The Jenova Project
by Tgeigs
Summary: A novelization of Final Fantasy 7.  All characters and original storyline are owned by Square Enix.  Please review so I know if I should keep this up!  If you would like info on how to get some of my original published works, please check my profile...
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The Tragic Escape**

Everything was…cloudy.

It seemed like a lifetime ago since they stuck him in this tube. It appeared to be made of glass, as he could see through to the room on the other side, but he couldn't seem to break out. No momentum. He was floating in something. Something…glowing?

He knew what this gunk was, didn't he? Why couldn't he remember? Why couldn't he think?

Drugged, he thought. They've drugged me for so long.

He looked again through the glass. There was a table, chairs, bookshelves filled with leather-bound tomes. Beside him was another tube with another person floating inside. Who was that? Zack? Was that right? Hadn't he spoken to me before? What had he said?

_When they bring us food. I can get us out when they open the tanks to feed us._

He heard the muffled sound of a door opening and echoed footsteps. He turned as a man in a suit and tie walked in carrying a tray of food. He set the tray down on the table, took one of the plates, and brought it to the other tube.

"Dinner time, you two," he growled. "If you can call this slop dinner."

Through the murk he watched as the man opened the tube hatch and reached one hand inside. Before he could lean into the tube, he was thrown back onto the table with enough force that his head bounced off the corner before he slumped to the ground. Zack hopped from the tube, landing lightly beside the suited man and giving him a quick kick to the side of the head.

"I told you I'd get us out of here," Zack said, turning with a confident grin. He reached for the hatch and opened it. "I'll have you out of there in second. You feel okay? You look like hell."

Zack tried to help him out of the tube, but they ended up toppling together to the floor.

"You okay?"

Zack reached over and touched him just as the convulsions began. Poisoned, he thought. I've been poisoned. Why didn't they poison Zack?

He shook his head, desperately trying to clear it. When he looked up, Zack was coming back from the table again, this time with an impossibly broad sword in his hands. He reached to his back and sheathed the sword before kneeling down in front of him again.

"We're getting out of here, Cloud. There's a Soldier uniform on the table." Zack frowned. "You're not going to stay conscious, are you? No…you're not. I guess I'll have to dress you myself then. Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll take care of everything."

Cloud? He called me Cloud. Is that my name?

Blackness.

When he awoke, he lifted his head groggily. He was in the back of a pickup truck that was jostling down a dirt road. Zack was sitting next to him, his enormous sword resting on his lap. Mountains zipped by as the truck drove on. Every now and again, one deranged looking animal or another would watch them go by.

Zack got up abruptly and tapped on the glass separating them from the driver. "Hey, old man. How much further to Midgar?"

"I told you, I'm not going all the way to Midgar. Only as far as Kalm," the driver shouted back. "You're lucky I'm taking you that far."

Zack turned back and smiled. "Hey, you're up."

"Uh…"

"Still not feeling well, huh? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. That much exposure to mako can't be good for you." Zack scratched his head. "You know what you're going to do when we get to Midgar?"

"Ugh."

"I know someone there. Maybe we can crash with her. Although, now that I think of it, her mother never really liked me much."

"Mehhh…"

Zack smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Got to make our own way. That means we need money." His face turned serious. "What do you think, Cloud? We could start a business. Mercenaries. Hired guns. That kind of thing would be a cinch for a couple of military types like us."

"Um…"

Zack turned back to the glass. "Hey, old guy. We're thinking of becoming mercenaries. What do you think about that?"

"You should find plenty of that kind of work in Midgar ," the old man shouted back. "Although two youngsters like you should be doing something else. Find a woman. Fall in love."

Zack laughed. "Oh, sure, fall in love. On the run from Shinra without a single gil note in our pockets, but let's go trolling for women." His face turned serious. "What do you say, Cloud? How does mercenary work sound to you?"

"Ggghhh…"

"Yeah, great. Let's do it then, as soon as we get to the city."

The driver turned. "You damn kids. Didn't you hear a word I said?"

Zack sat down next to him and reached out with one hand. "We're friends, right? Mercenaries, Cloud, that's what we're going to be. We'll be rich in no time." Zack punched him in the shoulder. "I sure hope you recover soon. It'd be nice if you could actually carry on a conversation. Why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you up when we get to Kalm."

They had been struggling through the hills for the past several hours. It took longer since Zack had to support his weight the entire way. The fog in his head didn't seem to be lifting. It meant they had to take frequent breaks so Zack could catch his breath. On the edge of one hillside, they both fell heavily to the ground together, the dark industrial city of Midgar in the foreground.

"There it is, Cloud. Midgar. Our future."

"Ugh…"

"Still sick, huh? That's okay. There's sure to be a doctor somewhere in the city. Maybe I'll even get a chance to see—"

He broke off as the sharp report of gunfire sounded from the direction they'd come. "Stay here," he hissed. He crouched down, unsheathed his sword from his back, and made his way back down the path.

Alone. I'm alone.

He heard more gunfire in the distance along with several whooping shouts.

I don't want to be alone. Do I?

He heard a rustle of footsteps getting louder. Finally, Zack burst into his line of vision, running at full speed and skidding to a halt at his feet.

"It's Shinra, Cloud. They must have been following us this entire time." Zack bit his lip. "Are you okay yet? I really need you to be okay, Cloud."

"C…Cloud?" he stammered. He tried to focus on Zack's face, but everything was still swimming.

"Yeah, buddy, that's you. Got it? Can you move? Can you get—"

A single shot rang out. Even through the haze he could see Zack's chest explode in a shower of blood. No one could have survived that kind of wound.

No, he thought. No. That was the only person I know. Now what do I do? I don't want to be alone.

His fury melted away some of the confusion. He was able to watch clearly as the Shinra soldiers marched past him, splendid and foreboding in their French-blue uniforms. They pounded Zack's lifeless body with another twenty rounds or so at point blank range. And despite it all, when the soldiers turned and gathered around him, he felt nothing but raw hatred for them.

One of the soldiers pointed his rifle downward. "What do we do with this other one?"

He reached up towards the soldier, his arm barely moving, limp with fatigue. "I…uh…kill you…"

Another soldier, this one with a Captain's badge on his shoulder, shook his head pityingly. "Look at his eyes. Mako poisoning." He turned away. "Forget it. Just leave him."

They left, leaving him alone. Terribly, desperately alone. Within sight of Midgar, but unable to get there. With his freedom, but the inability to function. With his friend beside him, but dead.

Zack, he thought. He flipped onto his stomach and dragged himself towards the limp body. Blood was seeping from the bullet wounds. When he reached the body, he put his hand flat against the sternum.

No heartbeat. Dead.

He felt the light pattering of rain beginning to come down.

Rain, he thought. Washing away all my sins and leaving me with a new life.

He put one hand on Zack's cheek and took up his sword with the other. Lying there, misty rain mixing with the murky blue glow in his vision, he finally felt like things were becoming clear. He looked at the sword, trying to figure out the best way to hold it.

Don't I already know? Isn't this _my_ sword? My mercenary's sword?

He lifted it high into the air, testing its weight.

Soldier, he thought. I was in Soldier.

He was finally able to get up. He began trudging off towards Midgar, that blot on the horizon, at once magnificent and intimidating, with its metal skeleton and concrete skin. Where he knew someone he could stay with. Where he'd find work.

I'm Cloud, he thought. Cloud, the mercenary.


	2. Chapter 1: North Reactor

**Chapter 1: North Reactor**

It had all happened so fast, the memories of the past several days a blur. Cloud had arrived in Midgar, sneaking in on one of the continental trains that brought in food and supplies from the outside. They were slow, hulking things, different from the passenger train they were on now. When he'd walked onto the platform in the slums, the last person he'd expected to see was Tifa. And, though he'd told her that he was going to be looking for work as a mercenary, the last thing he'd thought she'd say was that she needed his help.

That had only been a few days ago. Now he was sitting on a seat in a passenger train, staring at the others across from him. The talkative fat guy, Wedge, nervously picking at his fingers. Biggs, young and excited, tapping his feet expectedly. Jessie, an odd girl with a penchant for making things go boom. Barret, the leader of this ragtag bunch, a machine gun grafted to his arm and a look of angry determination etched onto his black face.

Cloud looked out the window, watching the slums blur past, buildings and figures barely recognizable from the speed. For some reason he noticed a flash of pink, a young woman in a dress, a basket in her hands, cheerfully passing out her wares to an indifferent populous.

Poor girl, he thought. Whatever is in that basket, it isn't going to satisfy the people of Midgar. There's too much fear here. Too much depression.

"The last stop is coming up," Barret said, speaking in a slick slangy drawl. "We'll be in the industrial district. The gate for the reactor facility will be five minutes away."

"We know," Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge all said in unison.

"Right," Barret growled. He turned to Cloud. "What about you, hot shot? You ready for this?"

"No problem."

Barret grunted.

Their weight shifted as the train began to slow. The group stood, walking over to the doorway. Cloud reached back to feel the comforting weight of his sword on his back. It was nearly as wide as his back, sharp and gleaming.

Not that they were expecting trouble on the train platform, but you never knew.

The train came to a rocky halt and the doors slid open. They exited onto the platform, looking around. Nobody else exited the train. There was nobody else on the platform. Why would there be? At just after midnight, there would be no reason for anyone to be in the industrial district at this time of night. Which was the whole point.

They broke into a jog together, filtering into an alley, crossing down a couple of deserted streets, before halting at a large fence with an electronic lock. The dark smoking outline of the north mako reactor loomed over them on the other side. Wedge knelt down to plug a small electronic device into the keypad lock.

Biggs turned to him, looking apprehensively into his eyes. "Soldier, right?"

"Yeah."

"I could tell by the glow in your eyes. Not every day you find someone like you in a group like Avalanche."

Jessie turned her head. "I thought Soldier was the enemy."

"They are," Biggs nodded. "But Cloud here quit the service, didn't you? You're one of us now?"

"Whatever. I'm just here for the gil."

"That's why I started up with Barret too," Biggs smiled. "But with everything I've learned, the reason I stay—"

"I don't care why you stay," Cloud bit out. "Once this job's over, I'm gone."

Barret grunted again.

With an electronic beep, the keypad lit up with a green glow and the fence parted. Wedge pulled the cord out of the keypad and stowed the device in his pack.

"Move fast now," Barret growled. "We'll meet up on the bridge in front of the reactor."

The rest of the group jogged through the fence, but Barret blocked Cloud's path.

"I don't trust easily, ex-Soldier," he said. His eyes were fierce. "Just remember, I've got my eyes on you."

Cloud shouldered past him through the fence. He followed the others through a winding group of support buildings. He broke into a jog, as much to avoid having to talk to Barret as to keep up with the others. His sword bounced off of his back in its sheath.

They gathered on an iron catwalk that split in two directions. One section led to a Shinra staff complex, through which they would all be escaping into Midgar's sewer system, assuming everything went to plan. The other led to the main utility door to the main reactor building.

"I'm staying here to secure the escape route," Wedge said. "You guys just concentrate on the mission."

"Right," Barret growled. He beckoned and led the others through the utility door. They wound their way through the deserted facility. "This your first time in a reactor?" Barret said, looking back at Cloud.

"Of course not. I worked for Shinra, after all."

"Then you know how this reactor works," Barret said darkly. "The planet is full of mako energy. It's the lifeblood of everything that lives on this world. But Shinra extracts it and then processes it with these damned reactors."

Cloud pressed forward. "I'm not here for a lecture. Let's just hurry."

They continued on through the offices, into a large room that looked as though it was used for storage, past several more doors that had to be opened with an electronic lock pick, and onto a single unmarked elevator. They piled in and Barret slapped the button to take them down.

He turned back to Cloud. "You might not care, but little by little these reactors are draining the life out of this world. It can't go on forever."

Cloud sighed. "Didn't I say I'm not interested?"

"Not interested? In the death of the world you live on?"

"The only thing that matters to me right now is finishing this job and getting paid," Cloud said. "Preferably before security catches wind of us and comes crashing down on our heads."

Barret shook his head and glared at him. That's okay, Cloud thought. What did he expect, that just because he's paying me I'd take up his cause? Join these Avalanche hooligans and profess my undying loyalty? Please.

The elevator came to a halt. They walked out into another security room and waited while Jessie bypassed the locks. He and Barret walked through the door onto a catwalk that led to the main reactor core.

"There it is," Barret said softly. He reached into his pack and removed a twisted piece of plastic and metal. A blinking red button was the only thing that indicated it wasn't just a piece of trash. "When this thing goes off, this place won't be nothing but a hunk of junk." He held the bomb out to Cloud. "Go ahead. You do it."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you," Barret said with a glare. "Unless maybe you don't want to? Maybe you wish you were still back working for Shinra?"

Cloud snatched the bomb away. "Just give me the damn thing."

He walked up the catwalk, approaching the reactor core. Why does this all seem so familiar to me, he thought. I worked for Shinra, sure, but I didn't spend all that much time in their reactors…did I?

With each step his head began to hurt worse. Something didn't feel right. He was nearly in front of the core when his head exploded in white hot pain.

"Ugh," he moaned, falling to his knees. A splitting whine pulsed inside his head. It felt as if his skull was reverberating.

_Be careful…_

Cloud lifted his head. "Wh-what? Who's there?"

_This…is not just a reactor._

He shook his head, trying to get up. The whine was going away. His head finally began to clear. He looked back at Barret, who was staring at him.

"Hey, man. You okay?"

"I…yeah."

"Then hurry the hell up."

"Right."

He took the remaining steps to the reactor core and knelt in front of the control panel. Setting off a bomb this close to the core would have been dangerous, except for the excellent design of Jessie's bomb. It was a simple homemade variety: a couple of electrodes housed in plastic with metal tubes feeding into two concentrated mounds of Chocobo dung. Once he affixed it to the core and pressed the blinking red button, they'd have thirty minutes to get out of the reactor complex, into the sewers, and as far from the blast point as possible.

He removed the adhesive strip on the back of the bomb and pressed it up against the control panel. With only the barest hesitation, he pushed the button.

And everything went to hell.

Red lights began flashing everywhere and the sound of alarm klaxons filled the air. That catwalk began vibrating and they heard the sound of a computerized voice coming from speakers mounted to the ceiling.

"Attention. Explosive device detected. Intruders have infiltrated the complex. Security is dispatching. Please remain calm."

"Damn," Barret said. "There must be sensors in this place."

They heard a clanging and turned to see a side door open. From the opening came a nightmare.

"What the hell is _that_?" Barret shouted, backing away towards Cloud.

"Guard Scorpion," Cloud said. "They're old. I didn't think Shinra used them anymore."

It was all metal and gears, some twenty feet high and ten feet across, it stood on four massive alloy legs and an iron laser-tipped tail swung behind it. It was obvious how the machine got its name. It looked for the entire world like an enormous metal scorpion. And it came to a halt between the reactor core and their escape route.

"Jessie!" Barret shouted. "We could use a little help in here."

The scorpion flinched at the sound of Barret's voice. It seemed to regard the both of them silently for a moment, before a mechanical sound erupted. "Intruders detected. Beginning targeting scan." A single arc of light pierced from its head, twisting and twirling to where they stood.

"That can't be good," Barret growled.

As if on cue, two machine gun turrets jutted out from the scorpion's body, pointing menacingly in their direction.

"Is that thing going to fire so close to the core—" Barret began. He shouted before he could finish as Cloud shoved him roughly to one side.

"Move, damn it!"

They both went crashing into the railway lining the catwalk, slumping to the ground. Machine gun fire from the scorpion's turrets filled the air with staccato shots, bullets plinking off the metal where the two of them had just been. Cloud grabbed Barret by his collar, hauling him to his feet and dragging him directly towards the scorpion.

"What the hell are you doing?" Barret shouted.

"Just trust me."

The scorpion followed their movement, sending bullets spraying off of the railing in their wake. Cloud ducked and wove, anything to make himself harder to hit. If he remembered correctly, it should only take a moment's more frustration by the computer system in the machine to make it opt for its secondary strategy.

Cloud paused just long enough to allow Barret to pass him, running beneath the scorpion's legs, dodging as one of them shifted in an attempted kick. Cloud followed him beneath the machine's belly, one hand yanking the sword off his back and thrusting it upwards, dragging a deep cut that spilled sparks and wiring as he ran. They both burst from beneath the scorpion and saw Jessie standing wide-eyed at the door to the security room, beckoning them anxiously.

No, Cloud thought. We have to deal with this thing. He stopped and turned.

"Hey!" Barret shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Keeping this thing off our back," Cloud responded. "It should be any minute now…"

And even as he said the words, the tail of the scorpion machine began to raise, the mechanical voice issuing orders for another scan. It would try to search them out, pinpoint their location, and then that tail would unleash a laser blast that would likely destroy the entire catwalk, sending all of them tumbling to their deaths. It's what it had been programmed to do, the last desperate move of a security device designed to keep intruders away from the reactor core at all costs. That laser tipped tail was essentially a suicide destruct mechanism. It's ability to destroy was terrifying.

Cloud smiled. It also happened to be the machine's weakness.

"Cover fire," he said. "Make sure that thing can't turn around."

With a grimace, Barret raised his gun-arm and fired high, sending bullets clanking off of the scorpion's metal frame. He wasn't doing much in the way of actual damage, but the force of the impacts was enough to keep the machine from being able to reorient itself. And still the tail rose higher.

Just a moment more, Cloud thought, watching the tail.

And then he leapt from his crouch and rushed the machine in a sprint. He kept his eyes on the tail, trying to time his approach perfectly, and leapt high into the air. With a single flash of his sword, he slashed at the tip of the tail, connecting with it as flush as could be. The tip sparked and flew from the catwalk off into oblivion. As he landed, he watched as the a miniature storm of current flashed from the severed end of the tail, blazing with intensity at first before gradually decreasing to a small number of whimpering sparks.

He backed out of the way just in time to avoid the mechanized guard scorpion crashing down on itself in a heap of silent scrap.

"Is it…dead?" he heard Barret ask from his back.

Cloud turned. "They put the power supply in the tail so the laser would charge faster," he said. "No power, no scorpion. Now let's get the hell out of here."

They rushed back through the security room, up the elevator, through the offices, and out the reactor building's door, where Biggs and Wedge were nervously waiting for them.

"Quick!" Wedge waved them towards the staff complex. "We've got less than five minutes."

Through the door to the complex, they made their way to the back of the building where a utility door revealed a ladder down into the sewers. They hurried down and Wedge led them at a run away from the reactor out beneath the city.

"How much longer?" Barret shouted, his voice echoing across the putrid smelling pipe.

"Not sure," Wedge huffed back. "I lost track of—"

They were all thrown sideways into the metal walls as the impact wave from the explosion shook the earth. Cloud splashed to the floor, murky gray water nearly enough to make him vomit. He got up first, seeing Barret do the same, and did his best to help the others up. They all shook themselves off.

"Now what?" Cloud said.

"There has to be a service hatch around here somewhere," Barret said.

They found it a moment later and walked out into a deserted alley, the walls around them covered in graffiti and the trash strewn throughout the ground.

"Well," Biggs sighed. "That should keep the planet going a little longer."

"Hell yes," Wedge nodded, a grin on his face.

Barret grunted, looking up over the surrounding buildings at the plume of smoke breaking towards the sky. "We're not home yet," he said grimly. "Everyone split up and head for the train station. We'll meet in the last car on the next train."

The rest of the group nodded, all of them heading past Cloud and into the street beyond.

"What about me?" Cloud asked Barret when he tried to leave.

"You," he growled. "I suppose you want your money, right? Well save it until we're back at the hideout. Like I told the others, mission isn't over until we're home."

And he shouldered past and walked out into the street.

Cloud looked around the alley. Alone, he thought. I could disappear now, leave all of this Avalanche nonsense behind. No more half-thought out missions. No more crappy pay. No more lectures on mystical nonsense like planet's dying. There's plenty of work in Midgar for me.

But he knew he was going to get on that train with the others, sit there while Barret made his noise, and end up back at their hideout.

Why, he wondered.

_You know why._

He shook his head and walked out of the alley, his head filled with his thoughts and his motor functions on automatic. It was only a couple of blocks to the station. He'd get on the train, relax for the ride, and then a nice stiff drink to help him relax—

"Hey!"

His thoughts came back to the present as he accidentally knocked over a young woman. Looking down at her, he was shocked to see it was the young woman in the pink dress he'd seen earlier from the train. Her basket lay at her feet, spilling multi-colored flowers over its side onto the sidewalk.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching down to help gather up the flowers.

"I'm fine," the young lady sighed. "You're the third person who's run into me in the last twenty minutes. Everybody's going crazy over that explosion. Nobody seems to know what happened."

"Yeah," Cloud said, looking briefly around. "Nice flowers. You don't see many of those in Midgar."

She smiled. "That's why I'm able to sell them. But they're only a gil…"

Cloud nodded and reached into his pocket. "I'll take one."

"Thank you!" she said brightly. "Here you go. One flower."

She handed him a pink rose, favoring him with another smile, and then walked off, basket in hand. She wove her way through the foot-traffic. A city girl, Cloud thought. This isn't her first time in the slums. Surprising, with that dress.

He had to get moving if he was going to catch that train. He walked the streets, occasionally overhearing people talking about the explosion. Most of them seemed more curious than frightened. Life's already ugly, he thought. What can frighten them more than their everyday lives?

He kept moving down the streets, tortured looking areas filled with debris and gang symbols pocketing the walls of the local shops. To his dismay, he even saw one that said:

_Don't be fooled by Shinra. Mako is the planet's lifeblood. The end is in sight. – Avalanche._

What a joke, he thought, turning the corner onto a bridge that went over the tracks, on the other side of which were the stairs down to the train station.

"Hey! You there!"

Even before he turned around, Cloud knew it was the voice of a Shinra soldier. The confident bark, the muffled words from behind a helmet, that authoritarian tone; it could have been him from a few years ago. But when he finally did turn around, he hadn't expected to see a full squad walking around the corner towards the base of the bridge, visors down and rifles at the ready.

He counted them off: twelve men. A full squad. He took a step back.

"Just hold it right there," came another voice behind him.

Cloud turned to see a second dozen men stop at the base of the other end of the bridge, trapping him in the middle. Nearby, he heard a train whistle. He was going to be left behind.

"That's as far as you go," one of them said, a Captain's badge on his chest.

For some reason, Cloud felt white hot anger boil up in him as he noticed the badge. Why? It didn't matter. He had to bury that anger for now and figure out a way out of this mess. He heard another train whistle and the sound of the approaching engine. Maybe…

"Hands up, son," the Captain said. "Let's not make this any more difficult than it has to be."

Cloud listened for a moment to the sound of the approaching train. "Sorry, gentlemen," he said with a smile. "I don't have time to mess around with you today. I've got a train to catch."

The Captain shook his head sadly and raised a finger to point at him. "Get him!"

They rushed him at once, disorganized and sloppy. Guess they're letting anyone be a soldier these days, he thought idly, watching them come at him. Just soldiers though, he mused. None of this group could have cut it in Soldier, Shinra's special operations force. Just as well. Because here comes my train.

A moment before the mob reached where he stood, the train rushed underneath the bridge, flying by quickly. As the engine car past underneath them, Cloud was already leaping over the edge, using one arm for balance and swinging his feet over the edge.

Maybe I'll die, he thought. Maybe I'll slide off the train, or slip beneath the cars, or miss the train entirely and get crushed underneath. Funny, I don't feel afraid, even as I'm flying through the air.

He saw the top of the train coming at him and he braced himself for the impact. Not yet, he thought. It's not my time.

Barret was leaning against the wall of the train car, head down, angry. He shouldn't be, he knew. The mission had been a success. The reactor had been destroyed, none of his group had been killed in the process, and now most of them were seated around him, happily congratulating one another on a job well done as the train sped them away from danger back to the Sector Seven Slums and safety.

Wedge finally looked over at him and, seeing Barret's face, lost his smile. "Cloud never came," he said quietly.

"Maybe he got caught on the streets?" Biggs said. "Maybe he was killed."

"No way," Barret growled. "Whatever happened, he wasn't killed."

They were silent for a moment, all of them staring at the ground.

"If he wasn't killed," Biggs said. "Do you think he'll come back and fight with us? Do you think he'll join Avalanche?"

"How the hell would I know?" Barret said angrily.

They heard a heavy thump on the roof of the car and looked up.

"Cloud…" Jessie said softly, lowering her head again.

"So, Barret," Biggs said cautiously. "About our money—"

"Not until we get back to the hideout, damn it," Barret growled.

They all lowered their heads again.

Suddenly, the door on the side of the train car swung open and Cloud slipped through it from the roof, landing lightly in the middle of the group, sending them scattering in surprise. In one smooth motion, he reached back and slammed the door shut again, cutting off the light and the wind, before turning back to smile at all of them in turn.

"Guess I'm a little late," he grinned.

Barret pushed away from the wall. "You think you're funny, don't you? We're all sitting in here, worrying about you, and you come waltzing in off the roof of the train like it's no big deal."

Cloud's grin widened. "You were worried about me, huh?"

The others laughed.

"Keep on joking, hot shot," Barret snapped at him. "And I'll keep taking it out of your pay." He walked to the door at the end of the car that would take them to the passenger section. "Not that we're all here, let's go get situated."

The others filed past him, each of them congratulating Cloud and clapping him on the back as they went. Jessie came last, making a point to clean the dirt off of Cloud's face, thank him for fighting the guard scorpion, and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hell, Barret thought. Didn't she notice that I had something to do with that too? Whatever. Just so long as she doesn't go getting too involved with him, I guess I shouldn't care.

They entered the first passenger car, hard seats lining the walls, handle-holds dropping from the ceiling, and a motley collection of Midgar citizenry strewn throughout the car. A voice came over the speaker, announcing their next stop would be the Sector Seven train graveyard, where all the old cars and equipment no longer being used was stored. A homeless man was sleeping across several of the seats, wrapped up in a blanket that was failing to mask his stench. A couple of others were on the other side of the car, chatting about the explosion and trying to decide if they were happy about it or not.

They hate the Shinra, Barret thought. Somehow, they know all this poverty and destitution is their fault, even if they aren't sure why. But they also don't know if they want to support Avalanche. We need to do a better job of getting the word out. Graffiti isn't going to cut it anymore.

The conductor, wearing his burgundy tie and vest, was eyeing them wearily. "Do you have your tickets, sir?"

"Sorry," Barret said menacingly. He lifted his gun-arm up idly. "No tickets today."

"Right," the conductor said miserably. "Just don't cause any trouble, okay?"

Barret ignored him, telling the others to sit down. Wedge was telling Biggs all about how Avalanche and he would both be famous some day, known around the world for their efforts to save the planet. Jessie had moved immediately to the end of the train car, where the information kiosk was built into the wall, and had called Cloud over to show it to him. He could overhear their conversation from where he sat.

"This model you see shows where all the different trains and tracks in Midgar go," Jessie was saying. "The plate above us covers each of the sectors, from One through Eight. Each sector has its own section of the plate that is held up by these massive support beams you see here."

"They just refer to each area by the sector number?" Cloud asked, with a frown.

"Well, they used to all have names, but no one really remembers them anymore." She pointed at the screen. "We're on these tracks, the ones that go in a big loop around the center support beam for the plate. You can see Sector Seven marked here on the tracks." She smiled up at Cloud. "We're almost back. Once we get to the hideout, we can all relax together." She shuffled a little closer to him. "This kind of stuff riles me up, you know? Bombs and computers and stuff. How about you?"

"I guess," Cloud said. He stepped away back towards the middle of the car.

Barret watched Jessie, seeing the slightly hurt look on her face. Romance within the group was not something he'd encourage. He was going to have to keep an eye on her. He looked out the window, noticing that the train was now in one of the rare locations where you could see a clear view up at the plate, the support beam, and the hint of sky that lay beyond the edges. "There's the surface," he said without really directing it at anyone. "We don't have day or night down here in the slums because they built all their buildings up above us."

Cloud leaned and peered out the window. "A floating city," he said, squinting. "Unsettling."

"Didn't expect to hear that kind of thing from you," Barret nodded. "It's because the rich in this city chose to build their homes up on that hunk of metal that all of us below are suffering. And they make that money but sucking up the planet's energy. Meanwhile the slums are walled in, so nobody can leave except through the train, and only then if they work for Shinra."

Cloud nodded. "Nobody chooses to be poor. It's like this train. It can't run anywhere except where its rails take it."

They all felt the train begin to slow, heard the sound of its whistle, and eventually the pronouncement over the speakers that they had arrived at the Sector Seven station. The passengers, including those from Avalanche, began to line up near the door. They filed off the train the same as the others and then gathered around just off the platform, where other Midgar citizens were going about their business.

"Listen up," Barret said in a low voice. "We did a good job today, but the hard part is still to come. We go back to work tomorrow, so get back to the hideout and get some rest." He turned to Cloud, who was standing slightly away from the rest of the group. "You need directions, hot shot, or do you remember where you're going?"

"I'll be fine. I'm going to walk around for a bit."

"But you're going to come back eventually, right?"

"Of course," Cloud said evenly. "You still haven't paid me."

"Right," Barret fumed.

He turned and started walking down the path toward the Sector Seven slums.

Cloud watched the others leave. Jessie looked as though she was going to try to hang back and wait for him, but Barret took her by the arm and led her away in a whispered conversation.

He sighed and walked away from the station platform. What was he doing here? Avalanche wasn't paying him much, that was for certain. And they were such a poorly organized group, without any military background whatsoever. It was a wonder they hadn't been caught or killed yet.

That's why I'm sticking around, he thought. Tifa is a friend. If she sticks with these guys and I'm not around to watch out for her, she's going to end up in serious trouble.

He had continued walking while thinking and found himself at the fenced in base of one of the support beams for the plate section above. He looked up, seeing the ascending utility stairway heading hundreds of feet into the sky to a small platform above. That's where the support controls were, used by the technicians to make sure the stress and load levels of the plate were not overwhelming the ability of the support beam to hold it up. Although what kind of load could cause the crumbling of such a massive concrete structure Cloud couldn't imagine.

He turned and continued down the dirt path into the slums. Unlike the industrial area where the reactor had been up on the plate, there were no real streets to speak of down in the slums, just haphazard dirt paths leading from one lean-to structure to the next. Occasionally you ran into a section of the slums that had been built up some, with legitimate buildings constructed of scrap metal or repurposed wood. Just such a section of the Sector Seven slums was coming up now. There was a weapon dealer to one side, a guy who fancied himself a materia seller on the other, a couple of decently built homes, and the Seventh Heaven bar, owned by Tifa Lockheart, his childhood friend, and used by Avalanche as their hideout.

He'd arrived in time to see Barret chasing out a bunch of Tifa's customers, yelling about the bar being closed for the night. He saw Cloud watching and gave him a wicked grin, beckoning him inside. He shook his head and walked up the landing into the bar.

A young girl, a toddler, was squealing as he walked in, as she was being twirled around by Barret. The others were already seated around one of the tables in the rundown bar, vicious concoctions in glasses in front of them as they retold their individual tales of what had happened back at the reactor.

But all of Cloud's attention was drawn to the beautiful young woman stepping out from behind the bar. Tifa Lockheart was a simply stunning woman, with flowing brown hair that seemed to reflect every photon of light and the kind of figure that her black shorts and white tank top pronounced with victory. Her military style boots and the studded fighting gloves she wore invoked a sense of independence and danger, but that only added to her look.

"Welcome back," she said with a glittering smile. "I hear the mission was a success." She glanced at where Barret was tossing the young girl up and down. "I'm sure Marlene meant to say hello."

"That's alright," Cloud shrugged.

"Did Barret give you a hard time?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Right," Tifa sighed. She lowered her voice. "He's always pushing people around. And you never were one to be bullied, were you?"

He said nothing.

Tifa walked over to him, looking down towards the pocket of his pants. Her eyes lit up. "Where did you get that?"

Cloud followed her eyes and saw the flower he'd bought sticking out from his pocket. Reaching down he pulled it out and handed it to Tifa. "Thought it might brighten up the place a bit."

She smiled. "You almost never see flowers here in the slums. That was very thoughtful of you."

"No problem."

Wedge leaned back from the table on his chair. "Have her get you some food and a drink. How do you think I got to be this size?"

Tifa pushed him away and turned back to Cloud. "I'll make you a plate." She returned behind the bar and started working at the boiler.

From the table, Jessie tugged on his sleeve. "You want to sit down, Cloud? There's a seat open."

"Maybe in a moment."

"Oh," Biggs said from beside her. "Too good to drink with us? You might have been a big bad Soldier or whatever, but around here you're still just a rookie."

"Never mind that," Barret said loudly, placing Marlene back on the ground. "Everyone downstairs. We're starting the meeting."

A small hatch beneath one of the tables opened to reveal stairs leading beneath the ground. The members of Avalanche began filing down, but Tifa called Cloud over to the bar. He took a seat on one of the stools as she put a bowl of soup in front of him.

"You want something to drink with that?" she asked.

"Whiskey."

She poured him a glass, swirling the murky brown liquid inside and sliding it down the bar into his hand.

"You know, I was worried about you today," she said, a concerned look on her face. "I'm glad you made it back safe."

"Are you kidding?" Cloud laughed. "That job was a cake walk."

"I guess it would be. For someone from Soldier, I mean." She bit her lip. "You're going to ask Barret for your money?"

Cloud nodded. "And then I'm out of here." He took a couple of spoonfuls of soup and washed it down with the full contents of the glass. He pushed himself up and away from the bar. "Guess I better get down there."

She reached over and grabbed his sleeve to keep him from leaving. "Everything okay, Cloud? You feeling alright?"

He frowned. "Sure. Why?"

"I…" she started. But she shook her head. "Forget it. You just seem a little wore down. You better get down there."

He made his way down the hatch into the basement, a brightly lit room with a large television on one wall, maps of the Midgar slums on another, and a computer to one side. Barret was working a punching bag in the corner while the others watched the television, on which news of the explosion was being reported.

"The terrorist group Avalanche has claimed responsibility for the bombing," the news anchor was saying. "It is expected that there will be more attacks, but the President of Shinra Corporation has issued a statement saying that they will be beefing up security and deploying members of the elite fighting force Soldier along with their normal troops to maintain the peace."

Barret turned to him. "I guess that means there wasn't anyone from Soldier in the reactor tonight, right?"

"There wasn't," he answered.

"You sound pretty sure."

"If Soldier had been handling security, we probably wouldn't be standing here."

Barret laughed. "We're not exactly amateurs, you know. I get that you're strong. Probably all them guys in Soldier are. But we take what we do very seriously, hot shot. So if you would rather go back to Shinra, feel free."

Cloud glared at him. "You asked me a question and I answered it." He looked around the room. "And how serious are you? Really? You call _this_ a strategy meeting? All I see is a bunch of people sitting around a room watching television."

Barret started sputtering just as Tifa crawled down the hatch, but Cloud cut him off.

"I don't want to hear another word until I get my money," he snapped.

Tifa walked looked from Cloud to Barret and back again. "Cloud, wait."

"Forget him," Barret sneered. "Looks like he'd rather be back with his Shinra friends."

Cloud's fists clenched and he took an angry step forward. "I don't care about the damned Shinra," he snarled. "And I don't care about any of you either." He unclenched his hands and turned toward the hatch. "Forget it. I'm out of here."

And with that, he walked up the hatch.

His heart was racing, fuming with the power of his anger. This was the problem with amateurs, he thought. They're so wrapped up in their own little causes, they can't see anything else. Like any of them could actually save the planet, assuming it was actually in any danger. What a joke.

He was about to walk through the door when he heard someone coming up the hatch behind him. Even before he turned and saw her, he knew it was Tifa.

"Cloud," she said softly. "Please, I'm asking you personally to help us."

"Sorry, Tifa," he shook his head.

"The planet _is_ dying, Cloud. Slowly but surely, it's dying. Something has to be done."

Her eyes were wide and watering, begging him to stay. He looked at her and decided he could lose himself in those eyes if he wasn't careful.

But he was careful. "Let Barret and his buddies do something about it," he said. He turned to leave. "I've got no reason to stay."

"But your promise!" she shouted anxiously. "You can't walk out on the promise you made to your childhood friend, Cloud."

He stopped and turned back slowly. "Promise?"

"Have you forgotten?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. "The night before you left Nibelheim to join Shinra."

Cloud shook his head, trying to clear it. Trying to remember. "Yeah," he murmured. "Back then. We were sixteen. I remember sitting by the well in the center of town, thinking that you weren't going to show up."

But she had shown up. She'd apologized for being late and then asked him why he'd told her to meet him there so late. And he remembered the conversation they'd had.

"I'm leaving for Midgar," he'd told her

"All the boys are leaving town," she'd said.

And then he'd told her that he wasn't going to be like the other boys. He wasn't just going to Midgar looking for work like the rest. He was going to join Soldier and be a famous warrior, known around the world, just like Sephiroth, the fabled swordsman that had led Shinra against the Wutai people.

"So you're saying you won't be coming back," she'd asked.

"Probably not. There's a mako reactor on Mount Nibel, but we don't see soldiers much around here, do we?"

She'd looked a little sad, which had both excited and surprised him, and then she'd said, "Hey, why don't we make a promise."

"A promise?"

"Yeah. If you join Soldier, and I'm ever in danger, you'll come rescue me."

He remembered his heart had fluttered a bit before he'd responded. "Rescue you?"

"If I'm ever in trouble, my hero will come to my aid," she'd said. "I've always wanted to experience that kind of thing."

"I don't know…"

"Come on. Promise me…"

And then he'd nodded, regretting for the first time that he'd be leaving the town of Nibelheim behind. "All right. I promise."

That had been…what? Five years ago? He'd barely remembered it with everything that had happened since.

"Sorry, Tifa," he said, turning back to her in the bar. "I'm not in Soldier anymore."

"But you were!"

He shook his head. "You aren't in danger."

"I will be. I'm going with tomorrow to take out the Sector Five reactor."

"Tifa…"

Before he could continue, Barret climbed up out from the hatch and tossed him a wad of bills.

"A promise is a promise, big time Soldier," he growled. "There's your pay."

Cloud thumbed through the bills. "What is this, fifteen hundred gil?" He looked briefly at Tifa and then back to Barret. "That was an introductory charge I gave you last time. The next mission is going to cost you three thousand."

"Three thousand!" Barret gasped.

Tifa patted him on the back. "It's okay. We need the help, don't we?"

"That money was supposed to be for Marlene," Barret said unhappily. He turned to Cloud. "Two thousand. Take it or leave it."

Cloud sighed, but nodded.

Tifa smiled. "Thanks, Cloud."

"Oh, sure," Barret said. "Thanks a lot." He took a deep breath. "You better find a corner downstairs and get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day."


	3. Chapter 2: Sector Five Reactor

**Chapter 2: Sector Five Reactor**

_You've stolen me away from the world. You've murdered the story of my life, the memory of my death, and the appreciation of everyone who should have known me. Why?_

Cloud woke with a start, leaping from the dirty sofa in Tifa's basement and yanking the sword from his back. Looking around, he saw the television, the maps on the walls, and the computer off to the side. He remembered where he was and slipped the sword away before making his way up the hatch into the bar.

"Morning, Cloud," Tifa said. She was behind the bar again, shoveling scrambled eggs onto a plate. "Did you sleep well?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"You want breakfast?"

"That's alright."

She smiled. "Nervous? Barret gets that way before a mission too." She forked some of the eggs into her mouth and swallowed. "We should be leaving in a moment."

As she said the words, Barret walked into the bar, nodded curtly at Cloud, and grabbed a plate from Tifa, piled high with eggs and sausage. Cloud took a seat next to him, as there was nowhere else to go.

"We're going after the Sector Five reactor?" he asked idly.

"That's right," Barret nodded. He seemed to think for a moment before putting his fork down and turning to face him. He pulled a small, glassy orb out from his pocket and held it up. "You know what this is, don't you?"

"Of course," Cloud nodded. "Materia."

"I…" Barret began, looking embarrassed. "I don't know how to use it."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, damn it, I'm not." Barret frowned. "But I guess all you Soldier guys know how, don't you? Maybe you could teach me?"

Cloud sighed. "Okay, first things first," he said. "You have to figure out what type of material it is."

"Type?"

"Sure. There's all kinds, everything from curative materia to elementals like fire or ice, and a fair amount in between."

"So how do I know what kind this one is?"

"Well," Cloud said. "When you're holding it in your hands, how does it make you feel?"

Barret's eyes narrowed. "Make me feel?"

"What effect does it have on you?" Cloud said impatiently. "Do you get any images in your head, any sensations from having it in your possession?"

"Actually, yeah," Barret said. "When you pushed me over in the reactor yesterday I hit my knee hard enough that it was sore when we got back. When I picked up this materia, the aching went away."

"Curative," Cloud nodded. "All you need is to have that materia in your possession, close by, and you'll be able to use it. If you want to try it out, go ahead and clear your mind, concentrate on the thought of curing, and send those thoughts toward a target."

Barret shook his head. "I've got nothing to cure right now."

Cloud looked on the bar, found a kitchen knife, and picked it up. "Try it on me," he said. And then, to Tifa's horrified gasp, he raked the knife over his forearm, causing a small but nasty cut to open and dark red blood to seep out slowly.

"Damn, Cloud, what the hell did you do that for?" Barret said loudly.

"Just use the materia," Cloud said calmly, hardly wincing from the pain. "Concentrate on curing the cut and send those thoughts in my direction."

It was comical watching Barret's face screw up in concentration, eyes narrowed, face set in a grimace. It took nearly five minutes and a fair amount of coaching, but eventually he got it. There was the telltale displacement, creating small waves of disruption that looked like the air directly over a fire pit. As they watched, the blood stopped issuing from the gash in Cloud's forearm, some of the redness disappeared, and eventually the gap closed and the flesh looked healed. All that was left was a bit of dried blood that Tifa wiped up with a towel.

"Wow," Barret said breathlessly. "That'll certainly come in handy. But how does it work?"

_You know how it works._

"That's a rather long and complicated answer," Cloud shook his head. "One I'd rather not go into at the moment."

"Just as well," Barret nodded. "We need to get back to the train station. The others should be waiting for us."

They walked together in silence, weaving through the rundown buildings of the Sector Seven slums. Cloud watched as other Sector Seven citizens went about their miserable lives, scrounging for scraps, meandering about the streets, and just generally going about their meager existence.

The train was awaiting them at the station, surrounded by couples and families saying goodbye to one another. As they passed by, Cloud wondered if anyone would ever look at him that way, longing for more time, unhappy at his departure. Probably not, he decided. Mercenaries don't have much use for friends and family.

Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge were waving at them from the platform. They boarded the train, paying the conductor this time, and settled into their seats. The other passengers in their car were just as pathetic as the last time: homeless folk curled up on the seats, men in dirty work uniforms, the conductor in his shirt and tie eyeing them warily. But once the train was underway, Cloud stopped paying attention to them. The entire Avalanche team sat together towards the back of the car and huddled their heads together.

"We have to do things a little different this time around," Barret whispered. "You wouldn't know it from down here, but it's day time, so we're expecting there to be more security and workers in the reactor, so we can't go busting in the front door. Instead, we'll take this train up onto the plate. Once we get to the top, there's a security scan the train goes through before stopping in Sector Five. The scan will make sure that every person on this train has a valid ID card and permission to be in Sector Five, which is one Midgar's corporate districts."

"Do we have fake ID cards?" Cloud asked.

"We won't need them," Barret smiled. "To go through the security scan, the train has to slow to under five kilometers per hour. When it does, we'll still be in the subway tunnel leading up onto the plate. That subway tunnel is almost directly next to the Sector Five reactor. All we have to do is get off the train just before the scan, find a utility hatch or drainage vent that leads into the reactor facility, and we're in."

"Bypassing most of the security and the anyone working in the offices above ground," Cloud nodded. "So how are we getting off the train?"

Barret flashed a toothy grin. "We jump."

Jump, Cloud thought. "You're kidding."

"Hell no, I'm not," Barret said, losing his smile. "It's only five kilometers per hour, hot shot. It shouldn't be too bad."

"Right," Cloud shook his head. "Assuming none of us gets pulled beneath the train and crushed like a grape."

"Don't worry," Wedge said. "It's only you, Tifa, and Barret that are jumping off. The rest of us have valid IDs and will be waiting for you outside the main drainage pipe for the reactor."

"Yeah," Biggs said. "You three should be fine. You're all in shape."

"Especially you, Cloud," Jessie said with a smile. "You'd have nothing to worry about. It must have been the rest of us you were concerned for."

"Enough of that," Barret growled. "This is an express train, so we've only got a few minutes before we have to jump. The emergency door is right behind us at the far end of the train. Once they announce that the scan will be starting, we jump off, so don't stray too far."

They all sat back in their seats silently and waited. Wedge was back to picking his fingers, Biggs was tapping his feet, and Jessie sat with her arms folded and her eyes closed. The only one who didn't appear to be wrapped up in their own thoughts was Tifa, who kept stealing glances at him from the other side of the aisle.

After only a few minutes of silence, a voice came over the speakers announcing that the security scan would begin momentarily. Cloud could feel the force of inertia as the train began to brake and slow. He looked over at Barret who nodded and stood up, heading for the emergency door.

The conductor reacted predictably, hurrying over and telling them to sit back down during the scan. Barret cuffed him over the head with his gun-arm, knocking him out cleanly, and deposited him on one of the seats. The other passengers' eyes went wide as they stared, but they didn't move. They're like sheep, Cloud thought. They feel but they don't react.

A gust of wind flew into the train as Barret popped the emergency button and slid the door to the side. A buzzer sounded and the other passengers shuffled to the far end of the car, still pointing and staring.

"Let's go!" Barret shouted over the noise of the wind and the train. "We need to jump now!"

Tifa shuffled up towards the door, before turning back to Cloud. "Scary, huh?"

"It's kind of late for those thoughts now," Cloud said. "Why'd you want to come along on this mission anyway?"

"Because—" Tifa started.

"Come on!" Barret interrupted. "There's no time for that now!"

She nodded, turned back to the opening, and leapt straight forward.

Cloud rushed to the door and looked outside. It was dark and he couldn't see much, but he caught glimpses of railroad ties shooting by underneath them. They didn't seem to be moving too fast, but he couldn't make out what had happened to Tifa. She was probably alright.

"Hurry up, hot shot," Barret growled in his ear.

He turned back. "You don't care if I go first?"

"Avalanche is my group. A leader always stays until the end. Now get moving."

Cloud turned back to the opening, feeling the wind rush against his face, hearing the sound of the tracks below.

And he jumped, wondering again whether he would die, but wondering more why the thought of death didn't bother him.

(BREAK)

They had all made it off of the train with only minor bumps and scrapes for injuries. It didn't take them long to find one of the maintenance shafts along the subway walls that would take them beneath the reactor facility. Still, between the cramped piping and the smell, none of them were particularly comfortable as they humped along.

Barret's plan had been a good one, or else Cloud wouldn't have come along at all. Still, despite their expecting not to encounter much security on their route to the core, he was shocked that they didn't see _anyone_. No guards, no security robots, no cameras, no sensors. It was absurd to think that Shinra could be so lax. Did they see the same thing in Midgar's people that Cloud had? Did they rely on the people of this city being so broken down that they would never do what Avalanche was attempting?

Either that, he thought, or else we're walking into a trap.

But he kept on not seeing anyone as they made their way through the maintenance shaft, out into the bottom level of the reactor facility, and through to the core itself.

The core in this reactor was different than it had been in the north reactor. To get to the reactor, they would have to travel across a catwalk suspended directly over an opening in the plate. There was a junction in the catwalk, one direction leading to the reactor core, the other to another part of the facility. It was long way down to the slums below, but at least there would be no guard scorpion here to worry about.

Tifa smiled at him and removed one of Jessie's bombs from her pack. As she started walking toward the core, Cloud followed her, looking warily at the image of his childhood friend with the reactor behind her.

I've seen this before, he thought. I can feel the memory in my head. Why can't I recall it clearly?

_You know why_.

"Ugh," he grunted. Pain shot through his head. His ears began ringing with a whine that he was sure came from his own mind. He put his hands to his temples, trying to shut out the noise, shaking his head to clear it.

"You okay, man?" Barret said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Cloud?" Tifa had turned to look at him. That final image set something off inside his mind and the pain exploded, sending him to his knees and streaking images into his brain.

He saw a reactor again, this one different. Older. An older man was lying on the ground at the entrance to the core, slashed across his face and stomach, blood pouring out of his lifeless body. A much younger Tifa Lockheart knelt before the man, weeping on his chest. There was an incredibly long sword lying beside them.

"Papa…" she cried, face down on his sternum. "Sephiroth did this to you?"

There was no answer from her father's dead corpse.

"Sephiroth," she cried out in anguish, sitting back and looking to the sky. "Soldier, mako reactors, Shinra…"

She stood and turned her head toward the entrance to the core.

"I hate them all!" she shouted. And in one swift motion she scooped the sword up off the floor and sprinted into the core.

Cloud felt something hard slam into his cheek. He opened his eyes, the hallucination gone, and found himself lying on the catwalk. Barret stood over him, preparing to hit him again.

"I'm okay," he managed to croak out.

"Like hell you are," Barret growled. "Get a hold of yourself."

Tifa looked down on him as well. "You sure you're alright."

He looked up into her eyes. "Tifa…I…"

"What is it, Cloud?"

Pain flashed in his head again, but he managed to shake it away. "Forget it," he said quietly. With only a slight ache in his temples, he rose to his feet. "Let's hurry up and finish this."

Tifa handed him the bomb and he walked to the core, stripping open the adhesive on the back, and placing it against the metal. With a deep breath, he reached out and pressed the button. Immediately he looked up, but this time there were no alarms, no flashing lights, no vocal warning over the speakers.

Barret looked suspicious as well, but he beckoned him. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here."

They turned to make their way back down the catwalk, wind whipping around them increasingly. When they made it to the junction and turned back toward the utility room from which they'd entered, they stopped in their tracks. The door to the utility room had opened and a Shinra squad, dressed in their blue uniforms and shouldering their rifles, marched onto the catwalk. They stopped to block their escape.

"Damn," Barret snarled. He turned and pointed in the other direction. "This way!"

But from the door in the other direction came another squad of soldiers, also stopping to block their path.

Barret lifted his gun-arm to point at them. "What the hell is going on."

Cloud saw the desperate situation they were in. There were too many soldiers to fight their way out. He reached a hand out and pushed Barret's gun-arm back down to his side. "It's a trap," he said quietly. "Don't provoke them."

They all stared silently at one another for a moment, but then came the echoing sound of footsteps along the catwalk. The squad of soldiers blocking the rest of the facility parted and a portly, balding man in an expensive-looking burgundy suit walked towards the group, puffing on a fat cigar.

"President Shinra," Barret bit out.

The Shinra President looked over the group, regarding them with a cold stare that eschewed curious revulsion. "So," he sneered. "You must be that group…what do you call yourselves again?"

"Avlanche," Barret shouted angrily. "And you're the reason our planet is in danger."

Cloud took a step forward. "Mr. President," he said evenly. "It's been a while."

President Shinra studied him. "Oh. You," he said, his words dripping with disdain. "You're the one that left us. I can see the glow in your eyes from your exposure to mako. And now you use everything that we gave you, all of your training from Soldier, against us. Tell me, traitor, what was your name?"

"Cloud."

"Cloud," President Shinra repeated. "I'd have thought I'd remember that name, but someone in my position meets so many people, it's hard to keep everyone straight. Only the most critical stand out, see." He looked up at the reactor. "Like Sephiroth, for instance. So strong, so brilliant."

"That's enough damn talking," Barret said. "This place is going to be leveled in a matter of moments."

"And such a waste of good fireworks, too," President Shinra smiled. "Avalanche will be destroyed by their own bomb. The reactor will explode, leading to more blackouts across Midgar, and Shinra will have to raise our prices to repair the damage. Such good works Avalanche does."

"You evil son of a bitch," Barret said darkly. "Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"You are beginning to bore me," President Shinra said. "And, sadly, I have a dinner to attend. But I've made arrangements for a playmate for you."

"A playmate?" Barret asked.

That's when they heard a deep guttural sound coming from behind the President and his squad. It was the sound of a motor and the clanking of wheels rolling along the catwalk. When it appeared, rolling through the center of the Shinra squad and past the President, it was enough to make Cloud pine for the guard scorpion.

"This is our newest weapons development," the President said. "We call it Airbuster, the next generation of techno-soldier. I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be very useful."

The Airbuster rolled along on treads embedded in its platform base. A small head was sided by two massive rotating arms. The arms ended in enormous metallic pincers that clanked together menacingly. It seemed to be looking at them, waiting.

The President turned away from the group, walking back through the squad.

Cloud took a step forward, his hand outstretched. "Mr. President! Wait!"

But he didn't turn around or respond. The Shinra soldiers, closed back around him, turned towards the exit, and walked out, the Airbuster guarding them. Cloud turned to watch the squad behind them filter back through the other door as well.

The group huddled back together, looking up at the machine in front of them.

"We got to do something about this thing," Barret said.

"It doesn't appear to be attacking," Tifa said. "Maybe it'll just let us go back the way we came?"

No way, Cloud thought. But he said instead, "Let's give it a try. Everyone take a couple of slow steps backwards."

After only a couple of steps, the Airbuster's pincer arms flashed wildly and it hurled itself forward. Causing the group to scatter. The dove in separate directions, Cloud towards the reactor core. As he rolled to a stop, he turned back in a crouch to see Barret turning and firing his gun-arm at the machine's back as it loomed over a prone Tifa.

"Get away from her," Barret shouted, bullets plinking off of the metal armor, causing small dents.

Cloud unsheathed his sword, took a deep breath, and set off at a sprint. He'd never seen anything like this thing before, so he was unaware of any weaknesses in its design. When in doubt, go for the head, he thought as he ran.

The machine was just beginning to turn towards Barret, pincer arms whirring, when Cloud got close enough to leap into the air. He waited until he was nearly close enough and brought his sword in a long arc towards the machine's neck. He braced for the impact in his hands—

-But felt it instead in his side as one of the Airbuster's arms slammed into him, sending him sprawling toward the edge of the catwalk. He landed skidding along the metal, stopping as his torso had just began to breach the edge. He looked down, seeing the buildings of the Sector Five slums below. Most of them were squat buildings, only a couple of stories, but there was a church and steeple almost directly below them with a spire that couldn't have been more than fifty or so feet down.

No time now for architecture appreciation, he thought as the sound of gunfire erupted from back in the direction of Barret and Tifa. He pushed himself up and turned back. Barret was running in circles around the Airbuster, occasionally ducking and changing directions, his gun-arm blasting away. He watched as Tifa attempted to leap on the thing's back, but she was knocked away by one of the arms.

A small turret slid out from the machine's stomach and pointed directly at her. Cloud cried out a warning as he hurried towards them. Tifa managed to roll out of the way just as a wave of flames shot to where she'd been lying only seconds before.

A flamethrower, he thought. No way can that thing carry enough fuel for that. It must be using materia somehow.

Barret was still dodging one of the spinning arms while getting off as many shots with his gun-arm as possible. He saw Cloud coming and increased the gunfire further, obviously trying to distract the Airbuster from his approach. Tifa saw him coming as well, stood up, pulled her studded gloves a little tighter, and launcher herself at the machine, twirling around it and landing several devastating punches and kicks that dented the metal armor.

When Cloud was close enough, he sheathed his sword at his back and went into a slide on his backside. Despite all the commotion, the Airbuster had apparently still sensed his approach, but the sweeping arm it sent to hit him went sailing inches over his body. The move resulted in Cloud slamming into the base of the machine. Getting up in a crouch, he quickly located a small hatch on the back of its armor and wrenched it open.

Materia, he thought as he stared at a single glowing orb housed inside. It was latched into place with a couple of thin metallic brackets. He reached into the machine, closed his hand around the materia, and yanked it free.

The machine went berserk, flailing its arms wildly and spinning on its treads in a random, chaotic motion. It was all Cloud could do to roll back out of the way without being run over. Pressed back near the edge of the catwalk again, he held onto the materia tightly and concentrated on his senses.

He felt a gentle warmth grow within his body and images of a single licking flame shot into his mind. Fire, he thought.

He concentrated on the thoughts of flames, stretched one hand out toward the Airbuster, and projected those thoughts as strongly as possible. A jet of flame erupted from his hands, angry and hot, and blasted into the Airbuster full force. The others ducked out of the way as the machine backed up under the force, inching closer and closer towards the opposite edge of the catwalk. Cloud kept the flame going as best he could, the strain of it making sweat pour down his face and his arm tingle with fatigue. Still the flame poured into the machine, pushing it further and further toward the edge.

Too quickly his arm dropped from the effort and the flame ceased to be. Gasping for breath, he looked up to see the charred form of the Airbuster, black and crumbling, as it tried to move away from the edge.

Barret let out a howl and fired another burst, but the Airbuster reached out with its one remaining pincer arm and knocked him back into the wall. Tifa ran to stand in front of him, fists up in a fighting position, face defiant. The Airbuster raised its arm once more and Cloud knew that it would go for the kill this time, simply beating Tifa with its heavy metal arm down into the catwalk, crushing her to death.

He shouted to distract the machine, causing it to hesitate. In that moment of time, he launched himself at the Airbuster, heading at a dead sprint towards it and the edge of the catwalk, and then slammed his full weight into the base of the machine. He kept his feet moving, putting every ounce of energy into tipping the Airbuster over the edge.

Just as he thought he was going to succeed, he felt a sharp pain in his torso and looked down to see the machine's one working arm had closed its pincers around his waist, holding him tight.

Oh no, he thought. His eyes traveled to Tifa, who was running towards him with her hands outstretched. I'm sorry, he thought at her. I've never been the man you wanted me to be and now I'll never have the chance to try.

He heard Tifa's anguished scream as he went over the edge and fell towards his death.


	4. Chapter 3: The Flower Girl

**Chapter 3: The Flower Girl**

When Cloud came to, he was lying on his back. His entire body ached and it took a supreme effort just to sit up and open his eyes. The shattered remains of the Airbuster were all around him, strewn amongst soil and flowers of the church. He looked up and saw the hole in the ceiling, the memory of the fall and his desperate attempts at survival finally coming back.

He'd seen the church immediately after going over the catwalk. They'd been falling the fifty or so feet towards the roof and he'd done his best to position himself so that the Airbuster would slam into the shingles first. He'd hoped that the roof would be strong enough to break the fall completely, but they'd gone straight through to fall to the floor below.

At least I didn't hit the pews, he thought. He figured he must have still been on top of the machine when they fell to the ground, riding it all the way down. Otherwise, I'd be dead, he decided.

"You're okay," said a soft voice behind him.

He turned and saw the flower girl from the slums standing in a doorway. Gone was her basket, but she was still wearing that same flowing pink dress. Her chestnut colored hair conflicted with her big blue eyes, but nothing could betray the concern on her face. "You saw me fall?" he asked, rubbing his head with one hand.

She nodded. "The roof must have broken your fall. That and whatever that machine was you were riding." She tilted her head to one side, studying him. "You were very lucky."

He stood up and brushed the dirt from his clothes, noting several tears in the fabric and the cuts and bruises beneath them. He stepped away from the flowerbed towards the girl. "Sorry about your flowers."

"That's okay," she smiled. "They always grow back. They say that nothing good grows in Midgar, but for some reason the flowers have no trouble blooming here." Her smile broadened. "Besides, you bought a flower from me yesterday. Now the flowers have repaid you by softening your fall."

Cloud grinned. "I guess that's one way to look at it."

Her smile faded. "Are you a soldier?"

"I was," he said.

"Do you have any materia?"

He nodded. "Some. Why?"

"Just wondering," she shrugged. "I have some too, but it's different. It doesn't actually do anything."

"You probably just don't know how to use it."

"No, I do," she insisted. "It just doesn't do anything. I only keep it around because it was my mother's." She glanced up at the hole in the roof of the church. "This is the second time we've met in the past two days and we still don't know each other's names. I'm Aerith."

"Cloud," he said.

"Well, Cloud," she smirked. "If you're no longer a soldier, then what is it you do?"

He shrugged. "A little bit of everything, I guess."

"Oh, a real jack of all trades?"

"Sure," he nodded. "I do whatever pays best."

She giggled, a twinkling, sweet sound.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry," she said, putting her hand over her mouth. "I just-"

Before she could finish, her eyes went wide and she stared over his shoulder. Cloud turned to see a man in a navy blue suit and tie had come in through the church entrance and was standing near the pews, watching them. He had a shock of burgundy hair and a lithe, athletic build.

Cloud recognized the suit. The Turks wore them like a uniform.

He turned back to Aerith to find her slowly backing away toward the door from which she'd come. "Cloud," she said quietly. "I want to go home. Have you ever been a bodyguard? You could do that kind of thing, right?"

"Sure," he said, looking back and seeing that two other suits had entered the church. One was tall and powerfully built, wearing dark sunglasses on his shaved head. The other was a woman, pretty in an uptight sort of way, with golden blonde hair and cold dark eyes. Cloud turned back to Aerith. "How are you going to pay me?"

"Well," she said, seeming to consider the question thoughtfully. "I don't have much money."

He shook his head. "We can figure something out later. Just stay where you are."

She nodded nervously and Cloud turned to walk over to the three Turks. The Turks were another Shinra Special Forces detail, with a much dirtier reputation. They were devoted to the company, seeing the questionable activities they were assigned as their duty to Shinra. All three of them watched him approach with cool gazes, their hands clasped behind their back.

"I don't know what you guys want," Cloud said, coming to a halt some ten feet from them. "But I think it's time you left."

The Turk with the burgundy hair narrowed his eyes and glared at him. "I know you," he said slyly.

Cloud's head flashed with pain, but he shook it away. "Good for you, Shinra spy."

The blonde cocked her head. "Look at him, Reno. You know what he is, don't you?"

The Turk with the burgundy hair frowned and pulled out a shock stick, an electric arc buzzing at its tip. "No problem," he growled.

"Cloud!" Aerith shouted from behind him. "Please don't fight. I just want to get out of here and go home."

He glanced back at her without moving his feet. Her eyes were pleading with him and she jerked her head toward the back door and disappeared behind it. He turned back to the Turks.

"Sorry, guys," he said confidently. "Time for me to go."

Reno took a step forward. "You have mako eyes," he said softly. "Maybe you'd like to come back with us?"

"Not a chance."

Reno smiled. "Well, there's no exit back that way, friend, so I'm not sure what choice you really have."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Cloud said darkly. He reached one hand out, palm facing at an angle to the floor just in front of the Turks. "Be seeing you."

A single jet of flame erupted from his palm, splashing against the dirt floor and sending the Turks scrambling backwards. It wouldn't take them long to recover, but Cloud was already making for the rear door. When he burst through it, he saw a single room with a winding staircase leading up to the building frame. Aerith was already halfway up the stairs, beckoning him to hurry. Another glance higher up into the beams along the ceiling explained why. There would be a path along the wood framing back to the hold he'd made in the roof. They could escape that way and jump from building to building, possibly all the way out of Sector Five.

He heard heavy footsteps falling from back in the church and knew the Turks were on their way. He sprinted up the staircase, grabbing Aerith by the hand, and led her onto the landing. It was a quick leap over the banister onto the narrow ceiling frame beyond. He turned back to Aerith and held out his hand.

"Come on! This way!"

She bit her lip nervously, looking at the gap between the landing and the frame and down to the floor below. Cloud was about to offer some encouragement when the door slammed open and the Turks hustled through.

"The Ancient!" Reno shouted, pointing up at them. "She's getting away again! Attack!"

All three pulled firearms from inside their jackets, pointed up at the banister, and let loose with a triple salvo. Aerith screamed and ducked down, but the bullets shattered the corner of the railing and it began to crumble. The drop was far enough that, at best, she'd be out cold.

With an angry shout, Cloud reached down with his hand and loosed another jet flame towards the Turks, making them take cover. He turned back to Aerith in time to see her eyes widen with fear as a sickening crackle of splintering wood sounded and the floor of the banister gave out completely. She began to fall, reaching one hand out towards him in a desperate and silent plea for help.

Knowing how risky it was, and wondering why he was taking such a risk for a girl he'd only just met, particularly when every indication suggested that she had no way of paying him monetarily, Cloud leapt lightly off the beam. He reached out with his right hand towards Aerith, stretching until his fist closed around her wrist. At the same time, he hooked his left arm so that the beam he'd been standing on slammed into the crook between his forearm and bicep, sending microscopic splinters into his skin. The result was that he hung there from the beam, swaying gently, with Aerith gripped in one hand and his shoulder already aching from her weight.

He looked down and saw the Turks scrambling to their feet and raising their weapons once more. With a grunt, he hauled Aerith up onto the ceiling frame before pulling himself up next to her. As gunfire erupted beneath them, they pulled themselves up through the hole in the roof and into the open air above.

(BREAK)

They had leapt across the roofs of several buildings, leading further and further from the church. Eventually they had to stop, as Aerith was out of breath. Cloud would have preferred to keep moving until they had reached wherever Aerith's home was, but she insisted on resting. They sat on the roof of one of the nicer houses Cloud had seen in the Midgar slums.

"God, I hate those guys," Aerith managed between breaths.

"You mean it's not the first time they've been after you?"

"No," she shook her head. "They've tried on and off for a couple of years now."

"They're the Turks," Cloud said. "They usually only operate in Midgar when they're scouting for candidates for Soldier."

"Hmm, Soldier," Aerith murmured. "You'd think they'd recruit in a friendlier manner."

"Yeah, well," Cloud said. "They're also involved with a lot of dirty stuff on the side. Spying, assassinations, that type of thing." He looked her over. Fair features, pretty hair, an innocent face. She didn't look particularly strong, although she was built well. Not strong, like Tifa, but graceful. "Do you know why they're after you?"

She shrugged. "Maybe they think I have what it takes to be in Soldier."

"But you don't want to join?"

"Special Forces?" her nose wrinkled as if she smelled something particularly bad. "The military? I don't think so. And I certainly don't want to get caught by _those_ people."

Cloud laughed. She seemed so innocent, he just couldn't see her in a Shinra uniform. "Alright," he said. "Let's get you home."

They started leaping across the rooftops again, trying to find a building that had a convenient way down to the ground. In the distance was a landfill, piled high with garbage. It looked as though one of the houses was close enough that they could jump onto the garbage pile and then climb down to the ground. Cloud set off in that direction.

"Wait!" he heard Aerith shout from behind. "Wait, I said!"

He turned to see that she was several buildings back. Each time she leapt from one roof to another, she carefully judged the jump. She really did seem young, although by the looks of her she had to be at least in her twenties. She finally caught up to him, again out of breath, wheezing for air.

"Huh," Cloud smiled. "I thought you were cut out to be in Soldier?"

She shot him a look. "Very funny," she wheezed. She took a moment to catch her breath. "You were in Soldier, right?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Your eyes," she said. "They have a glow."

Cloud nodded. "The sign of someone who's been infused with mako," he said. "It's a mark of Soldier. How did you know about that?"

"I…it's nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Right," she said. She nodded towards the landfill. "Shouldn't we keep moving, bodyguard?"

He turned and led her across the rooftops, slowly this time, so that she could keep up. They reached the house alongside the landfill. Cloud took her hand and they jumped onto the garbage pile before picking their way down onto the dirt path below. They both dusted themselves off before Aerith led them through into the Sector Five square, a pathetic grouping of makeshift buildings and shops. Sector Five was relatively well off compared to the other slums. There was less wood here and more metal. A rundown camping vehicle had been transformed into a shop and there was a big twenty foot television display mounted on an arch, showing the Shinra television broadcast.

As they walked through the square, Cloud noticed that the people here acted differently than in Sector Seven. They seemed busier, less forlorn. He wondered if some of them actually lived down here, or if they traveled down from atop the plate simply to conduct their business.

Once through the square, they came upon a surprisingly elegant two story cottage. It seemed as though it was in good shape, far more so than the other improvised houses around it. There was even a garden on one side.

Cloud had planned on leaving Aerith at the front door, but she insisted that he come inside.

"Mom?" she said as they walked through the door. "I'm home."

From the kitchen appeared a motherly woman, her hair in a bun and an apron across her torso. She looked to be in her late thirties. The wrinkles on her face were spurned away by the warmth of her eyes.

That warmth turned to suspicion as her gaze fell upon Cloud. "And who is this, dear?"

"This is Cloud," Aerith said brightly. "He's my new bodyguard. Cloud, this is Elmyra, my mother."

Elmyra's head had snapped back to Aerith. "Bodygaurd? Were you followed again?" She took a step forward, looking her over. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine," Aerith smiled. "Cloud protected me."

Elmyra's look of concern persisted, but she turned back to Cloud and nodded. "In that case, thank you Cloud. Are you staying with us for dinner?"

"Actually," Cloud said. "Is Sector Seven far from here? I need to get back to Tifa's bar."

"Tifa," Aerith repeated, her eyes big and liquid. "Is that a girl?"

"Well, yes," Cloud said.

"Your girlfriend?" Aerith pressed.

Cloud laughed. "No, no. I, uh, work with her."

Aerith smiled at him brightly, her face practically glowing. "Well, that's nice," she said. "Sector Seven isn't far from here. I can show you the way."

Cloud looked at her. "You're kidding, right? I just got you home. Why would you want to put yourself in danger again?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to it. I live here, you know."

He shook his head. "I can't let you take that risk. You're just a young girl—"

"_Excuse me_?" she snapped. "I'm taking you to Sector Seven." She turned to her mother. "I'll be back later."

Elmyra's face fell and her shoulders slumped. "Even if I try to stop you, you won't listen, will you?"

Aerith grinned. "Nope."

"Right," Elmyra sighed. "But it's late. Why don't you at least wait until the morning? Cloud can stay in the guest room."

"That's probably a good idea," Aerith said. She turned to Cloud. "I'll go make up your room, okay?"

He nodded and she ran up a staircase in the back of the room..

Cloud looked around the rest of the house. It had looked plush from the outside, particularly relative to the surrounding homes. On the inside, however, it was only the obviously great effort that had gone into its decoration that kept it from being just another dark, dank home. There were niceties everywhere: pictures in frames, flowers in vases, and quilted knit spreads on every surface.

So much effort, he thought to himself. So much energy expended, just to try to fool themselves into thinking they live anywhere except the slums.

He found Elmyra staring at him when he was done looking around. "I, uh..." he said awkwardly. "I like your place."

Her eyes narrowed. "Your eyes," she said. "You're from Soldier, aren't you?"

"Used to be," he nodded.

"Right," she sighed. "Look, I'm grateful that you helped bring my daughter back home. I really am. But I'd like you to leave tonight." She gave him a hard look. "Without telling Aerith."

He felt a flash of pain in his head, bad enough to make him reach up and rub his temple.

_Her mother never really liked me much_.

He shook his head, clearing it of the voice and the pain. "I understand," he finally said. "I'll go lay down and wait until she's asleep. And then I'll sneak out."

Elmyra studied him a moment and then nodded.

(BREAK)

Cloud had felt rather silly tiptoeing out of his room, sneaking along the sides of the walls, trying hard to keep the stairs from creaking as he crept downstairs and out the door. The feeling had persisted as he worked his way back through the slum square, around the shops and merchants hawking everything from first aid kits to materia to weapons. But as he came upon the path that would lead him away from Sector Five towards Sector Seven, that feeling of silliness turned into a brick wall of embarrassment.

Aerith was waiting for him on the path, hands on her hips, a bemused look on her face.

"Look who got up bright and early this morning," she said slyly.

"Look," Cloud said with a shake of his head. "I couldn't ask you to come with me. It would put you in danger, and I—"

"Enough," Aerith said sharply. "We'll have to go through Sector Six to get to Sector Seven. The path is a little dodgy. There's nothing but a bunch of wreckage and abandoned buildings, so the animals have taken over."

"And if we're attacked?" Cloud asked, his arms wide and pleading for reason. "How are you going to protect yourself?"

From behind her back, Aerith revealed a long metal staff. It had a solid-looking bulb on its end and she held it confidently. "I can handle myself just fine."

They set off along the path. Cloud quickly found that Aerith had undersold the destitution within Sector Six. There was scrap metal _everywhere_. They were forced to climb over some of it, pick through holes in the piles elsewhere, and at one point they had to use a wood plank as a stepladder up onto one final pile.

And it hadn't been long after they'd started out that they'd been attacked by some of the odd creatures that populated the outside world. These creatures varied widely, but the type living amongst the garbage piles here were particularly strange. Like all the others, they appeared to be wispy ghost-like entities that moved in and out of other organisms, inhabiting their bodies long enough to make trouble. Here in the garbage piles, they appeared to inhabit pieces of the scrap itself. Or perhaps it was organisms within the trash that they were inhabiting, with the scrap simply along for the ride.

Either way, they were none too formidable. Cloud could have handled them on his own just fine, but Aerith seemed adept enough with her staff, and she'd also brought along some elemental materia, expertly vanquishing several of the attackers they encountered with death-inducing lightning bolts, or else freezing their bodies with conjured ice before shattering their bodies with her staff.

Where had she learned to use materia like that, he wondered. It was clear from the way she handled her staff, competent though she might be, that she'd not had any formal military training. Yet her ability to use materia rivaled his own.

Finally making their way past the trash heaps and crumbling buildings, they found themselves at the entrance to Sector Seven, which was walled off at the base of a shabby looking playground. There was a slide in the shape of a moogle, those strange half-cat, half-human toys that children played with. There were monkey bars, several of the crossbars missing. There was what looked like the pivot for a seesaw, although it was so badly damaged that he couldn't be sure.

Aerith pointed at the wall and the gate in the middle of it. "Sector Seven is in there."

"Right," Cloud said. "Then I guess this is goodbye. You going to be alright getting home?"

She tossed her head back and threw her hand up, laying her forearm across her brow in mock desperation. "Oh, I just don't know!" she crooned. "Without my manly hero, whatever will I do?"

"Very funny," Cloud said. "If you want to take a rest, you're welcome to come along to the Seventh Heaven for a bit."

She gave him a funny look. "I wouldn't want to get in your way?"

"How would you be in the way?"

She blushed but smiled. "Nevermind." She turned to the playground, looking it over. "I can't believe it's still here. Mom used to take me here to play, back before Sector Six got completely rundown."

"It doesn't look like much," Cloud said.

She walked over to the slide and climbed the ladder up onto the big round moogle head. "Cloud, come up here with me."

"I really don't think there's time…"

"Just for a moment," she pleaded.

Wondering why he was complying, Cloud climbed the ladder himself ad sat beside her, facing the Sector Seven wall. They sat in silence for a moment, a light breeze playing across them. It would have been almost pleasant if they weren't surrounded by so much depressing desolation

"What rank were you?" Aerith asked quietly. She had curled her knees up to her chin and was hugging her legs.

He felt a flash of pain in his temple again, but shook it away. "First Class."

"The same as him."

"As who?"

She looked up at him, blushing again. "My first boyfriend. He was in Soldier too."

"Ah," Cloud said.

"It wasn't that serious, I guess," she continued. "But we spent a lot of time together for a while."

"What was his name?" he asked. "There weren't that many of us. I probably knew him."

But she just looked upwards at the large round plate above, as though it were the night sky. "It doesn't really matter, I guess. It's been a long time since I've seen him."

They heard a rumbling and saw that the gate to Sector Seven was opening. A large yellow chocobo emerged, harnessed to an ornate pink carriage. It had the look of regality and expense. With the crack of a whip from the carriage drive, the chocobo turned and made its way to a path along the wall, where lights could be seen off in the distance. Wall Market, Cloud thought. A cesspool of perverts and villainy.

But as the carriage made its way along the wall, he was able to glimpse a young woman standing at the rear. She had long flowing black hair, pale white skin. She was wearing black shorts and a white—

"Tifa!" Cloud shouted, standing up.

The woman on the carriage turned to look at him and he saw that it was in fact Tifa. Before he could say anything else, the carriage disappeared along the path behind more abandoned buildings.

Aerith stood up next to him, following his eyes. "That girl on the carriage was Tifa? But they're headed to Wall Market."

Cloud grimaced. "I know."

"You don't understand," Aerith shook her head. "That place is dangerous, particularly for women."

"I _know_."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "But did you know that that carriage is Don Corneo's personal vehicle?"

He looked down at her. "Don Corneo?"

"The Wall Street crime lord, Cloud!" she shouted. "He runs the Honey Bee brothel!"

"Damn," he muttered.

"Well don't just stand there!" Aerith shoved him. Then she turned and started down the ladder before jogging off after the carriage. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Cloud called after her. "I'll go on alone. You go home!"

But she either didn't listen or couldn't hear him, because she kept on jogging and disappeared behind the buildings on the path along the wall. And standing there, his one arm stretched out towards where she'd disappeared, he suddenly wondered why he hadn't been the first to jump off this dirty playground slide and lead the way.

Some childhood friend I am, he thought miserably. Well, enough standing around. I won't let anything happen to Tifa.

Or Aerith either.

As he jumped off of the moogle slide and sprinted down the path towards Wall Market, for some reason the question of who he'd save if both Tifa and Aerith were in danger. He was ashamed of the question. The answer should be easy, shouldn't it? Tifa was his childhood friend. He'd known her a long time. They were both from the same town. He'd made that promise to her way back before he'd joined Soldier. And he cared about her.

Aerith he'd just met. She was younger, barely an adult.

The choice should have been an easy one.

But it wasn't.


	5. Chapter 4: The Crash

**Chapter 4: The Crash**

They arrived in Wall Market a half an hour later. There were lights everywhere, and people too. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry, carrying packages, dressed a little bit better. And, yet, the whole thing seemed sleazy and dirty. There appeared to be a general grime about everyone and everything here. The inn to the left looked garish and ugly. There was a store directly in front of them that looked as though its structure hadn't been attended to in years. A diner looked like something you might find in one of the small countryside towns, rather than in the slums of Midgar.

A disheveled man shuffled past them, muttering to himself. "I just can't make up my mind. I want to go, but my wife..."

Cloud watched the man stumble off down a path that led to a building that was even more brightly lit than the others. It had a flashing sign that blinked upon the facade: _The Honey Bee_. The man joined a group of other men that were milling about The Honey Bee's entrance.

"Come on," Cloud said, starting off towards The Honey Bee.

Aerith grabbed his sleeve. "You're going over there?"

"Tifa was on this Don Corneo's carriage. The Honey Bee is Don Corneo's brothel. It seems like the logical place to start."

Aerith still looked a little frightened, but she bit her lip and nodded. "You're still by bodyguard, right?"

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

As they walked over, it felt as if every man they passed turned his head to peer at Aerith. A few of them even muttered advice about selling her to the Don. Cloud glared back at them, putting as much menace and loathing into the expression as possible. When they finally made it to the entrance of The Honey Bee, there was a din from the men surrounding them. Cloud marched directly up to a sleazy-looking man in a wide colored buttoned-down shirt and slicked back hair who was holding a clipboard.

"Well, hello," the man mewed. He glanced at Aerith and issued her a lewd smile. "Come to make your fortune as one of Don Corneo's lovely ladies?"

"She's with me," Cloud said sharply. "And we're here looking for someone."

The man's smile widened. "Everyone here is looking for someone. Even the most pathetic men can find someone here."

Cloud glared at him. "Tifa Lockheart."

"Tifa," the man nodded. "You're pretty fast. She's going to be our newest girl, but she's not here yet."

Cloud took a step forward. "Where?"

The man jerked his head back towards the Wall Market square. "The Don's mansion up the road. All the girls have to do a personal interview with the Don before they go to work here."

"A, uh, personal interview?" Aerith asked.

The man laughed. "Yeah. The Don's a famous dilettante, you know. Loves to sample the girls before they get put to work."

Cloud took Aerith by the arm and led her away from The Honey Bee and back towards the main square. They made their way through the square, past the diner, beyond a large bar and a bigger weapons shop. At the end of the path was an enormous mansion, splendid in its size and decoration. It was built up against the the wall separating Midgar from the rest of the world. The wall was the boundary of the city, meaning that the Don's mansion had been built as large as it could possibly be.

There was another sleazy guard standing at the doorway. He smirked as they approached. "Come to offer your pretty friend to the Don?"

"Yes," Cloud answered. He heard Aerith's sharp gasp and felt her eyes boring into his skull as he refused to look at her. "She's my sister. I'd appreciate the opportunity to present her to the Don myself."

The guard appeared to consider that for a moment. "That normally wouldn't happen," he finally said. He turned and took a long look at Aerith, who slid back behind Cloud. "But for a girl like her, I suppose he'll want to make an exception. Wait here."

And he disappeared into the mansion, leaving them to wait.

"Look," Cloud said, immediately turning to Aerith.

"No, I get it," she said quickly. "It's the best way for us to get inside."

"And you'll be okay once we're inside?"

"We have to help your friend," she said resolutely. "If that means that I have to go into this...place, then so be it."

Cloud reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you."

The mansion door opened and the guard returned. With him were two other men in suits. They took one look at Aerith and ushered them into the mansion. They were told that Don Corneo was preparing for his group meditation time and they would have to wait with his guest in the basement. They were taken to a wrought-iron door in the back of the foyer, which opened to reveal a dark set of stairs that led impossibly far down into a dungeon-like cellar. There were odd contraptions strewn about the room, all of them looking nefarious in purpose.

And in the back, facing the wall, resolution stamped into her demeanor, was Tifa.

He was still trying to decide how to announce their presence when she turned and gasped.

"Cloud? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Tifa."

She rushed at him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling herself up so as to give him a proper hug. She held him tight, as though he were some precious possession that she feared losing. Perhaps he was mistaken, but it seemed to Cloud as though there were all kinds of unspoken messages pulsing through her grip on him.

Abruptly she pulled away, looking slightly embarrassed. She glanced curiously at Aerith before turning back to him. "We thought you were dead," she said quietly. "That fall off the plate…how did you survive?"

"Aerith helped me out," he answered, nodding in her direction.

"Hi there," Aerith said simply.

Tifa stared at her for a moment, a plethora of expressions playing across her face. "I guess I should thank you."

Cloud cleared his throat. "I want to know what you're doing in a place like this."

"Well," Tifa hesitated. "Look, we were all worried about you, you know? But Barret said we had to go back to the Seventh Heaven and wait for things to blow over. We had just arrived when we saw a suspicious man poking around the slums. Barret grabbed him and squeezed some information out of him."

Cloud nodded. "And that's when Don Corneo's name came up?"

"Right," Tifa said. "Barret thought we should keep a low profile for a while, but I had this really bad feeling."

"I see," Cloud sighed. "You decided to get the story straight from Corneo's mouth."

Tifa nodded. She went on to explain how she'd arrived here, but Cloud had already guessed at most of it. Like other impoverished women, she'd poked around the slums, hinting that she'd wanted to become one of Corneo's girls. As he was always on the lookout for new talent for the brothel, it hadn't taken long before a carriage was sent for her, with the promise of a "personal interview".

"Anyway," Tifa continued. "I was waiting for my introduction when you showed up."

"We can help," Aerith interjected. "He's sure to have guards, right? It's better that there are three of us."

"No," Cloud said firmly. "I can't get you involved in something that dangerous."

Aerith glared at him defiantly. "But it's okay for Tifa to be in danger?"

"Well, no," Cloud conceded. "I don't want to put either of you in—"

Tifa cut him off with a wave of her hand before turning to Aerith. "You sure you're okay with this? You look so young."

"I'm of age," Aerith insisted. "And I grew up in the slums. Danger isn't something new for me."

Cloud wanted to argue, to plead with them not to get involved, to come up with another plan, but the iron door at the top of the stairs slammed open and a thuggish figure appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey! All three of you. The Don is waiting for you now."

Minutes later, they had been shown up several flights of stairs and into a huge room. There was a decadent four-post bed in the back, adorned with satin sheets and silk trimmings. It was gaudy in a way that exhumed suggestive intent. In the forefront of the room was a sitting area and a large oaken desk, decorated with all the pleasant amenities one wouldn't expect to find in the slums. Four guards flanked the desk. They were dark figures, muscled and tattooed, with various weapons resting in their holsters and evil grins upon their faces.

Seated behind the desk was their charge. Don Corneo was as round as he was lewd, his lips smacking greedily as he watched Tifa and Aerith enter the room. He gave Cloud only a passing glance, his eyes resting briefly on the sword at his back before glancing at his entourage and appearing to decide that he was safe enough. His attention refocused on the women as he stood and made his portly way around the desk, rubbing his hands together in clear anticipation.

"Splendid," he wheezed, licking his lips. "Two beautiful ladies. And so young, too!"

Tifa shot Cloud a quick look, before turning back to the Don. "I thought we were going to be alone, Don."

"As did I, my dear," Corneo grinned. "But we are in luck." He turned to Aerith and Cloud. "I am told that this young man has come to seek employment for his sister. Think of the fun all three of us could have."

Aerith shied away from him, ducking back behind Cloud. "Your men, Don," she said softly. "I do not feel comfortable around them."

Corneo's expression turned hard. "You'll get used to being in a room with many men, young lady," he said sharply. "Now step forward, so that I can have a look at you."

Aerith took a few ginger steps. Then she pirouetted meekly, her face blushing red and her eyes looking down at the ground.

"Yes," Corneo grinned. "You are indeed a lovely young woman. Here." Without taking his eyes off of Aerith, he reached for a bag on the desk and tossed it over to Cloud. It jingled with the music of gil coins as it flew.

Cloud pocketed the bag but didn't move. "Don, I'd like a word."

"I'm about to be very busy," Corneo said darkly. He turned and beckoned at Tifa, who walked forward as well, pausing only to give Cloud a reassuring nod.

She's thinking they'll go with Corneo and I can take care of the guards, Cloud thought. At least that will keep Aerith and her out of danger.

Corneo threw an arm around each of the girls and led them back towards his bed. The four thugs came from around the desk to stand in front of Cloud and then led him back through the door. Once they were on the other side, Cloud turned on them.

"You gentlemen know what your boss is, don't you?" he asked, knowing that it was probably a waste of time.

The nearest of them smiled. "He pays well. He gives us the women he doesn't want."

Cloud reached into his pocket and retrieved the bag of gil coins. "How about I give you this money and you guys go take a break?"

"How about you march your ass out of this mansion before you overstay your welcome," the guard responded. He made a show of sliding his shirt up, revealing a wicked-looking pistol tucked into his pants. "Unless you have another sister to sell us, of course."

Cloud sighed. "That's a nice gun," he said. He took a look at his immediate surroundings. They were on the upstairs landing in front of the Don's door. The stairs were a long way off, but the banister and railing were to his immediate left, a story-long fall to the mansion foyer on the other side of it. There wasn't much room to maneuver, which could make things difficult, but it also meant that the four thugs were packed tightly together. "What model is it?"

"A Shinra Sauer Twenty-Two," the guard said, looking impatient. "It shoots nice and straight too."

"I bet," Cloud said. "It must be difficult to fire it with it so far tucked down your pants, though."

As he finished the sentence, he threw the bag of coins directly in the nearest guard's face. The coins exploded from the bag, showering all of them in gil. Cloud heard an angry shout.

But he was already on the move.

He had his sword out in an instant. In one motion, he raked it across one of the guards with his right hand and pushed another over the banister with his left. The coins were still glittering down on their heads, plinking off their skulls, as they heard the slam of the body landing in the foyer below.

With only two guards left in action, Cloud backed towards the banister, facing them. He swung his sword before them. Both guards pulled their pistols, cocked their hammers, and raised them to point at his chest.

This is going to be close, he thought. Perhaps this is the time when death will finally take me.

Just as the report sounded from the guns firing, Cloud splayed his legs out and ducked down. He raised one hand up and let loose a wide jet of flame before him. As the bullets rushed at him, he seemed to see everything in slow motion. The flames creating a small shield around him. The guards pulling ridiculous faces. The bullets entering the fire.

And as they did, they both exploded with two loud pops, a full two feet from where he was squatting.

The two thugs were too stunned to move. With two quick thrusts of his sword, Cloud ensured that they would never move again.

Without taking time to even catch his breath, he slammed through the Don's door. Aerith and Tifa were on either sides of the bed. It was obvious that Corneo had been desperately trying to coax them into joining him. At the sound of Cloud's entrance, however, his face registered only shock and he retreated backwards toward the headboard.

"Cloud!" both women shouted gratefully.

"What is this?" Corneo asked angrily. "Where are my men?"

Cloud came to a halt at the edge of the bed, the two women coming around to stand on either side of him. "They won't be able to help you," he glared.

Coreno's eyes went wide with fear. He seemed to be trying to back up even further, although his fat shoulders were already pressing against the headboard. "Who are you people?"

"We're asking the questions now," Tifa said. "And we want to know what you found out about the group Avalanche."

"Avalanche?" Corneo repeated.

Cloud reached for his sword and brought it down slowly, within inches of Corneo's belt. "Talk," he growled. "Or you lose your best friend."

"No!" Corneo wailed pathetically. "I'll talk! I'll tell you everything."

"So talk," Tifa said.

"I had my men find out where the man with the gun-arm was," Corneo wailed. "I didn't want to. He made me!"

"Who made you?" Tifa asked.

Corneo shook his head. "No, I can't…"

Cloud brought the tip of his sword down a little further and caused it to slice cleanly through Corneo's belt. His considerable belly spilled over his pants waist, looking like some disgusting rolling tide.

"Okay, okay!" he screeched, tears trailing down his face. "It was Heidegger of Shinra!"

"Heidegger," Cloud repeated. "The guy in charge of public safety?"

"Yeah," Corneo nodded vigorously. "He's the one that ordered us to do it. He's the one you want to stop."

"Stop?" Tifa asked. "Stop him from what?"

"Shinra's trying to crush a small rebel group called Avalanche," Corneo babbled quickly. "And they're literally going to crush them. They needed us to confirm the location of their hideout before they break the support holding up the plate above them."

A chill ran through the room. Aerith gasped. Tifa's eyes widened in shock. Cloud shivered involuntarily.

"You know what's going to happen, don't you?" Corneo went on. "The Sector Seven plate is going to crush the entire sector. I'm just glad Wall Market is part of Sector Six."

Tifa turned to Cloud. "We have to go," she said. "Now."

They turned to leave, Corneo shouting behind them, "You can't stop Shinra! You're too late!"

(BREAK)

Far above Wall Market, in the penthouse office of Shinra Tower, President Shinra had been rebuffing one of his more conscientious employees. Reeve Tuesti, who headed up Shinra's Urban Development Department, was predictably upset about their plans for the destruction of Sector Seven. The whole architecture of the slums was his brainchild, after all, so the President couldn't really blame him.

But he also didn't have time to argue the point.

Heidegger, the roly-poly Public Safety official, hurried up to the desk, a fat grin on his face.

"I take it the preparations are going well?" President Shinra asked. He reached down and picked up the cigar he'd laid in an ashtray, giving it a leisurely puff.

"Very well, sir," Heidegger chuckled. "I've assigned the Turks to the operation."

"Sir," Reeve said. "I have to ask again if this is something we really want to do? To kill so many people just to take out a small group—"

"You're free to resign if you like," President Shinra scowled.

"No, sir," Reeve said quickly. "But I've been involved in the building and running of Midgar. That's why—"

Heidegger cut him off. "That's why you're input can't be trusted. You need to learn to flush your personal feelings and keep them out of company business."

"It isn't just my input," Reeve pressed. "The Mayor thinks this is a mistake as well."

Heidegger let out a booming laugh. "Mayor? You mean that lump downstairs that sits at his desk all eating?" He turned back to the President. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I'll go make sure the Turks are on their way."

President Shinra stood up from his desk as Heidegger left. He walked over to Reeve and put an arm around his shoulder. "You're a good man," he said, putting as much false warmth into the words as he could manage. "But you're not seeing the big picture here. We'll destroy Sector Seven, taking out Avalanche, and then claim that they were the ones that did it. Then we send in a rescue operation care of Shinra Inc. Our position will be solidified, allowing us to move forward with the other project we've discussed. And we both know that that project is the key to bringing prosperity to the entire world."

"But, sir…"

"You're tired," President Shinra cut him off. "I want you to take a couple of days off and go somewhere nice. Maybe Costa Del Sol. A resort town with a beach will do you well." Reeve tried to interject again, but President Shinra nudged him toward the door. "Not another word about it. I want you on your way to a proper vacation by tomorrow morning, or you're fired."

(BREAK)

"What if we're too late?" Tifa asked as they hurried back through Wall Market toward the Sector Seven gate.

"Don't give up hope," Aerith said. "It can't be easy to take out a support pillar."

"Yeah," Tifa said, moving a little quicker. "You're right. We might still have time."

They jogged along the path, following the wall back to the playground. There was no one at the gate, which was strange. They walked right through. They were heading past the train station and could already see the pillar. There was a fair amount of activity on the top, gunfire blazing. They took off at a sprint.

"This isn't your fight," Cloud said to Aerith as they ran. "You don't need to get involved in this."

"Don't tell me to go home," Aerith said angrily. "This affects everyone in the slums."

They skidded to a halt in front of the support pillar that Cloud had noticed when he'd returned from that first Avalanche mission. It was enormous, resonating permanence. And there was a small utility staircase leading up to the controls. A crowd had gathered around it, all of them staring up as the sound of gunfire and helicopters mixed through the air.

"Shooting," Tifa said. She turned to Cloud. "You don't think?"

But before he could answer, they heard the sound of a panicked scream. A figure had tipped over the railing of the support platform and was now falling to the ground. The crowd around the pillar scattered as the body finally hit, punctuating the hundred foot fall with the staccato of bones breaking.

Once the dust had settled, Cloud took a look at the body and his heart sank.

It was Wedge.

He rushed to the Avalanche member's side, looking down as his eyes finally fluttered open weakly. "Wedge," he said hurriedly. "Say something."

The broken man's eyes focused. The barest hint of a smile played upon his lips. "You came," he groaned. "Barret's up top. He needs your help." Wedge coughed violently. "Sorry I wasn't able to do more."

And Wedge's head fell gently back to the dirt, the light and fire in his eyes extinguishing to emptiness.

With an angry roar, Cloud stood up from Wedge's lifeless body and tore his sword from his back. He spun around to find Aerith and Tifa staring at him wide-eyed. "I'm going up," he growled.

Aerith said nothing, but Tifa nodded resolutely. "Aerith, I need you to do something for me. I have a bar down the path called the Seventh Heaven. There's a little girl named Marlene there."

Aerith put a hand on Tifa's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll take her somewhere safe." And she took off down the path toward the Sector Seven slums.

Tifa turned to the crowd. "It's dangerous here. Everyone needs to get away from the pillar as quickly as possible. Get your families and get out of Sector Seven!"

With the sound of gunfire and helicopters still punctuating the air, Cloud and Tifa threw themselves onto the utility stairs and began the long climb up to the control platform. Their feet clanged on the metal steps, sounding their approach to anyone above. They didn't meet anyone at first. About half way up the winding stairs, they came across Biggs grappling with a Shinra soldier.

Hearing their approach, Biggs became momentarily distracted and the Shinra soldier un-holstered his sidearm and buried the muzzle into Biggs' stomach, firing twice. Tifa cried out, but somehow Biggs had enough energy to grab the soldier by his uniform and heave him over the railing, sending him crashing down below. He was left slumped across the railing himself, blood dripping ominously from his stomach wound.

They rushed to his side, turning him over. Tifa quickly lifted up his shirt, examined the wounds. Her face ashen, she turned to Cloud and shook her head slightly.

Cloud looked down on Biggs face, the color already draining from it. "That was pretty impressive," he said softly.

"Cloud," Biggs smirked, blood beginning to pool at the corners of his mouth. "I thought you didn't care what happens to the planet?"

"You're wounded," Cloud said.

"Yeah, well, don't worry about me," Biggs coughed. "Barret's fighting up there. Go help him."

"Right," Cloud nodded.

They turned and started back up the stairs, their feet clanging along.

As they neared the top, they came upon Jessie. She was slumped on one of the stairs, bruised and bleeding from many small wounds. She smiled as they approached her.

"I did my best, but I'm not fighter," she croaked out. "Barret told me to wait down here."

They all flinched as they heard another angry shout and a burst of machinegun fire.

Jessie's expression softened and she reached up and took Cloud's cheek in her hand. "I'm glad we got a chance to talk one last time," she said. "I was wondering if you truly didn't care, but here you are."

"Just take it easy," Cloud said, trying to comfort her. "We'll come back for you."

"It's okay," she said. "We all did our best to help. I can be happy knowing that I tried."

"Jessie…" Tifa choked.

"There's no time for this," Jessie said sharply. Her expression turned to determination. "We took out most of the Shinra soldiers they sent at us. But there's a helicopter. Go help Barret."

With one last squeeze of her shoulder, Cloud stood up and they climbed the rest of the way onto the control platform. What he saw made him cringe.

Barret was ducking and weaving behind the pillar, around which the control platform encircled. On one side of the pillar was a large workstation-like control mechanism. And circling around the platform was a large military helicopter, out of which Shinra soldiers were firing their rifles, trying to hit the large target that was shooting back at them with his gun-arm.

Without hesitating, Cloud took off at a sprint toward where the helicopter hovered, his arm stretched out, shooting a jet of flame towards the soldiers. His magic wasn't powerful enough to reach the chopper, but it was enough to make the pilot back off and weave around the opposite side of the pillar for cover.

"Be careful!" Barret shouted, running to join them. "They're trying to get close enough so their people can jump."

And then there was an eruption of gunfire as the helicopter rushed around the side of the pillar, soldiers' guns ablaze, making the scatter. Cloud threw himself to one side, rolling along the platform. When he stopped and stood once more, he watched as an athletic man in a dark blue suit dropped lightly in front of the control station, his crimson-colored hair fluttering as he did. It was the same man from the church. He hopped over to the keyboard and his hands flitted over the keys. With a satisfied smile, he hit one last button.

And then he turned to them and grinned. "That's it, folks. Mission accomplished."

"Reno, right?" Cloud said, taking a step forward, hefting his sword from hand to hand. "You can't take on all three of us at once, Turk. We'll just disarm the destruct mechanism before the delay is up."

"Will you?" Reno sneered. He lifted his hand to his mouth. Cloud thought he saw something, a small watch-like device wrapped around his wrist. Reno spoke inaudibly.

And with a roar, the helicopter rose from below the platform to hover nearby. Reno jogged over and hopped lightly onto the chopper's landings, turning back to smirk at them. "You've only got thirty seconds," he said. "And we're going to wait right here until the fireworks start to make sure you don't do anything you shouldn't."

And from the hold of the helicopter came a man, another Turk, dressed in his blue suit, his long black hair tied back in a ponytail and his black arching eyebrows raised in amusement. With one hand, he dragged another figure into sight. A woman, with long amber hair and a long flowing pink dress.

"Aerith!" Tifa shouted angrily.

"I thought you knew each other," the second Turk grinned evilly. "How nice that you got to see each other one last time. You should thank me."

"Cloud!" Barret shouted. "We have to do something about the pillar!"

"I wouldn't try that," the Turk said sharply. He grabbed Aerith by her hair and yanked at violently, causing her to cry out. "It'd be a shame if I had to injure your friend."

Barret threw Cloud a confused look, but he ignored it. "What are you going to do with Aerith?"

"My orders were to find the last remaining Ancient," the Turk said. "It took us a long time, but now I can finally bring her to the president."

Aerith struggled against his grip, trying to kick out with her legs as she shouted, "Tifa, don't worry! She's alright!"

The Turk's face screwed up in annoyance and with his free hand he reared back and slapped her flush across the face. The force of the blow was enough to send Aerith sprawling back into the helicopter cabin.

"You son of a-" Tifa shouted enraged.

"Enough," the Turk cut her off sharply. All of their heads snapped upward as they heard a deep rumbling, the vibration shaking their feet. "It's begun. Think you can escape in time?"

And the man disappeared back into the cabin as the helicopter peeled away from the pillar.

Barret pushed them towards the utility ladder, shoving them along. "Go, go! Once the plate starts coming down, it'll be too late. We have to hurry!"

They flew down the stairs as the rumbles increased in volume and frequency. Barret started to slow down as they passed an unconscious Jessie and Biggs' corpse. Each time he shouted something about not leaving anyone behind, but the pillar was shaking now and they didn't have time to drag their bodies down the stairs.

By the time they reached the ground, the rumblings had turned into small demolition explosions. There were people running everywhere, desperately trying to get their things together before heading out of Sector Seven. The group weaved between them, sprinting as fast as they could toward the train station.

They were just making their way past the tracks when an ear-splitting screech sounded, one last explosion banged through the air, and the section of the plate began to fall.

Tifa slowed to a stop and looked up at the rushing metal. "My god," she whispered.

Cloud grabbed her by the neck of her shirt and pulled her towards the Sector Seven gate. "Come on!"

They ran towards the gate, the sound of the falling plate an eerie whine like an incoming bomb. People running alongside them were screaming, women were shouting at their children to move, and men were barking orders at their families.

The group rushed through the gate, finding themselves rushing upon the playground equipment Cloud and Aerith had sat on earlier, and then they turned around.

The plate crashed mercilessly to the ground, its tons of weight crushing everything underneath it. It was fast, instantly destroying the bodies of those that were still trying to get through the gate. The force of the impact wave buckled the ground beneath them, sending them crashing to the dirt below. Next came a tidal wave of earth and shrapnel, layering and cutting their exposed skin, forcing them to hide behind the equipment and bury their heads in their arms.

A few minutes later, it was all over. As Cloud raised his face from his arms and looked around, he saw that everyone and everything was covered in a thick layer of soot. It was frighteningly quiet, with only soft whimpers and sobs for sounds. He got to his feet, finding Tifa and helping her up. Barret made his way over as well, a stunned look on his face.

They all turned towards the gate, now blocked with the piled remains of the plate that had once overshadowed all of Sector Seven.

Sector Seven was gone.

It might as well never have existed.


	6. Chapter 5: Shinra Tower

**Chapter 5: Shinra Tower**

As though they were a forlorn herd of cattle, the people that had managed to escape the falling of the plate began to limp away, most of them heading for Wall Market. They were crying, or muttering to themselves, or simply looking shocked, but they went about their business. Watching them, Cloud realized just how beaten down the people of Midgar had become. To lose so much, especially after having so little to begin with, and to then be able to walk away from the tomb of your life was staggering.

Cloud lowered his head. How did they do it? I've endured my own share of sadness, but nothing compared to these poor people.

With a howl of rage that made Cloud jump, Barret suddenly ran forward toward the gate and the debris that blocked it. He came skidding to a halt and raised his gun-arm. "Marlene!" he cried, the anguish clear in his voice. "Biggs! Wedge! Jessie!"

Tifa rushed to his side, trying to put an arm around his massive shoulder.

But Barret shrugged her away. "God _damn_ it!" he shouted.

"Barret," Cloud said.

The large black man rounded on him, his eyes a mixture of pain and fire. "You tell me, Soldier," he snarled. "You tell me what this is supposed to mean. You tell me why Shinra would kill so many."

Tifa stepped between them. "It's not his fault."

With another howl, Barret turned towards the debris blocking the gate and began firing at it wildly from his gun-arm. He swept the former portal to Sector Seven with bullets, the sound of the bullets impacting plinking weakly off of the plate. What few others were still in the area hurried away quickly, tossing them nervous glances. It seemed to go on forever, but eventually Barret stopped firing and dropped down to his knees, his head lowered.

"God damn it," he choked. With his one hand, he gave the ground a single feeble pound. "Marlene…"

Tifa walked back over to him cautiously. She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. "Barret, I think Marlene might be safe."

He looked up at her, reserved hope plain in his eyes. "How?"

"Right before the helicopter took off, Aerith shouted 'she's alright'. She was probably talking about Marlene."

The hope in Barret's eyes mixed with confusion. "Aerith? You mean that girl in the pink dress?"

Tifa patted him lightly on the back. "Cloud and I met her today in Wall Market. I had asked her to take Marlene somewhere safe. I don't know where that would be, though."

Cloud sighed. "Probably her mother's house. I know where it is."

Relief nearly penetrated Barret's expression, but it quickly turned dark once more. "But the others…"

"They were under the pillar," Cloud said simply. He regretted instantly how cold he sounded.

"You think I don't know that?" Barret shouted at him angrily. He stood up, his shoulders still slumped. "We all fought together. We were a team. I can't believe they're dead."

Tifa shook her head sadly. "And all the other people in Sector Seven."

Barret wiped quickly at his eyes. "They destroyed an entire community just to get to us," he managed. "They've killed so many people, just to destroy Avalanche."

Tifa's head snapped around. "You're saying this is _our_ fault? That all these people died today because of us?"

"Of course not!" Barret said quickly. "It ain't our fault. It's Shinra's! It's all because of Shinra."

Cloud had been watching them go back and forth, becoming more and more fatigued at the conversation as it progressed. After all that had just happened, here were two supposed combatants standing around and flapping their gums, all the while Aerith was being held prisoner. And I don't care if Barret doesn't want to take responsibility for our actions, he thought to himself. I know the truth. Aerith got caught up in this because of me. I said I'd be her bodyguard, but I failed.

He turned away from the others just as Barret was launching into another tirade about how evil Shinra Corporation was.

I have to rescue her.

"How do we know?" he heard Tifa say, her voice heavy with emotion. "How can we be sure that we're doing more good than harm?"

Cloud walked away from them. He walked toward the path to Sector Five. Toward Aerith's house.

"Hey!" Barret shouted after him. "Where do you think you're going?"

Cloud kept walking without answering.

"He's going after Aerith," Tifa said.

"Damn, Marlene," Barret said. "Hey, Soldier? Take me to Marlene!"

They both caught up to him, falling into step on either side as he navigated the barren buildings and trash of Sector Six. He knew they would keep speaking, but he wasn't in the mood to talk. For the first time he could remember, he was fully focused on a goal. Aerith was his responsibility.

"You _are_ going after her," Tifa said. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah," Cloud murmured. "But there's something I have to know first."

"What's that?"

"It's about something that Turk said," Cloud answered. "It's about the Ancients."

As soon as he said the word, pain streaked across his head. It was bad enough that he stopped walking and shut his eyes. With one hand he lightly slapped the side of his skull, trying to get the pain to subside.

_In my veins courses the blood of the Ancients. I am the rightful heir to this planet._

Cloud shook his head hard and the pain finally began to go away. "Sephiroth," he said quietly.

"What did you say?" Barret asked.

Tifa put a hand on his back. "Are you alright?"

But Cloud didn't answer. Instead he started walking once more on the path to Aerith's house.

Where, hopefully, he could get some answers.

(BREAK)

Cloud led them to the house without incident. As they'd made their way through the slums, it seemed as though everyone around them was either talking about the destruction of Sector Seven or else staring up dumbly at their own section of the plate that loomed above them. Yet, again, there was no real fear or action in them. They were so beaten down that even the threat of complete annihilation wasn't enough to light a fire within them.

As they stood before the door to Aerith's house, Cloud wondered where his own fire came from and what fuel it used to so constantly burn. But that was a question that would require a great deal of introspective thought. And he had things to accomplish at the moment.

So he knocked.

The door opened and Cloud's heart sank. Elmyra stood before them, looking as though she'd been punched in the gut repeatedly. Tears were streaking down her face. Her clothes looked dirty and haggard. Her hair was askew.

"Cloud, right?" she managed to get out, choking on a sob. She slumped against the door frame as though she would otherwise fall to the ground.

Cloud took a deep breath, forcing himself to meet her eyes. "Aerith…was taken by Shinra."

"I know," she said quietly. And then she broke down completely, falling away from the doorway, forcing Cloud to catch her by the elbows. She buried her head in his chest and wailed, "They took her from here. I couldn't stop them!"

"They came here?"

"Followed her," Elmyra cried. "She brought a little girl here. When the soldiers showed up, she promised to go with them as long as they left the little girl alone."

Cloud glanced at Barret and saw his own grief reflected on the man's big black face. Supporting Elmyra's weight with one hand, he put the other around her shoulder and led her into the house. The closest place to deposit her was on one of the nearby chairs around a dining table. He eased her down gently, making sure that she wouldn't fall off, and then asked Tifa to go fill a glass of water.

"Elmyra," Cloud said gently. "I need to know why they're after Aerith."

She looked up at him, hiccupping on her tears. "She's an Ancient. The last of her kind."

Barret's head snapped around from where he was still standing by the door. "Aren't you her mother?"

"Adopted mother," she answered. "We found each other fifteen years ago, during the war with Wutai. My husband was sent to the front lines. It was a very painful time for everyone."

Cloud leaned forward and put a comforting hand on her knee. "Tell me what happened."

She brushed the tears from her face, clearly trying to compose herself. "I'd gotten a letter saying that my husband was going to be coming back. He'd managed to get a week's leave. I went to the train station to meet him when the letter said he'd be returning, but he never showed up. It was just one of those things. I'm sure his leave was cancelled because of the war."

"And then what happened?"

"There was a woman," Elmyra continued. "A beautiful woman who had suffered some kind of injury. She only just managed to make it off the train. She should have been in a hospital, but during the war, well, there were just so many people hurt, you couldn't find a doctor that would see you." She shook her head. "I didn't know what was wrong with her, or I'd have tried to help. She died there on the platform and Aerith was with her, barely four years old and crying. I decided I couldn't just leave her there, so I took her home, thinking that I would help her find someone who would adopt her."

Cloud allowed the barest smile to pass over his face. "Did you ever even try?"

Through her tears, Elmyra laughed. "Of course not. We became close very quickly. That child loved to talk. She'd ramble on about anything and everything. It didn't take long for her to tell me how she'd come to be in the Midgar slums."

She went on, describing what Aerith had told her. Aerith and her mother had apparently managed to escape from some sort of research facility way up north. Being as young as she was, Aerith wasn't able to describe much in the way of detail. Yet, for some reason, the mention of being held captive in some kind of twisted research facility made Cloud shudder.

"When I asked her about her parents," Elmyra went on. "All she would tell me is that her mother had returned to the planet."

"Returned to the planet?" Barret asked just as Tifa came back into the room with a glass of water and set it down on the table.

"I didn't know what she meant," Elmyra said. "She was such a mysterious child. Then, weeks later, she came running into the kitchen as I was preparing dinner. She told me not to cry, but that someone dear to me had just died. I didn't believe her at the time. She said such strange things."

Cloud braced himself. "Your husband?"

She nodded. "I got the letter a few days later. He'd died in Wutai, serving in the war. I was surprised, because Shinra employees delivered the letter personally. I thought maybe that they were going to give my husband some sort of posthumous honor."

"But they wanted Aerith, right?" Cloud asked.

"They weren't pushy at first," she nodded. "They said she was special. That they had been looking for her for a long time. That she was of special blood. That she was an Ancient, part of a race that would lead the people of this world to a land of supreme happiness, ending the suffering of everyone on the planet, if only she would go with them."

"How'd she take it?" Tifa asked quietly. She had tears forming at the corners of her eyes, having heard the whole story from the kitchen.

Elmyra laughed again. "She denied it all. Aerith refused to go anywhere near the Shinra people." Her face turned serious. "But I knew. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, I knew they were right about her being an Ancient."

Cloud gave her another pat on the knee. "She obviously loves you. I'm just surprised she was able to avoid them all these years."

"They need her, I guess," she nodded. "They could have killed her any time they wanted. I don't imagine they'd harm her now. She could have fought them if she'd wanted to, but she decided to make sure that little girl was safe instead."

"Marlene," Barret said. "She gave herself up to protect my little girl."

Elmyra turned towards him sharply. "You're that girl's father? How in the world could you ever leave a child alone like that?"

"Adopted father," Barret said, shaking his head. "And you have to understand that I want to be with Marlene. I wish I could spend _all_ my time with her. But I also have to fight for what I believe in. I have to fight to save this planet. Because if I don't, then what kind of world am I leaving for her? I fight for the planet so that someday she can grow up and be happy." He lowered his head. "I'm just talking in circles, aren't I?"

"No, I understand," Elmyra said. "We all dedicate our lives to protect those we care about the most. She's asleep upstairs. You should go see her."

Barret nodded gratefully before turning to make his way up the staircase towards the bedrooms Cloud had visited earlier.

He stood up. "We'll need to get moving soon. I'm going after Aerith."

Elmyra nodded. "Thank you."

"This is all my fault," Tifa said quietly. Her head drooped so low that her chin was nearly touching the table. "I was the one that asked Aerith to take care of Marlene."

"Don't say that," Elmyra said, reaching across the table and taking Tifa's hand. "Nobody is blaming any of you. This isn't your fault."

Yeah right, Cloud thought to himself. He turned and made his way up the stairs, hearing Barret's voice behind one of the bedroom doors.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I thought I lost you forever."

"Daddy, don't cry," came Marlene's high-pitched voice. "You're whiskers hurt."

Cloud opened the door and saw Barret hugging Marlene, her entire body nearly enveloped in either side of his muscled arms. He was planting kisses on her cheeks one at a time while she squirmed and tried to push herself away from his chest. Cloud cleared his throat loudly and Barret turned, looking a little embarrassed.

"You're going to go after Aerith, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You'll have to deal with Shinra, then," Barret growled. "After all she's done for me, I can't sit on the sidelines. You can count me in."

Cloud tried to decide whether that was something he felt good about or not, but he nodded. "Thanks."

Marlene hopped out Barret's arms and skipped over to where he stood, peering up at him with a smirk. "Guess what?"

Cloud knelt down. "What?"

"Aerith was asking me lots of questions. What kind of person is Cloud? How long have you known him? Is he nice?" She laughed. "I think she likes you."

The heavy feeling in his chest got worse. "I don't know."

Marlene scowled, her expression looking eerily adult. "Don't be stupid."

Cloud got up, telling Barret to meet him downstairs when he was ready to go. Was Marlene right? Was Aerith asking her those questions because of some romantic attraction? He couldn't explain it, but he felt something there too. He'd noticed how fluidly they had worked together so far, even though they had only just met. It was as if he already knew her somehow. As though such an attraction between them wasn't only natural, but expected.

Don't be stupid, he thought, thinking the words in Marlene's voice. There's been too much emotion to think straight today. Focus on what you have to do. Get Aerith back.

Tifa and Elmyra were still sitting at the table, looking down at the wood without saying anything. He walked over towards the door. "Barret and I will be leaving soon," he said quietly.

"I know," Tifa nodded. "I'm going with you."

"Tifa," Cloud shook his head. "We're going to be infiltrating Shinra headquarters. It's going to be extremely dangerous."

She stood up quickly, toppling her chair over, giving him a glare that could melt ice. "Stop it, Cloud. Just stop with all the protective man routines. I know what you're going to be doing and I know that you're going to need as much help as possible to pull it off. And right now, I have to keep pushing myself to the limit because, if I stayed here, I'd go crazy."

"Crazy might be exactly what we'll need," Barret said with a grin as he came down the stairs. "There ain't no getting off of this train we're on anymore." He turned to Elmyra. "I'm sorry, but could you take care of Marlene a little while longer?"

"Yes," she answered him. "I don't mind."

"Thanks," Barret said. "But this place is dangerous now. I'm kind of surprised Shinra soldiers haven't come calling already. You better go somewhere else."

Elmyra nodded. "Just promise that you'll come back to your daughter. Don't go getting yourself killed."

Barret flinched at the words, but Tifa spoke up before he could respond.

"So now we just have to figure out how to get up to the Shinra building," she sighed.

"There ain't no train that goes up there anymore," Barret said. "And even if there was, they'll have security everywhere now."

"How about Wall Market?" Cloud murmured.

Tifa stared at him. "You want to go back _there_?"

"Actually, he might be on to something," Barret said. "That place got its name because it's built right up against the Midgar city wall. That wall extends all the way up onto the top of the plate, right near the Shinra building. They say that before the trains were built, Wall Market was built there because of all the Midgar and Shinra employees traveling in that area."

Tifa frowned. "So?"

"So," Cloud said. "If there were no trains, how were they coming down into the slums? It would have to be a method in that area, where Wall Market was built. And it seems likely that such a method might be a utility staircase going up the wall onto the plate. If it's still there, the locals will know about it, and then we can get up onto the plate."

"Then let's get moving," Barret growled. "I don't want Aerith forced to spend a single moment with those pigs that she doesn't have to."

(BREAK)

The utility ladder they'd been hoping for turned out to a rather complicated series of maintenance rungs that had been soldered into the concrete wall. A couple of kids they'd seen running around Wall Market had shown it to them. Apparently they used it as something of a secret hiding place from adults, where teenagers would take their sweethearts and steal solitary moments with them.

It was the view, probably. Wherever there was a place to get off the rungs and sit, be it on maintenance platforms or equipment, there was a spectacular view of the rest of Midgar. Cloud did his best not to look as they climbed, though. The view was now dominated by the fires and destruction in Sector Seven.

Eventually they reached the top, where a helpful iron ramp allowed them to hop off the rungs and enter the top of the plate through a hatch. Cloud was surprised to find that Shinra didn't have a guard posted here. The people don't even bother, he realized. They stay in the slums.

It was only a blocks walk to the Shinra building, a huge tower standing like a sentinel over the rest of the city. The streets were empty, it being late at night, but there were hundreds of lights on in the Shinra building. They approached it slowly and carefully, but still they saw no guards. Cloud knew that there would be plenty of soldiers on duty in the building, but Shinra was rarely attacked up here on the plate, so there was no need for any show of force.

They came to halt about half a block away, huddled on the dark sidewalk, just sort of gazing at the enormous structure.

"I guess you know this building well," Barret said softly.

"Not really," Cloud answered. "I did a security stint here at one point, but not for very long."

"They say that there's this elaborate security system," Barret said. "Every floor above the sixtieth requires a different keycard to operate the elevators and doors. That's where they'll have taken Aerith."

"Right."

Barret grinned. "But it isn't all bad news, champ. Look at how light security down here is. We can go right in the front door and start busting up the place."

"What are you, stupid?" Tifa hissed at him. "You're not actually planning on just waltzing into Shinra headquarters, are you?"

"Why not? This isn't going to be some walk through the flowerbed anyway, you know. Might as well get started on our terms."

"All that'll accomplish is getting us caught," Tifa shook her head. She turned to Cloud. "What do you think?"

Cloud nodded towards the side of the building, where it was dark. "I think it's a good thing that during my time doing security here, I learned of a secret stairway to the upper floors that was made in case the executives ever had to hightail is out of the building."

They crept towards the side of the building where Cloud led them to a small door that was painted the same color as the building walls, so as to hide it. In fact, if you hadn't been looking for it, Cloud figured a person could probably walk right past the door without ever seeing it. Unfortunately, it was designed to be opened from the inside. Fortunately, Cloud's sword worked perfectly in prying it open.

They closed the door behind them and immediately started up the stairs. Sixty floors, Cloud thought. It was going to be a hell of a climb.

It started off quietly, but before long the others started complaining. It was Barret doing most of the whining.

"Talk about out of the way," he growled somewhere after the fifteenth floor. "I don't see why we have to climb all these damn stairs."

"Because we don't want to start a commotion until we've got Aerith," Cloud said.

"So even _you_ will fight for someone besides yourself," Barret managed through his gasps for air. "Maybe I had you figured wrong."

Tifa chuckled at that for some reason.

They kept climbing, up and up, taking only a few seconds at times to catch their breath.

Somewhere near the thirtieth floor, Barret stopped to lean against the wall, bent down with his hands on his knees. He was gasping for breath.

"Come on," Tifa said. "Pull it together."

"I'm just flesh and blood," Barret wheezed. "Except for my arm, of course. I can't help it if I'm out of breath. I'm not some ex-Soldier, you know."

"You're certainly not," Cloud said, trying to goad him into resuming the climb. "You wouldn't last a day."

He turned and started climbing again, smirking as he heard two sets of footsteps echoing behind him. The complaints kept coming, but they didn't stop again. Cloud focused on his plan. What Barret had said about the floors up here was true. Their best bet would be to find someone with the keycards to the higher floors and take them by force. The question was how to do so without bringing the rest of the building down on their heads. And without actually seeing the rooms they'd be in, he wasn't sure how they were going to do that.

He was surprised to find himself having reached the top of the staircase. There was a large metal door to the sixtieth floor. The others caught up with him a moment later.

"Finally…made it," Barret wheezed. "I…don't ever…want to see another damn stair…for the rest of my life."

Tifa was bent at the waist as well. "That took a lot out of me. But at least we're here. We probably should keep moving."

They opened the door and filtered through it as quickly and silently as possible. They found themselves in a room filled with sculptures, tastefully placed around the room. There were a couple of Shinra employees chatting with one another, and there was an armed guard here and there, but nobody seemed to notice their entrance. In each corner of the room were sets of cubicles, some manned, others not. And at the far end of the room were two elevators, the red light of a keycard scanner blinking between them.

"What do you think?" Barret whispered.

"Spread out," Cloud said. "See if you can overhear anyone talking about working on any of the upper levels. If you think you've got an opportunity to take their card off of them, do it. Otherwise, find the rest of us and we'll figure out what to do."

They split away from him, walking casually to mix in with the other people on the floor. Inwardly, Cloud grimaced. The employees were mostly in street clothes, but those clothes were the typical business attire. Between his flak tunic, Tifa's fairly short skirt, and Barret's cutoff t-shirt, they were going to stand out. Hopefully everyone would be too busy to care.

He walked throughout the room, doing his best to look as though he were purposefully going someplace in particular. Instead, he slowed whenever he neared anyone, straining to hear what they were saying. It was mostly idle office chit chat. Finally, near the elevator, an older man in a suit and tie was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, mumbling to himself about his work on an upper floor.

And poking out of his back pocket was a security card.

Cloud wasn't sure if he was asleep or just leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. The man snorted loudly and leaned further back, jutting his hips out. The keycard was hanging out invitingly.

Too easy, Cloud thought. But what choice do I have?

He reached out slowly, holding his breath.

And then he jumped back as the man abruptly opened his eyes and stood up to his full height, looking down on him.

Cloud backed away slowly, mumbling a pathetic apology, knowing how much trouble he was in. "I…uh…" he stammered. "Sorry…thought you might…you know…"

"Relax," the man said. "I know who you are."

Cloud froze. "You do?"

"Avalanche, right? I saw you and your friends come in. My name's Domino."

Cloud's heart pounded. "Mayor Domino?"

"Mayor," he repeated with a snort. "A meaningless title in Midgar. Everything in this city is run by Shinra. The only thing they have _me_ do all day is watch over the workers here." Domino paused. "So, I guess you'll be wanting to get upstairs, right?"

"Uh," Cloud said cautiously. "Right."

"How about I give you my keycard?" Domino smiled.

"You're just going to hand it over?" Cloud asked.

"Sure."

"Why?"

Domino leaned in close and lowered his voice. "I might just be a figurehead in this city," he said. "But I was born and raised in Midgar. I love this place. It's my home. And I've put in a great deal of time with Shinra."

"And?"

Domino's eyes turned hard as stone. "And what they did to Sector Seven was a crime against the people of this city. In all my years here, I never asked them for anything. I never stepped out of line. I did what they told me to do. This one time, I wanted them to listen to me. But they didn't. And now all those people are dead." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the keycard, holding it out to him. "Take this. Take this and make them suffer for what they did. You should start with the corporate conference room on the sixty-sixth floor."

He pressed the keycard firmly in Cloud's hand, gave him a resolute nod, and then walked away.

It took a moment for him to inconspicuously gather Barret and Tifa and walk as casually as they could manage over to the elevator doors. Cloud reached the keycard out to the scanner and held his breath.

It beeped and a green light shone. One of the elevators opened to reveal a glass lift that traveled up the side of the building. Once they had boarded, Cloud pressed the button for the sixty-sixth floor and the lift began its ascent. Then he joined the others in peering out the window down at the rest of Midgar, far below them. He also noticed that the other glass elevator ran alongside of theirs, separated by only some ten feet or so.

"This is all going a bit too easy," Barret growled.

"It could be a trap we're walking into," Cloud shrugged.

"You say that like it doesn't bother you," Tifa said.

"No, I say it like there isn't anything we can do about it now."

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. They walked out into a carpeted hallway. There was artwork on the walls, expensive by the look of it. As the followed the hallway, Cloud had the general sense of luxury. Everything seemed just a bit nicer compared with the room where he'd met Mayor Domino.

Eventually the hallway opened up into a larger room. There was a large enclosed office in the middle, cubicles set up on the sides, and four sizeable corner offices. A secretarial woman hurried past them, a huge box of papers in her arms. Unsure of exactly where to go or what to do, Cloud led the group to the large office in the center. A young man in a colored shirt was standing outside the door, looking bored. He informed them that President Shinra was holding a meeting in the conference room and that the meeting was closed to outsiders.

"But we have a message for him," Barret said darkly. "A personal message."

"Then you'll just have to give it to him once his meeting is over, won't you?" the man sneered. "You don't want to go in there anyway. The plumbing vents are acting up again and the whole room smells like a sewer."

A sewer, Cloud thought. He asked the man for directions to the men's bathroom and headed that way.

"Hey," Barret hissed as they followed him. "Where do you think you're going? We've got a boardroom meeting to bust up."

"We're here to get Aerith," Cloud reminded him. "But I want to know what they're saying. Maybe they'll mention where she is."

"And how are you going to accomplish that?"

"That depends," Cloud answered. "On whether there's a vent we can fit in within the bathroom."

They reached the bathroom door. Cloud gave a quick glance to make sure no one was paying attention to them and ushered the others in. Once they had checked the stalls to confirm that they were alone, Cloud looked to the ceiling.

He nearly missed it at first, but then he saw it. Above one of the stalls was a large air vent, latched only with a snap on the outside of the metal. He stood on the seat of the toilet, opening the vent, and then helped Tifa and Barret climb into it before hauling himself up. He crawled, leading them in the general direction of the conference room.

There has to be a vent there too, he thought.

And before long they came upon it. They gathered around as best they could, all of them looking down into a beautifully furnished conference room, complete with an ornate boardroom table and plush cushioned chairs. Around the table were seated a myriad of men in suits, some of whom Cloud recognized, some of whom he didn't. At the head of the table was President Shinra himself, leaning casually back in his chair and taking a long drag of his cigar.

"That's a lot of suits," Barret whispered.

Cloud cut him off with a look and turned back to listen in on the meeting. One of the employees around the table, this one in a blue suit with long black hair tied in a ponytail, opened a manila folder and shuffled around a few papers. He looked unhappy as he spoke.

"Sir, I have the damage estimates for Sector Seven," he said gloomily. "Considering the facilities we had in place there and all of the local investments we made into slum businesses, we're looking at something like a ten billion gil loss."

There were whistles around the table.

"The estimated cost of rebuilding Sector Seven—"

"We're not rebuilding," President Shinra cut him off.

"Sir?"

"We're leaving Sector Seven as it is," the President continued. "It should serve as a lovely reminder to all of Midgar that they need our protection from the terrorists that threaten their way of life." The President smiled. "And we're restarting the Neo-Midgar plan."

"The Ancient?"

The President nodded. "The Promised Land will soon be ours. In the meantime, raise the mako rates fifteen percent throughout the city to cover our losses."

A fat, balding man sitting next to the President leaned forward excitedly. "Sir, with that much of a rate hike, we could restart our space program…"

"No," President Shinra said firmly. He pointed to a young woman at the end of the table. "Scarlet will get half of the extra gil for her Weapons Development program."

Cloud felt Barret stiffen next to him. "Scarlet?" he said softly, absently rubbing his gun-arm with his other hand.

"The other half," the President continued, nodding in the direction of the man who had reported the damage estimates. "Will go to Reeve. We all know your feelings about what happened. You can use this money to help the citizens that were displaced. Just make sure that they know that the aid is coming from Shinra."

Reeve nodded. "Yes sir. But if you raise rates that much, the people may riot."

"No they won't," President Shinra chuckled. "The people won't riot. They won't even be upset. They'll trust even more than they did before."

Another large man, this one built like a roly-poly in a green suit, let out an obnoxiously loud laugh. Cloud recognized Heidegger, Shinra's Public Safety head. "You're right, sir. After all, we're the ones that are protecting these hapless idiots from Avalanche!"

Cloud could actually feel Barret shaking with anger. He began to worry that the big man wouldn't be able to control himself, when the conference room door opened and a thin, pasty little man in a white lab coat walked into the room, standing as though waiting to be addressed.

"Hojo," President Shinra said. "How is the girl?"

Hojo seemed to consider the question for a moment before answering. "She's not the pure specimen her mother was, of course. I'm still trying to figure out how much genetic variance there is between her biology and Ifalna's. Current estimates are something like eighteen percent."

"And how long will your research take?"

Hojo chuckled. "There's no way to know. Maybe a year. Maybe a hundred years. In fact, it's quite possible that we'll be unable to finish within the lifetime of the specimen, which is why we're looking into breeding her with the specimen we received from the canyon-lands. That way we could create one that would withstand our research for a long time."

"And the other project?" the President asked. "The Jenova Project?"

"A much stronger specimen," Hojo giggled. "But not without her weaknesses. After all this time…" Hojo looked around the table, seeming to notice the other employees for the first time. "Perhaps it's something we should speak about in private, sir. I'll be upstairs in my lab with all three specimens."

Hojo walked back out the door, muttering to himself. President Shinra stared after him for a moment, looking somewhat concerned, before abruptly concluding the meeting and dismissing everyone. He and the rest of the Shinra executives walked out of the room in file.

Cloud held a finger to his lips and nodded back down the vent. He led them back into the bathroom, which was still obligingly empty. Once they were back out in the hall and sure that none of the executives were going to be coming near them, they huddled along the wall.

"They had to be talking about Aerith, right?" Cloud whispered.

"I don't know," Barret shook his head.

"Probably," Tifa nodded. "Although it sounds like she isn't the only one they're holding prisoner up there."

"Only one way to find out," Cloud said. He took a deep breath. "Let's head for the elevator and go up another level."

As they walked back towards the corridor from which they'd come, trying as hard as they could not to look suspicious, they nearly ran into Hojo, the man in the white lab coat.

I know him, Cloud thought. Then he ducked away and hid his face, trying to look as natural about it as possible.

But Hojo didn't look as though he'd even seen the group, simply routing a path around them, head down as he went, muttering the whole way.

Hojo, Cloud thought. But he shook his head.

There'd be time to figure out from where he knew the man later. For now, they'd simply have to wait for the elevator to be clear. Then they could board it, travel up to wherever they were holding Aerith, and get her the hell out of this place.

Or die trying.


	7. Chapter 6: Capture

**Chapter 6: Capture**

When the elevator doors opened to the sixty-seventh floor, Cloud noticed how remarkably different the setting there was. Everything was either painted white or constructed of stainless steel. It had a sterile feeling to it. They walked out into a hallway that was nearly empty, except at the far end where Hojo was shuffling along before disappearing through another door.

They followed him cautiously, occasionally peering through glass windows into labs that lined the hall. They were nearly devoid of workers, aside from an occasional technician. Instead they were dominated by machinery large and small alike. There appeared to be everything from small personal computers to what looked like large medical equipment. He even glimpsed a man-sized tube, within which was a breathing apparatus.

Cloud shivered. I remember, he thought. I remember being in one of those things. When was it?

Pain streaked through his temple, making him shake his head.

Tifa put a hand on his back. "You okay?"

Cloud pointed at the tube through the hall window. "That's what they put us in," he said. "That's where they do the soak."

"The soak?"

"All members of Soldier are soaked in mako to enhance natural abilities. You have to stay in there for forty-eight hours, unable to move."

Tifa squeezed his shoulder. "Let's just keep moving."

They reached the end of the hall. Cloud knelt down and inched the door open to make sure Hojo wasn't directly on the other side. Satisfied, they all slunk through into an even larger laboratory. There was more equipment here, computers and electronic displays. A raised control center oversaw the floor of the room.

And dominating the scene, in the center of the floor, was a large enclosed glass tube. It wasn't like those that were used in the soaking process. This one was many times as large. Hojo was standing in front of it, bending to peer inside. Cloud hugged the wall, trying to duck behind the bulky equipment whenever possible, so that he could get a glimpse of what was in the tube.

Please let it be Aerith, he thought.

But when they were all crouching behind one of the larger computer terminals in the lab, directly below the raised control center, Cloud could see that it wasn't Aerith in the glass tube at all. In fact, it wasn't even human.

His first thought was that it looked like a giant cat. But when he looked more closely, he decided that that description didn't really work. It _was_ an animal of some sort, a quadruped based on how it was resting unmoving on its haunches, but it was like nothing he'd ever seen. Its fur was fire-orange, the color of sunsets, and it had a mohawk-like mane that reached from its neck to mid-back. From its backside a bushy tail swung lazily.

There's something about it, Cloud thought. Something…majestic.

All three of them flinched as they heard a crackling sound. Then, from unseen PA speakers came a voice.

"The other specimen is waiting above, Professor Hojo."

Hojo turned to look up at the control center. "Raise this one to the upper level. We'll begin right away."

"Yes sir." There was another crackle and the speakers went dead.

Cloud watched as Hojo turned again to look into the tube. He reached out and pressed his palm against the glass. "My precious specimen," he said barely loud enough for them to hear. And then he turned and walked away from them, towards a utility lift to the floor above them.

They came out from their hiding place, careful not to exit from beneath the control center in case they could be spotted. Instead, they lined up facing the glass and stared at the creature staring back at them.

"He called it a specimen," Tifa said sadly. "Is he going to do some sort of experiment on it?"

For some reason, Cloud shivered violently, shaking all the way into his feet. He looked at the creature in the tube and could swear that it was staring directly back at him. Its eyes drooped sadly, as though depressed in subservience. It was enough to make him turn away from those eyes.

Which is how he saw, in the opposite direction, another container. This one wasn't constructed of glass, but a thick, strong-looking alloy. The door appeared equally heavy. Only a small porthole window on the door provided any avenue to see what was inside the container.

Cloud looked above the door. There, stenciled into the metal, was one word: _Jenova_.

"Jenova," Cloud muttered. He shivered again, but forced himself to walk to the door, raise himself up on his toes, and peer through the window.

And then he backed away from the nightmare inside.

It was a woman; or woman-like, at least. Except that it was huge and shockingly white, like a ten foot tall giantess. Naked, the only cover afforded to her body came in the form of mechanical tubes and wires that had been forced into her body. The only reason he'd known it was female was because of her exposed breasts. Any other form of identification had been rendered impossible by whoever had torn the female's head from her body, leaving sinewy and jagged flesh at the break point.

As he backed away, the pain came streaking back and the inside of his head was filled with a high-pitched whine. Vertigo over took him and he dropped backwards onto his backside, hands clasped at the side of his head, his mouth moving mechanically on its own.

"Jenova," he whimpered as the memories came flooding back to him. "Sephiroth's…why would they bring it here?"

"Cloud," Tifa said, quiet but alarmed. "Come on. Get up."

"It's in there," he managed. The pain wasn't going away quickly this time. It felt as though his head would soon explode.

"What's in there?" Barret asked.

"Still alive," Cloud said. "How is it still alive?"

Barret glanced from Cloud to the door several times. Then, a determined look appearing on his face, he walked over and looked through the window. "What the hell?" he growled. "Where's the damn thing's head?"

"Sephiroth," Tifa muttered. She hadn't taken a single step towards Jenova's container.

Barret turned back to them and shrugged. "Whatever. This isn't what we came here for. Let's get on that lift and follow that Hojo guy upstairs."

Cloud, gritting his teeth, pulled himself up off of the floor. The pain was still there, making him dizzy as the others helped him toward the lift. He discovered that as he got further from the metal container, the pain began to go away.

What does _that_ mean, he wondered.

They climbed into the lift and pressed the only button on the device. With a clang, they began to rise up to the next level, where a catwalk spanned the entire floor, save for another glass tube and the now fully visible control center. They exited the lift cautiously, looking around.

Hojo was standing by the tube, as he'd done downstairs. Inside this one, however, was no unfamiliar creature.

"Aerith!" Cloud shouted.

She looked up, her eyes widening as she saw him, a relieved smile playing across her face.

Unfortunately, Hojo also turned.

"Who are you people?" the scientist asked, sounding more curious than alarmed. "And how do you know my specimen's name?"

They all stepped away from the lift, fanning out from each other.

"We're taking her back," Cloud growled.

"Are you?" Hojo laughed. "And how will you do that? The engineers in the control room have surely raised the alarm by now. And I will certainly not let you take my specimen away without a fight."

"There are three of us," Barret said.

"And?" Hojo chuckled sadly. "You could kill me, I suppose. But do any of you know how to get your friend out from my equipment? It could be dangerous, you know."

"Damn," Cloud said softly.

"Don't look so dismayed," Hojo smiled. "While you're awaiting your capture, I will allow you to witness the interaction of two ancient species." He signaled to the control room with a lazy wave.

They felt the vibrations more than they heard them. It was a slight tingling in their feet. But by the time Cloud could wonder what was happening, he saw that inside the tube Aerith was backing away towards the glass as a platform was rising up through the center. Appearing a moment later was the orange cat-like creature they had seen below.

Everyone froze for a moment, watching. The creature lifted its head, looking droopily around, seeming to take everyone in. When its eyes met Cloud's, he saw that the sadness he'd seen below was gone, replaced by a regal intelligence and the fire of purpose. Cloud thought it looked almost kind.

Until, that is, the creature turned with a snarling roar towards Aerith.

"Cloud!" she shrieked. "Help!"

He yanked his sword from his back and rushed towards Hojo, brandishing the blade as though it were his own forearm, leveling it under the scientist's chin against his throat. "Open it!" he shouted angrily.

"I will not," Hojo glared at him. "These are two endangered species. Someone must help them survive."

Tifa appeared at his side. "Species? Aerith is a human being!"

"I'll take care of this," Cloud heard Barret growl.

And, from the corner of his eye, he saw the man lift his gun-arm and point it towards the top of the tube.

With strength that Cloud wouldn't have guessed he'd have, Hojo shoved him away with a shout and started towards Barret, one arm raised, just as the bullets began spitting. The sound of the machinegun fire was deafening, but even with it they were able to hear the sound of the glass tube shattering to pieces, raining sharp droplets around them like the rain of a sadistic god. All of them were forced to cover their faces to avoid the shards.

When all the glass had finally fallen, Cloud looked back towards the tube just in time to see the cat-like creature bounding from it with another roar and pouncing onto Hojo. The scientist screamed, pushing at the creature's furry chest as it landed several glancing bites on his body and raked its claws over his lab coat. Hojo finally landed a heavy punch to the side of the creature's head, causing it to sprawl away. He got up to run towards the back of the lab, the creature hot on his tail.

"Cloud!" he heard Aerith shout.

He turned and ran towards the tube, seeing Aerith lying on the floor, apparently uninjured. He scooped her up, his neck tingling where she wrapped her arms around him, and carried her out of the tube before setting her on her feet with the others.

"Good to see you're okay," Tifa said after giving Cloud a strange look.

"No time for talking just yet," Barret said darkly. "Someone's coming up the lift."

They all turned towards the utility lift, seeing it whirring to a stop. The accordion doors opened.

And the gunfire of four Shinra soldiers rang out as they fanned into the room.

"Move!" Cloud shouted, using one hand each on the women to shove them to either side as bullets began plinking off the ground. Barret sprawled to one side, splayed out on his good arm and returning fire with the other. Cloud grabbed Aerith by the collar and dragged her behind a computer console, turning back to make sure that both Barret and Tifa had managed to get themselves behind cover as well.

The Shinra soldiers had reformed behind several pillars of the catwalk. It made for an effective method of covering most of the floor, pinning the group where they were. One of the soldiers was barking out orders to give themselves up.

Fat chance, Cloud thought. Maybe if you guys hadn't made a point to shoot first…

Hefting his sword in his left hand, he reached down to his pocket to make sure the materia he'd collected was still there.

Okay, he thought as he felt the small bauble-like forms against his thigh. Let's make the situation a little more equitable.

He looked up. On the ceiling were rows of halogen lights shining brightly down on the entire room, illuminating the catwalk above all the way to the floor below. The catwalk itself was a crisscross of metal, providing several lanes toward the soldiers and the utility lift escape route they were guarding. The problem was that with the Shinra soldiers spread out so widely and hiding behind the catwalk support beams for cover, there was a good chance that leaving cover in any way would mean getting cut down in a torrent of gunfire. Cloud knew of some protective forms of materia that would have been able to help, but he didn't have any of that magic at hand.

Doesn't mean we're stuck though, Cloud thought. He looked up again at the lights. The soldiers can't shoot what they can't see.

"Aerith," he whispered. She looked up at him with a frightened look on her face. "The materia you used in Sector Six, the one that lets you create lightning?"

She nodded and pulled a small orb from a pocket in her dress. Without another word she handed it to him. Cloud closed his fist around it, allowing his eyes to droop so that he could sense the materia. With his other hand, he stretched his palm up toward the first row of lights. He held it there for a moment, trying to judge the direction perfectly, and then let go with a burst of bolted arcs.

It was just the result he'd been hoping for. The jagged lightning slammed into the halogen lights, shattering the casings and bulbs and showering them with twinkling globs of liquid and glass. He had to immediately pull his hand back as the computer console they were hiding behind erupted in a shower of sparking bullets. He looked over to where Tifa and Barret were crouching, caught their attention, and jerked his head upwards toward the remaining lights. Barret nodded and raised his gun-arm, raking bullets across the lights and plunging them in relative darkness.

No time to think, Cloud decided. Just go.

There was still just enough light coming from the control center so that he could see the outline of the catwalk beneath him as he whipped himself from around the computer console and sprinted toward the soldiers. Instantly he realized his mistake as his boots clanged loudly on the metal, announcing his approach to his foes. Gunfire sounded loudly, the staccato reports coming a heartbeat after the vision of fire spitting from the rifle barrels.

Cloud ducked down low onto the catwalk and rolled the rest of the way to the first soldier. He could just make out the blue uniform in the darkness. The soldier's rifle was still pointed in the direction from which he'd come. One swipe of his sword sent the soldier crumbling in a heap.

He turned to watch for other rifle fire, seeing shots coming from behind another bit of equipment. Staying low, Cloud crept across the crisscrossing catwalk to stand directly behind the soldier. As silently as he could, he reached out with his hand. At the same time he gripped his fist onto the man's leg, he let loose a current of electricity into him. The soldier convulsed, wetness appearing on the floor where he'd been unable to control his bladder. Cloud lifted his hand away and caught him as he dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Two more guards, he thought as he looked around for more rifle fire, still squatting prone on the catwalk. He saw movement off to his side as one of the remaining soldiers came running in his direction. Cloud worried at first that he'd been spotted, but then realized that he was just avoiding the machinegun fire spitting from Barret's gun-arm. Before he could come close enough to realize his mistake, Cloud lifted his palm towards his approach and sent angry bolts arcing towards him. He dropped to the catwalk a moment later.

Now where's the last one, Cloud thought.

But then he felt a rifle muzzle dig into the back of his head forcefully, as though someone was trying to bore a hole in his skull.

"Don't move," a helmet-muffled voice growled. "Stand up nice and slowly. And tell your friends to surrender."

Cloud stood, stretching his arms out to his sides, keeping his palms open. "You can take me, but the others won't surrender."

The soldier jabbed at his head violently with the muzzle. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" he jeered. Then he called over Cloud's shoulder, "Give yourselves up, or I'll put a bullet in your friend's head."

"No!" he heard Tifa shout. "Stop! We're coming out."

There was a muffled argument between her and Barret, probably over whether or not to actually surrender. Then Cloud could see her outline step out from behind her cover, her arms raised in the air. Barret followed her, making a point to keep the aim of his gun-arm up towards the ceiling, where it would be of no threat to the soldier. Aerith stepped out as well, timidly.

"Now," the guard said. "I want all of you over here and into the lift. I'm taking you up to the cells where you can await your—"

Before he could finish the sentence, a guttural howl echoed around the chamber. It was enough to startle Cloud, making him flinch. Then came the clanging of metal, as though someone were sprinting at them. Cloud looked again and noted that all three of his friends were standing just as they had been. Where was the noise coming from?

And with a whoosh that tussled his hair, Cloud felt something fly in from the side, strike the soldier at his back and knocking him to the ground. He spun around to see the cat-like creature atop the soldier, savaging him with swipes of claws and puncturing bites. Within moments, the soldier was still, blood coming from a hundred different wounds.

The others rushed to his side and stared. The creature, apparently satisfied that his prey was no more, turned towards them and sat back on its haunches.

"Looks like you've got a furry little friend," Barret chuckled. "I don't know why it decided to help you, but you're lucky it did."

The creature turned its gaze on Barret. "I helped him because he helped me escape," it mewed, a high-pitched, unnatural sound.

They all froze. Cloud stared at the creature, sure that the darkness they were still plunged in was playing tricks on his mind. He wanted to say something, to respond to the creature with an admonishment. Animals can't talk, his brain screamed. But his mouth didn't seem to be working.

Tifa stepped in nicely. "You can talk?"

"I can," the creature mewed. "And I'd be happy to provide you with all the stimulating conversation you can handle later on. For now, I'd like to get out of this place."

Cloud still stared at the creature a moment before nodding. "There's too many of us to stick together and not be noticed," he said. "The whole point of coming here was to get Aerith out. I suggest three of us go down the lift first, make our way out, draw whatever attention might arise, and let Aerith and one other person sneak out on their own."

"Sounds good," Barret said. "How about letting the women go and leaving the ruckus-making to us two?"

"Us _three_," the cat-like creature mewed.

Cloud looked down at the creature once more. "What's your name?"

"Nanaki," the creature answered. "And we need to move. They won't have only sent four soldiers up here."

Barret cocked his head to one side. "Just what in the world _are_ you?"

"Please," Nanaki mewed. "I'll answer all your questions later. We must go."

Cloud nodded. "Alright. Tifa, you take care of Aerith. We'll go down the lift first, make for the elevator and take it directly down to the first floor. We'll fight our way back out of the building. I'm sure we'll be drawing a lot of attention, so you two should be able to go back to the sixtieth floor and take the stairway back down. Whoever makes it through alive, we'll meet up at the playground outside of Sector Seven."

"Cloud," Aerith smiled. "You came for me."

"Hey, I'm your bodyguard, remember?"

"I do remember. And I don't think I'll ever forget it again."

Cloud grinned at her. When he saw Tifa scowling he lost his smile. "Let's just get moving," he said.

He and Barret climbed into the lift with Nanaki padding silently in behind them. It was a quick trip down to the floor below. He'd expected more soldiers to be arriving, but for some reason the entire chamber was empty. Nanaki threw the glass tube a dark look as they humped past, and Cloud's head started to hurt again when they walked by the large container labeled _Jenova, _but they reached the elevator without further incident.

They climbed into the elevator and hit the button for the tower lobby. As they began their decent, Cloud was actually starting to think maybe a combination of Shinra ineptness and luck was going to make their escape a silent one.

Not long after the elevator had begun moving, however, it shuddered to a halt. The cab doors opened, revealing two men in dark blue suits and ties. One was the bald muscular man with sunglasses he'd seen back in the slum church where he'd first met Aerith. The other was the dark haired man from the helicopter in Sector Seven.

Cloud backed away from them up against the elevator glass. "Turks," he growled.

The bald man pointed to the ceiling. "We go up."

"Yes, Rude," the other one said darkly. "We do go up. And then Avalanche finally gets brought down." He pulled a wicked looking pistol from his suit jacket and leveled it Barret. "Let's just keep that arm of yours pointed down at the floor, please."

Rude pressed the button on the cab to take them to the top floor and then turned around with two sets of handcuffs. He tossed them over. "Put these on, or I'll put them on for you," he said in an even tone. Then he looked down at Nanaki. "You will remain still, beast, or you'll get a bullet for your trouble."

Seeing no way out, Cloud resolutely snapped the cuffs onto his wrists. Barret looked as though he wanted to fight, but Cloud gave him a look and he put his own cuffs on as well. He just hoped Aerith and Tifa would be able to make it out okay.

Once they were secure, the dark-haired Turk gave him a sardonic smile. "Came right in here, didn't you?" he said. "It must have been a real thrill for you. Did you enjoy it?"

Cloud just stared at him. "I don't think I ever caught your name, Turk."

"Tseng. And no need to tell me your name. I think 'traitor' will do just fine."

(BREAK)

They were taken to the top floor, a penthouse office space. They were kept in their cuffs as they sat in what looked to be a waiting room. Barret tried to speak once or twice, but the bald Turk, Rude, cuffed him hard on the back of the head to silence him. They waited there for some twenty or thirty minutes, silently speculating on their fate.

Execution, Cloud decided. They've already tried to kill us by collapsing Sector Seven. I'm sure they won't hesitate now to put us in front of a firing squad. Or maybe the gas chamber. Whatever it ends up being, it's finally over. All the pain, the doubt, the embarrassment. Finally, I'll rest.

As long as Aerith made it out okay.

It was when they were finally shown into President Shinra's office that Cloud realized that he couldn't allow his time to expire just yet, as Tifa was standing before a large modern-looking desk in handcuffs. She had light bruises on her face where she'd been struck. She looked as though she too had decided they were going to die. And if they'd caught her…

Cloud walked directly to the desk, behind which sat the finely clothed President Shinra, sucking on a cigar. "Where is Aerith?" he said darkly, trying to control his anger.

The President smiled. "In a safe place." He stood up from the desk and began pacing, looking thoughtful. "That girl has no idea how important she is. She's the last surviving Ancient. Their proper name is Cetra, if you know your history. They lived and flourished thousands of years ago. Now their race is all but forgotten."

Nanaki stirred. "That girl is a Cetra?"

The President turned and cocked his head at the creature. "You know the story? I suppose that makes sense. Their folklore is more circulated in the rural parts of the world. The prophecy states that the Cetra will lead mankind to a wonderful Promised Land. I have to tell you, I'm expecting quite a lot out of that girl."

Nanaki growled. "The Promised Land is just a legend."

"So they say," the President shrugged. "Still, what if it were true? The Promised Land is said to be a place of immense beauty. The plants and animals are abundant. Life is everywhere. The soil is more fertile than anything we've ever known…"

"Mako," Barret snapped. "You think that such a place would have to be full of mako."

"Exactly," the President smiled. "Here we have to create these expensive reactors to get at the Mako. But if the Promised Land is real, the mako would be so plentiful it'd just come out on its own. And that is where Shinra's new empire will be built. On the back of a new city, Neo-Midgar."

Barret laughed scornfully. "Your glory is a myth. You're chasing after a dream."

"You think so?" President Shinra gave them all a hard look. "These days all it takes to make your dreams come true is money and science. You will notice that I have both." He let out a deep breath. "In any case, I wanted to see you people one last time before you're executed. I want you to know that you all have been a fun little diversion."

And with a nod and a flick of his wrist, the Turks hauled them all away, back to the elevator and down into a narrow chamber filled with prison cells.

To await the death that Shinra had awarded them.


	8. Chapter 7: Escape

**Chapter 7: Escape**

Cloud had been sitting in his cell for hours. Had the night come and gone? Were they ever going to bring him something to eat?

He was sitting on the floor against the wall, his back at an angle that would have made any doctor cringe. But what difference did it make? They were going to die, that much was certain. He looked over at the single cot in the room, where Tifa was lying and silently staring up at the ceiling. He'd tried so hard to protect her. And Aerith, too. And because he'd dragged him into this, Barret was going to die as well.

Why is it everyone I touch in life winds up dead?

Tifa brought herself up to sit on the edge of the cot and looked over at him. "Hey," she said quietly. "Do you think we'll make it out of here?"

What was he supposed to say? She was obviously looking to him for hope, but he had none to offer. All he could do was shrug.

"Don't give up," she said.

Right, he thought. As though there's anything else I can do.

He let his head fall back and thunk against the cell wall.

"Cloud? Is that you?"

He pushed away from the wall and turned. The muffled voice he'd heard sounded like…

"Aerith? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," he heard her say through the wall. "It'd be easy to get down, but the fact that you came for me made me so happy."

"Hey, I said I'd be your bodyguard, didn't I?"

He heard a tinkling laugh. "Yes, you did. You kept your promise. I'll have to keep mine too, I suppose. I promised you a date, didn't I?"

Cloud turned as Tifa stood up from the cot and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't mind me, you two."

"Tifa?" Aerith said, the surprise and embarrassment clear in her voice, even through the wall. "You're there too?"

"Yes. Although right now I wish I wasn't," Tifa said darkly. She shot Cloud an angry look before turning back to the wall. "You know, Aerith, I have a question."

"What?"

"Does the Promised Land really exist?"

There was a pause before Aerith answered.

"I don't know," she said. "All I know is that the Cetra are born from the planet, can speak with the planet, and can unlock the planet. And then the Cetra will return to the Promised Land, a place that promises supreme happiness." Another pause. "That is what my mother used to tell me."

"But what does that all mean?"

"It's more than words," Aerith said. "But I'm not sure how much more."

"What do you mean when you say speak to the planet?" Cloud asked.

Tifa sat back down on the cot, still looking cross. "And what can a planet say?"

"This world," they heard Aerith say. "It's so full of people and noisy, so saturated by people and their technology, it's hard to make out."

"You can hear it now?"

"Not really," she sighed. "It was easier at the church, but even there it was barely more than a whisper. Mother said the Midgar wasn't safe. She said it would never be a home for someone like me. But someday I'll be able to leave Midgar, speak with the planet, and find my promised land. It's what my real mother says I have to do."

"You're real mother?" Cloud asked.

"I thought I'd stop hearing her voice as I grew up, but I haven't. I hear her more now than ever before."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Cloud wondered if the others were in nearby cells as well. He thought about knocking on the other walls to see if he could get their attention. In the end, he didn't see the point. Either they were there or they weren't. What good would it do, even if they could speak to one another?

So he sat back down on the ground, leaned up against the wall, and closed his eyes.

(BREAK)

He wasn't sure how long he'd slept, but when he woke up the lights in their cell had been extinguished. He looked over at the cot where Tifa was sleeping on her side, curled up in the fetal position. It was strange to see her not in a position of strength for once. She was always so sure, so strong. But here, enveloped in the trouble he'd failed to save her from, she looked vulnerable. From some reason that image struck a shameful chord within him.

Suddenly it occurred to him that, with all the lights in the cell off, he shouldn't have been able to see her at all. He turned to the cell door to find it wide open.

His heart began to race. When did the door open? Why would they open it? Is this some kind of trap? A sadistic attempt to make them think they could escape, only to cut them down once they'd finally had some semblance of hope?

He got up slowly, crept to the door, and poked his head out. The corridor of cells was nearly empty. It's only occupant, if you could call him that, was a guard lying face first on the ground. A pool of crimson blood encircled the corpse in such a volume that Cloud was certain the man was long since expired. He slowly crept to the body at the end of the hall, bending down to examine him.

There was a single gaping wound slashed across his back, ugly and pink and stained with dried blood. Whoever had made the cut had nearly pierced completely through the man's body. Staving a sense of nausea, Cloud peered into the wound and saw that the spinal cord had been neatly severed. Who could have done this?

_You know who._

He shivered at the thought, but hustled back to his cell.

"Tifa, wake up," he whispered, shaking her gently.

She sat up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but the door is open."

She got up in a rush and they both made their way back into the corridor to the guard. Tifa looked at the body once they were up close and then turned her face away, the color draining from her face. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure," Cloud murmured. He looked back down the corridor. Their cell was the only one that had been opened. Why? "He should have keys on him."

He bent down and checked the man's pockets, trying but failing to keep his eyes off of the guard's mutilated back. Finally he found a set of keycards labeled with the cell numbers. He handed a couple of them to Tifa. "Try all the doors. Hopefully the others are here as well."

They split up, each of them opening cell doors. He heard Tifa and Aerith's voices talking just as he opened a cell that contained Barret and Nanaki. Barret was snoozing on the cot, while the other was curled up on the floor. He woke them up as quietly as he could and told them to follow him out into the hall, where the entire group gathered around the body of the guard.

"Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on," Barret growled. He looked nervous.

"Whoever did this must be incredibly strong," Nanaki mewed. He looked at the door out of the corridor, where a large handprint was smeared in blood. "We should leave this place."

"Yeah," Barret said. "This is giving me the willies. Let's get moving."

They made their way cautiously through the door, which opened up back in the first floor of Hojo's lab, from underneath the control center. There were bodies everywhere. Technicians, guards, men and women in suits. All of them had been carved up like so much game meat. There was blood _everywhere_, staining the floor and walls, all of it leading back to the elevator to the other floors.

_Your head doesn't hurt, does it?_

No, Cloud thought. Why not? He turned to the bio-container that had held Jenova. Where there had been the heavy bolted door and thick alloy walls was only a gaping hole. It looked like someone had torn the metal from its frame by hand, cutting it first and then tossing it away like string cheese. Cloud walked over and peered into the open container. All of the tubes and sensors that had been plunged into Jenova's body were lying abandoned on the floor.

"It's gone," Cloud said. "Someone took her."

"The trail leads to the elevator," Nanaki mewed. "Should we follow?"

Cloud nodded. "I want to know what happened here."

Tifa grabbed his arm. "Shouldn't we just leave?"

"Not yet."

They made their way to the elevator in silence, following the smeared trail of blood. Cloud was sure all of them were thinking the same thing. Shinra might be their enemy, but something was definitely wrong here. Once they were in the elevator cab, they turned to look at the buttons. There was a single bloody fingerprint on the button for the top floor.

The President's office suite, Cloud thought.

He pressed the button and the elevator ascended silently. When it opened into the lobby he'd waited in earlier, the sight before Cloud nearly caused him to be sick. The young woman who had been sitting behind her desk was gone. Well, most of her anyway. Her severed head was resting neatly atop the desk, her mouth open in a silent scream and her eyes wide with terror. There was more smeared blood on the walls and floor, leading into the President's office. Cloud took a deep breath and pushed his way through the door.

Here there was less blood, only a faint trail leading to the large ornate desk. Seated there, face down on its surface, an incredibly long, thin, and curved sword thrust into his back, was President Shinra. They all stood and stared for a moment, taking in the scene.

"He's dead," Barret finally said in a small voice. "The head of the company is dead."

Tifa walked around the desk, peering at the body. "That sword…"

Cloud's heart was racing. "It's him."

Tifa stared at him. "It can't be. He died in Nibelheim."

"Apparently not," Cloud shook his head. "That's his sword."

Barret looked as though he were about to ask them what they were talking about, but they heard a scrambling noise from behind one of the floor beams. They saw one of the men in suits from the boardroom scrambling towards the door, a frightened look across his face. He had been the one talking about Shinra's Space Program. The one that had been denied the funds left unspent by the destruction of Sector Seven.

In one swift move, Cloud rushed to intercept him, sending his foot sweeping towards the man's legs. The man fell heavily onto his back. He tried to get back up, but Cloud and Barret held him down.

"Please!" he nearly screamed. "Please don't kill me!"

"Who are you?" Cloud said sharply.

"My name's Palmer. I do weapons acquisition for the company."

"What happened here?"

"S-S-Sephiroth," Palmer wailed. "Sephiroth was here."

"Are you sure?" Cloud asked, feeling his pulse quicken even more. "Did you see him?"

"With my own eyes," Palmer nodded. "I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"What did he want?"

"To kill us all, obviously!" Palmer squeeked. Tears were streaming down his face. "He said he wouldn't let us have the Promised Land. He didn't see me behind the floor beam. But I saw him. I saw what he did to the President!"

Tifa looked over their shoulders. "Does that mean the Promised Land really exists and Sephiroth is trying to save it from Shinra?"

"So he's a good guy?" Barret added.

"No," Cloud said firmly. "I know him. Whatever Sephiroth is doing, he's no ally of ours."

Barret looked like he was going to object, but they heard the sound of a helicopter coming from outside the window. There was a door the led to a large terrace and a chopper landed with a thud. A young blonde haired man in an immaculate white suit hopped out, falling lightly onto the landing. He looked nothing like his father, built tall and strong, with the confident movements of someone who could handle himself in a fight.

Distracted, Cloud barely noticed as Palmer pushed away, scrambled to his feet, and scurried out the door towards the helicopter.

"Who is that?" Tifa asked.

"Rufus," Barret growled. "Damn. I forgot all about him."

"And he is?"

"Vice President of Shinra." Barret nodded at the body slumped at the desk. "He's this lumps son. Apparently his father assigned him someplace far away for the last several years."

Cloud pulled his sword from his back. "I suppose we should go pay our respects."

"Might as well," Barret said. "He's supposed to be twice as bad as his father. No way we can leave someone like that running Shinra."

They walked as a group out onto the terrace. The darkness of the sky brought nearly as much a chill to their bodies as the wind that was whipping fiercely about them. As they approached, they overheard Rufus admonishing Palmer.

"Do not fail me, you sniveling dolt," Rufus spat angrily. "You people couldn't keep Sephiroth out of our very headquarters and now my father is dead. The same will _not_ happen to me. Go and do as I've instructed or you'll feel the wrath of the new President of Shinra."

Palmer nodded vigorously and then turned and ran past the group, barely seeming to notice their presence. Rufus turned his eyes on them.

"Who are you people?"

"Former Soldier," Cloud said. "First class."

"I'm from Avalanche," Barret said.

"Same here," Tifa piped up.

Aerith laughed. "A flower girl from the slums."

Nanaki snarled. "And I'm one of your company's research specimens."

Rufus gazed at them coolly, looking at each of them in turn. Then he sighed. "What a crew," he said. He smoothed his hair back with one hand. "And I'm the President of Shinra."

"Sure, now that you're father's dead," Barret sneered.

"Such is the way of things," Rufus nodded. "My old man tried to control the world with money. It was always his way and he made it work to some degree. The people saw Shinra as a security blanket. Work for the company, get your pay, and if you are threatened, the Shinra army will keep you safe."

"But that's a lie," Tifa said.

"True, but it looks perfect from the outside," Rufus smiled. "In any case, I have no interest in running things as my father did. It's too much work. Too much money wasted. I'll control the world with fear. That is what will keep control over the minds of the common people. There's no reason to waste good money on them."

"You're more like your father then you think," Tifa said.

"Yes, well," Rufus smiled. "The old man did have a certain flare, I suppose. Now if you'll kindly get the hell out of my way, I have plans to set in motion."

Cloud turned to Barret. "Take Aerith and get out of here."

"What?" Barret asked, surprised.

"I'll explain later," Cloud snapped. "But if you really want to help the planet, you need to get Aerith out of here."

"What the hell is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Later!" Cloud shouted. "I'll be right behind you."

Barret looked from Cloud to Rufus and back again. "Fine. Just don't go getting yourself hurt. You're no use to Avalanche if you're dead."

The rest of the group headed back into the building, leaving Cloud and Rufus standing on the terrace, with only the pilot in the helicopter for company. He hefted his sword with both hands and turned to face Rufus, who was peering back at him curiously.

"Why do you want to fight me?"

"You're going to look for the Promised Land," Cloud answered. "Aren't you?"

Rufus took a few slow, deliberate steps toward him. "I am," he said. "And I'm going to look for Sephiroth, too. Did you know that within Sephiroth courses the blood of the Ancients? Do you know what that means?"

"Right now I don't care," Cloud said. "All I know is that I'm not going to let either of you have the Promised Land."

"Is that so," Rufus sneered. From his suit he pulled a wicked looking rifle. It was short, with a sawed-off muzzle, and dual barrels. He made a show of cocking it. "I suppose we should dispense with the pleasantries then."

And he raised the barrels of the gun and fired.

Cloud was ready for the shot and had already made his move. Thrusting his sword into the concrete, he leveraged it to spring sideways, skidding prone on the concrete of the terrace. Rufus pulled a face and immediately cracked open his rifle, pulling two shells from his pocket and trying to shove them inside.

Too slow, Cloud thought. Far too slow.

By the time Rufus snapped the gun back to its loaded position, Cloud was already alongside him. With a sweeping thrust, he brought his sword down on the barrel of the gun, slicing it cleanly in half. The spark created by the sword meeting the metal barrels sparked enough of the gunpowder within to send his sword skittering back towards the door to the tower. Instead of turning to retrieve it, he gave Rufus a two handed shove followed by a heavy blow to the head.

But the new Shinra President reacted quickly enough to sidestep the punch, latch onto his wrist with both hands, and throw him with his own momentum. Cloud crashed to the concrete, smacking his chin hard enough to make it bleed. He turned just as Rufus tried to bring a brutal kick aimed squarely at his head.

With a quick roll onto his side, he avoided the kick. Then he swept his leg out and sent Rufus crashing to the concrete as well. As he lay there, momentarily dazed by the blow, Cloud knelt atop him. He held Rufus down with one hand. With the other he called upon the orb of lightning materia that was still in his pocket and made his palm crackle with lightning.

"You think you're going to kill me, don't you?" Rufus smiled.

"I _am_ going to kill you."

"Perhaps," Rufus said. "But not today."

And Cloud felt something hard and metal press against the back of his skull. He turned just enough to see the pilot from the helicopter standing with a pistol pointed at his head.

What could he do? If he let Rufus go, the pilot would simply shoot him. If he didn't, the pilot would also shoot him.

Thankfully, since I was trained in Soldier, I have a third option.

With blinding speed, he reached back with his hand, still crackling and sparking, and grabbed hold of the metal pistol barrel. He sent enough electricity into it to give the pilot a jolt, knocking him backwards. Then he brought his hand back down crashing into Rufus' jaw.

But Rufus landed a blow to the side of his head before he could connect. It was a vicious enough hit to send him sprawling back towards the door into the building. The pilot was already reaching for the pistol again when Cloud had gathered himself enough to grab his sword and duck back into the building. As the slammed the door shut, sparks from gunfire pinged off of it.

"That's all for today, ex-Soldier!" he heard Rufus shout. "I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon."

Peeking through the window, Cloud watched as Rufus and the pilot climbed aboard the helicopter. It took off from the terrace and disappeared from sight.

Cursing himself, Cloud turned and made his way back toward the elevator. He was surprised to find Tifa waiting for him there.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I couldn't finish him," Cloud muttered angrily. "Things are about to get complicated."

They made their way down the elevator to the ground floor. The rest of the group was waiting in the tower lobby alone. It appeared that everyone in the building that had survived Sephiroth's onslaught hadn't bothered to stick around.

"So what're we going to do," Barret growled.

"Sephiroth won't stick around Midgar now that he has Jenova," Cloud said. "That means we'll have to leave the city as well."

"Leave the city?" Aerith frowned. "I thought the walls kept everyone in unless you had permission from the authorities to leave."

"No way are we getting permission," Tifa said.

"We might not need to," Barret said. "There's an unfinished highway that stops at the edge of the walls. If we could get to where it stops, we might be able to go over the side down to the ground."

"From the top of the highway?" Tifa asked incredulously. "It'd be at least a hundred foot drop!"

"Yeah, but when Shinra abandoned the project they left a bunch of their equipment there," Barret said. "There's probably a crane or something we can use to climb down. The real problem is that Shinra is going to be sending as many troops here as they can muster. And it won't take them long to figure out where we went. If we're walking and they have vehicles, they'll run us down in a heartbeat."

Cloud walked to the lobby doors and looked out. There was a parking lot off to one side, which emptied onto a street. There were several vehicles still parked there. From those that didn't make it out, Cloud thought. "Why don't we use those?"

"You can hotwire a car?" Barret asked.

"Sure. It was something they taught us during our training."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Barret smiled. "I'll show you how to get on the highway."

(BREAK)

There had indeed been machinery left at the edge of the highway, which poked just far enough past Midgar's walls to let them climb their way down to the ground. Once they were all down, they each turned and looked at Midgar, the walls directly in front of them and the plate and building spires above.

"Now what?" Nanaki mewed simply.

"Sephiroth is alive," Cloud said. "I have a score to settle with him."

"Will that help save the planet?" Barret asked.

"That's the way it looks."

Barret nodded. "Then I'm going."

"Me too," Aerith said. "There are things I need to find out."

Cloud studied her. "About the Ancients?"

But she merely shrugged. "About many things."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"So," Tifa finally said. "I guess this is goodbye, Midgar."

Cloud looked at Nanaki. "And what about you?"

"I'm going back to my hometown," he mewed. "I'll go with you as far as that."

"Right," Cloud said. "Any suggestions on where to head first?"

Barret pointed east. "We'll need transportation. A car would be nice, but there aren't many of those on this continent outside of Midgar. Our best bet would be to get some chocobos to ride. There's a farm a couple days journey from here that sells them. We can head in that direction."

"A couple days journey?" Cloud frowned. He looked off in the distance where the sun was just starting to break the horizon.

"Yeah, but there's a town along the way where we can rest up tonight," Barret said. "It's called Kalm. I can show you the way."

"Fine," Cloud said. He turned to the rest of the group. "This isn't going to be an easy journey. Things could get dangerous. Are you all sure you want to go?"

"How did I know you'd say that?" Aerith smiled.

"Besides," Tifa added. "We'll be fine as long as you keep your promise."

"And Aerith's mom said she'd keep Marlene safe," Barret said. "So now I can fight without any regrets."

"Okay," Cloud sighed. "Then I guess this is the start of our journey. Let's not stand on ceremony."

And with that, they headed Northeast toward a town called Kalm.

On their way to a Chocobo ranch.

And in pursuit of Sephiroth.

And the Promised Land.


	9. Chapter 8: Kalm Memories

**Chapter 8: Kalm Memories**

Traveling across the grassy plains east of Midgar wasn't easy, but it wasn't particularly difficult either. There was a path of sorts, used long ago when travel between individual cities was more common. And even though there was more danger outside the cities, usually from a prevalence of the kind of creatures Cloud and Aerith had fought in the Sector Six slums, with five weapon-wielders in possession of a decent amount of materia, those threats were easily dispatched. In fact, whether by luck or some kind of communication between the creatures, by the time the sun was high overhead the attacks were coming far less frequently.

This left time for talk. The group began to become familiar with each other, learning all the small, seemingly insignificant details and idiosyncrasies that made each of them different. They were gelling nicely, in Cloud's opinion. Even Nanaki, who seemed as reluctant to speak about himself as Cloud, opened up a bit and began laughing at the jokes that flitted through the party. Only Cloud stayed reserved, insisting that he would answer questions about himself once they had reached Kalm. Tifa continued to throw him curious looks, sometimes concerned, other times confident.

Instead of talking, Cloud observed the landscape. It was thoroughly rural, with rolling emerald hills and the occasional short craggy mountain. The coast lie to the north, but the air out here was clear enough to catch glimpses of a sparkling blue ocean. Every so often they would come across a small farm or pass by a traveler or two. Those that chose to speak with them were friendly enough, although they also tended towards caution when interacting with Cloud.

It's my eyes, he thought. They know what the glow means. They believe I am Shinra. That I am still a Soldier.

It was all fairly inconsequential until they approached the town of Kalm. Just a few miles outside its borders, one of the travelers they met mentioned passing by a sole traveler with long, white hair, glowing blue eyes, and a long, curved sword. He'd been heading in the direction of Kalm.

Sephiroth, Cloud thought. Can we have caught up to you already?

He pressed the party on faster those last couple of miles, both eager and fearful of what he might find at their destination.

When they reached the town borders, Cloud immediately thought the town's name was perfect. Kalm was as peaceful in appearance as it was in reputation, with charming houses and shops, a serene breeze that blew through the twilight air, and a large wooden water tower holding court in the center of the town square. Like Midgar, the small town had walls built around it, but they felt more like a warm blanket than the oppressive container they'd escaped to the west.

Walking through the town square, Cloud noticed how any tension in the group members' faces seemed to melt away. Peace overcame them as they circled around the quaint shops looking for an inn.

"So this is Kalm," Tifa sighed. "It's beautiful."

"There's an inn," Barret said, pointing at a two-story structure.

They were greeted by a grandmotherly woman who accepted a mere ten gil for the night's stay and then showed them up to a large boarding room. There wasn't much in the way of privacy, but that kind of utilitarian setting suited Cloud. They were not on vacation. They were not here to have fun.

Life has a purpose now, he thought. Something to do. Something to focus on.

_Unlike before? Unlike the lie your life used to be?_

He shook the thoughts away. There was no time for them.

Once the innkeeper had departed, the group sat on their individual beds, stuffing packs and weapons underneath them. After a few moments, Cloud found that absolutely all of them were looking directly at where he sat at the edge of his own bed.

"Alright, Soldier boy," Barret broke the silence. "Let's hear your story. All of it this time. Sephiroth, the threat to the planet, all of it."

"Fine," Cloud said reluctantly. He couldn't avoid telling them forever. And he _had_ promised to answer their questions once they were in Kalm. "When I was a kid, I wanted to be like Sephiroth. Hell, _every_ boy wanted to be like him. That's why I joined Soldier. I worked my way through the ranks, all the way to First Class. Once I had enough clout with the Shinra command, I managed to maneuver my way into an assignment to Sephiroth's unit. It was a small group, just him, me, and a single regular troop battalion. After working together on several operations, Sephiroth and I became friends."

"Friends?" Barret snorted. "With the guy that killed all those people?"

"Yeah, well," Cloud shrugged. "Things were different back then. He was a war hero, the conqueror of Wutai. And despite all that, and despite the fact that he was older than me, he was incredibly humble. Whenever we talked, he was far more interested in what I had to say than talking about himself."

"And you grow close to the people you do battle with," Barret nodded.

"Exactly. We were war buddies. We developed a trust in one another that lasted a long time."

"But not forever?" Aerith asked.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "After the war, there just wasn't as much for Soldier to do. We ended up being carted around the world to different Shinra facilities, putting down what few people resisted the company's presence or taking care of any problems at the reactor sites. I was sixteen when it happened." He struggled to remember the details, his head occasionally flashing in pain as he relayed what had occurred to the group.

They had been ordered to travel to Nibelheim, his hometown, where Shinra had one of their mako reactors. They had two parts to their mission. The first was to investigate the reports of an enormous beast that had been terrorizing the outskirts of the town. The beast had prevented anyone from entering or leaving Nibelheim for some time. As a result, when a minor malfunction in the reactor was reported, Shinra was unable to dispatch their engineers to address it. Once they had eliminated the beast, they were to investigate the reactor to see if a quick correction could be made without having to send anyone else after them.

That was how Cloud found himself in the back of a Shinra APC. The armored personnel carrier was large enough to hold the entire unit. Two of the regulars were up front driving. Two more rode in back with him and Sephiroth. The going had been slow because of a torrential downpour. It made visibility a problem for the driver. He remembered how excited he'd been in the back, fidgeting with his sword, unable to stand still.

"I can't believe all this rain," he'd said. He'd turned to one of the regular soldiers who was sitting on a crate with his head nearly between his legs. "You doing any better?"

But the soldier had merely shaken his head.

"Must be tough," Cloud had said. "I've never had motion sickness."

"Hey," Sephiroth had said. "Why don't you just sit down?"

"I'm too excited to sit. They gave me some new materia. I can't wait to use it."

Sephiroth had chuckled, his long white hair shaking as he laughed. "Just like a kid."

At that, Cloud had taken a seat on a crate. "Are you going to brief us on the mission?"

"There's nothing beyond what they've already told us to brief you on," Sephiroth had said. "If the rumors about this creature are true, we should be in for quite a fight."

"Good!"

"Why would you say that?"

Cloud had looked him in the eye. "I joined Soldier because I wanted to be like you, but by the time I made First Class the war with Wutai was already over. There aren't as many opportunities to become a hero anymore. That's why I did everything I could to get into this unit. I want to prove myself."

Sephiroth had stared at him for a moment and then nodded. "You must be excited to go back home, then. You'll be able to—"

Before he could finish, there had been a crash, a force of impact in the ground that had caused the APC to bounce off the ground and land back down with enough force to send them all toppling. As they pulled themselves back up off the floor of the APC, Cloud had looked at Sephiroth.

"I don't suppose that was an earthquake."

"No," Sephiroth had said. "That'll be the beast we've heard so much about."

When he and Cloud exited the APC, they found that all the rumors about the thing had failed to do the creature justice. It had been like something out of a fairytale. Easily thirty feet tall, it had looked like some kind of massive mutated dragon, with green scaly skin, razor sharp claws, and smoke issuing with every breath it took.

The beast had taken one look at the two of them and roared in rage, bringing its claws towards them both in a rush. Cloud had frozen, unable to think clearly within the gaze of the beast, but Sephiroth managed to shove him out of the way. With a couple flicks of his wrists, he used several kinds of protective materia on both of them, such that it would at least keep any blows they sustained from being fatal.

But still unable to move, Cloud knew he wouldn't survive long. He took a shot to his ribs from the dragon's claws, flying sideways like a ragdoll. Without the magic Sephiroth had performed, the blow would have cut him to ribbons. Instead he lay groaning on the ground, unable to get up. All he could do was watch as the Shinra regulars piled out of the APC, using it as cover, and fired their weapons at the beast. Sephiroth had disappeared from site. The bullets from the regular's rifles plinked harmlessly off of the creature's scales, serving only to make the thing angrier.

But just when Cloud was sure they were all dead, Sephiroth appeared on the beast's back.

"On its back?" Aerith interrupted with a gasp. "Did he kill it?"

"He didn't just kill it," Cloud smiled ruefully. "With one swing of his sword, he took the thing's head off. I'd seen him fight before, but never against something like that, and never with such ferocity."

"What happened after that?"

"The creature was dead," Cloud shrugged. "We arrived in Nibelheim an hour or so later."

He remembered that the rain had finally relinquished its onslaught, content to merely drizzle on their heads rather than beating them with a violent shower. As a result, he was able to watch through the APC windshield as they approached his hometown. Everything was as he remembered it: the well where he'd met Tifa before leaving, her father's shop, the inn, his mother's house near the town square. When they'd climbed out of the APC and gathered at the town entrance, he'd been so busy looking around that he nearly missed Sephiroth's words.

"How does it feel? Your first time returning home, right? I wouldn't know. I don't have a hometown."

Cloud had turned to him. "No hometown? What about your parents?"

"Only my father is alive," Sephiroth had said, shaking his head. "And he's never told me where we're from. My mother…was named Jenova. He told me she died while giving birth to me." And then he'd laughed humorlessly. "What does it matter?"

They walked into the town square. The townspeople had noticed their arrival. Cloud looked around and saw faces in all the windows and doors, looking at them with curiousity.

Sephiroth had glanced at the well and then up at Mount Nibel, the peak against which Nibelheim had been built, and atop which was Shinra's reactor. He sniffed the air. "Can you smell that?"

Cloud had shaken his head.

"It's the smell of mako," Sephiroth had said. "But it smells wrong. There's something off here."

"Hey, wait a minute," Barret interrupted the story. "The name of Sephiroth's mother was Jenova? That damned headless thing that Shinra had locked up in Midgar?"

Cloud nodded. "That's right."

"Maybe you should just let him finish the story," Tifa said sharply. "The story of our hometown isn't exactly easy for us to tell."

Aerith turned to look at her. "Your hometown? Did you guys get to reunite?"

"She really surprised me," Cloud smiled. "But we didn't get to see each other at first. All the townspeople were staying in their homes, like they were afraid to come out. It might have been because of the monster that had been terrorizing them, or maybe they were afraid of us. I don't know. But other than one guy at the inn bugging Sephiroth for a picture, the only other people we saw at first were the ones working at the inn."

Tifa frowned. "He didn't ask for a picture of you?"

"No," Cloud said. "I was a little disappointed. I thought it'd be the whole small town boy makes good kind of thing, but he was only interested in Sephiroth. Anyway, we were going to wait until morning to climb the mountainside to the reactor, so Sephiroth allowed everyone to do what they like around town. He even suggested I go see my mother."

"Did you?" Aerith asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does!" Aerith admonished him. "She's your family!"

"I don't know if you'd call it a family," Cloud shook his head. "My father died when I was still very young. I didn't have any brothers or sisters. After I'd left, it was just my mother alone in the house. She was such a vibrant woman. Made me have dinner with her. Asked me if I'd met any women in Midgar. If I was eating enough. You know, all the typical motherly stuff."

"She sounds sweet," Aerith smiled.

"I suppose. At the time I didn't feel very comfortable there. I'd left Nibelheim for a reason and it felt strange to be back. I left after dinner. The only other stop I made before returning to the inn was to Tifa's father's shop. They lived on the top floor and I wanted to see if she was home."

"But I wasn't," Tifa said quietly. "Was I?"

"No," Cloud shook his head. "Just your father and your old martial arts teacher, Zangan. I remember that he used to stay with you when he came into town. In any case, I ended up going to back to the inn to find Sephiroth standing at the window, looking up at the mountain."

Cloud had asked him what he was looking at.

"This scenery," Sephiroth had answered. "I feel like I know this place." But then he'd looked away and issued a reassuring smile. "We have an early start tomorrow. Get some sleep. I've hired a guide to the reactor. They say she's young but very capable."

"Let me guess," Aerith interrupted him. "Tifa was the guide?"

"That's right," Cloud said. "We all gathered at the base of Mount Nibel the next morning, waiting for our guide. You can imagine my surprise when Tifa walked up the path."

"So you two _were_ reunited!" Aerith remarked with glee.

Cloud looked at Tifa to find that she was staring back at him intensely. "Well, not really," he said. "With all that had to be done, there wasn't much time catching up. That guy that had been bugging Sephiroth for a picture was there again. Sephiroth allowed him to get a picture of the three of us, but after that we got on our way up the mountain."

The Shinra reactor was built at the apex of Mount Nibel. Life had always been abundant around the mountain. As the legend went, the first farmers to settle the land found that their crops were always twice as big as they should have been, their livestock twice as productive, and no matter the weather there never seemed to be a bad harvest. Years later, scientists had discovered that Mount Nibel was something like a volcano, except that it had a very small crater and, instead of molten rock, its product was mako. While mako didn't have the destructive capability of lava, the vast amount of life it produced around Mount Nibel caused the creatures to burrow a series of intertwining caves. When Shinra had later built their reactor there, they had made use of those caves to construct a winding path up the mountain. It was along that path that they traveled up to the reactor.

Tifa led the way, saying very little and directing her comments mostly to Sephiroth when she did. Cloud remembered wondering why she wasn't speaking to him.

Near the top of the mountain, they came across a cave that was lit up skittle blue. Upon traversing further, they found the source of the light. It was a small mound that was bubbling with a wispy, bright liquid. Cloud remembered being struck by the beauty of it.

"What is this?" Tifa had asked.

"A mako fountain," Sephiroth had answered her. "They're incredibly rare. A miracle of nature."

Tifa had walked closer to the fountain, bending to peer at it. "It's so beautiful," she said. "If the reactor continues to suck up the energy, will this fountain dry up too?"

"Likely," Sephiroth nodded. "But it would take a great deal of time." He walked closer to the fountain, reached in, and scooped up a glassy orb that looked as though it were perfectly round. "Materia. When mako energy is condensed it coalesces into these orbs. Shinra has some techniques for separating different kinds of mako and manufacturing materia. Seeing it form in this natural state is very rare."

"By the way," Cloud had asked. "Why is it when you use materia you can also perform magic?"

Sephiroth had given him a funny look. "They never told you? Mako is the source of all life on this planet. Within it is the compounded knowledge gained by every being that has ever lived. The mako that forms materia is special. It contains within it the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. Anyone in possession of this knowledge can freely use the powers of the land and the planet because the Ancients had the ability to speak and interact directly with it."

"That doesn't sound so magical," Cloud had frowned.

Sephiroth chuckled. "A man once told me never to use an unscientific term like magic. I still remember how angry he was."

"Who was that?" Tifa asked.

"Hojo, the lead scientist of Shinra. A mediocre man assigned to take over the work of a brilliant scientist." Sephiroth had laughed again. "He's a walking mass of complexes. Let's keep moving."

They arrived at the reactor some time later. Tifa was out of breath. Even the Shinra regulars were huffing for air. The entrance to reactor was a long angled metal staircase, built up to a door in the facility. The entire structure had been built suspended over the small cratered hole at the top of the mountain. This allowed for the easiest extraction of the mako energy underneath.

Cloud had turned to Tifa. "You stay here. We'll be back."

"I'm coming with you! I've never seen what's inside."

"That's because it's full of Shinra's industrial secrets," Sephiroth had said firmly. "Only authorized personnel are allowed to enter."

Tifa sputtered, trying to argue, but Sephiroth would have none of it.

"Take care of the lady," he told the Shinra regulars.

Cloud followed Sephiroth up the staircase and into the reactor. It had been built small so that it would require no onsite support staff. It was really just two separate rooms. They made their way through the first, a small area filled with mechanisms that moved the extracted mako energy to large metal containers where it would be held until the bi-annual Shinra visit to take it back to Midgar for processing. At the back of this first room was the entrance to the core.

The core was an enormous room filled with sophisticated-looking metal pods in long rows. There were porthole windows on each of them. For some reason, they had reminded Cloud of facility where he'd undergone his mako soak once he'd graduated from his Soldier training. Splitting the rows of pods in half was a single path up to the reactor core itself. The stairway culminated in another heavy metal door. Engraved above the door was a single word.

Jenova.

They both stared at it. Cloud had looked at Sephiroth and saw an odd look on his face. It was some kind of mixture of pain, anger, and regret. Before he could ask him about it, Sephiroth ascended the staircase, looking intensely again at the metal door before turning to a small flip-down control panel built into the wall on one side. He cycled through the electronic menu, his fingers flying over different menus and settings. Within a few moments, he jabbed at the screen in a manner of finality and snapped the control panel shut.

"So that was the reason for the malfunction," he said quietly. "It wasn't a malfunction at all."

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.

"It was diverting pure mako energy into these pods," Sephiroth said without looking at him. "Why?"

Without another word, he walked down the staircase and over to one of the pods. He got up on his toes so that he could look through the porthole. He stared for what seemed like forever before turning away.

"Hojo," He'd said. "Now I see what you've been doing. Still, this will never make you as good as Professor Gast." He turned back to Cloud. "These pods are a system for condensing and freezing mako energy. Normally that would result in what?"

"Materia," Cloud had answered slowly.

"Right, normally," Sephiroth nodded. "But Hojo put something else in there. Take a look for yourself."

Feeling nervous but not understanding why, Cloud walked over to the pod and stretched so he could see into the porthole. He immediately wished he hadn't.

Inside it was a monster, something from a nightmare. It was humanoid, but hideously deformed. There were angry horns and bone protruding from throughout its body and large curved fangs hung down from its mouth. The thing was in suspended animation, but Cloud had been sure that it was both furious and in an immense amount of pain. He turned away from the porthole to Sephiroth.

"What is this?"

"Members of Soldier are humans that have been showered with mako," Sephiroth answered him darkly. "They're different from other people, but still human. But these things are something different. They have been exposed to a high degree of mako, likely since birth."

"Are they human?"

"Once perhaps," Sephiroth shrugged. "But now? After having been infused with so much mako for virtually all of their developmental lives? Any that survived would have powers so far beyond all other people, I don't think human would be an applicable term."

"What kind of powers?"

"Mako powers," Sephiroth said. "Immense strength. Easy prolific use of materia. Abnormal healing properties. They would be powerful warriors."

"Like you?" Cloud had asked.

Sephiroth's head had snapped at the question. He sort of flinched at first, finally shaking his head. "You're saying…no," he started. "No, it can't be." He withdrew is sword and slammed it against one of the pods, causing Cloud to scurry backward. "Was I created this way?" He struck the pod again. "Am I the same as these monsters?"

Cloud reached out with one arm. "Sephiroth…"

He spun around, his eyes furiously bright with a combination of rage and mako. "You saw it! All of them were human."

"Human?" Cloud repeated. "No way. You saw what they looked like. You saw the deformations. You don't have any of those."

"Because I'm different," Sephiroth said, his voice suddenly cold. "Hojo must have done something different with me. I've known it, ever since I was young. I'm special in some way. But I didn't think…"

Cloud looked around at the others, seeing the intrigued look on their faces. Even Tifa had lost her concerned look and was staring at him intently, wrapped up in this part of the story she'd never heard. "I didn't quite understand what Sephiroth was saying at the time. I couldn't make out what he was guessing at. I was more shocked by the evidence of Shinra purposely producing monsters than anything else."

"Damn Shinra," Barret growled. He shook his head. "And here I thought there was no way I could hate them anymore than I already do."

"Who would have thought that they'd do something so evil," Tifa said.

Nanaki growled from where he was curled up at the foot of Aerith's bed. "It would explain the increase in the number of creatures around the world if there are other reactors built as that one."

"So, Tifa," Aerith cut in. "You were waiting outside?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"I managed to get Sephiroth out of there," Cloud went on. "When we got back down to Nibelheim, Sephiroth confined himself to the inn for the rest of the day. We all tried to talk to him, to comfort him, but he refused to speak with any of us."

Tifa nodded. "The whole town was confused. This wasn't the great warrior we had heard so much about. And then the next day, he was just sort of gone."

"He disappeared?" Barret asked.

"We thought so at first," Cloud said. "But we were wrong. We found him later on, inside the largest building in Nibelheim."

"We used to call it Shinra Mansion," Tifa said.

"When Shinra was building their reactor," Cloud explained. "They needed a place for the workers to stay between shifts. Shinra Mansion was an enormous house with nearly a hundred bedrooms, a mess hall, and a library down in the basement. That's where the scientists worked. And that's where we found Sephiroth."

When Cloud found him, Sephiroth had been engrossed in one of the scientific journals that lined the walls. Other such journals had been strewn about the floor, apparently already read and discarded. Cloud approached him carefully, remembering the way he'd whipped his mammoth sword about in the reactor. He could overhear him mumbling to himself.

"An organism, apparently dead," Sephiroth was saying. "It was found in a geological formation in the far north. Based on carbon dating, it is estimated that the organism has been encased in the formation for some two-thousand years."

"Sephiroth," Cloud said cautiously.

But he didn't respond. Instead he kept on reading and reading, all the time mumbling passages as he read them.

"Jenova was confirmed to be an Ancient," he mumbled at one point. "Shortly after, the Jenova Project was approved. The use of Shinra Reactor One approved for use with the project. Nibelheim designated home base for all scientific studies stemming from the Jenova Project."

He let the journal fall to the floor. For the first time in two days, he'd then looked at Cloud.

"Sephiroth?"

"My mother's name is Jenova," he'd said. "The Jenova Project began the process of infusing beings with mako to make them more powerful." He lowered his head. "Professor Gast, why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to die?"

"The poor guy," Aerith said quietly. "He must have been horrified."

"At first," Cloud said. "He stayed down in that library for the next three days, just reading and reading. If we hadn't brought him food, I'm sure he would have forgotten to eat. Nobody saw him sleep during that time. We started checking in on him in shifts. And then one day, one of the regulars came and got me at the inn, saying that Sephiroth was acting different. I went to the mansion and down to the basement, hoping he was finally calming down and we could leave. That's when it happened."

When Cloud walked through the door to the basement library, he could immediately hear the sound of laughter. It wasn't a pleasant sound. Rather, it sounded like something maniacal and barely controlled. He found Sephiroth seated at one of the desks, still another open journal in his hands. His laughter ceased and he looked up sharply.

"Who is it?" Sephiroth had asked angrily. "Oh, it's only you. Traitor."

"Traitor?" Cloud had repeated.

"And ignorant too, apparently," Sephiroth said coldly. "But don't worry. I'd be happy to reveal to you the history of your kind. This planet originally belonged the Cetra, an itinerant race. They would to a planet, settle it, and then move on. It was foretold that at the end of their harsh journey they would find the Promised Land, a place of supreme happiness." He leveled a finger directly at Cloud. "But those that disliked the journey appeared. Those who decided to stop migrating built shelters here and elected to lead an easier life. They took all the Cetra and the planet had provided without bothering to do their duty. That duty is to always continue the journey, so that the Promised Land might be found. But these traitors decided to become fat and greedy instead of fulfilling their role. Those are _your_ ancestors."

"Sephiroth…" Cloud said slowly.

"But before the loyal Cetra could migrate away from this place, disaster struck," Sephiroth continued, as though Cloud had never spoken. "Your ancestors escaped. They survived by hiding from this disaster, refusing to confront it. Instead the planet was saved through the sacrifice of the Cetra. They perished while your ancestors multiplied." He lowered his hand, but his eyes burned fierce. "These reports are all that remains of that proud race."

Cloud stared back at him. "What does any of that have to do with you?"

Sephiroth threw his head back and laughed. "Your kind is stupid," he said cruelly. "An Ancient named Jenova was found in a geological formation constructed roughly two-thousand years ago. Shinra initiated the Jenova Project, endeavoring to produce people with the powers of the Cetra." He took a menacing step forward. "I am the one that was produced."

"Produced?"

"Yes," Sephiroth had growled. "By Professor Gast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist. These journals are the records of the project."

He stood abruptly, knocking the chair onto its back. Then he walked in Cloud's direction and past him, headed down the hallway.

"Sephiroth?" Cloud called after him. He jogged across the library, reaching forward and grabbing hold of Sephiroth's sleeve.

"Out of my way," Sephiroth snarled. He spun around and threw Cloud up against a bookcase. "I'm going to see my mother."

And then he planted a closed fist in the side of Cloud's head, sending him crashing unconscious to the ground.

"I was out for a couple of hours," Cloud told the group.

"What happened next?" Aerith asked, her voice shaking.

"I woke up and rushed out to find my hometown had been set afire," Cloud said heavily. "The bodies of the townspeople were everywhere. He'd killed my mother while she was cooking in her kitchen. Some he'd left alive and they were trying to salvage the town or help the fallen, but the trail of death led straight to Mount Nibel. I got to up to the reactor just as Tifa's father had tried to stop Sephiroth. He'd been cut down and lied dying on his back with Tifa watching his eyes go dim. It was horrible."

He remembered standing there stunned. Tifa had stood up abruptly, tears still streaming down her face. "Sephiroth," she'd cried out in anguish, looking to the sky. "Soldier, mako reactors, Shinra…" And then she scooped up Sephiroth's sword and ducked into the core, screaming. "I hate them all!"

Cloud had followed her. Inside, he found Tifa standing at the base of the stairs up to the heavy metal door marked _Jenova_. At the top was Sephiroth, facing the door.

"Mother, I am here to see you," he said softly.

Tifa did her best to lift the sword as she screamed. "How could you do that to the townspeople? How could you do that to my father?"

And then she rushed him as fast as she could, up the stairs, lifting the sword high above her as Sephiroth turned.

Cloud knew what was going to happen immediately. Sephiroth wrestled the sword from her and then slashed a vicious cut across her body. She crumpled down the stairs, broken and bleeding. Cloud rushed to her side as Sephiroth disappeared through the door.

"Tifa!" he gasped. The cut was bad, but probably not fatal.

"You promised," Tifa wheezed as she looked up at him. There was surprise in her face. "You promised that you'd come when I was in trouble."

"I'm here," he said. He scooped her up carefully and laid her gently against one of the pods that lined the staircase. She was staring up at him intensely. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

And then he turned back toward the door and marched through it to kill his hero.

In the chamber beyond was Jenova, the bizarre female creature clad in ornate metal armor and connected to a mass of machines and electrical equipment. Sephiroth was standing at the base of the mechanism that contained her, looking up at her form.

"Mother," he whispered. "I've thought of a great idea. Let's take this planet back together. Let's go to our Promised Land."

"Sephiroth!" Cloud had shouted angrily. "My mother! My hometown! How could you do this?"

Sephiroth turned and Cloud saw that he was laughing. "See how they come, Mother?" Then his eyes turned cold and he looked Cloud directly in the eye. "With her superior strength, knowledge, and magic, Mother was destined to become the ruler of this planet. But you people, you worthless creatures, you've stolen her destiny from her. No longer, though. I am here now. Mother and son, together, will rule as one."

And with an angry yank, he reached out and tore Jenova's head from her body, away from the mess of wires and machines. Cloud shivered as he watched Sephiroth turn with her head in one hand and his sword in the other. Oddly, there was no blood. No indication that the creature was either alive or dead.

He shook the shiver away and pulled his sword from his back. "What about me, Sephiroth? My family, my friends, the pain of having my hometown taken from me? Your mother was stolen from you. Now you've stolen mine from me. My pain is the same as yours!"

Sephiroth laughed again and raised his arms high. "Pain? What pain have I? I am the chosen one. I will be the leader of this planet. I will take this world back from you insignificant people in the name of the Cetra. Tell me, human, what pain is there in that?"

"Sephiroth," Cloud shook his head. "I trusted you. You were my friend. But now I'm going to kill you."

And then he'd launched himself into a battle that he couldn't win to save a town that couldn't be saved from the single most formidable Soldier to ever walk the planet.

"And that's it," Cloud said.

"Wait a damn minute," Barret said loudly. "That can't be the end. What happened next?"

"I," Cloud started. But pain flashed in his head. "I can't remember."

"What happened to Sephiroth?" Aerith squeaked.

"I can't be sure," Cloud answered. "It's hard to believe that I was able to beat him, but if I hadn't there's no way Tifa and I would be alive."

Tifa cleared her throat. "Official records state that Sephiroth died that day. It was even in the newspapers."

"Shinra owns all the papers," Barret growled. "I wouldn't put too much stock in them as an informational resource."

"I have to know the truth," Cloud nodded. "I challenged Sephiroth and lived. Why didn't he kill me?"

"It seems like a lot of this doesn't make sense," Aerith said thoughtfully. "What about Jenova? How did it get back to the Shinra building?"

"They would have shipped it there after the attack," Cloud shrugged.

"But now it's missing," Aerith said.

"Sephiroth," Tifa said softly.

"Damn," Barret threw up his hands. "None of this makes any damned sense. But it doesn't change nothing, neither. We still have to keep Sephiroth and Shinra away from any new sources of mako, including the Promised Land. That's how we save the planet, right?"

"Right," Cloud said. He stood up from the bed and walked to the only window in the room. Dusk had settled on Kalm while he'd told the others his story. They sky was a beautiful, deep purple. "We should get some rest. We'll want to get an early start tomorrow."

The others silently agreed and lay down on their beds to sleep. Soon they were snoring peacefully. Cloud tried to sleep as well, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Sephiroth's eyes staring back at him, accusing him.

_You know the real story. Why didn't you tell them the truth?_


	10. Chapter 9: Of Marshes And Mountains

**Chapter 9: Of Marshes And Mountains**

Cloud awoke slowly the next morning. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked around the boarding room. Aerith and Tifa were both sitting on one bed and talking to each other in hushed tones. Cloud cleared his throat and they looked over at him.

"Morning," Tifa said. "The others are downstairs waiting for us. Barret and Nanaki took a walk around town to see if anyone has seen Sephiroth."

"Fine," Cloud said. He swung his legs to the floor and reached beneath the bed to pull his things together.

"Cloud," Tifa said. "How bad was I after Sephiroth cut me?"

He stared at her concerned expression. "Pretty bad," he shrugged. "I must have been able to get you down the mountain fairly quickly or you would have died."

"Right," she murmured, not looking happy. "We should get moving."

They made their way down the stairs, past the reception desk, and out into the morning sunshine. Outside the inn, Barret and Nanaki were waiting for them.

"I picked these up at one of the stores," Barret said. He tossed each of them a small rectangular device with a screen and several buttons. "I've programmed a listing in them for each of us. That way we can be in contact if any of us gets separated."

"Great," Cloud nodded. "You find anything else out?"

"A couple of the townspeople said they saw someone dressed in black with white hair and a long sword come through town before heading east," Barret said. "They say there's a marsh in that direction, which leads to a cave through the mountain range to the south. The mountains stretch all the way across the continent, so we'll have to go through that cave if we don't want to lose several days worth of travel."

"Fine," Cloud said. "Then we make for the marsh."

"Actually, no," Barret shook his head. "We still need to get some chocobos for transportation."

"Why?"

"Because of the zoloms. They're giant snakes, fifty feet long according to the townspeople. The marsh is their hunting ground and we'll need chocobos in order to outrun them."

"Great," Cloud sighed. "So then we still need to go to this ranch you mentioned. And it's straight east?"

Barret shrugged. "More or less. I can lead the way there."

It took nearly the entire day to reach the ranch. There were more pests to deal with, deranged creatures of all manner, but they were operating as an efficient group now. What had at first been exciting frantic bouts with these creatures had devolved into a tedious practice in which they each took turns vanquishing the obstacles. Even Aerith had developed into a magic wielding example of a proficient fighter. In fact, as they neared the chocobo ranch, Cloud had begun thinking that perhaps she was the strongest of them all, the way she would wave her hands and cause vicious bolts of lightning to rain down on their enemies, or eruptions of fire to cause them to combust like so much fuel, or enormous icicles to jag their way through their bodies. But unlike the others, she always looked a bit sad as she fought, as though disappointed with the realities of life outside of the cities and towns.

The sun was beginning to set as the chocobo ranch came into view on the horizon. The first thing they saw was a large silo, followed by a sizable stable and a plantation style home. There were signs out front that proclaimed visitors welcome, so the group walked through the front door. Inside was a finely furnished home, complete with a small counter filled with different chocobo equipment for sale: food, training guidebooks, mating materials, and lures. It was all presided over by a portly little man in a Stetson hat and overalls. His speech was thickly drawled as he welcomed them.

"You folks thinking about crossing the marshes?"

"Perhaps," Cloud nodded.

"Seems like everyone's crossing the marshes all of the sudden," the man said. "I tried to warn that last fella, but he didn't listen to old Chocobo Bill."

Cloud stared at him. "What did the other guy look like?"

"He was tall and dressed in black," Bill said. "Kind of a strange look in his eyes too. Might have just been that white hair of his, though."

"And he went through the marshes?"

Bill nodded. "Saw him when I was out hunting for more chocobos this morning. I told him not to go in there on foot, but he brushed right past me. Without a chocobo, the zoloms probably got him." He smiled a toothy grin. "Fortunately you boys have done smart by coming to me. The zoloms move underground and attack anyone causing vibrations in the ground with their feet. But a decent chocobo will outrun a zolom no problem. If you folks want to buy chocobos for the trip, talk to my grandson out back in the stables. We don't have too many left, but if you can double up there ought to be enough."

"Thanks," Cloud said.

Bill peered down at Nanaki. "Not so sure about your pet, though. You'd have to hold on to him real tight."

"I am nobody's pet," Nanaki mewed harshly.

They left Chocobo Bill sputtering at the notion of a talking cat and made their way out to the stable house. Even though Cloud had seen chocobos before, including the one that had been pulling Don Corneo's carriage back in Midgar, he was still struck by the beauty of the animals. Outside the stable was a fenced in grazing pen which contained several of the large golden bipeds as they shuffled around and foraged the grass for insects and grubs. Standing some eight feet tall, the chocobos were avian in appearance, with long scaly legs and beautiful feathered wings tucked securely at their sides. A sharp beak did nothing to add villainy to their kind appearance which was cemented by their large, liquid, and thoughtful eyes.

Chocobo Bill's grandson was inside the stables. Friendly enough, he sold the group three chocobos, all they had available. They were informed that the creatures were naturally skittish and would likely run away if not tethered down. And, the young boy assured the group, the animals would certainly refuse to go through the mountain cave on the other side of the marsh.

"No problem," Cloud said. "Just so long as they can get us past those zoloms."

"Oh, they'll do that no problem," the boy smiled. "But if you want a chance at catching chocobos in the wild, I'd suggest buying a few lures and some special food to attract them."

Cloud had plenty of money left over from the pay he'd earned with Avalanche, so he sprung for a lure and some of the food. Bidding the ranch goodbye, the group saddled up aboard their new steeds and trotted south towards the marshes. Tifa and Aerith had doubled up on a chocobo since they weighed the least of any pairing, which left Barret and Cloud their own mounts. Nanaki insisted that he could run every bit as fast as the chocobos and didn't need to ride one, so he trotted alongside the large birds. The only trouble they had getting to the marshes was the chocobos getting skittish whenever Nanaki came a little too close to the group.

They noticed the change in the ground first. The emerald plains gave way to murky, muddy footing and the tall grass turned to large leafy plants designed to soak in whatever sunlight made itself available. As they move south, the climate began to change rapidly as well. As the mountain range was to the south, it did nothing to quell the humidity that formed from perpetually heavy clouds. The air itself felt thick, as though if they were hungry enough they could reach out and break part of it off for a snack.

"How will we know when we're in the zolom's hunting grounds?" Tifa asked.

"If they travel under the earth, we'll see disturbed ground," Barret said.

A half an hour later, they came upon the first such evidence. The turret dug into the ground was enormous, as were several gaping black holes in the marsh loam where a zolom had stuck its head out for a look around. In the distance they could see the mountains and something of a grassy landing area, ostensibly built out of rocky soil that would keep the zoloms away.

"What do you think?" Barret asked, looking at Cloud.

"We certainly shouldn't keep still," he answered. "I think we just make a straight sprint for that area up ahead. If these chocobos are as fast as we were told, the zoloms shouldn't have a chance."

Barret nodded. "Well, let's not stand around yapping then. This place gives me the creeps."

They each slapped their chocobos hides and they took off with a jerk. The speed of the animals was breathtaking. Cloud dug his fingers into the long neck of his bird to keep from falling off. With a turn of his head, he saw Aerith gripping Tifa's waist tight, her eyes wide with awe. Barret was bouncing around his mount as though he was a ragdoll and only the headlock he had on his chocobo was keeping him from falling off.

Nanaki, on the other hand, moved with speed and grace that Cloud wouldn't have guessed possible. He was only a step behind the group, ducking and weaving around small plants and rocks. It was the first time Cloud had seen him look happy.

They were roughly half way to the mountains when the zoloms attacked. They attacked as a group. The first of the creatures came at them head on, the only indication of its approach a rolling buckle in the ground ahead of them. Cloud saw it and shouted at the group, ordering them to branch away from each other to the sides. They had just done as he'd instructed with the zolom rocketed out from the earth to balance on its tail.

The thing was as tall as a building. Snakelike, it swayed and hissed, a large hooded neck giving way to evil eye slits and long curved fangs. It snapped at them as they rode past, jagging out with incredible speed. Fortunately, thanks to Cloud's instruction, they were well out of range of the reptile beast. They flew by the zolom, leaving it hissing angrily in their wake.

That's when the others attacked from the sides. Alert, the group saw them coming, but the angles the creatures were taking meant that all they could do was come back together. Cloud led the way with the other two chocobos on his heels and Nanaki bringing up the rear. The ground buckled towards them fast and it was clear that the group would be intercepted before they had reached the safety of the rocky foothills.

We're all going to die unless I do something, Cloud thought.

He shouted at the others to keep moving towards the hills. Then, with a yank on his chocobos neck, he spurred the chocobo to the left. The reaction of the zoloms tracking them was instantaneous. They altered their course to follow him. Urging the chocobo on, he led the creatures a few hundred feet away from the rest of the group. Once he was sure that they'd make it to the hills safely, he dug his heels into his mount's sides and set it sprinting towards the nearest rocky ground.

I'm not going to make it, he thought.

He turned and reached out with his hand, sending brief streams of fire towards where the ground was buckling at him ever closer. Somehow the zoloms sensed the attack, though, and they evaded it with ease, still getting closer. Before long the ground was buckling on either side of him. Cloud looked up and saw that he was still nearly a hundred feet away from the safety of the rocks.

Both zoloms burst through the ground simultaneously, launching themselves up into the air and twisting as they crashed to face him, jaws agape. Cloud imagined they were smiling as he saw it all in what seemed like slow motion. His chocobo skidded to a halt, a vicious change in speed. The inertia tugged at Cloud as he dug his fingers into the feathers deeper, trying desperately to stay atop his mount. If he fell off, there would be no question about his death. He pressed his knees together into the chocobos sides…

And, in response, the creature bucked him forward over its head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Dead, he thought.

He scrambled to his feet, yanking his sword from his back.

For all the good it will do, he thought.

The zoloms stared at him for a moment, as though distrusting the gift the chocobo had given them. Then, with a stereophonic dual hiss, they bobbed their heads and weaved their way towards him.

I am going to die. Finally.

As they bore down on him, fangs glistening, their hot sweet breath making him nauseous, he closed his eyes and prepared for the darkness.

That's when he heard a roar and felt something run between his legs. Instinct took over and his free hand reached out and grasped a furry mane. Finally opening his eyes, he looked down to find himself atop Nanaki, who had changed direction with blinding speed and was sprinting around the right hand zolom. All four of his feet were chugging at blinding speed, churning up soil behind them as the zoloms pursued. But their surprise had slowed their reaction. It was a matter of a minute or so until Nanaki was hopping up on the several large boulders at the base of the mountains, coming to rest where the others had been waiting.

He was shaking as he climbed off Nanaki, mumbling a weak thank you and trying to keep his footing on the rocks. Down below, the ground was buckling angrily, but the zoloms never ventured above ground now that their prey was beyond their comfortable hunting grounds.

Cloud wasn't sure what else to say. His heart was still racing and his adrenaline pumping furiously when Tifa launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Don't ever do that again!" she was crying, pushing her face into his neck. "Do you have any idea how horrible it was to watch that?"

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Yeah, kid," Barret said, giving him an odd look. "That was brave and all, but you're no good to us dead."

Tifa peeled herself away from him, giving him a sheepish look. Without another word, they started up the mountain, using a faint path that cut through the rocks and brush. They'd see signs that others had passed through occasionally: a food wrapper here, an abandoned fire pit there. As they closed in on the base of the mountain, they came across a sign that read _Mithril Mine_.

But it was at the entrance to the mine that they got their biggest shock, causing each of their jaws to drop.

It was a zolom, dead and thrice impaled on a massive wooden stake that had been planted in the ground. Its body had been carefully wound up the wood to hold it in place, with the culminating point at the top rammed through the enormous snake's open mouth. The fangs still glistened and the blood that pooled on the ground was only slightly congealed.

"My god," Barret said quietly.

"Sephiroth did this," Cloud shook his head.

"Amazing," Tifa murmured.

"Our enemy," Aerith spoke with wide eyes. "He's capable of _this_?"

"Let's just keep moving," Cloud urged them on.

The entrance to the cave was beyond the dead zolom. It had clearly been used as a mine, with wooden beams bracing the cave walls and a pulley system for removing buckets of dirt long since abandoned. When they climbed through the hole in the mountain, it immediately became clear just how rich this mine was. There were shards of mithril ore nearly falling out of the walls. They were dark obsidian-colored deposits, incredibly strong. Shinra made use of the material for melee weapons due to its properties.

They moved through the mine swiftly, following occasional signs that promised a way out the other side. Looking around, Cloud could see where the miners had branched out onto shelves and into crevices. Some of the ridges above and below them had ladders that had been left behind. But there was no time for idle exploration. That dead zolom had been evidence that they were not too far behind Sephiroth.

It was until the mine opened up into a large hollowed out chamber that they ran into trouble. Above them on one of the ledges were two people: a bald man in a blue suit wearing sunglasses and a similarly clad woman with bright blonde hair, minus the headwear. The group stopped and looked up at where they stood, obviously waiting for the group.

"Turks," Cloud said darkly. He reached back with one hand and slid his sword from its sheath. "You're Rude," he pointed at the bald man. Then he looked at the woman. "You I don't know."

"This won't take long," Rude said. "Since you know what the Turks do."

"Yeah, we know what you do," Cloud growled, looking significantly at Aerith. "You kidnap people."

"That's one of the negative aspects of our reputation," Rude nodded. "But it isn't the only type of mission that falls within our parameters."

"That's right," the woman added. "Right now we're trying to track down Sephiroth. And we have orders to stop you as well."

From behind them came another man. He was imminently familiar, with long black hair accompanying his Turk uniform. "Elena, stop talking," he said evenly.

She looked at the ground. "Sorry, Mr. Tseng."

"Go," Tseng continued. "You have your orders."

"Yes, sir," Elena said. "We'll meet you at Junon Harbor, sir."

Tseng gave her a sharp look that made her wilt noticeably. She and Rude shuffled out of sight. With a patient sigh, Tseng turned back to look down on the group. "Aerith," he said softly. "I'm glad to see you're okay. It looks like I'll be going after Sephiroth instead of you for the time being."

Aerith stared up at him. "You say that as though it makes you sad."

"A bit perhaps," Tseng said with an incline of his head. He smiled. "If you and your friends know what's good for you, we won't be seeing each other much from now on. Please take care of yourself."

"It's strange," Aerith said. "To hear that from you."

"Yes, well, we all have our different sides," Tseng smiled sadly. Then this expression turned cold. "Well, then, a final warning. Stay out of Shinra's way, or the Turks will be forced to deal with you."

And, with that, he turned and left.

They all stood there silently, staring dumbly up at the ledge where the Turks had stood.

"What do you think?" Barret said finally.

"I think we've come too far to let a couple of Shinra lapdogs stop us with a few scare words," Cloud said.

Barret smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that. Shall we get moving?"

Cloud was still staring up at the ledge. There appeared to be just a hint of sunlight peeking through. There was likely an exit in that direction and he was pretty sure they could climb up and follow the Turks out. They'd just have to stay out of sight long enough to remain unseen once they'd left the cover of the mine.

"Cloud," Tifa said, touching his arm. "What's the plan?"

"First we get out of this mine," he answered her. "Junon Harbor is two days travel to the western coast." He took a step forward and began pulling himself up onto the ledge. "If that's where Sephiroth is going, then that's where we're going as well."

They followed him up and out through another entrance to the mine. They had crossed through the mountains to the southern half of the continent. There was still enough light for them to start east, where the Shinra military installation at Junon Harbor awaited them.


	11. Chapter 10: Junon Harbor

**Chapter 10: Junon**

After hiking due east for the rest of the day, the group decided to make camp once the sun had escaped their view. Nanaki announced he was going off to hunt for food while the girls set up the tent Barret had bought and Cloud got a fire going. By the time it was hot and sustaining, Nanaki had returned with several sizable rabbits in his mouth. Cloud used his blade to skin them and then found a long stick he could whittle into a steak. The meat was placed over the fire on the spit and the group huddled around it as it cooked.

There was something about being out there in the wild, cooking natural food and nibbling on roots Aerith had gathered, that brought peace to Cloud's mind. Gone were the accusatory anonymous voices. No longer did he see sadness and destitution wherever he looked. He thought back to his observations of the people of Midgar.

They should leave that place, he decided as he looked into the fire. Better to be happy in a life of purity out here than live in the slums of Midgar.

"What are you thinking about?" Tifa asked as she scooted closer to him.

"I was thinking that there's something about the air out here," he said. The others were listening too, gathered around the fire. "Life feels less heavy outside of Midgar. Even in Kalm the people seemed distracted, as though just living their life wasn't enough. Out here things seem so simple. We have our goal in mind, sure, but at night we gather together with food we've provided for ourselves and then lay our heads down on the earth."

"It's the mako," Nanaki mewed. "There is more of it here, where Shinra is not extracting it. It invigorates the body and the soul."

"There's something else as well," Cloud pressed. "Making our way out here, it just feels right."

"Never thought I'd hear something like that from you," Barret grinned. "What happened to the money grubbing mercenary I had to put up with back in Midgar?"

Cloud's head began to ache with dull pain. "I haven't changed," he said. "But I do have to handle my responsibilities. Sephiroth being alive changes everything."

"Whatever you say," Barret smirked.

Aerith craned her neck upwards. "Look at the stars," she whispered. "I've never seen anything so beautiful."

They all looked up with her, taking in the beauty of the night sky. The stars were so bright they looked as though they must be right on top of them. Wisps of polar energy created brief artistic purple and vanilla brushstrokes against the black of space. The moon was a crescent, but one bright enough that they could likely read by its light.

Cloud's gaze fell back to Aerith. He watched her as she observed the heavens with wide eyes. She was young but beautiful, with her fair features and that flowing chestnut hair. But there was something else about her. An innocence, perhaps. A purity that seemed positively magnetic.

If she asked, I'd walk the world for her, Cloud decided.

And then he noticed that Tifa was watching him watch Aerith, a mixture of hurt and annoyance playing across her face. He tried to give her a smile, but she just scowled and turned away.

Oh well, he thought. I never was much good with women.

_No, but I was_.

Damn, he thought. I guess I'm not free from them out here either.

Eventually they climbed inside the tent and wrapped themselves in blankets for the night. Cloud noticed that Tifa made a point of sleeping on the opposite side of the tent, while Aerith curled up next to Nanaki and Barret snored loudly.

With a sigh, he laid his head down and closed his eyes.

(BREAK)

They arrived at Junon Harbor the next day, just as the sun was starting its final descent towards the horizon once more. Junon had been built against a cliff and was separated into two distinct districts. Junon itself had been built along the western shore at sea level. The town had existed for hundreds of years, going back to the days when it had been the main landing point for merchant triremes from the western continent, where all manner of strange towns and commercialized settlements had been made. Shinra had built their military installation above Junon, on the top of the cliff, as was their tendency. From there they built a massive harbor, but it was closed off to commercial ships and strictly used by the company and the military it commanded. As a result of the height of the military harbor, much larger multi-story ships could be constructed there and then set to sea once ready.

Cloud had only been here once when he was in Soldier. They had flown him in by helicopter, so he'd never seen Junon outside of the base.

"They won't let us get close to the installation if we try to go through the front door," Cloud told the others as they approached up the coast. "But there are ways to get up there from Junon."

"What kind of ways?" Tifa asked him. Her voice indicated that she was still upset with him from the previous night.

"There's an elevator lift they use to bring up ground equipment," he answered. "It's guarded, but perhaps we can bribe whoever is watching over it."

They walked into Junon from the opposite side of the base, just to make sure they weren't seen by anyone associated with Shinra. The Turks would be here, Cloud knew, and there was no reason to let them confirm that the group had disregarded their warning and were pursuing Sephiroth.

As they made their way through the town, all of those positive emotions from the previous night were stamped out like a brush fire. The people here moved about their lives in a way that so closely resembled the people of Midgar that Cloud felt a strong urge not to speak with any of them. Unfortunately, no one in the group had walked these streets before, so he was forced to pull one old woman aside.

"Where is the Shinra elevator?" he asked her.

She glared at him. "You're with Shinra?"

"Not exactly."

"Yeah, right," she spat. "We don't get anyone coming through here that isn't from that damned company. You people, you find a peaceful little fishing town, you build your war machines, and now there's no fish in the water."

"Miss," Cloud sighed. "We're not from Shinra."

The old woman studied him for a moment. "Are you with that other guy, then?"

"What other guy?" Cloud stiffened.

"That young lad with the white hair," she answered. "He came through here earlier asking people how to get up to the base."

"Yes," Cloud said immediately. "We're with him."

"Well, it's like I told him," the old lady said. "You can't take the elevator anymore. Shinra had it locked up starting two days ago. All the entrances to the base from atop the cliff had been locked down too. Nothing gets in our out except by air."

Cloud shook his head. "Figures."

The old lady patted him on the arm. "Don't look so down, boy. There's another way up. If you head down to the harbor you'll see support towers for the power lines that Shinra has going into the base. Probably helps make sure there's no fish in the water. Anyway, there's a utility ladder going up to a hatch to the base that the technicians occasionally use. If you're willing to take a swim in that water, which I don't recommend by the way, you should be able to use it to get up to the base."

Barret frowned. "Doesn't Shinra keep the hatch locked?"

"What for?" the old lady laughed. "None of us wants to go up there. And it's not like the people in this town could mount any kind of resistance against them. I mean, look around you. Shinra beat us down a long, long time ago."

And the old lady shuffled off to wherever she'd been going before Cloud had stopped her.

"What do you think?" Tifa asked.

"I guess we head to towards the water," Cloud said. Looking towards the ocean, he could see the power line towers the old lady had been speaking about. They reached all the way up to the overhanging military base.

They walked through the town, gathering curious looks from people who didn't bother talking to them, so enthralled as they were in their own misery. Cloud spotted an inn just before a path leading down to the beach. He looked up, towards the half of the sky not dominated by the overhanging military base. The sun was dipping down, but there was still some light.

"Why don't we catch a couple of hours of rest," he said to the group. "Not all night, just for a bit."

"Why?" Barret asked.

"Because, unlike you, I don't enjoy making things any more difficult on myself then they have to be," he answered. "The base above will always be guarded, but it'll still be better to enter at night."

"He's right," Tifa said.

Aerith nodded as well.

"I suppose," Barret relented.

They paid the woman at the counter and took their rooms. They were separated into individual rooms this time, more comfortable than the boarding room in Kalm, but the desperation that pervaded the atmosphere of Junon made it difficult for Cloud to sleep.

And when he finally did fall asleep, the voices came back, clearer than ever.

_Doesn't all of this remind you of something?_

You again, Cloud thought. Who are you?

_You'll find out soon enough. But more importantly, about what happened five years ago…_

You mean Nibelheim?

_When you went up Mt. Nibel, Tifa was your guide, right?_

Yeah. It surprised me.

_But you didn't see her other than that, did you?_

No.

_Why not? It was a great opportunity for you to see a childhood friend, wasn't it? Why couldn't you spend time with her?_

I'm not sure. I couldn't find her at first. Then…I don't really remember why she didn't talk to me.

_Maybe you should ask her._

Yeah, Cloud thought. Maybe I should.

He found himself awake in his bed. Light was still showing in the sky outside. He couldn't have been asleep for more than a couple of minutes. He dressed himself and walked out into the hall, trudging his way down to the room Tifa had taken. A soft knock brought her to the door.

"Cloud?" she yawned. "I thought we were supposed to be getting some sleep."

"Tifa," he said. "When Sephiroth and I went to Nibelheim, where were you?"

She frowned. "What do you mean? We saw each other when we went up to the reactor, right? You said so yourself."

"Before that," Cloud pressed her. "That first night we came to town. The night I visited my mother and then went by your father's shop. Where were you?"

She bit her lip, but shook her head. "It was five years ago, Cloud. I don't remember." She reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Why don't you get some sleep? We're going to have quite an adventure on our hands in a couple of hours."

And she closed the door. Cloud stood there for a moment, trying hard to remember the details of all that had happened five years ago in his hometown. Eventually he gave up. And really, what did it matter? There were far more pressing matters in the present.

(BREAK)

When he awoke, night had fully fallen and the moon was out. Cloud looked through the window and judged that it was still a couple hours before midnight. Then he realized that he could hear marching music and fireworks. What was going on?

There was a knock on his door. He opened it to find Tifa and followed her out of the inn to where the others were standing around, looking up towards the sky and the source of all the commotion.

"What in the world is going on up there?" Tifa asked.

"It sounds like a parade or something," Barret said.

A young girl had been passing by when she overheard and turned to the group. "Didn't you know? They're rehearsing for the reception of the new Shinra President tonight." And then she walked off.

"Rufus," Barret growled. "We have to go pay our respects."

"Why is everyone coming here?" Aerith asked. "The Turks, the President, Sephiroth. Why Junon Harbor?"

"The only reason that makes sense is that Sephiroth has or is planning to cross the ocean," Cloud shrugged. "The others are here because they're chasing him."

"We have to get up there," Barret said. "Let's get moving."

They made their way down the path that led to the water. The beach was sandy but filthy. Even in the dark Cloud could see the carcasses of long dead fish and crustaceans littering the sand. There were several large electricity towers rising out from the ocean some twenty feet into the water. The utility ladders the old lady had mentioned could be seen leading all the way up toward hatches at the edge of the base overhang. The water appeared dark and murky, so very different from the blue expanse they had otherwise witnessed since starting their journey. The waves almost seem to glow with pollution.

"Ugh," he grunted. "We're really going to swim in that?"

"Do we have any other choice?" Tifa said.

"I guess not," he sighed.

He waded into the water, feeling the grime of filmy pollution cling to his skin. It stank of industry, like something processed and used up. He was careful not to let the waves splash up onto his face or hair. The others followed him, each with disgusted expressions.

He looked at the others. "I'll go up first. Everyone else can follow one at a time. We won't want to move around a Shinra base as a group. They always have civilians in their bases as well: merchants, technicians, and whatnot. Try to blend in with them. If they're shipping out from the harbor, do whatever you need to do to make sure you're on the boat before it puts to sea. We'll meet up on the deck of the ship once we're aboard."

"Right," Tifa nodded. "Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck, Soldier boy," Barret smirked. "Don't do nothing stupid."

Cloud turned to Nanaki. "How are you going to get up?"

"I could probably navigate the ladder," he mewed. "But perhaps I can hitch a ride on the black man's back."

"I've got a name, cat," Barret growled.

Nanaki regarded Barret with a cold gaze that nearly made Cloud burst out laughing. Instead, he turned and started up the ladder. It was some fifty feet up to the latch. By the time he neared it, he didn't dare look back down for fear of disorienting himself. Instead he spun the wheel of the latch with one hand, pushed it up and open, and climbed through.

On the other side of the hatch, Cloud found himself standing on an enormous landing deck. A huge Airship with the word _Highwind_ was resting far off to the side, while mechanics in orange overalls bustled around it with their tools. There was also a helipad in the distance. Directly behind him was a door into the base. He turned and walked through it, intending on finding some clothing with which he could disguise himself.

Instead he nearly ran into a group of half-dressed men rushing down a corridor, pursued by an older man in a Shinra military outfit with a Captain's badge on his sleeve.

"You there!" the Captain shouted at him.

Cloud's heart skipped a beat. How could have he allowed himself to be caught so quickly? His hand started inching toward the sword sheathed at his back.

The Captain glared at him as the others ran past, disappearing into a nearby room. "Why are you still dressed like that? Come here and get changed with the others, or I'll have you transferred to the Northern Continent so fast you'll think you were chocobo racing."

He gave Cloud a rough shove towards the door the others had disappeared behind. Not seeing any way of getting out of this without creating a commotion that would likely raise all manner of alarms, he allowed himself to be ushered into a duty room, complete with lockers, training equipment, and briefing screens. He couldn't be certain, but he thought this might be the very same room he'd visited the last time he'd been in Junon, when he was a member of Soldier.

"Today is the big day," the Captain hollered at them. "Today we welcome President Rufus. Hurry up and get changed."

Cloud turned towards the lockers with the others. They each seemed to know where they were going and what they were doing, entering combinations into padlocks and pulling out the dark blue uniforms and helmets that Cloud had so long ago discarded.

He turned back to the Captain. "I just transferred, sir. I don't have a locker assignment yet."

The Captain nodded. "No problem. There are spare uniforms in the last few lockers."

"Right," Cloud said. He turned and opened the locker, digging out the Shinra uniform and helmet. He unfolded them and began dressing himself over his clothes, latching the helmet in place once he'd finished. There was even a spare rifle inside the locker. He pulled it out and checked the chamber, which had been loaded with a full magazine.

So many memories, he thought. I was so proud when I first put one of these uniforms on. I wonder when it was that I couldn't stand wearing it anymore."

He joined the others at the front of the duty room, where the Captain was awaiting him.

"All right, you sniveling grunts," the Captain shouted. "Follow me to the parade staging area."

They filtered back into the corridor, marching in lockstep. The protocol came flooding back to Cloud quickly. He'd marched in formation so many times early in his Shinra career. Doing so again was easy, but it felt strange.

I felt so much honor in these procedures, he recalled. Back before I knew what Shinra really was. Back before I joined Soldier. Back before I met Sephiroth.

They gathered at edge of the base, outside in one of the few streets used by military vehicles. There were tall buildings all around them. Some were barracks and warehouses, others were occupied by the Shinra employees and civilians that made their lives here. They joined what had to be several hundred soldiers lined in parade formation around several open-topped vehicles. In the cars were all manner of Shinra employees and executives, some recognizable, others not.

The Captain led them towards the middle of the queue, alongside a gorgeous convertible car with shiny metal fenders and an ornamental spare tire affixed to the trunk. The lined up two deep, serving as a ceremonial escort to the vehicle, with orders to remain at attention and keep their sights set on the man in front of them. Cloud stood rigidly until the parade got underway with the sound of a whistle being blown. Then he marched in time with the cadence being barked out and they started down the street.

There were people _everywhere_. They lined the street, heaping cheers on the parade, or else they were hanging out of the windows of the buildings, tossing confetti down on their heads. Those that were nearest Cloud's escort appeared to be cheering louder than the rest. Unable to stave off his curiosity, he glanced as quickly as he could at the occupants inside the convertible.

Standing on the back seat, alongside a grinning Heidegger and an unhappy looking Reeve, was Rufus Shinra, president of Shinra. He was beaming at the crowd, his chest puffed out and his hand rolling in a constant wave. He appeared to be enjoying himself, a brief hint of a smirk belying the otherwise serious look on his face.

I'm ten feet from Rufus with a loaded automatic rifle in my hands, Cloud thought. I could shoot him dead right here and now.

_No. Don't you have more important things to do than assassinate one relatively meaningless little man?_

He shook his head and turned back to focus on the soldier in front of him. Rufus would get his, that much was certain. For now, he had other things on which to concentrate.

They continued down the street, making the turn at the end of the base that brought them into the harbor. Jutting out from the base overhead and pointing north was the infamous Junon cannon. He thought back to the time he was last here, when they were laid over on their way to put down a resistant town to the south. He'd learned that the canon was an experimental weapon devised by Shinra. It had an enormous range. In fact, it was rumored that if the correct angle could be figured out by the spotters, the canon could obliterate Midgar within an hour by firing over the mountain range that separated the two settlements.

Eventually the entire procession entered the harbor, away from the public, and they formed up in lines for inspection. In front of them, the vehicles were abandoned by their occupants before being driven away towards a garage in the rear of the harbor. An enormous tanker ship, the kind used to transport extracted mako across the sea back to Junon and Midgar, was resting up against the dock, the cargo hangar on its second deck hanging open and awaiting entrance.

That's where we'll be going, Cloud thought. Hopefully the others are up here by now and can find a way to get aboard.

His thoughts were interrupted as Rufus and Heidegger came into view, marching in front of the soldiers and engaged in a heated discussion. Cloud was two rows back, so he could hear most of what they were saying as they paced back and forth.

"—to know what happened to the damned airship," Rufus was growling angrily. He jabbed a finger at Heidegger as he spoke.

"Sir, the long range airship is still being prepared," Heidegger said eagerly. "It should be airworthy in less than a week."

"What about the Gelnika," Rufus snapped. "I want that plane, Heidegger. And I want it now."

"We can pick it up on the way, sir,"

"Fine," Rufus sighed. "Is the ship ready?"

"It will be by morning, sir," Heidegger said. "We can put to sea at sunrise. We have accommodations for you on board."

"What a disaster," Rufus shook his head. He turned and glared. "Security better be damned tight, Heidegger. I don't want any unwelcome guests on our voyage. Do you understand?"

Without waiting for a response, Rufus climbed aboard the ship through the cargo hanger and disappeared from sight.

The soldiers around cloud began murmuring worriedly.

"Heidegger is pissed."

"You would be too. The silver-haired man in black has been spotted _in the base_. Now they can't find him."

Cloud turned towards the soldier. "Silver haired man? He's up here in the base?"

The soldier nodded. "One of the other units spotted him yesterday. All command got was a radio report. Then we found a few dead soldiers and no one has seen him since. There's a rumor going around that it was Sephiroth."

They turned back as Heidegger stepped up to address the rows of soldiers. As the fat man's eyes fell over him, Cloud momentarily forgot that he was wearing a helmet and a visor that covered his face and his pulse raced. A deep breath brought it back to normal as he listened.

"I know you've all heard the rumors," Heidegger barked at them. "Despite the fact that they are not true and Sephiroth is dead, those rumors are sure to spread. You've all received the briefing on the traitor Cloud Strife and the terrorists in his command. While it is nearly impossible that they will have made it aboard the tanker, we must account for all possibilities. If you find them, you are authorized to kill them on sight." With a meaty hand, he pointed towards the tanker's hanger. "Now get on board and get to your stations."

They began filing onto the tanker, the soldiers still muttering to one another.

"Heidegger's been really edgy lately."

"Well, he's under a hell of a lot of stress."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Hojo disappeared, leaving behind a letter of resignation."

"You're kidding. Who is taking up the scientific work?"

"I don't know. But they're saying that Heidegger has been tasked with figuring out where Hojo went too."

"Whatever. Let's just get aboard and lay low. We can't get in trouble if we keep our heads down."

Right, Cloud thought. Like that line of thinking ever works. Little do you know that I'm right next to you, masked by a thin layer of metal and a blue uniform. And, with any luck, my friends are already on board as well. We'll cross the ocean with you to a whole other continent, even if we have to wear Shinra's uniforms to do so.

Then another thought struck him.

When did I start considering all of the people I'm traveling with my friends?

He pushed the thought away as meaningless and climbed aboard the tanker. He joined the others in their barracks, careful to keep his helmet on until lights out. They put to sea the next morning.


	12. Chapter 11: Jenova

**Chapter 11: Jenova**

Cloud spent most of the next morning following orders and patrolling the tanker ship. They had given him a partner, another soldier, and they worked together on the tasks the Shinra Captain assigned them. Most of it was boring work: swabbing this deck, clearing that one, bring these documents to the bridge, and so on. Still, he was amused at how familiar this all seemed and how much more proficient at the tasks he was compared to his partner. At one point he even received direct praise from the Captain, who stated that no other soldier he'd commanded had ever performed his duties so quickly and so well.

It wasn't until that afternoon that he was given any time alone. They were supposed to be entering port in a coastal tourist town on the western continent called Costa Del Sol. He needed to find the others to formulate an exit strategy before that happened.

Where to start, he wondered. Might as well start at the bottom and work my way up.

So he made his way down to the cargo hold. There were boxes everywhere, stacked atop one another alongside the bilge tanks that would normally be holding the transported mako. There were several soldiers playing card games on some of them, while civilian sailors that Shinra had hired on for the trip bustled around checking gauges and computer screens. He looked around for anyone that looked remotely like one of his group, but with all the soldiers hiding their faces and bodies behind their uniforms, it was tough to determine their appearances. After a quick look around to see if anyone was paying him any attention, he took his own helmet off so that his friends could recognize him.

"Hey," one of the soldiers whispered in a feminine voice as he approached. "It's me, Aerith."

"You okay?" he whispered back.

"Sure. Did you see that airship back in Junon?"

Cloud nodded. "I knew Shinra had developed something like that, but I didn't expect it to be that big."

"Yeah, it was really something," she said. "I wish I could take a ride on it. You know, see the world from way up high."

"Then I'll just have to make sure you do get that chance, won't I?" Cloud smiled.

She laughed, a tinkling sound. "Promise me we'll ride the airship together some day."

"I promise," he said. "But for now, do me a favor and meet me up on the deck, towards the aft of the ship, in fifteen minutes. I'm going to try to find the others."

"Right," she said. "See you there."

Cloud walked the cargo hold one last time, just to make sure none of the others approached him. There was only one other area on the bottom deck besides the cargo hold, but the engine room was being guarded by two Shinra soldiers who informed him that no one except the engineers were allowed through the door. Satisfied that none of his group would be in there, he returned to the deck. He did a quick sweep through the crew quarters area built upon the tanker's deck, but none of the others approached him. Returning out to the deck, he saw a solitary soldier leaning over stern railing, watching the ocean below. Cloud approached from behind, his helmet still off.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

The soldier turned and spoke in Tifa's voice. "The water," she said. "I haven't crossed the ocean since I left Nibelheim for Midgar. Do you think we'll get a chance to go back to our home?"

Cloud shook his head. "I can't see why we would. It burned to the ground. The reactor is still there, but why would we want to go back?"

"I suppose," she nodded. She tugged at the Shinra uniform. "I really do hate this thing. I hate all these tools of war around us. War takes away the things and people you love, you know?"

He reached out and patted her on the back. "Yeah, I know."

He quickly took his hand away as a patrol marched by. Tifa snapped to attention and saluted him. "Uh, yes sir, I'll continue my watch sir." Then the patrol was gone. "Heh. I suppose it isn't as bad as what Nanaki has to do to hide."

Cloud frowned. "Where is he?"

Tifa nodded ahead towards the bridge. "Barret helped him to stash away inside a couple of crates near the front of the boat. He's up there now, watching to make sure no one picks the crates up."

"Right," Cloud said. "We'll meet you back here in a couple of minutes. The others should be coming as well, so we can plan on how to get off this thing once we make port."

"Okay," Tifa said. "Oh, and Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to give Barret too hard a time, okay? You know what his temper is like."

Cloud studied her. "What do you mean?"

"You'll get it when you see him."

Wondering what she was talking about, he turned and made his way towards the bridge. It was a single large room that contained the tankers steering equipment and navigation systems. He was sure Barret wouldn't be inside, so he walked along the side of the bridge, following the deck railing.

That's when he saw him. Twice as big as anyone else on the ship, Barret looked as ridiculous as Cloud thought was possible in a white sailor suit, a blue tie, and a carefully folded sailor's hat resting precariously on his enormous head. He'd pulled white gloves over his hands and his gun-arm bulged out conspicuously. It wouldn't help his attempt at disguise that he was ducking down along the wall of the bridge, occasionally peering through the bay window. Off near the railing were several wooden crates that surely held Nanaki.

Laughing internally, Cloud crept up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh!" Barret gasped, turning quickly and stepping away from the window. "Sorry, sir. I thought there was a, uh, crack in the molding that might need fixing."

Cloud pulled his rifle from his shoulder, careful to avoid the sword that was tucked inside the back of his uniform, and brought it around. Then he spoke as sternly as he could in his gruffest voice. "I've had enough of you sailors shirking your duty. Maybe a couple bullets in your knees would help you remember who runs things around here."

Barret glared at him. "You don't want to do that, Shinra scum," he growled. He pulled his glove from his gun-arm and raised at Cloud's chest. "Maybe you want to rethink things, no?"

Unable to control himself any longer, Cloud burst out laughing. He lowered his rifle and raised the visor on his helmet. Realization dawned over Barret's face.

"That wasn't funny, Cloud. I could have shot you."

"Before I blasted you with my rifle?" Cloud laughed. "I don't think so. Is Nanaki in those crates?"

"Yes, I am," he heard a muffled mew from inside them.

Barret grunted and turned back to the bay window in the bridge. Peering over his shoulder, Cloud saw Rufus and Heidegger talking heatedly, but he couldn't hear what was being said.

"Look at them," Barret grumbled. "They're this close but we can't do a thing to them. That Heidegger bastard was laughing like a loon earlier. How can he stand around laughing after he destroyed the Sector Seven slums? Biggs, Jessie, Wedge; they're all dead because of him."

"Take it easy," Cloud said nervously. He could tell Barret was working himself up into a rage.

"Don't tell me to take it easy," Barret snapped at him. "Those were my friends. We fought together. You didn't live in the slums as long as I did. I _knew_ those people." He stood up abruptly. "I'm going to settle this right now."

Cloud was about to attempt to restrain the large man when a klaxon call sounded from P.A. speakers mounted above them, followed by a sharp voice.

"Attention all Shinra personnel. This is an emergency alert. Reports of a suspicious character found. Alpha and Zulu battalions are ordered to search the engine room. Report back to your superior officer if subject is found. All other personnel are to report to the bridge or crew quarters for lock down. I repeat: suspicious character found on board. Alpha and Zulu battalions are ordered to search the engine room. Report back to your superior officer if subject is found. That is all. All other personnel are to report to the bridge or crew quarters for lock down."

"Damn," Barret growled. "Did one of us get caught?"

"I don't know," Cloud said. "I told the others to meet me on the aft deck. Get Nanaki out of those crates and let's get over there and see."

He helped Barret release Nanaki from one of the wooden crates and they hurried aft. As they ran towards Tifa they saw Aerith hustle through the door to the cargo hold. They gathered along the railing.

"Everyone alright?" Tifa asked.

"We're okay," Barret said. "Aerith?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "I'm pretty sure nobody figured me out."

"That's everyone," Tifa said nervously.

"Wait," Barret said slowly. "You don't think that suspicious character is Sephiroth, do you?"

Cloud tossed the Shinra helmet aside and pulled the uniform shirt over his head, revealing the sword he'd tucked at his back. "Let's go find out," he said darkly. "They said to search the engine room. That must be where he is."

The rest of them stripped away their disguises. Hopefully everyone on the ship would take the warning seriously and be locked away in their quarters. If not, they'd just have to deal with anyone else who stood in their way.

They made their way back through the door to the cargo hold. The crew that had been bustling there before were gone. All that was left was one Shinra soldier leaning against the door to the engine room. Cloud tensed as they approached…

And then relaxed. There was a widening pool of blood expanding at the guard's feet, dripping steadily from the gash that had been cut into his stomach. Torn red flesh peeked out from the slash in his uniform along with a hint of pink slippery intestine. The girls turned their heads away when they saw it, but Cloud couldn't help staring. It was a single cut made with one blow from a long, thin sword.

He knocked the guard aside and opened the door to the engine room. They were all careful to step over the blood pool as they entered the engine room.

It wasn't a room so much as a single enormous chamber. There were propulsion mechanisms everywhere, lining a path straight ahead. Some appeared to be fuel containers. Others were clearly parts of the engine itself, with pistons pumping and wheels whirring. There were bodies _everywhere_, all of them crumpled in bloody death. Cloud took his sword from his back, glancing at the others as they readied their weapons as well.

Suddenly the heard a noise. A Shinra soldier came sprinting from behind one of the fuel containers, his helmet missing and blood splashed across his face. He came straight at them, clearly terrified.

"Out of my way!" he shouted as he tried to get past them.

Cloud caught him with one arm and held him in place. "Hold on. Tell me what happened here."

The soldier squirmed, trying desperately to get out of Cloud's grasp. "Over by the engine," he stammered. "Everyone's dead. Everyone. There's no way that thing is human."

Cloud shook him silent. "Soldier, did Sephiroth do this?"

The soldier shook his head hurriedly. "No. It's something else."

And then he shoved Cloud away and scampered through the door.

They walked cautiously through the center of the room, occasionally peering behind the machinery, weapons at the ready. They saw nothing but the bodies of Shinra soldiers. Finally they reached the end of the chamber, where a engine control computer sat idly.

"I don't get it," Barret frowned. "There's no one here."

Cloud looked around. "Yes there is."

That's when they heard the voice, loud and booming, as though amplified.

"The time has come!"

"Cloud!" Aerith squeeked. "Look!"

A figure came out from behind one of the machines they hadn't checked. It walked tall and lean to stand before the group, confident and angry. He had a dark cloak draped over him and long wispy white hair that fell down his back. He stared at them with cold icicle blue eyes.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said softly. "You're alive."

Those cold eyes shifted to bore into his. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I'm Cloud."

"Cloud…" Sephiroth growled.

"Sephiroth, why are you doing this?" Cloud asked. He knew his voice sounded weak and pleading, but he didn't care. "What is the point of all this destruction?"

"The time," Sephiroth said. "Is now."

"What?" Cloud asked. "What are you saying?"

But Sephiroth didn't answer. He stared at them a moment longer, then lowered his eyes to the floor. Convulsions suddenly ripped through him, making him shake so badly that Cloud was sure his body would simply be torn apart.

Which is exactly what happened. That's when Cloud knew the figure before them wasn't Sephiroth at all, but something else. Dark, bloodless cracks appeared in its Sephiroth skin. The visage sloughed away to the floor and then disappeared as though made from air. Underneath the disguise was a horrific sight. It was red and pulsing, with traces of something humanoid, but barely recognizable.

"What the hell is that thing?" Barret shouted.

"Jenova," Cloud said. "She has the ability to take on different forms."

"That headless thing from the Shinra building?" Tifa gasped.

"We have to move," Cloud said. "Now!"

He grabbed Aerith by the neck of her pink dress and dragged along behind one of the fuel containers. Barret and Tifa took off in the opposite direction, ducking behind one of the piston housings. As he looked out into the chamber, he watched as Nanaki decided to attack Jenova head on. He rushed the thing on all fours, baring white fangs and leaping high, only to be summarily knocked aside by one of Jenova's tentacle-like arms. With a yelp, Nanaki slammed into the fuel container they were hiding behind. Cloud reached out and dragged his stunned body to cover.

A frighteningly loud voice boomed through the chamber. "You cannot hide from Jenova."

"What do we do?" Aerith asked, clearly frightened.

Cloud slapped Nanaki's face lightly, trying to rouse him. "We make sure we're split apart and attack from every possible angle," he answered. Then he pointed along the wall. "You go that way now. Use those devices Barret gave us to tell him the plan. Everyone spread out, attack when Jenova's back is turned, and then duck back behind cover before she retaliates."

"Can we really kill that thing?" Aerith asked.

"Even if we can, it won't end anything," Cloud said darkly. "Jenova can split herself into pieces and still survive. It's why Sephiroth was able to take her head with him without killing her. She won't have put all of herself at risk."

"You mean that's just a _part _of Jenova out there?"

"Yes," Cloud nodded. "But no more questions for now. We have to move."

She nodded and turned to sprint down the wall. From cover, Cloud watched as a tentacle arm snaked out with surprising speed after her, but he was ready for it. He slashed out with his sword, raking a deep cut in the tentacle and causing Jenova to issue an furious scream.

Good, he thought. That ought to get her moving in this direction. Hopefully Aerith is already letting Barret know the plan…

Cloud sprang from cover, sprinting in the direction opposite from Aerith to duck back behind another fuel container. Before he did, he glanced quickly towards the center of the chamber, seeing Jenova turning to follow him, sending out her tentacles to beat him down.

From directly behind Jenova, Barret jumped into the open and gave a whooping war cry. Then he issued a stream of machinegun fire from his arm, splashing bullets all over Jenova's form. The tentacles stopped rushing Cloud and instead shot in the opposite direction. But Barret had already ducked back behind another piece of machinery.

And Tifa sprang out from the side, rushing Jenova with her studded gloves pulled tight over her fists. She reached it quickly, landing several surprisingly crushing blows with her fists. Then she was gone, ducking attacks and acrobatically returning to cover.

Aerith stepped out in the opposite direction, waving her staff at Jenova and sending a plethora of magic streaking into its body. Fire consumed it, followed by jagged bolts of lightning, and finally sharp spear-like icicles.

Jenova was becoming overwhelmed. They continued with their alternating attacks, occasionally taking too long to hide and getting smacked by one of its arms. But there was plenty of cover and things never got too bad. When Cloud sensed that Jenova was wearing down, he waited until her back was turned and gave it one final rushing charge. The thing never saw him coming, not even as he brought his sword down to pierce its core, and it gave little reaction beyond a brief horrific howl as he dragged the blade laterally to open a fatal gash in Jenova's assumed body.

The thing thrashed for what seemed like minutes as the rest of the group backed away, staring silently. As it went through its death spasms, Nanaki made his way over, having regained consciousness. But the thrashings lessened quickly as blood poured from its many wounds. Eventually it collapsed to the ground and lay still.

Exhausted, but with too much adrenaline still pumping to stand still, Cloud stepped forward and kicked the lifeless form. "It looks like an arm," he said.

"The arm of Jenova?" Aerith asked.

"Yes," came a dark voice, one that was horrifyingly familiar.

From the remains of the Jenova arm rose Sephiroth, appearing as though he'd floated up through and above the floor. His image lacked something, as though he were a ghost, and he floated effortlessly above them all.

"You will all witness my power," the Sephiroth image said.

And then he winked out of sight, as though vanishing on the spot.

Cloud stared up where his image had been. "So it _was _Sephiroth."

"He said something about it being time for something," Tifa said.

"The time is now," Cloud repeated.

"I don't get it," Aerith said. "Cloud, can you explain what's happening?"

"I'm not sure I know myself, but I'll try," he said. "After I injured Sephiroth in Nibelheim five years ago, he apparently decided to search for the Promised Land, believing that if he found it he could become the ruler of the planet. He wasn't heard from in those five years. Now he has come back and killed the president of Shinra. We know it was him, because we saw his image even after we destroyed the part of Jenova that was impersonating him. And we know that he wants to take Jenova, his mother, with him to the Promised Land."

"So they're both here," Aerith said.

"In one form or another, yes," Cloud nodded. "But Jenova can take many forms, so we'll have to be careful. And Sephiroth is Jenova's son, so we have to assume that tricks like that are something he's capable of as well."

"Ugh," Barret grunted. "This was so much easier when it was just Avalanche against Shinra."

"Yeah, well, this is the reality of the situation," Cloud shrugged. "Sephiroth is alive. And I think we have to assume that the legend of the Promised Land is true and there's a chance that he's already deciphered that riddle and knows how to get there."

"Which means we definitely have to confront him," Aerith said.

They all nodded in agreement.

Then they heard a burst of static and another announcement came over the P.A. system.

"Attention Shinra military and employees: please prepare for docking in Costa Del Sol. Once the ship has been secured, we will evacuate the ship in an organized manner. Duty officers will direct battalion captains in their assigned barracks on exit procedures once all senior executives have been evacuated. That is all."

"We shouldn't stay here much longer," Tifa said. "Anyone have any ideas on how to get on land?"

"Simple," Cloud said. "We get back up to the deck now before people start moving around and go overboard."

Aerith gasped. "It's got to be at least a fifty foot drop!"

"No, he's right," Barret said. "It's the safest way."

"Then let's go now," Nanaki mewed. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can dry my fur out in the sun."

They turned and headed up to the deck. Jumping over the railing and leaping off into the water wasn't the most pleasant experience in the world, but Cloud knew the others would handle it fine.

After their battle with Jenova, it hardly required any bravery at all.

They swam for the shore together, giving the docks a wide birth and aiming instead for one of several densely populated beaches.

No time for relaxation and umbrella drinks, Cloud thought. Not with Sephiroth so close by.


	13. Chapter 12: Costa Del Sol

**Chapter 12: Costa Del Sol**

It wasn't much of a surprise that they received all manner of odd looks once they were ashore. All the beachgoers craned their necks to peer at them as they exited the water, their clothing dripping and seaweed clinging to them uncomfortably. They were several hundred feet from the docks on what was clearly a leisure beach. Everyone was lounging in scanty bathing suits, spread out on pool chairs and towels, or else taking in a game of volleyball or frisbee. The sun was high overhead, beating down on them with waves of heat. Cloud was sure he could actually _feel_ his skin beginning to burn already.

They shuffled up a path leading to a gaudy looking town, complete with a colorful visitor's center, several campy taverns, and tourists walking around half dazed at the either the beauty of Costa Del Sol or the from drinks they'd consumed.

"Damn," Barret growled as they walked the streets. "Sure is hot here. We should check into an inn and rest up. I want to get out of this damned sailor suit."

"Why?" Aerith giggled. "I thought you looked cute."

Barret glared at her.

"Me too," Tifa laughed. "Maybe you should keep them for pajamas. Right Cloud?"

He gave her a warning look. "Let's stay focused. We're here after Sephiroth and this place is going to be crawling with Shinra soon. We should take time to rest, but we should also probably avoid walking around together as a group."

"Well said," Barret nodded. "I'm going to check us into that inn."

"I'll join you," Nanaki mewed. "This heat is drying out my nose."

"I'm going to go get a suit and take a swim," Tifa said. "Maybe I can wash some of the stress away." She peered at Cloud. "You want to join me?"

"Maybe later," Cloud said. "I want to take a look around first. Maybe see if I can shore up our supplies." He glanced at Aerith. "What about you?"

She smiled. "I'll stick close to my bodyguard."

"Fine," Cloud nodded. He turned back to the others. "Remember, we're not here on vacation. If the Shinra executives are staying here for the night, we'll have to as well. Try to keep an ear out for any clue as to where they might be going next. Wherever they go, Sephiroth will likely be there as well. We'll meet back at the inn around nightfall. And don't wander too far off."

They split away from each other. Barret was muttering something to Nanaki about being able to wander wherever he pleased and making a comment about him being the leader of Avalanche. Nanaki padded behind him wearily. Tifa made a beeline for one of the shops.

"I guess it's just us then," Aerith grinned. "What do you want to do?"

"Stay out of sight," Cloud answered immediately. "But that doesn't mean we can't do a little shopping or grab a cold drink."

He looked up as the sound of a helicopter approached. It bore the Shinra logo, but it passed high up over them and made for the docks.

(BREAK)

The Shinra executives exited the tanker first, walking down the shaky pier onto the dock landing. The helicopter Rufus had ordered for transport was just landing as he and Heidegger gathered to observe the evacuation of the boat. A contingent of soldiers formed up in lines as they exited, with the rest of the squads being ordered to search the ship for any stowaways.

Rufus had already received reports of the death toll in the cargo hold and engine room. Nearly twenty soldiers dead, reports of some kind of mutated monster attacking them, as well as sightings of a group of two men, two women, and a cat-like creature attacking it. Morale was dangerously low amongst the soldiers. Rufus could see the way their shoulders slumped, the way they looked down at their feet. He could practically see the melancholy on their faces through their helmet visors.

He walked over to them as they stood in formation. "Good work, everyone," he said loudly. They perked up at his voice. "I know that voyage was trying on you all. I know that an ocean setting isn't your forte. And I'm aware that many of you lost friends today to our enemies. I want you to know that your bravery does not go unnoticed. You are the pride of Shinra and, today, you made us a proud as we've ever been."

They puffed their chests out at his words. Gone was the melancholy, replaced by vigor and purpose.

The fools, Rufus thought. None of them could stand a chance against Sephiroth, but a few words make them itch for a chance to die.

Heidegger was barking out orders to other members of the crew. Rufus turned on his heel and pulled him aside.

"Sephiroth was on the ship," he bit out at him.

"Yes, sir," Heidegger said, shame clear in his voice.

"And it seems that Cloud and the others were on board, too."

"Yes, sir."

"I put you in charge of security on that voyage," Rufus snarled as quietly as he could manage. "And they all slipped through. _All_ of them. You messed up big this time, Heidegger."

He looked down at his feet. "I'm embarrassed, sir."

"Is that all you can do?" Rufus snapped. "Give meaningless responses and apologize for your constant screw ups?"

"I'm sorry, sir."

Rufus glared at him. How was one supposed to run an operation like Shinra with such poor help?

A Shinra soldier came jogging up to them. "Sir, the helicopter is ready for departure. If you would like to get on board, we can be underway."

Rufus nodded and sent him hustling back to the helicopter. Then he turned to Heidegger, who was still looking down at the ground. "You won't get an endless supply of chances from me, Heidegger. I want you to do something. Something that will get results."

And without another word, he turned and walked to the helicopter.

(BREAK)

Cloud and Aerith walked the main street of Costa Del Sol, occasionally peeking into one of the shops to peruse the cheap knickknacks the locals were selling to the tourists. They stopped into one of the clothing stores as well and Aerith forced Cloud to help her pick out some knew garments. She finally settled on a red form-fitting shirt and a pink skirt with some beach sandals that looked decidedly out of character for her. Since meeting her, Cloud had always thought of Aerith as a giggling young girl. Dressed this way, he finally came to appreciate that, while young, she was a _woman_.

But a woman that liked to have fun, too. Once she'd picked out her own outfit, she set upon getting Cloud to buy something as well. Long since used to the dark blue tunic he'd warn for as long as he could remember, clothes shopping was an uncomfortable endeavor. What use did a warrior have for clothes besides utilitarian concerns? A Soldier's dress had to allow him to move swiftly and carry his weapons, nothing more.

Aerith insisted, however, and went into a giggling fit as she had him try on dark black slacks and a sleeveless black athletic shirt. It was clearly something designed for someone carrying weapons, as there were built in leather loops on the back of the shirt for use as a sword sheath and the slacks had round cargo pockets lining both outside hems designed to hold materia baubles. He said he was only buying the clothes to make her happy, but the truth was that they were imminently practical. He stuffed his tunic in his pack and they exited the shop, each sporting their new garbs.

The difference in the reactions of those they shared the streets with was instantaneous. Even with the plethora of women in bikinis walking by them, men turned to watch as Aerith walked past. Her auburn hair bounced and reflected the sun as her pink skirt swayed about her bare legs. Her new shirt nicely accentuated her features as well. While she didn't have nearly the curves that Tifa had, it was more obvious than ever how well Aerith was put together.

"Stop staring," she giggled, catching him looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Sorry," Cloud mumbled, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. "He pointed to one of the resort bars. "How about something cold to drink?"

They ducked in and saddled up to the bar, joining a group of shirtless men toting surfboards they had leaned against the stools. The deeply tanned bartender took their orders and brought back a dark red ale for Cloud and a yellow lemony mixed drink for Aerith. They sipped and mingled with the surfers, who informed them that they were taking a quick vacation in Costa Del Sol before heading west to the Gold Saucer to try their hand betting on the world famous chocobo races.

"This town is great," one of them announced, his words slightly slurred. "You could walk around naked and no one would look twice at you." He smiled and winked at Aerith. "Well, not _you_, perhaps."

"Yeah," another smirked. "They sell, uh, female companionship here at the resort, but none of the girls looks like her."

Aerith blushed but smiled, inching a little closer to Cloud as the men continued to leer at her.

Satisfied with their drinks, he suggested that they head for the inn to drop off their things and Aerith agreed. She bid the surfers a flirty goodbye. Cloud felt a twinge of jealousy seeing it, but felt even sillier when Aerith caught him watching again. She smirked and they made for the inn.

The innkeeper watched them enter wearily from the front desk. "Are you folks with that big sailor?"

"Big sailor?" Cloud frowned.

The innkeeper nodded. "Big black guy that came busting in here with an enormous cat, ordered the largest room we've got, and then takes over the restroom. He's been in there moaning ever since."

"We're with him," Cloud sighed.

"Well, if you want to reserve the room, you'll have to pay up front," the innkeeper said coolly. "It's two hundred gil a night, plus an extra fifty for the pet."

"Fine." He pulled a wad of gil notes out of his pocket and slapped them down on the table. They were going to have take on some work soon, or else they were going to run out of money. "Where's the room?"

The innkeeper pointed down a corridor. "End of the hall on the right. Just across from the bathroom."

Cloud led Aerith down the hall. He keyed open the room and stepped inside, feeling the cool breeze of running air conditioning wash over him like water. The room was more like a suite, with several beds, a couch, and a kitchen area. Nanaki was stretched out on one of the beds and turned his head lazily as they entered before burying himself once more in pillows. Cloud took one of the beds and stowed his pack beneath it, while Aerith did the same with the bed next to his. As she was leaning over, Cloud did his best not to look as her skirt rode dangerously high up her legs.

Turning away, he cleared his throat loudly. "I'm going to go check on Barret."

"Okay," Aerith said. "Then can we go check out the beach?"

"Yeah, sure."

He walked back into the corridor and knocked on the bathroom door. "You alright in there?"

"Yeah," he heard Barret's muffled voice. "This damn heat is making me nauseas."

"We're going to go find Tifa. You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Barret answered irritably. Cloud heard an abbreviated heaving sound. "I'll be here when you get back."

Doing his best not to laugh, he returned to the room to collect Aerith and they left the inn for the beach. Even in the late afternoon sun, the heat was incredible. Relatively dry, it wasn't as uncomfortable as it could have been, but still the prospect of the ocean water and perhaps another drink appealed to him. They walked down the path to the beach, noting the umbrellas and chairs that had been set up and the waitresses bussing drinks to the tables. They found an unoccupied table and ordered a couple of drinks as they looked around.

They had been sitting and chatting for a couple of minutes when Tifa exited the water.

For as long as Cloud could remember, Tifa had always looked far beyond her years. She'd developed quickly, becoming the darling beauty of Nibelheim by her teens. Boys had always chased after her, despite her never appearing to seek such attention.

But now, with ocean water sliding down her body, the bikini she'd bought clinging to curves seductively, her dark hair slicked back with wetness, Cloud wondered if she'd ever looked so beautiful as she did right then. She spotted them as she rose up from the waves, stretching up with both hands to smooth her hair back. She moved in a way that was sexy without attempting sexiness, as though it was the mere confidence of her movements that forced him to pay attention.

Aerith coughed loudly, breaking Cloud's hypnosis and making him turn to find her staring at him, a slight frown on her face.

"There's Tifa," he said, knowing how stupid it sounded.

"No kidding," Aerith replied flatly.

Tifa joined them, taking a seat around the table. She gave Aerith's new outfit a poignant glance, before looking up and down Cloud.

"Nice clothes," she said. "Definitely your style."

Cloud nodded. "You want a drink?"

"I'd rather you pay attention to what's going on over there," Tifa said seriously, jerking her head down the row of tables.

Turning to look, Cloud saw table after table filled with beachgoers. They all looked similar: wearing bathing suits, sipping drinks, sporting sunglasses. Then he saw what Tifa was talking about. A pale older man in white lab slacks, his frail torso bare and burning in the sun, long black hair wet and slicked backward. Several women that looked like far too attractive to be with him were lounging around, rubbing his feet and shoulders, or leaning their heads against his chest.

"Hojo?" Cloud said disbelievingly.

Aerith's head snapped. "What?"

"It's him alright," Tifa said darkly. "I made a point to get a good look from the water. I thought I was seeing things in the heat at first, but it's definitely him."

Cloud took a deep breath. "I overheard some Shinra soldiers on the boat say that he'd resigned his position and left the company."

"Even if that's true," Tifa said. "He's still knee deep in all of this. I think you should go talk to him."

Cloud looked at her. "Me?"

"Yeah," Tifa nodded. "We'll back you up in case anything happens."

Aerith turned to him. "Come on, Cloud. Let's go talk to him."

He was going to argue, but the truth was that they didn't really know where to go next, other than to follow the rest of Shinra, and there was a slim chance Hojo might know something of value. Resolutely, he got up from the chair and led the two girls to where Hojo and his menagerie of ladies were lounging.

One of the girls looked up as they stood over them. "God!" she said in annoyance. "Another person blocking my sun. Don't you have anything better to do?"

Cloud pointed at Hojo, who hadn't bothered to open his eyes. "I want to talk to him."

The ditzy girl gave him a hard look before issuing a theatrical sigh and turning around. "Professor," she said. "There's a guy here that wants to talk to you."

Hojo didn't open his eyes. "I'm busy right now. Go away."

"Sorry," Cloud said darkly. "But I'm afraid I have to insist on a word."

Hojo's eyes opened and he sat up. He squinted at each of them, his gaze resting on one after the other, as if briefly studying them. "Yes," he said slowly, with a smirk. "I remember you all now." He looked directly at Cloud. "Especially you. It's been some time, Cloud. I didn't recognize you at our last encounter, but then I went back through my files. You're quite the little soldier, aren't you?"

And then he laughed, an evil sound.

"Hojo," Cloud started.

But the older man cut him off. "Sometimes you just have to relax like this, you know?"

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting a tan."

"Answer me, Hojo," Cloud barked. The women flinched.

"Hmm," Hojo smiled. "It seems that all of us are chasing after the same thing. Or, rather, the same person."

"You mean Sephiroth?"

Hojo nodded. "Did you see him? You _did_, didn't you? How did it feel? Could you feel the calling? Did you feel the need to visit some place?"

Cloud stared back at him. "I'll go anywhere Sephiroth goes. Wherever it takes to beat him and put an end to all of this."

"I see," Hojo laughed. "This should be quite interesting! You soldier types always made the best guinea pigs, didn't you? And _you_ Cloud, you should know that better than anyone."

Rage ripped through Cloud like a tidal wave, nearly making him shake physically. His hand flew to his back, where his sword was tucked into the leather sheath rings.

But he felt Tifa's hand caught his wrist. "Stop, Cloud," she hissed quietly. "I know it's what he deserved, but not here."

"Yes, leave your little sword away," Hojo laughed maniacally. Then he turned to where Aerith stood. "And you! How is my lost specimen doing?"

"My name is Aerith," she snapped back at him. "After everything you tried to do, you could at least remember my name. And I want you to tell me something else. I know I'm an Ancient. My mother told me when I was younger."

"Your mother," Hojo said, losing the laugh. "You mean Ifalna. How is she?"

"She's dead," Aerith said simply. "Didn't you know?"

Something resembling regret passed over Hojo's face. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Professor," Aerith said. "Is Jenova an Ancient? And is Sephiroth really an Ancient? Do we all have the same blood running through our bodies?"

But Hojo didn't answer. He just stared at her as though deep in thought. Then he shook his head, mumbling. "Is it possible? Could all of our assumptions be wrong? They said he's heading west."

"West?" Cloud repeated.

But Hojo acted as though he hadn't heard, still mumbling to himself and staring off into space. "West. Past Mount Corel. If the legends are true, he'd have to get what he needs from the Gold Saucer show room. Yes. I'll have to go too."

And then Hojo laid back down in his beach chair. They continued to try to talk to him, but he refused to respond, even when Cloud threatened him again. He turned to one of the girls instead and asked them how to get to Mount Corel.

"You have to go south first," she answered him in a bored tone. "Then you take a mountain pass back west to get over the range. On the other side is the mountain town, Corel. But you shouldn't go there except if you're passing through to the Gold saucer," she added aloofly. "There's nothing in that town anymore."

They left after that, heading back to the inn to rest for the night. Barret had made it out of the bathroom to curl up on one of the beds. When Cloud told him they were going to be heading for Mt. Corel the next morning, a shadow crossed his face. He nodded and went to sleep without another word.

Each of them took to their beds to rest.

Whatever tomorrow brings, Cloud thought, it sure won't be as nice as Costa Del Sol. No more skirt-clad Aerith. No more Tifa in a bikini. No more tourists and bars and cold drinks.

And then he closed his eyes and slept.


	14. Chapter 13: Corel & The Gold Saucer

**Chapter 13: Corel And The Gold Saucer**

Worried that there still might be Shinra around, they left Costa Del Sol early the next morning, just before the sun rose. Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa were all sporting their new clothes. Nanaki, of course, wore no clothes. Barret had apparently taken his same old clothes down to the beach, because they nearly looked clean once he had them back on. Cloud wondered what he wore as he was washing them and why, if he had spare clothes, he never actually put them on for their traveling.

As they left the resort town behind them, Cloud couldn't help but look back occasionally. As hard as he'd tried to stay focused on the task before them, spending time with his friends on the beach and in the shops had been a welcome respite from the madness that had become his life.

There's that word again, he thought. Friends. Tifa is one thing, but when did I start thinking of the rest of these people as my friends?

There were few farms in the area, as the western continent was known more for strange shifts in topography compared to the flat green plains on the eastern continent. Even within sight they could see several different kinds of land: the beach of Costa Del Sol, the rough flatter soil they walked now, the mountain range to the south, and craggy rocks along the shore to the east. It was a strange land. And as they continued, the air dried out and the plants melted away, turning the track in front of them more into a kind of rocky desert than anything else.

They made the mountain range just before midday and followed several withering trail signs to a pass that would lead across to the other side. It wasn't so much a path as a utility trail cleared alongside ancient looking railroad tracks. More steep than Cloud would have thought possible, they followed the tracks up one of the peaks, huffing and puffing and occasionally resting on enormous boulders. There was the occasional bout with a strange creature or two, but they handled those challenges easily and they did little damage to the group other than to force to them to rest a bit more than they perhaps otherwise would.

"It seems stupid that we're walking along these tracks," Barret wheezed as they went along. "Rather than riding on them in a train. How come we have to walk _everywhere_?"

"Shinra owns all mass transportation," Cloud answered as he hopped lightly from one boulder to the next, as they utility trail grew thin. "They shut everything down a few years back. They figured that if nobody had any way to get around en masse besides them, it would help tamp out any resistance operations by limiting supply lines."

"Still," Tifa said. "You'd think the Shinra at least would still be using trains to transport mako."

"They probably still do sometimes," Cloud shrugged. "But the trains all run on coal. Since Shinra started distributing mako throughout the world, most coal mining communities quit mining and went to work for them. Hardly anyone uses coal anymore."

He saw Barret flinch as he explained, a dark look crossing his face and his shoulders slumping down. He was going to ask him what was wrong when they came upon another traveler leaning against a rock, a large pack next to him. He invited them to sit and share lunch with him, after asking for a bit of gil of course, and they took him up on the offer. They chatted a bit as they ate thoroughly salted jerky and herbs, learning that the man was a traveling merchant for rare antiquities. He'd just returned from the long, vertical island that was home to Wutai, and he showed the group odd weapons like oversized throwing stars and a sort of razor-edged boomerang.

"Pretty interesting," Cloud mumbled, turning the weapon over in his hands. "Care to part with it?"

"For a price," the merchant smirked kindly. "But for you guys, I'll cut you a deal on it. How about two hundred gil?"

Cloud dug in his pocket and handed over the money. "Any particular reason your giving us a break?"

"Sure," the merchant said. "You guys were nice enough to sit down and talk to me. It gets lonely out here, you know. And you could have been as rude to me as that last guy, but you weren't."

"Last guy?"

"Some angry looking guy in black with long white hair," the merchant nodded. "I wasn't even trying to sell him anything. Just wanted to warn him that it's dangerous up ahead, but the guy brushed right past me."

"White hair?" Aerith said quickly.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said darkly.

The merchant laughed. "Young fella, I can assure you it was _not_ Sephiroth. He died a long, long time ago."

"Right," Cloud said, manufacturing a smile. "How silly of me."

They talked some more, but a cloudy mood had fallen over them and the conversation became more forced as they trudged through their own thoughts. But the merchant continued to be helpful, warning them that at the top of the peak they would have to cross a raised set of train tracks, across the bridge to another mountain peak, where a Shinra reactor sat. Beyond that they would take another utility path back down the mountain toward flat land, where Corel was located.

As they got back underway, Cloud noticed that Barret became more and more moody, talking less and often just grunting one word answers when he did. But they were far too consumed with the travel for Cloud to make a point to question him. They crossed the raised tracks, Nanaki inching along slowly for fear of the several hundred foot drop. Because of the delay, they didn't reach the Shinra reactor on the other side until the early evening. The reactor appeared to be of the Nibelheim variety: small and self-sustaining. They saw no one working outside it, though they gave it as wide a berth as possible just to be safe.

"You don't want to go inside and dismantle the thing?" Cloud asked, peering sideways at Barret.

"We got more important work to do now," Barret grumbled.

They started along the path down the mountain. Barret's mood worsened as they went until he fell completely silent, a permanent scowl etched on his face. By the time they reached an abandoned train station halfway down the mountain, Cloud had taken to completely ignoring him.

"It's not entirely abandoned," Aerith said. "Look."

Cloud saw she was right. Alongside the small building, snoozing against its walls near a bulldozer, was a disheveled and dirty man in a white undershirt, cargo pants, and a hardhat. A half empty jug rested next to him, the dark liquid within looking positively unhealthy. They shook him awake and he sputtered in surprise.

"Eh?" he bumbled, struggling to stand up. "Hey, what are you people doing here?"

"We're passing through," Tifa said. "Are you alright?"

"Alright?" the man scoffed. "Nobody anywhere near Corel is alright, except for the ones running the tram up to the Gold Saucer. This whole town has gone to pot." The man hiccupped drunkenly. "Used to be a famous coal town, they say. Used to be more work here than anywhere else in the world, they say. Came here years ago with my bulldozer to make a living. Ha!"

Cloud looked the man up and down, trying to decide exactly how drunk he was. "You don't live in town?"

"What town?" the man laughed. "It's just a bunch of refugees in tents down there. It isn't even the _real_ Corel. That place turned into a desert prison a long time ago. Only the dregs of the Gold Saucer live there now. They set this place up a few years back for the displaced miners and called it North Corel. What a joke. There's no coal here, only the garbage they sell to tourists heading up to that damned oversized casino in the hills."

Cloud glanced at Barret, who was back to looking at his feet, then back at the woozy man. "It can't be that bad."

"You don't think so?" the man slurred. "You said you're passing through, so I guess you'll see for yourself, won't you." He plopped back down on the ground, took a swig from his jug, and leaned back against the station house. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

(BREAK)

An hour or so later, as the sun was beginning to set, Cloud decided that he owed the drunken man an apology. Even the sign announcing their arrival in North Corel reeked of destitution, the faded paint and cracked wooden post dislodged and dreary. But that didn't compare to the "town" of North Corel itself.

A refugee camp seemed an apropos description. The entire settlement appeared to consist of nothing more than a hodgepodge of lean-tos and haphazard tent structures that had been placed at random along a single twisting dirt path. There couldn't have been more than twenty or thirty such structures and outside of nearly all of them were overturned crates and equipment, upon which forlorn citizens covered in grime and dust had displayed the most trivial of junk and trinkets for sale. Even seeing this from afar as they approached down the mountainside, Cloud decided that the people of the Midgar slums were downright upbeat compared with the citizens of North Corel.

Walking into the settlement, Cloud noticed that Barret hung back at the tail end of the group. He was about to ask him why when he got his answer.

A group of the dirty people of North Corel blocked the path, arms crossed and glaring. One of them, a man that was probably in his early forties, stepped forward and pointed a single grimy finger at them. "Never thought we'd see your face again," he barked cruelly. "They kick you out of another town? Wouldn't surprise any of us. You destroy everything you touch."

Cloud followed the man's finger to find that he was pointing directly at Barret, whose shoulders had slumped even further.

"You've got quite the stones coming back here," the man continued. "Well? What do you think of our town? Are you proud of it? You created this, after all. No? Don't you have anything to say?"

Barret took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you hear that everyone?" the man mocked, turning to others behind him. "Barret's sorry. Doesn't that make us all feel better?"

"Look…" Barret began.

"Shut up," the man snapped. "No one wants to hear your explanations. You aren't worth our time. Oh, and that's quite an arm you've got there, you freak."

The man signaled to the others and they turned around, filtering back to their tents or else sliding back behind where they sold their trash.

"Barret?" Cloud said slowly.

"They're right," he said softly, still looking down at his feet. "It's my fault Corel was destroyed."

"I thought it went under because there was less need for coal," Aerith said.

"It was _my_ fault!" Barret roared.

And he suddenly pushed past them, shouldering Cloud out of the way and jogging hurriedly down the path as onlookers lobbed insults at him. There was a single large building in the distance where a gondola sat. Barret disappeared behind the building as the group watched on.

"What in the world was that about?" Cloud asked, looking to Tifa.

"I'm not sure," she shook her head. "Barret was never all that talkative when it came to his past."

Cloud walked over to one of the merchants. "Where does that tram go?"

The merchant glared back at him. "Up to the Gold Saucer. That's where everyone that comes through here goes. Not us poor folks, though. Thanks to your friend, we can't even afford the entrance fee."

"What did he do to you people?" Cloud asked.

"He never told you?" the merchant glared. "I'm not surprised. He was always a coward. Do yourself a favor and ditch him. Or else you'll end up the same as the rest of us: with nothing."

"Right," Cloud sighed. "Look, has there been anyone unusual coming through your town lately?"

"Mostly just the normal rich folks," the merchant grumbled. "But earlier a guy in a black cloak with long white hair and a hell of a sword walked through. He was ruder than usual, which is why I remember him. That and that tattoo on his arm. Who would get the number one as a tattoo?"

"Thanks," Cloud said.

He led the others towards the gondola station. It was by far the nicest looking structure in North Corel, with a pretty girl working the counter. Cloud allowed his eyes to follow up the length of the ropeway, which disappeared out of sight into the cloud cover of another mountain peak. He'd never been to the Gold Saucer, but everyone had heard of it. It was an enormous playground for adults, with everything from casinos and chocobo racing to theme restaurants and theatre shows. Cloud had even heard that there was a wedding chapel up there where vacationing couples could throw caution to the wind and get hitched in a fit of drunken euphoria.

Barret was turned away from the group on the platform. He looked over at them briefly as they approached, then turned away again.

"Barret," Aerith said. She walked forward and put a hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Tell us what happened," Cloud said.

Barret sighed and turned. "My hometown used to be around here."

"Used to be?" Nanaki mewed.

"It was a coal mining town just south of here," Barret nodded. "I heard most everybody left and founded this place, North Corel. Those that stayed worked for the Gold Saucer, which turned the town into its own private prison."

"But how could those people say those terrible things?" Aerith asked.

"They're right to say them," Barret shook his head. "Corel used to be a bustling place. Not like a big city, mind you, but a good hardworking small town. Then Shinra decided to build that damned reactor at the top of Mount Corel. They needed to get the town's approval and our help building it, so they sent their people in."

"Who'd you guys get?" Cloud asked.

"Scarlet," Barret answered.

Cloud frowned. "The woman in charge of weapons development?"

"Yeah, well, I guess back then she was just an errand runner. She showed up with a couple of Shinra soldiers, took those of us on the town council aside, and made the company's pitch. She promised us easy work in the Shinra reactor, steady income, and all kinds of benefits. Nearly all of us fell for it. Only my best friend, Dyne, opposed the new reactor being built when we held a vote in the council building."

He went on, telling them how Dyne had insisted that coal mining was the town's heritage and must be protected, and how Barret led the way in convincing everyone to accept Shinra's proposal. After scant debate, they took their vote.

"That's how the Corel reactor was built," Barret said. "I was so sure it would bring us all an easier life."

"Until Shinra broke their promise," Tifa whispered.

Barret nodded. "They came when a bunch of us men were out of town for a few days. Those were the early days of the Shinra reactors, when people still fought them from time to time. There had been an explosion at the reactor and the company was blaming a rebel faction within the town for it. Shinra troops razed Corel, nearly burning it completely to the ground. All those townspeople, all of my relatives, most of them died."

"That's terrible!" Tifa said, tears threatening her eyes.

"Even so," Barret mumbled. "I'm the one that's to blame. If I hadn't gone along with the plans to build the reactor, if I hadn't convinced the rest of the town council to give in to Shinra, none of it would have happened."

"You can't blame yourself for it, though," Tifa said pleadingly. "And neither can those people back there. Almost everyone was fooled by the promises Shinra made back then."

"That's no excuse," Barret shook his head. "What happened is my responsibility. It isn't just the death of Corel on my hands. I lost my wife, I lost my family." He took a deep breath. "I lost everything."

Aerith patted him on the back again. "There was nothing you could do."

"I could have listened to Dyne," Barret growled. "We had been so close, ever since we were kids. I could have trusted his judgment."

The girl at the gondola station counter leaned out towards them. "Excuse me, but if you folks want to go up to the Gold Saucer, the gondola will be leaving in just a moment. It's a free ride up, but you'll have to pay to enter once you get up there."

"Thanks," Cloud called back to her. He turned back to the others. "Let's get moving. Sephiroth might still be up there."

They boarded the gondola in single file. Cloud waited for Barret, meaning to say something reassuring to him before he climbed aboard. But the big black man pushed past him before he could say anything and sat grumpily apart from the others.

With a sigh, Cloud followed him in and the gondola lurched upward toward the Gold Saucer.

(BREAK)

Rising through the air in the gondola was exciting enough, what with peering down through the windows and watching as the wretched landscape of North Corel left them as they escaped up into the mountains. They went higher and higher, those they could still see on the ground eventually becoming dots flitting about the earth.

But it wasn't until they breached the clouds that the group issued a nearly collective gasp at what they saw, all save Barret, who sat grumpily in his seat and glared at no one in particular.

Cloud's first thought was to wonder how they hadn't seen the Gold Saucer when they had descended Mount Corel. There was a fair amount of distance between the Shinra reactor and this particular mountain, as the gondola ropes led them far to one side of Mount Corel. Still, the sheer size and amount of light the resort produced was incredible. There were lighted signs _everywhere_, all of them advertising different Gold Saucer attractions. In the forefront was a long winding track encased in glass tubing, where chocobos could be seen racing along with jockeys on their backs over open air. Impressively large was the resorts theme hotel, which carefully crafted the scene of a haunted house. There was a section built up against the mountainside that had a large glass window for an entire wall, through which they could see an enormous arcade filled with midway games and an arcade. Another section was labeled _The Showroom_, claiming to be the largest collection of rare occult and antiquated objects in the world. As they passed overhead all this, they then saw another section for a theatre, which advertised a full list of varied plays. And around it all, flitting along and suspended from an overhead track, was something called _The Lover's Ride_, where couples could tour the outside of the park and see the sights, or simply use the time to steal kisses with each other away from the eyes of the other visitors.

As the gondola docked on a welcome platform, which was built into the structure of the Gold Saucer so as to block the harsh mountain wind, the amount of color and light only increased. A huge sign welcomed them to the resort, while more advertisements for attractions flashed around them. Hopping around outside the entrance was a comically dressed man in a chocobo costume, who chirped more welcomes at them as they exited the gondola. A women working a ticket counter at the entrance informed them that it would cost three thousand gil as a group to get in. Barret scoffed at the price, but they pooled their money together and found that they had enough, with a bit left over.

Still, we have to come up with some money, Cloud thought. We've got less than a thousand gil left. It might be worth trying to win a little bit of cash at the chocobo races if we don't find Sephiroth here.

The woman also informed them that, once inside, they would be able to travel to all of the areas of the Gold Saucer through a series of sophisticated multi-directional elevators. Each area would have a way to get to all the other areas. Walking through the entrance, Cloud saw what she meant. There was a clearly marked portal to each of the attractions before them, along with a map of the entire Gold Saucer.

"This place is amazing," Tifa said as they stood before the portals, looking up at the different labels for them.

"Yeah!" Aerith said happily. She glanced at Barret, who was still shuffling about moodily. "Let's take a moment and have some fun!"l

Barret glared at her.

Aerith walked over and pushed him playfully. "I know we've got important things to do, but it'd help all of us if we could just cheer up a bit. Don't you think?"

"I'm not in a cheery mood," Barret growled at her. "So just leave me alone."

"Aw, c'mon," Aerith smirked at him. "Everyone wants to play for a bit. Why don't you take off your crabby pants and join us?"

Damn, Cloud thought. This isn't going to turn out well.

And he was right.

"So go play then!" Barret erupted, shouldering past her rather roughly. "Go have fun. Waste time messing around! Never mind that we're after Sephiroth. Never mind that we're trying to save the _entire planet_. Let's just go screw around."

Then he jabbed the elevator button for the arcade, walked through the doors when they opened, and disappeared when they'd closed.

Aerith turned to the rest of them and smiled sheepishly. "I think he's mad."

Cloud sighed. "He has a point, you know. We aren't here to have fun."

"I agree," Nanaki mewed. "This is a strange place. I don't like it."

"I'm surprised they even let you in here," Cloud said. "Although I'm sure plenty of rich folks demand to cart their pets around with them."

Nanaki shot him a look, but didn't say anything else.

"Barret will be fine," Tifa said decidedly. "And Aerith has a point too. Of course we're here on business, but there's nothing wrong with taking a quick moment to remind ourselves what we're fighting for. I say we take a peek around this place."

"Where did you want to go?" Aerith asked her, looking happy.

"The chocobo races," Tifa answered immediately. "We need more money. Besides, I always had a knack for gambling."

"Take Nanaki with you," Cloud said. "I'm going to go find Barret. I don't want his temper getting all of us into trouble." He looked to Aerith. "What about you?"

"I'll come with you," Aerith said. "It might help if I apologized to Barret."

They went their separate ways. Tifa shot him an odd look as she and Nanaki disappeared into the elevator marked _Chocobo Racing_. A quick trip in their own elevator deposited Cloud and Aerith in the lobby of the arcade.

The noise was incredible. There were games all around them, each issuing their own dings and dongs as patrons played. A quick look through the arcade revealed that Barret was no longer there. Cloud was about to suggest they look elsewhere when he was approached by something strange.

It looked fake, but moved well enough. Colored pure white, it was nearly circular in form, with pudgy legs and arms and a comically large set of eyes and ears. As it approached them, Cloud decided it looked like an oversized powder puff. It had a small slit for a mouth, which nearly drove home the impression that it was some kind of robotic machine as well as the muffled, mechanical voice that spoke to them.

"Hello, you two!" it said in a falsely friendly way. "You both look down. I'm Cait Sith, a fortune telling machine designed to brighten your day."

Cloud looked down at the thing, which only came up to his chest. "You tell fortunes?"

Gears whirred and it pivoted to look back up at him. "That is my primary function. Sometimes I can also find missing things and people."

Feeling silly, Cloud nodded. "Okay, then tell me where a man named Sephiroth is."

The machine's glowing eyes winked several times and its body went rigid as the sound of whirring gears increased. From its slit of a mouth, a small strip of paper printed out.

Cloud took it and read it aloud. "You will have ordinary luck and an active fortune. Give into the good will of others and something big will happen by summer." He dropped the paper to the floor. "What does that have to do with Sephiroth?"

"I'm sorry," the machine said. "Please let me try again."

It went through the same process and Cloud again took the slip of paper and read it aloud.

"Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky color is blue." He again dropped the paper. "Never mind. Let's just go."

"Wait!" the machine said earnestly. "Give me one last chance."

The eyes blinked and the gears whirred and Cloud was left with another slip of paper. He scanned it.

"What is this?" he asked, looking at the machine. "Is this for real?"

"What does it say?" Aerith asked, pressing up against him, trying to read the slip in his hands.

"That which you pursue will be yours," Cloud read aloud. "But you will lose something dear to you as well."

"Wow," the machine said mechanically. "This is the first time I've ever got something like this. I don't know if it's good or bad. But I guess I'll just have to find out!"

"What are you talking about?" Aerith asked.

"Normally I don't get a chance to verify my predictions since they're so vague," Cait Sith responded. It edged closer to them. "But if this one comes true and I can get a recording of it with my mechanical body, my company can use that as an advertisement! That means I have to come with you!"

"Cloud?" Aerith asked, looking at him inquiringly.

"You can't come with," Cloud said firmly.

"You can't stop me," Cait Sith said in his machine voice. "I'm tagging along with you no matter what."

And the machine did just that. Cloud thought they could shake him at first, hustling into the elevator to the chocobo races, but the thing followed them closely. So close, in fact, that it prevented the elevator doors from shutting before they could get away. As the elevator lurched and got them underway, Aerith gave him a bemused smile and Cloud rolled his eyes as the machine chattered away about past fortunes it had told and its plans to record them when his latest came true.

Walking into the chocobo racing casino, Cloud decided that it was every bit as loud as the arcade had been. Here, however, instead of the ringing and dinging of games, the air was filled with excited men and women of all kinds urging their chocobos on as they raced around the track, or else wailing in lament as they tore up losing tickets. There were large video screens everywhere, each of them showing the race in progress or slow motion replays of previous finishes. A couple of jockeys lounged in one corner by a long and fully stocked bar, while what must have been several hundred patrons lined up at betting machines, funneling in money and taking away racing tickets.

They saw Tifa and Nanaki to one side. Tifa was staring up at one of the screens with her fingers crossed, while Nanaki had curled up at her feet, looking bored.

"Hey," Cloud said as they approached. "Have you seen Barret?"

"No," Tifa said as she turned briefly from the screen. "But I have won us a decent amount of money. What is that thing?"

Cloud followed her eyes to Cait Sith, standing quietly behind them. "Says his name is Cait Sith. Apparently he's a fortune telling machine."

"Uh huh," Tifa said, looking confused. "And why is it following you around?"

"Because," Cloud sighed heavily. "He predicted my future for me and now he thinks he's coming with us to find out if it comes true."

Tifa laughed. Nanaki leaned to sniff Cait Sith's pudgy mechanical feet and then swiped at him with one clawed paw, causing him to scurry back.

"Anyway," Tifa said. "Betting the chocobos is really easy. All you have to do is pick which two will finish in first and second place. If you're right, you double your money."

"How much are you up?"

"A couple thousand," Tifa grinned. "If this keeps up, we should be okay on cash for a while."

"And no sign of Sephiroth?"

"Sorry," she mumbled, turning back to the monitor to watch the race in progress.

They left to go back to the elevators, Cait Sith traveling closely in their wake. Those chose the elevator marked _Rides_ and found themselves in a lobby where people were queued up for a variety of carnival rides, including the _The Lover's Ride_.

A slick looking man in a garish suit with bright blonde hair opened his arms as they walked off the elevator.

"You two look like a happy couple!" he nearly shouted. "How about taking a trip on the Lover's Ride?"

Aerith looked at him and smiled, but Cloud shook his head. "No thanks."

"What's the matter, boy? Aren't you here to have fun?"

Cloud glared at him. "My name's Cloud. Don't call me boy."

The man grinned at him. "And my name's Dio. I own the Gold Saucer and I like to make sure the younger crowd like you folks have themselves a good time."

"We're fine," Cloud said.

"Have you stopped by our showroom yet?"

"No."

"You really should!" Dio exclaimed. "We've got tons of rare stuff on display. Have you ever heard of black materia?"

Cloud, who had been trying to get around Dio to look for Barret, stopped and stared. "Black materia?"

"Yeah," Dio nodded. "Been lots of interest in it lately. In fact, I just had another boy about your age come by asking about it. I thought maybe you'd be interested in it too."

Cloud froze. "The other guy, did he have long white hair?"

"He did!" Dio said happily. "And for some reason he had the number one tattooed on his arm. Strange young boy, he was. Do you know him?"

"Did he happen to say where he was going?" Cloud asked quickly.

"No, no," Dio laughed. "Just wanted to know about the black materia I have on display. You really should go see it yourselves."

Cloud was about to question him further, but Dio cut him off and put his finger to one ear. Looking closely, Cloud could see a small accordion cord coming from behind his ear, where he clearly had a radio device inserted. Dio was doing his best to be quiet about it, but Cloud overheard him nervously telling whoever was on the other end to send all kinds of security personnel to the showroom.

Cloud turned to Aerith. "Something's going on in the showroom," he whispered.

"You think it has something to do with Sephiroth?" she whispered back.

"I'm not sure. But we should probably check it out."

They left Dio still talking hurriedly into his radio device and traveled to the showroom, Cait Sith still forcing his company on them.

As soon as they stepped off the elevator, Cloud knew something was wrong. Everywhere they'd gone in the Gold Saucer, the one common theme had been noise. But as the elevator doors opened they heard nothing. Stepping out, they saw how bad it was.

A couple of Gold Saucer personnel were slumped in one corner of the showroom lobby. Their uniforms were spattered with blood coming from gun wounds in their chests. The young girl who had been behind the showroom ticket counter was dead as well, a single gunshot wound through her forehead where she slumped across the counter. Throughout the lobby were several other bodies, all dead, all of them wearing dark suits with _Gold Saucer_ engraved on the breast collar.

"What happened here?" Aerith gasped, looking around horrified. "Was it Sephiroth?"

Cloud went from body to body, examining all of them quickly. He came upon one of them that groaned as he squatted next to it, still alive.

"Hey," he said quietly. "What happened here?"

"A man," the worker coughed. Blood dribbled down his chin as the light began to leave his eyes. "A man…with a gun for an arm…"

And he died with a final gasp.

"No," Aerith said quickly. "No, it couldn't be him, could it?"

And then they heard several sets of heavy footsteps behind them and they turned. Walking into the lobby from several of the elevators were some twenty armed guards followed by Dio. He came to the front of the group and sneered at them. "You three stay quiet and don't move," he barked. "You've been caught red handed."

Cloud put his arms up. "This wasn't us!"

"Enough!" Dio roared angrily. "I tell you about the black materia and then you and your friends kill my people to get it? Your crimes will not go unpunished, I assure you."

"Wait," Cloud said hurriedly. "Would you just let me explain?"

"No," Dio snapped. "We're already rounding up the rest of your criminal friends that you came in with. You're going to pay for what you've done, boy. You're going to my little prison in the desert. I've already got transportation on the way. It's off to Corel Prison with you."

Cloud continued to protest, as did Aerith, but the guards didn't listen. They took all three of them into custody, comically trying to place handcuffs on Cait Sith's stubby little arms, and then took them back down the gondola to North Corel. There they waited several hours in isolation before being loaded into the back of a shabby truck, where no windows allowed them to see out. He was told that the others had already been caught and sent to Corel Prison. The guards had also told him that nobody _ever_ made it out of Corel Prison.

Cait Sith was quiet as they went. Aerith kept trying to catch his eye, looking worried, but he ignored her.

It's over, he thought. I've failed again.


	15. Chapter 14: Corel Prison

**Chapter 14: Corel Prison**

They shoved all three of them out of the back of the truck and into glaring sunlight. Cloud landed in dusty sand, a cloud billowing up from where he'd landed. Fortunately they had left them with their weapons and Cloud was able to snip his bindings with the exposed tip of his sword, still sheathed at his back. He cut Aerith free as well and helped her to her feet, while Cait Sith simply slid his mechanical arms out of his bindings. All three of them turned and watched as the truck sped away before turning to look at their surroundings.

They appeared to be in the center of the crumbling remains of a small town. There were few standing buildings. Instead, mostly Cloud could tell where buildings had once stood by the foundations that were still plugged into the sandy dirt. Here and there was a shed, or a small house, or a dilapidated trailer. Encompassing all of it, as far as the eye could see, was a twenty foot tall fence lined at the top with coils of barbed wire.

There were others milling about, beaten down looks etched onto their faces. Many were filthy and all them looked as dangerous as they did haggard. Tattoos abounded and all of them appeared to be carrying some manner of weaponry, either well-forged or of the makeshift variety.

"You okay?" Aerith said.

"Yeah," Cloud answered, taking a moment to brush himself off. "So this is Corel."

The gears inside Cait Sith whirred. "Corel is a desert prison," he said in his mechanical voice. "The fence is controlled electronically and only opens for authorized personnel of the Gold Saucer. They say once you're in Corel Prison, you never get out."

"Great," Cloud muttered. "You know anything else about the place?"

"Only that the Gold Saucer outsources management of the prison to several Corel refugees," Cait Sith replied. "They are paid to maintain order. They are also the only one authorized to release a prisoner, which they almost never do."

"Almost?" Cloud repeated.

"Occasionally the Gold Saucer will ask those managing this prison to select from the inmates someone to serve as a chocobo jockey," Cait Sith said. "But only in the event that one of the jockeys is killed on the track or retires."

"Hey!" Aerith said, sounding startled. "It's him!"

Cloud turned to see her pointing into the distance. There Barret was kneeling next to a body, appearing to examine it.

"Come on," he said.

They walked towards him, Cait Sith loping behind them.

"Barret," Aerith called. "What happened back there?"

Barret turned, his eyes narrow. "Stay back," he snarled. "This is my problem. I'll deal with it."

"If it were just your problem, we wouldn't be down here with you," Cloud said firmly. He glanced down at the body at Barret's feet. The man was dead, his torso riddled with bullets. "Barret…"

"You just leave me alone," Barret growled.

He turned and jogged off, heading for one of the few standing houses in the distance.

"That is one of your friends?" Cait Sith said. "He looks dangerous."

"That's enough," Cloud snapped back at him. "Why did they throw you in here with us, anyway? Don't you work for the Gold Saucer?"

"I am an independently contracted commercial machine," Cait Sith replied. Cloud thought he detected a hint of haughtiness in his mechanical tone. "And the Gold Saucer is notoriously inclusive when they decide to send someone to Corel Prison."

"What are we going to do?" Aerith stepped in, carefully avoiding looking at the dead body. "Barret isn't acting like himself."

"And all of these dead bodies keep turning up that have been shot," Cloud mumbled. "It doesn't look good, does it?"

They started making their way through the prison. Cloud occasionally tried to ask the those they passed how to find the people in charge, but most of them ignored him. Eventually one of them told him that the guy who governed Corel Prison was rarely around since he could come and go as he pleased, but his deputy was set up in a large green trailer at the south end of the prison. The man then made a grab for Aerith, causing her to shriek in alarm. Cloud sent him scurrying away with a swipe of his sword.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said shakily. Then she smiled. "Thanks to you."

They headed south, past the house which Barret had disappeared into, and up the stairs into the largest greenest trailer in sight. Inside was a surprisingly plush looking office, with a full-sized desk and chairs. Behind the desk, with tough looking men on either side of him, was a slick gentleman in a spiffy green suit and sunglasses.

"Haven't seen you folks around here before," he said thoughtfully. "You must be new. I'm Coates, deputy of Corel Prison."

"Great," Cloud said flatly. "My friends and I want out of here."

Coates and the other men laughed. "You and everyone else, kid. "

Cloud glared at him. "Tell me how we can get out of here."

The humor drained from his face. "You don't seem to understand how things work down here. You've landed in the Gold Saucer's garbage dump. That makes you trash. The only way trash gets out of the dump is if you get the boss's permission, but you'll never get _that_."

"I can be very persuasive," Cloud said, trying to put as much menace into his voice as possible.

The men laughed again. "Oh, I have no doubt about that," Coates smiled. "But you'll find that it takes more than persuasion to make things happen in Corel Prison." A hard look came over him. "Now get the hell out of my trailer."

Cloud decided it wouldn't accomplish anything to go around starting fights when they were so new to their setting. He led the others out of the trailer, turning immediately towards the house where Barret had gone.

The building was standing, but it looked as though it hadn't seen maintenance for years. Not sure what the protocol was in Corel Prison, Cloud shrugged at Aerith and strode through the door.

He walked into the middle of an argument in progress. Barret stood in the center of a single large room. There was a dais at one end, along with a podium, while overturned chairs were strewn about. Barret stood in the center of room, while Tifa and Nanaki barked at him from either side.

"You owe us an explanation, that's why!" Tifa said heatedly.

"I don't want any of you guys getting involved," Barret snapped back.

"That sounds like Cloud's line," Aerith said.

They all turned to look, apparently noticing for the first time Cloud and the others' entrance.

"Great," Tifa threw up her hands. "Everyone's been caught and you still won't tell us what the hell is going on."

"You guys…" Barret hesitated.

"They told us," Nanaki mewed softly. "That the murders in the Gold Saucer were committed by a man with a gun on his arm."

Barret raised his hands. "I know what you're thinking," he said, almost pleadingly. "But I didn't do any of this. There's another man that got a gun grafted into his arm."

"You're kidding," Tifa said suspiciously.

"It's true," Barret said. "It goes back to what happened four years ago. A bunch of us were headed back down Mount Nibel when Shinra attacked Corel. A few of our townspeople had escaped. The guy we'd left in charge came running up, screaming about Shinra soldiers setting fire to the town. When we looked down the ridge nearby, we could see it burning."

"That must have been awful," Aerith squeeked.

Barret nodded. "All of us were overcome with grief. All of us except Dyne. He insisted that there might still be some of the townspeople left alive and that we should hurry down there to help."

"What happened next?" Nanaki mewed.

"Apparently someone had told the soldiers that we were due back in the village," Barret sighed sadly. "They came up the mountain and met us along one of the cliff-side paths. The woman that had tricked us, Scarlet, was with them."

"Did you fight?" Tifa asked.

"With what?" Barret said angrily. "We were a small group of unarmed villagers, weary from traveling. We didn't stand a chance. They killed everybody but me and Dyne almost at once. We ran off the path along the cliff, trying to scramble up around the mountain, but they shot at us and Dyne stumbled off the side of the cliff. I caught him before he could fall. He was just hanging there, the steep fall underneath him."

"Wow," Aerith said.

"Yeah," Barret mumbled. "Anyway, I was holding him there, telling him to hang on, that he had to make it back up so that we could get back to the village and our wives, so we could look for his daughter Marlene—"

"_That's_ where you got Marlene?" Tifa interrupted. "She's Dyne's daughter?"

Barret nodded. "Anyway, they started shooting at us again. I think it was Scarlet that did it, I can't be sure, but both our hands took machinegun fire as we held onto each other. Dyne went rolling down the mountainside, crashing into boulders and shrubs. There was nothing I could do for him. I ran off, waiting until the Shinra soldiers left before returning to Corel to see if Dyne or anyone else had survived."

"Horrible," Aerith muttered.

"From then on," Barret continued. "I couldn't use my right arm. The bullets had shattered too many bones in my hand. I was depressed for a while. I hated the prosthetic they gave me. That's when I decided to visit a doctor and get this gun grafted in. I got a new right arm to get revenge on Shinra, who take everything I had away from me. The doctor told me that I wasn't the only one who'd gotten the operation. Another man had come in before me, except he'd gotten his gun on his left arm."

"Dyne," Cloud said.

Barret nodded.

"But Dyne had his life destroyed by Shinra too," Aerith said.

"Yeah, that's right," Tifa joined in. "He was deceived just like you were. He'll probably join us fighting Shinra."

Barret's shoulders slumped. "I wouldn't bet on it. All these years, he could have contacted me. I asked the doctor to let him know where I was going, but he never got in touch. I have to apologize to him. I was responsible for convincing our town council to go along with Shinra. I pressed them into it in this very building, our old council house. Dyne and I have to make our peace. And I have to do it alone."

"Oh, okay," Cloud said sarcastically. "We'll just let you go off and do whatever you like by yourself. Is that what you're expecting us to say? Well too damn bad. I won't let you do this alone. We need your help stopping Sephiroth and you're not going to be able to help all that much if Dyne kills you."

"Barret," Aerith said softly. "This can't be the end of your story. Weren't you going to save the planet?"

"Damn it, of course I am," Barret growled. "But this is something I _have _to do."

"Then you'll have help," Cloud said. "Whether you like it or not."

(BREAK)

They left the building as a group. Barret was still grumbling, but at least he wasn't running off again. They began asking around about Dyne and how to find him. Most of the other prisoners scampered away at the sight of Barret and his gun-arm, but a couple of cackling old men playing some kind of board game with one another finally answered them.

"What do you want with the boss?" one of them asked with a grin that showed exactly how many teeth he was missing.

"The boss?" Barret repeated.

"Yeah, Dyne," the old man cackled. "He's the one the Gold Saucer put in charge of this place. Although why they'd choose a nut like him is anyone's guess."

"We're old friends," Cloud said.

The old men burst out laughing so hard that they both fell into coughing fits. "Dyne don't have friends," one of them wheezed, still laughing. "But I certainly don't mind him having enemies as tough looking as you people."

"Where?" Cloud said sternly.

"North end of the prison yard," the old man cackled. "Past the junk yard. The miserable bastard lives near the gorge. Claims there's no fence, so he can pretend like he ain't in this prison all day long. As if a hundred foot gorge wasn't just another fence."

They left them to their game, weaving their way through weary prisoners that glanced at them nervously. As they continued north there were less prisoners milling about and those that they did see gave them looks all the more severe, as though they were crazy to continue in that direction. They came across the junkyard, such as it was. In reality, it looked like an exceptionally brief dumping ground. The torched remains of Corel were stacked on top of each other: the twisted metal of abandoned vehicles, rusted coal drums, plank wood of various shapes and sizes, and more. Cloud was sure it had been picked through a hundred times before, alleviating it of anything useful.

It was as they were picking their way through the trash that they started hearing the gunshots. They came at random, making them flinch every time. It wasn't until they cleared the junkyard that they saw the source of the all the noise.

A shaggy haired man was facing the gorge that dropped some twenty feet in front of them. Flocks of birds were zipping by, fluttering in a disorganized group. The man was pointing up at them with one arm, a gun grafted into his hand, and popping shots off at them. Every once in a while, a bird would go tumbling down into the gorge. The man would follow the bird's fall with his eyes before pointing up at the flock once more.

"Dyne?" Barret said cautiously. "Is that you?"

The disheveled man's back went rigid and his shoulders hunched up towards his neck. "Now that's a voice I haven't heard in years," he said in a gravelly, tired voice. With a clear limp in one leg, he turned slowly to look at them, his eyes finally focusing on Barret. "A voice I'll never forget. A voice of false promises and lies."

"Dyne," Barret said, taking a step forward in front of the rest of them. "I always hoped I'd be able to see you again. I knew you were alive. We had the same operation. I kept hoping for the chance to tell you—"

But he cut off as Dyne stretched his gun-arm toward the ground just in front of Barret and let loose with several shots. Barret hopped back quickly.

"Dyne!" he shouted.

But Dyne merely looked back over his shoulder towards the gorge. "I can hear her voice Barret. Even when I don't want to, I hear her speaking to me, just as she is now."

"Dyne," Barret said softly. "What voice?"

"Eleanor's voice, Barret. My wife. She's begging me, pleading with me not to hate you. She says it's not your fault that she's dead. She says so all the time." Dyne turned back to Barret. "That's why I didn't hunt you down."

Barret looked at his feet. "I know I was stupid. I know I have no right to ask you to forgive me." He looked up. "But why would you want to live in this place, working in the Gold Saucer's private prison? And why would you kill those people that weren't even involved with Corel? You _murdered_ them, Dyne."

"Why?" Dyne glared back. "Are the people who Shinra killed going to be helped by why? Are the survivors of Corel asking themselves why? I don't _care_ about whys and reasons. Everyone in this world makes promises, but none of them are ever kept. This world is filled with nothing but despair and emptiness. So a few people die and somehow _you_ need to know _why_?"

"Yes," Barret managed quietly.

"Fine," Dyne snapped back. "I killed those people because I wanted to. Because they were _happy_. Because they had family and friends. Why should they have those things when mine were stolen from me? I wanted to destroy their miserable lives. I want to destroy this miserable little prison. I want to destroy _everything_."

"You don't mean that," Barret said.

"I've got nothing left in this world," Dyne said harshly. "I've lost everything I've ever loved. Eleanor, Corel, Marlene—"

"Dyne," Barret interrupted. "Marlene is alive."

He looked up, more alert, his eyes afire. "What did you say?"

"I went back into town," Barret continued in a hopeful voice. "I thought she was gone, but I had to make sure. I found her, Dyne. I found Marlene. She's been staying with me in Midgar. We can go see her together."

"She's alive," Dyne said softly, as though he was testing out words he never thought he'd say. Then his eyes refocused on Barret. He lifted his gun-arm to point it directly at his chest. "And you took her from me."

"What?" Barret asked. He backed away startled.

"You took her away," Dyne continued, starting forward. "Eleanor is all by herself. And I'm going to take Marlene to her."

"You're insane!" Barret shouted. "She's your daughter!"

"And she wants to see her mother."

Barret turned, shouted at the rest of the group to move, and then ran past them back into the junkyard. Cloud grabbed hold of Aerith and Tifa's arms and yanked them along, getting them moving to follow Barret, while Nanaki and Cait Sith got the hint and took off on their own. They had just made it behind cover when the shots from Dyne's gun-arm began to ring out, mixing their sharp reports with his maniacal scream.

Cloud came to a halt behind what looked like the remains of an old pickup truck. Tifa and Aerith were huddled there with him, but he couldn't see the others.

"Stop, Dyne!" he heard Barret shout from somewhere in the junkyard. "I can't die yet!"

"Too bad, old friend," he heard Dyne shout back, punctuated by a couple more shots. "Because my life's been over for a long, long time."

Cloud turned to the girls, putting his finger to his lips and pointing at the earth, telling them to stay where they were. Then he crept around the side of the truck, peeking over the bed to see if he could spot Dyne or Barret. All he saw was the labyrinth of junk, however. He took a deep breath and hustled over to crouch behind a rusted-out refrigerator. He waited there for a few minutes, flinching at the random gunfire he could hear from elsewhere.

When he was fairly sure that Dyne wasn't nearby, he ran half-crouched towards a pile of debris that was stacked some five feet tall. The gunfire had quieted down, but that only made him more nervous. It meant that either Dyne had found his target and killed it, or that he was attempting to sneak about unheard.

Cloud was just about to move again to see if he could find the insane man when he heard a shout that chilled his bones.

"Barret!" Dyne roared, firing several shots. "Come out, you coward! I have your women!"

Cloud froze.

"Go ahead and scream for him, my dears," Dyne laughed. "Let him know that he has no choice but to face me if he wants you two to live."

Aerith and Tifa both shouted out, hollering for Barret to stay where he was, not to come out of hiding.

Cloud stood up from hiding. He removed his sword from his back and trudged toward the sound of the girls' voices. He turned back toward the old pickup truck where he'd left them and found Dyne standing over both girls, who were on their knees in front of him, all of them watching him approach.

"I don't want you," Dyne said coldly. "I want the coward. I want the one who ruined my life."

"And I want you to let them go," Cloud said, pointing the tip of his sword at the girls. "You can have me instead."

"You?" Dyne laughed. "What would I want _you_ for? You're of no interest to me, stranger." Then his eyes went cold. "Although you _are _a friend to my enemy, aren't you?"

He raised his gun-arm and pointed it at Cloud's chest.

"Wait," Cloud started, holding up his hand.

"I'm tired of waiting," Dyne snarled. "I've been waiting for _years_. And once I've killed you, the coward will know that I'm serious."

He raised his arm higher.

Cloud closed his eyes, knowing there would be too many bullets to escape.

And then the shots came. It was over.

Except that it wasn't. There was no pain, no impact, no wounds on his body. He opened his eyes and saw why.

Barret had appeared behind Dyne. His gun-arm was still pointed at where he'd been standing, but Dyne was on the ground, blood seeping from several bullet wounds in his abdomen. He was curling in pain, coughing and wheezing as his lungs failed to hold onto the oxygen his body needed to survive. Cloud rushed to the girls, helping them up and making sure they hadn't been hit. They joined Barret in standing over Dyne.

"Dyne," Barret said softly. "I'm sorry."

He coughed once, then stared up at them. "It wasn't just my arm I lost back then," he managed to hack out. "I lost something irreplaceable. I don't know where it went or what I did wrong."

"Let's just get you to a doctor," Barret said.

"No doctor," Dyne hissed. He erupted into a coughing fit. "I told you, I want to destroy everything. Even myself."

"What about Marlene?" Barret asked desperately. "What's going to happen to her? She deserves a father, Dyne."

"How old was Marlene when Corel was destroyed?" Dyne said sadly. "Even if I did go to her now, she wouldn't even know me. And besides, my hands are too stained to carry Marlene anymore."

"Dyne," Barret said softly.

With blood-stained hands, he reached up to his neck with tremendous effort. He gripped a pendant on a chain that hung at his chest and tore it off. He reached up to Barret with it. "Give this to Marlene," he gasped. "It was Eleanor's. Give it to her as a momento."

Barret took the pendant and nodded weakly.

"Marlene, alive," Dyne wheezed. He managed to smile. "Barret, you take care of my baby. Don't you ever make her cry."

And with those final words, Dyne laid his head back on the ground and died.

(BREAK)

They were quiet as they made their way back to Coates' trailer. They had did as best they could to give Dyne a decent burial, but the dusty sand almost certainly wouldn't protect his corpse from the scavengers that would certainly be drawn by the smell. Cloud had mumbled his thanks to Barret immediately after they set out, but since then nobody seemed to be in the mood for conversation. As though they could sense the group's mood, the other Corel prisoners gave them a wide berth as they trudged past, several of them eyeing the pendant Barret was wearing around his neck.

Coates looked equally surprised by their return. When his eyes also fell to Barret's neck, his shoulders slumped in clear relief.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Coates asked. "You must have. You wouldn't have that pendant otherwise."

"We want out," Barret said.

"Dyne's dead," Coates shook his head. "Maybe the place will calm down now. He ran this place like a terror. He didn't care who anyone was, or what happened to us."

Barret reached down over the desk and wrapped his hands around Coates' neck, then dragged him onto the wood. "What the hell do you know?"

The guards on either side flinched, but neither of them moved to assist Coates. Both of them were also looking nervously at the pendant.

"You're right," Coates said quickly. "I'm sorry. I don't know anything."

Cloud put a hand on Barret's shoulder. He finally dropped Coates, who slunk back into his seat. "So you'll let us out of here?" he asked. "And clear our names with the Gold Saucer?"

"It'll take a couple of quick calls," Coates nodded. "But, yeah, now that Dyne is, er, gone, I can finally report what he's been doing. I'm sure Dio will understand."

(BREAK)

Coates ended up being correct. Dio accepted the explanation that Dyne had been out of control and had been the one who committed the Gold Saucer murders. He sent a couple of lackeys to pass along a decidedly insincere apology. Cloud had begun getting angry until they presented the group with Dio's gift: a wide-bodied, eight wheel transport buggy, the kind used by companies to flit around their personnel. It would easily hold the entire group and make getting across the countryside easier and faster.

"This is amazing," Aerith said as they walked around the vehicle just outside the prison fences. A group of prisoners on the other side were watching and staring enviously. "This will make getting across deserts easy."

"It can cross shallow rivers as well," one of Dio's lackeys said in a bored voice. "There are ballasts under the frame, so as long as you have enough momentum you'll just float across."

"Nice," Tifa said. She turned to Cloud. "Now if only we knew where to go next."

"Hmm," Cloud mumbled. He turned to Dio's men. "Other than Mount Nibel, where is the closest Shinra reactor?"

"Well," one of them answered. "There was one in Gongaga Village across the river to the south. But it exploded a long time ago. Some kind of major accident or something. The next closest Shinra development is Rocket Town, but there's no reactor there."

"Rocket Town," Cloud repeated. "That's where they ran their space program, isn't it."

The man nodded. "And you have to go south through Gongaga and then west through the canyons to get there anyway."

"Uh huh," Cloud said. "Looks like we're headed for Gongaga Village then."

They piled into the buggy and got underway, leaving behind the desert prison of Corel, and Barret's past. They had the future to worry about instead.

The future of the planet.


	16. Chapter 15: Gongaga Village

**Chapter 15: Gongaga Village**

Without offering any kind of explanation, Tifa had insisted on driving the buggy. While Nanaki sat up in the front seat with his head thrust out the window, taking time to growl at what little visible wildlife they saw as they drove past, the rest of the group piled into the back of the vehicle. The general mood was still rather somber, so Tifa flipped on the onboard radio to the Shinra news station.

The reporters, such as they were, rambled on about the usual meaningless world news. Listening between the lines, however, Cloud could tell that all of Shinra had mobilized to support Rufus and his vision. There were snippets about company executives visiting their reactors throughout the world to chase down reports of odd happenings, or stories about troop movements and the reinforcement of certain settlements. They even heard something about the company mobilizing long-forgotten airborne vehicles. Interestingly, the reporters never seemed to mention _why_ any of this was happening.

But that jived with the other glaring omission in the news reports: the complete lack of any mention of Sephiroth or Jenova.

They crossed the river with the sun still high overhead, Tifa gunning the motor of the buggy and sending it floating through murky water to the opposite bank. Here, in the southern part of the continent, there was more trees and wildlife to route around. By the time they approached Gongaga Village, so enveloped were they in forest that they had to leave the buggy behind and follow a path to the settlement on foot.

They'd still seen nothing of Gongaga save for several wooden post signs showing them the way when they came upon the twisted metallic remains of a small Shinra mako reactor. The earth around it was scorched black. The trees refused to grow near it, as did the grass, and around the destruction they could hear nor see any sign of the local wildlife.

"Look at it," Aerith said quietly. "It's like it imploded in on itself."

"A completely ruined reactor," Cloud nodded. He looked over the scene: the metal and concrete had simply fallen in upon itself, forming a rubble pile some fifty feet high at its zenith. Clearly no attempt had been made to clean the place up.

He was about to suggest they turn back around and continue towards Gongaga Village when they heard the sound of a helicopter approaching.

"Shinra," Tifa hissed. "We'll have to hide in the rubble."

The group sprinted behind the pile of metal and concreted, ducking behind larger pieces and away from the approaching sound of turbines. There they stayed as they watched the Shinra helicopter approach and land several hundred feet from the destroyed reactor. Two forms popped out, both instantly recognizable.

"Tseng," Aerith breathed quietly.

"And Scarlett," Barret growled.

He made as if to move out from hiding, but Cloud reached out and gripped him firmly by the arm with a stern shake of his head. Turning back to watch the two Shinra employees approach the reactor, he strained to overhear their conversation.

"…told them this was a waste of time," Scarlett was saying, looking frustrated. "This reactor isn't capable of producing anything anymore, never mind what I'm after."

"Should we get back on the helicopter then?" Tseng asked.

"Yes," Scarlett nodded. "But leave the others behind. They can deal with those Avalanche goons whenever they show up."

Cloud stiffened, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. How did they know that they'd been heading to Gongaga?

He ducked further behind cover as Scarlett turned to look in their direction once more.

"This reactor is beyond repair," she sighed. "I need a site that is capable of producing an enormous quantity of materia in a single dispensation. None of the Midgar reactors are big enough. The Mount Nibel reactor is even smaller and this one is scrap."

"I can have someone back at Shinra Tower look over the records for you, ma'am."

"Please," Scarlett said. "I have plans for a weapon, but I can't make it work without huge materia."

"Yes, ma'am," Tseng nodded solemnly.

"And not a word to Heidegger about it," she added. "With Hojo gone, Weapon Development has been given a bigger budget. I don't need that fat lump co-opting my plans. Everything he touches is a failure."

Tseng didn't say anything. Instead he placed his hands at his back and regarded Scarlett with a cool gaze.

"Right, I forgot," Scarlett laughed. "Heidegger is your boss, isn't he?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Whatever," she waved a dismissive hand. "Let's get moving. Make the call back to Midgar. I want to know where we're heading by the time we clear out of this forest. We'll let the others know where to meet us once they've dealt with Avalanche."

Tseng kept his eyes on Scarlett warily as they piled back into the helicopter, took off, and disappeared behind the trees, heading back north.

The group came out from hiding, standing around and looking up at the ruined reactor before them.

"Cloud…" Tifa said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," he answered. "Let's talk about once we've had time to rest up in the village."

She nodded and Cloud led them back up the path, away from the ruined reactor. His thoughts were divided, half focused on the clear danger he now knew they were in but didn't want to acknowledge, the other half focusing on what Scarlett had said. Huge materia? A new Shinra weapon? Just what were they up to?

It wasn't until they had nearly made it down the path to Gongaga Village that Cloud found out who the "others" Scarlett had mentioned was. They had heard voices in the distance, just before the path to Gongaga took a bend. Cloud motioned to the others to slow down to a crouching creep and they inched forward, peering around the turn in the trees.

Standing in the middle of the path, looking for all the world as though they were lounging around, were the two Turks from Midgar. Reno, his punky crimson hair jagging towards the air haughtily, and Rude, with his shaved head and dark sunglasses. Cloud motioned the others to stop and he listened in as they spoke to one another.

"Oh, come on, partner," Reno was laughing. "Don't act so embarrassed. Who do you think the best looking one is?"

Rude turned away and looked off into the trees. "Tifa, I guess."

Cloud turned to look at Tifa and saw the color rise to her face as she scowled.

"Yeah, well," Reno smiled. "It certainly isn't an easy choice, is it? But I thought you and Elena were a thing."

"No," Rude said simply. "She's after Tseng."

"Ha!" Reno barked loudly. "I never knew that. I can't wait to give her guff about it. But Tseng is always talking about that Ancient, isn't he?"

Cloud shook his head and half-turned back to the others. "These two are a couple of idiots."

"Yes, they are," said a dark female voice behind them all.

Cloud turned around and froze. Standing tersely and looking over them was Elena, the Turk with golden blonde hair and the hard set features.

"They do this all the time," she said as she walked around them, giving them a wide berth. "Talking about women, who they think is good looking, who they think would be good in bed. That's why Tseng put me in charge. He knows I'm more mature."

"Uh…" Cloud said slowly.

And then Elena smiled wickedly, turning back towards her compatriots and pointing at them. "They're here, boys!"

Reno and Rude looked up, saw her pointing at the group, and sauntered over.

"So they did come," Reno smiled evilly. "You just have to love good intel, don't you?"

"Look," Elena snapped. "We're counting on you two here. I'll go report to Tseng." She ran off down the path, disappearing from site.

The two groups stared at one another, lining up on opposite sides. Reno and Rude faced them. Cloud stood in the center of his group, Tifa and Barret on one side, Aerith and Nanaki on the other. Behind them Cait Sith slunk down low.

"It appears you're vastly outnumbered," Cloud said. "Why don't you clear out of here and let us through?"

"Sorry, traitor," Reno grinned. "But we can't do that. Rude, don't go easy on them, even the women."

"Don't worry," Rude grumbled. "I'm prepared to do my job."

Reno laughed. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I guess you're still upset about Sector Seven, yes? And your failure there?"

"Get out of our way," Cloud spat.

Reno removed his shock stick from his suit coat with one hand and pulled a small repeater pistol from the other. "No."

And then he lifted the gun and fired.

Later on, Cloud would recall the way the group reacted with pride. They acted in cohesion, scattering away from one another at once in a starburst pattern, sprinting into the trees on either side of the path to give Reno nothing to shoot at. But after that first reaction, Cloud could only recall parts of the fight.

Someone had used materia to shoot icicles out from the trees towards the Turks, causing them to throw themselves into the dirt path. He remembered a blur that could only be Nanaki launching himself at Reno, only to be tossed aside by the surprisingly strong fists of Rude. From behind a series of trees, Barret was ducking and weaving while issuing bursts of gunfire from his arm at them, but as Cloud, Aerith, and Tifa launched a series of attacks, he was forced to pick his shots carefully.

Whatever their attacks, they were repelled by a combination of whatever defensive materia the Turks were using, Reno's bursts of fire from his repeater pistol, and Rude's fists. Cloud and Tifa each managed to land several glancing blows, but nothing serious made its way past the protective aura that shone around both of them. Only Aerith's occasional magical attacks seemed to have any effect.

It went on for minutes, the group dodging out of cover and attacking only to be repelled. The Turks counterattacks tracing them back into the trees, only to then be hit with the next wave of Aerith's magic or Barret's gunfire. Cloud was beginning to wonder how long this could go on.

But then Nanaki attacked once more.

Somehow he had slipped behind the Turks on the path. As soon as he'd slunk out from the trees to face the backs of the unsuspecting Turks, Cloud knew they'd won the fight. But when the cat-like creature launched himself at Rude, knocking him onto his stomach and raking his claws visciously into his back, Cloud was taken aback by the animalistic ferocity of it all. He nearly missed coming to his friend's aid when Reno saw what had happened and turned his pistol on Nanaki.

Cloud tore out from the trees with a shout. Reno's eyes went wide as he saw him coming, the sword glinting in the sunlight and flashing certain death towards his eyes. The Turk lifted his pistol with a snarl and fired, but Cloud had already dropped into a slide that sent jagged stones along the path jutting into his legs. But his sword swept out and cut glancingly into Reno's shin, causing him to drop his pistol, cry out, and fall to the ground. Cloud was up in an instant, standing with one foot on Reno's chest and leveling his sword under the Turk's chin. Nanaki was still standing triumphantly on Rude's back.

"You're beaten," Cloud snarled. "Now give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you both right here."

But before Reno could answer as he glared up at him, a metallic canister appeared from the trees and dropped in their midst. Cloud looked at it curiously for a moment until it split open with a clang and a billow of thick smoke filled the air.

He felt his sword being shoved away, likely by Reno himself, but with the entire area now covered in thick fog there was no way to be sure. Nanaki's snarl indicated that he'd been heaved from Rude's back. Cloud yelled out angrily, wanting desperately to swing his sword around and try to catch either of the Turks in its arc, but without being able to see he couldn't be sure he wouldn't hit one of his friends.

Hurried footsteps indicated that Reno and Rude were running away. Once the smoke had cleared, that suspicioun was confirmed. Everyone came out from the trees and stood looking at one another as they huffed for breath.

"What the hell happened?" Barret asked angrily. "We had them."

"Someone threw a smoke grenade," Cloud said. "Someone helped them escape."

"Elena?" Aerith asked.

"I don't know," Cloud shook his head. "You heard what they said back at the reactor. Somehow they knew we were coming here. And they didn't follow us here. They were waiting for us."

"You think we have a spy in our midst," Tifa said.

Cloud looked around the group, from Barret to Aerith, then down to Nanaki and Cait Sith, and finally back to Tifa. "I don't know," he sighed. "It wouldn't be difficult to report to them via relay phone. Still, maybe there's another explanation. I don't want to think there's anyone in the group I can't trust after all we've been through."

Cait Sith stepped forward. "By my calculations, the chances that any of you would be able to keep their subterfuge a secret are extremely small. I am only a machine. The animal probably can't work a relay phone."

Cloud nodded. "And the rest of us have been together since Midgar and have no reason to help Shinra. There has to be another explanation."

"So what do we do?" Barret asked.

Cloud turned to look down the path. "We go to Gongaga and rest, just like we planned. Shinra was here, so we're on the right path, but they obviously aren't sticking around. I guess we head to Rocket Town in the morning."

"Which means we have to go through Mount Nibelheim," Tifa said darkly.

"Whatever," Cloud shrugged. "It's not like there's anything there besides the reactor any longer. The town is gone. We'll make sure Shinra isn't visiting the reactor there and then continue on our way."

"We'll be going by my hometown as well," Nanaki mewed. "Cosmo Canyon, the center of earth sciences for this planet."

"You're from Cosmo Canyon?" Barret said surprised.

Nanaki nodded his head in a decidedly human gesture. "That is where my journey will end."

"Let's just get into town," Cloud sighed. "It'll be dusk soon. We can grab something to eat, rest, and leave in the morning."

(BREAK)

Gongaga Village was tiny, only slightly larger than the refugee camp of North Corel. As they walked into the small town, buttressed at its start by a brief cemetery plot, Cloud estimated that there couldn't be more than a hundred or so buildings in total. Allowing for the structures in the center of the village, all of which were commercial in nature, he figured that there couldn't be more than a couple hundred people living there at most. The ruined reactor was nearby enough that it could be seen in the distance, poking out above the treeline. Meanwhile, everyone they passed was dressed in nondescript animal hides, leather sandals, and fur caps.

They attracted curious looks from the villagers, who were friendly enough when choosing to speak with them, or answer their request for directions to the inn. They learned that the people here refused to use Shinra energy, choosing instead to live a rural lifestyle afforded by the natural world around them. The community was entirely vegetarian and the only economy, besides a couple restaurants, farms, and general stores, was propped up by a rather robust materia trade that attracted occasional visitors. The innkeeper helpfully directed them to what he said was the best eatery in the village after they paid for their rooms and stored their things.

"I'm going to go hunting in the woods," Nanaki growled as they left the inn.

"Just don't stray too far," Cloud said.

Nanaki gave him an indecipherable look. "I can take care of myself." And he padded off back towards the path to the forest.

"What about everyone else?" Cloud asked.

"I could eat a horse," Aerith grinned. "I'll come with you."

"Me too," Tifa said, throwing Aerith a look.

"I'm going to go check out the materia shops," Barret said. "After the past couple of days, I could use some time to myself, I think."

"And I don't need to eat," Cait Sith said in his mechanical voice. "I'll go see if anyone in this town wants their fortunes read."

"Fine," Cloud nodded. "Just make sure you get your rest at the inn tonight. The sun will be down soon and we have a lot of travel ahead of us tomorrow."

As they split up and Cloud and the two women walked in the direction of the restaurant, Aerith whistled happily and slipped her arm in his. Feeling awkward, he glanced at Tifa to find her staring back at him with narrow eyes. Moments later, amidst a remark about the beauty of the small cottage-style houses they could see in the distance, she took his other arm.

I look like some rich executive with two trophy women on my arms, he thought to himself. I hate this awkward feeling.

They peered through the windows of a couple of the shops they passed, including what appeared to be an accomplished weaponssmith. The weapons on display were impressive, including several long swords and staffs, various firearm accessories, and even some martial arts studded gloves that drew a long look from Tifa. They chatted about the models, remarking a need to return in the morning before they left. They had plenty of gil notes, after Tifa had done so well betting at the Gold Saucer.

When they reached the restaurant, a quaint little eatery with outside patio seating, they were shown graciously to their seats. There were few others amongst the customership, save what looked like a couple of traveling merchants and a couple locals. The food was good, all based on local greens, herbs, and spices that packed an immense amount of earthy flavor. It was so good that Aerith asked the waitress about it.

"We use recipes developed at Cosmo Canyon," the waitress answered. "With our own local twists, of course. Their philosophies center around living in harmony with nature, a notion we adopted after the disaster at the Shinra reactor."

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"Several years ago there was an accident," she answered solemnly. "Something caused the reactor to explode. Many of our townspeople were killed. We tried to get Shinra to help us, but they refused. They said it was our fault for living so close to the reactor, even though this town has been here since long before the reactor was built. Since then we've learned to live without mako energy. We've committed to living in concert with our surroundings and to be respectful of the planet we inhabit."

"I see," Cloud answered.

"Do you?" the waitress asked, her eyebrows raised. "I can see that glow in your eye. I know that you are a member of Shinra's Soldier."

Cloud opened his arms wide. "Not any longer. I don't work for Shinra."

"But you did?"

"A long time ago," Cloud said.

The waitress sat at the remaining empty seat at their table. "Tell me, did you know a boy named Zack?"

Cloud's head flashed with pain. _Zack?_ "Zack?"

"He's my son," the waitress said anxiously. "It's been close to ten years since he left for Midgar. He said he didn't want to live in the country any longer. He said he wanted to be like the great Sephiroth."

"Hmm," Cloud said, trying to think past the headache that was now pulsing in his temples. "I'm not sure."

Aerith sniffed. "I knew him."

"You did?" the waitress asked before Cloud could. "He wrote us six or seven years ago, saying that he had a girlfriend."

A single tear rolled down Aerith's cheek. She looked down at the table for a moment, then squeeked, "I have to go." She got up and hurried out of the restaurant's patio section and back towards the inn.

Cloud followd her with his eyes until she was out of sight. When he turned back, he found Tifa's eyes boring into him, her lip trembling.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"Cloud," she said softly. "Did you know a Zack in Soldier?"

Cloud stared at her curiously before shrugging. "I might have. I didn't know everyone by name."

Tifa studied him a moment, then pulled far more gil notes than what they owed and pressed them into the waitresses hand, all the while mumbling apologies. She followed Aerith's path towards the inn.

"Would you like anything else?" the waitress asked.

"I guess not," Cloud sighed. "It looks like my friends have left and I should be joining them. Thank you for the meal."

"Please," the waitress said pleadingly. "If you ever come across my boy, ask him to come home."

Cloud nodded and left the restaurant, heading for the inn. Long before he got there, however, he found Aerith sitting on a bench along the side of the path, her face in her hands as she sobbed gently. Confused but concerned, Cloud sat next to her and put a hand on her back.

"Hey," he said softly. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, eyes stained with the tracks of tears. "It's just a shock. I didn't know Zack was from this town."

"How well did you know him?"

"Remember on the rooftops? When I told you about the first time I fell in love?" She took a deep breath, trying to stop crying. "That was Zack."

"Ah," Cloud said.

"Zack was in Soldier, First Class. Just like you."

"It _is_ strange that I haven't heard of him," Cloud said, trying to think back, his head still hurting with the effort. "There aren't that many people who make First Class."

"It's okay," Aerith said. She sounded as though she were calming down. "It's all in the past now. I've just been worried because I'd heard he was missing."

"Missing?"

She nodded. "He left Midgar on a job for Soldier five years or so back. I never heard from him again. His parents must be so worried. They love him just as I do."

For some reason, jealousy slashed into Cloud's emotions suddenly. He looked away from Aerith's gaze, desperate to hide any hint of his feelings from her. It didn't work.

"Are you okay?" she asked, some of the cheerful brightness returning to her voice. "You almost looked…envious."

"No," Cloud said harshly. "I'm fine."

She put a hand on his knee. "Hey, I was kidding. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Let's just get back to the inn," he said, standing up.

"I'm going to sit out here a while longer," she said. "I'll be along shortly."

Cloud walked off towards the inn alone, desperate to occupy his mind with something other than the conflicted feelings he'd just had. He'd rarely made time in his life for anything that even approached romance. Sure, he'd had feelings for Tifa when they were younger. Every boy in Nibelheim had. But since then, life had been about work and training. And surviving.

But now he was confronted with something different. Even with all they had to do in front of them, Cloud was in the company of two immensely beautiful women. Tifa, the girl of his childhood, now a grown and gorgeous woman. Aerith, the younger but pretty Ancient, at once more innocent and more mysterious, with a playful nature that belied an immature sensuality.

"What are you thinking about?" he heard a female voice beside him as he walked.

Turning, he saw Tifa had fallen into step with him. "I'm trying to figure out why you freaked out back at the restaurant," he lied. "Did you know this Zack guy too?"

She gave him a strange look, but shook her head. "I don't think so."

He stopped walking and looked her in the eye. "Tell me the truth."

"I am," she said. The odd look continued. "He sounds a lot like you, though. Doesn't he?"

"What do you mean?"

"Leaving your hometown," she cocked her head. "Leaving to join Soldier. Wanting to be like the great Sephiroth."

Cloud chuckled. "Do you have any idea how many boys from small villages did the exact same thing?"

"Yeah," Tifa said. "But you made it and they didn't. You must have really been something to come out on top of all those boys."

He shrugged. "I probably just got lucky."

"Right," she smiled at him. "I always respected that about you, Cloud. Your humility, I mean. For all of your aspirations, you never got cocky. You never inflated your accomplishments. That's why I trust you when you tell me who you are, what you've done."

Cloud looked her. "Hey, what's gotten into you?"

But she shook her head. "It's nothing. Let's just get some rest for tomorrow."

They walked back to the inn and to their separate rooms.

Where Cloud slept in fits.

With nightmares about all the other boys that competed with him to get into Soldier.

Including one named Zack.


	17. Chapter 16: Cosmo Canyon

**Chapter 16: Cosmo Canyon**

Unable to sleep, Cloud was up early enough in the morning to watch the sunrise out in the Gongaga Village square. There was something strange about taking the time to watch this simple beautiful event, the burst of blazing sun announce itself from the horizon, in the midst of all they had done and all they had left to do. Watching it happen, a cool breeze blowing dewey air onto his skin, he felt immensely small.

What am I to this large planet, he wondered. What place do I have in its history? What will I be remembered for? And how arrogant am I to state that I'm fighting to save this planet that's so much bigger than I am?

But it wasn't arrogant. The threat to the planet from Sephiroth was very real, Cloud decided. And there was nothing wrong with pushing back against evil, refusing to stay dormant and quiet while others tried to bring the sky down on everyone.

He found that the weaponsmith was already open and he perused his wares, buying several of the items Tifa and Aerith had pointed out the day before. There was even a turnstone upon which the weaponsmith sharpened his sword after a few remarks on the quality of the weapon. Cloud thanked him and left, taking a moment to stock up on foodstuffs at the general store before returning to the inn.

The others had risen from their beds and were waiting for him outside. Barret had bought several new materia orbs and distributed them about the group: protective materia, better restorative materia, something called gravity materia which Cloud wasn't familiar with. Aerith chatted with the innkeeper about the best route to Cosmo Canyon and he drew her out a map. In relatively high spirts, they made their way towards the buggy, got in, and drove west.

While previous travels had been alternatively either rife with boredom or peril, this trip was something different. Gone was Barret's sulking, now that his history with Corel had been resolved. Aerith and Tifa had apparently gotten over whatever was bothering them in Gongaga Village and they chatted happily, pointing out the land formations and natural phenomena they saw out the buggy windows. Cait Sith recited several fortunes he'd predicted for the villagers they'd left behind, then turned on the group's members, revealing their supposed futures. His predictions were always too vague to find any true value in them, but everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

And as they sped along, rushing past trees and hills, over rivers and brush, Nanaki's excitement became more and more apparent. He had taken to thrusting his whole had out the front window, his fur being pinned back by the wind as they drove on. By the time they had entered into an expansive steppe formation, complete with brief craggy mountains and low river-cut valleys, Nanaki was shifting his paws and purring in anticipation.

The sun was half-way back down to the horizon when they finally got their first look at Cosmo Canyon. They saw the power-generating wind turbines first, large ore-based fins built upon iron staffs that reached up past the peak of the smallish mountain the settlement was built around. They spun continuously. Cloud counted nearly twenty of them before losing track. They had to be generating a considerable amount of energy.

But the rest of the place was something altogether more impressive. It wasn't built at the base of the mountain, it was built _into_ the mountain. Huge canopies had been built aside ascending ladders that reached nearly to the top. Cavernous tunnels had been dug into the mountainside, a feat that must have required thousands of man-hours to achieve. And on top of it all was a a large three-story building topped by an enormous telescope, clearly designed to see into the void of space.

"Wow," Tifa breathed from the backseat. "This place is _amazing_."

"It is my home," Nanaki said.

"A place where they study the planet," Aerith said with wide eyes. "I wonder what they know about the Ancients."

"You'll find that they know quite a bit about them," Nanaki said. "You can pull up to the entrance. There is no place to store vehicles here, as no one uses them, but those that guard the entrance can watch over this one."

The entrance to Cosmo Canyon was directly at the base of the mountain. From there a long set of steps led up to the first of the plateaus that had been built into the rocks. Two men clothed in white robes and carrying ancient looking spears watched as they exited until they saw Nanaki hop down from the front seat.

"Hey, Nanaki!" one of them said with a wide grin. "You're safe! Come on in and say hello to Bugenhagen."

"Yes," Nanaki said as he padded past them. He paused at the steps. "These people helped me while I was away. Please let them in and help make them comfortable." And with that, he bounded up the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Cloud looked at the guards. "What is this place?"

"This must be your first time to Cosmo Canyon," the guard smiled. "People from all over the world gather here to engage in the study of the planet. We encourage you to speak with the elders here, who can teach you many things about this world and the stars beyond it. There is also and observatory at the top of the mountain that you may visit if you wish to learn about the stars around us."

"Uh, right," Cloud said. He beckoned the others and they walked up the steps.

The very first plateau took all their breaths away. From the top of the stairs they could see every other structure built into the mountainside. All the ladders that went up to different heights, all of the caverns that had been dug into the rock, and all the myriad of people that were walking around the place in similarly stunned amazement. There were places throughout where scientific research was done, including equipment to measure a small spring that had formed to one side and a large display to examine geological rocks cut away from the mountain.

In the center of it all was a large fire that burned amidst seemingly already charred wood. In the twilight sky, the light from the fire cast long shadows over everything, and Cloud wondered whether there could possibly be a more beautiful manmade settlement in the entire planet.

"Hey," one of the passerbys said with a friendly smile. "Have you come here to study the planet?"

"Not really," Cloud said, still looking around. "We're just passing through."

"Well, you should really give it a look. I've been doing research in Kalm for years, but this place is so far advanced that it's taking a lot of work just for me to catch up to them. I'm still trying to figure out how they keep that fire going. It's called the Cosmo Candle and they say it's been going now for generations without ever needing new fuel. Apparently it only went out once a long time ago, but none of the elders will tell me what happened to extinguish it. Anyway, enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Cloud said. He turned to the others. "Why don't we split up for a while? I'm sure everyone could use a chance to stretch their legs after the long ride."

The others agreed and fanned out into Cosmo Canyon, peering around as they did.

Cloud spent the next hour or so wandering around, looking at the displays that had been set up to teach about the planet, chatting with the elders, aged men in blue robes, and perusing through what few merchant areas were available. He couldn't decide why, but he simply felt good in this place. At peace. By the time he found an abbreviated cantina and was offered a drink, he wondered whether he really needed it. Still, feeling too good to pass up the chance to sample what the bartender was calling his original cocktail, he took a tall glass of red iced liqueour and sipped it as he continued to make his way through Cosmo Canyon.

Eventually he made his way through a series of ladders and cavern tunnels all the way up the mountain. Here was the entrance to the observatory, with its enormous telescope perched above it. There were was no one else around as he walked through the entrance into a single large room clearly designed for scientific research. There was a ladder leading up at the back of the room and a single door on one side.

In the center of the room was Nanaki, seated on his haunches before an ancient man with a bald head and a long wispy goatee. He was obviously another elder, judging by both his age and the blue robes he wore. Nanaki turned as Cloud entered the room.

"Welcome to my home," he mewed contently. "This is my adopted grandfather, Bugenhagen. He took me in after the death of my parents, the last of a tribe dedicated to protecting this place."

Bugenhagen smiled warmly at him. "I hear you looked after my Nanaki. You have my thanks. He is very strong, but not yet wise. He is still a child, you see."

"Grandfather," Nanaki mewed.

"A child?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, yes," Bugenhagen chuckled. "He's very quiet and deep, but he is only forty-eight years old." He must have seen the look Cloud had given him because he went on. "His kind has incredible longevity, you see. In terms of human reckoning, he would only be fifteen or sixteen at this time."

Cloud turned to stare at Nanaki. "You have to be kidding me."

"Grandfather," Nanaki said again. "I want to be an adult. I want to grow up and protect you and this village."

"Oh no, Nanaki," Bugenhagen laughed kindly. "You cannot stand on your own just yet. You are still inexperienced. If you took on such a role now, it would be your ultimate undoing. You are headstrong and dedicated, but you do not yet know the most important thing of all: that you know nothing. It is a lesson few have learned, but all will know it when it comes time for the planet to die."

Cloud stared at the old man. "Time for the planet to die?"

"It could be tomorrow," Bugenhagen nodded. "Or perhaps not for another hundred years. But sooner or later, that time will arrive."

"How do you know this?"

Bugenhagen looked down at the floor. "I hear the cries of the planet. If you quiet your soul, you can hear it too. There are sounds all around us, if only we know how to hear them. The sounds of the stars in the heavens, the sound of other planets being born and dying, the sound of our own planet screaming in anguish, as though it were telling us that it hurts and suffers."

"Grandfather," Nanaki mewed. "Cloud and the others are on a journey to save the planet."

Bugenhagen shook his head sadly. "Save the planet?"

"Perhaps you should show them your apparatus?"

Bugenhagen paused a moment before shrugging. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show you. It'll be a tight fit, however. No more than three people."

"No problem," Cloud said. He pulled out his communicator and dialed up Aerith and Tifa, asking them to meet him in the observatory. While they waited, Bugenhagen listened to Nanaki and Cloud recount their journey thus far. The more he heard, the more impressed he looked, even occasionally favoring Nanaki with approving smiles.

Once the others had arrived and been introduced to Bugenhagen, he led them through the side door into a dark room. There were faint hints of lights above them, along with projector equipment from wall to wall. Bugenhagen led them to the center of the room and Cloud was about to ask about all the equipment when the floor lurched.

They rose towards the ceiling on a platform that had been built into the floor. As it did, the lights dimmed to black at the same time that the hints of light on the ceiling blazed into full illumination. A moment later, the projectors throughout the room winked on, casting a complicated set of images at one another. Once it all resolved, Cloud found that they were standing in a holographic representation of the solar system, with several planets revolving around the sun, and moons revolving around them, and asteroids blazing in between.

"It's so pretty," Aerith gasped. "How accurate is this?"

"Fairly, based on what we know," Bugenhagen smiled appreciatively. "This representation is based on all of the data we've gathered here at Cosmo Canyon. I've inputted it all into the computers downstairs, which feed into this room. All the workings of space and our immediate planetary surroundings have been fed into this holographic system."

The image of meteor flared past Aerith's eyes and she tracked it, the image lighting up her face. "A shooting star," she delighted. "How wonderful."

"It really is something, isn't it?" Bugenhagen nodded. "Now, on to the subject at hand, the suffering of our planet." With a complicated series of arm movements, he manipulated the holograph so that it zoomed in on a blue-green orb. "This is our planet. It is filled with life. Eventually, all life expires. What happens to living things that die?"

"Um," Tifa said. "They decompose?"

Bugenhagen nodded. "Correct. The body deteriorates without the soul to keep it together. The physical vessel dissolves back into the earth. Everyone knows that. But what about their consciousness? What about their souls?"

"Huh," Tifa shrugged. "I've never thought about."

"The answer is simple," Bugenhagen said. "The soul returns to the planet as well. Not just the souls of humans, but of all life on the planet. In fact, all living things in the universe are essentially the same. We are all composed of the same life force."

"Life force?" Cloud asked.

"Our spirits, that which makes each of us individuals, return to the planet when life expires. These forces merge with one another and roam the planet, above and below the soil. They roam, converge, divide. They do this together, constantly seeking companion life as well, becoming something we call the Lifestream. The Lifestream is a path of the energy that makes up our souls throughout the planet." Bugenhagen looked at each of them in turn as he continued. "Spirit energy is a term that you should never forget. When a new life is created, whether through amorphic, sexual, or asexual behavior, these child lifeforms are blessed with spirit energy and brought into the world. New life cannot occur without spirit energy. Otherwise the result would be vaccous, empty vessels with no soul. Then, when the time comes for these lifeforms to expire, their spirit energy leaves the vessel and returns once more to the planet and its Lifestream. Here, watch this."

He pointed at the image of their planet and flicked his wrist. From the earth on one side of the globe, they saw a swirl of light on the surface. From the swirl of light came a human body, standing up. After a brief moment, the body fell back into the earth and the swirl of light that had made it up fell into the center of the planet, resting their briefly, only to go to the opposite end of the globe and form itself into a tree. Once this simple explanation had concluded, the planet filled up with these swirls of light, flitting about as they created life, decomposed and returned to the center of the planet, only to flit somewhere else and create more life.

Bugenhagen pointed at the globe of swirling light. "Spirit energy makes all things possible. Humans, animals, plantlife. But not just living things. Spirit energy allows planets to _be_ planets. Without it, the planet would dry up, become black with void."

"If the spirit energy is lost," Cloud asked. "Our planet is destroyed?"

"That's correct," Bugenhagen said. "When spirit energy is forcefully extracted and processed, it can no longer fulfill its true purpose. It can never again become life."

"You're talking about mako energy, aren't you?" Cloud asked.

"Yes," Bugenhagen said. "Every day, Mako reactors suck up spirit energy, diminishing the amount of life this planet is capable of producing. Living things are being used up and thrown away. Consciousnesses that have been around as long as life has existed on this planet, that have made up millions of individual lives, are being murdered so that people can drive their cars and watch their television." He made another complicated series of movements with his arms and the lights turned back on while the platform lowered back to the ground.

"This is the story of the planets," Bugenhagen said solemnly once they stepped back into the frontroom of the observatory. "And the story of how ours will come to an end. You see now that there is no stopping it. Shinra has probably already done too much damage for any of us to survive much longer. Stopping them now, while an admirable goal, would be meaningless."

(BREAK)

Later, after night had fallen, the entire group huddled around the Cosmo Candle outside. The elders always served a communal meal to anyone that wanted it. They ate a surprisingly tasty meal of grain bred and stew as Cloud filled in those that hadn't been in the observatory on what they had learned. The mood turned unsurprisingly solemn as they each contemplated what they had done and what they were doing. And whether or not it was all a waste of time.

They also each discussed anything interesting they had learned from the Cosmo Canyon elders, as each of them had taken time to wander around and see how things were done here.

"I learned a lot," Aerith said quietly. "About the Cetra. About the Promised Land. I learned that I'm alone. Completely alone."

"No you're not," Cloud said. He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "We're here wth you."

She shook her head. "I know that. But I'm the only Cetra."

"That doesn't mean we can't help, does it?"

But she didn't answer. Before she could turn her head away, Cloud thought he saw a tear in her eye."

"Cosmo Canyon is where I got the idea for Avalanche," Barret said. "Some of their people came to Corel when we were building the reactor and tried to convince us to stop. I remembered later what they had said and started fighting Shinra." He turned to Tifa. "You remember what I used to tell the guys? Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie? I used to tell them that once we'd saved the planet, we would all go to Cosmo Canyon and celebrate. But now their dead. They gave their lives for the planet. And now I find out that maybe their deaths were a waste. Maybe there's nothing we can do."

"Maybe," Tifa whispered.

"Will they forgive me?" Barret went on. "If they wasted their lives on Avalanche, do they hate me for it? That's the question that makes me go on. Because I can't accept that they wasted their lives for certain. If there's any chance at all that we can make a difference for the planet or the people living on it, then I have to try." He stood up and looked off into the darkness of the canyon. "Avalanche is born again. It will never die. We will never give up."

"Cloud," Tifa said. She leaned in close to his left, lowering her voice. "Bonfires are funny, aren't they? They bring back so many memories."

"I guess," Cloud said.

"Five years ago," Tifa began. But she didn't continue.

"Yes?" Cloud asked.

"I don't know, Cloud," she shook her head. "These images in my head, I'm just so afraid to ask. It feels like you're leaving me behind."

"Leaving you behind?" Cloud repeated. He patted her on the knee. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, Tifa. I've got a promise to keep to you, don't I?"

She looked up at him and he was startled to see a look of plain fear in her eyes. "Cloud," she whispered. "You…you really are _you_, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"No," she said. "You're right. It's silly. Never mind. It must be this stupid fire."

"Be respectful," Nanaki mewed from beside her. "This fire is where we ate every night when I was a child."

"What happened to your parents?" Cloud asked, desperate to look away from Tifa's fearful eyes.

"My mother was a proud warrior," he replied. "When I speak of her, I am filled with pride and joy. But when I remember my father, my heart is filled with anger."

They heard someone approaching and looked over to see Bugenhagen shuffling over to them. "You really can't forgive your father?"

"Of course not," Nanaki growled. "He left my mother for dead. When the Gi Tribe attacked this village, he ran off by himself, leaving my mother and the people here behind."

Bugenhagen beckoned them. "Come, Nanaki. There's something you should see." He looked at Cloud. "You should come as well. I think you will find this instructive."

(BREAK)

Bugenhagen led them to a sealed door within one of the caverns. There was some kind of combination lock on it, which he manipulated through a series of levers being moved to different positions. The door creaked open, revealing a dark cave beyond, and he beckoned them forward.

"Come in, come in," he said.

They walked into the darkness. Bugenhagen pulled a torch off of the wall and lit it. All The walls around them were murky green, a path of algae leading the way deeper into the darkness. As they walked along, Bugenhagen spoke.

"Can you feel them around you?" he said softly. "There are spirits here, ghosts of the Gi Tribe. They were strange creatures that lived on the other side of our mountain. Nanaki's kind had long warred with them until both species were whittled away. Many years ago, the Gi Tribe launched themselves into a final battle with the protectors of Cosmo Canyon."

"My tribe," Nanaki mewed.

Bugenhagen nodded. "As you can see, this cave leads straight through the mountain. The Gi Tribe built this tunnel to attack our settlement. It is fortunate that they did not build it to be wider. If they had, their superior numbers would likely have consumed us."

They continued through the cave, dodging spiderwebs and hopping over small streams of water. There was beauty everywhere, from stalagmites to quartz deposits, all of it sparking from the light of the torch.

"A single brave warrior went through this cave alone," Bugenhagen continued. "He fought attackers, one after another."

"Grandfather," Nanaki purred. "That warrior…"

"We're almost there," he smiled kindly.

And as they continued, they came out into the other side, bursting into the night air and the starlit crags of rock. The bones of the Gi were everywhere, twisted remains of ribs and claws and teeth. What these being must have looked like in life Cloud couldn't imagine, but they were obviously predatory creatures.

"Despite their deaths," Bugenhagen went on as he looked down at the bones. "The spirits of the Gi were so angry, so consumed with hatred for our settlement that they remained in that cave like stagnant air. There was fear in our people, fear that somehow the spirits of the Gi would reinhabit other lifeforms and attack us again. But those fears were laid to rest once the people knew that _he_ watches over us for evermore."

And he pointed a robed hand up towards the cliff above them.

Looking up, Cloud saw the stoned visage of a ferocious warrior. He looked like Nanaki, except perhaps nearly twice his size. His main was standing on end, his body tensed for attack, his face set in a determined stare. From his torso protruded several arrows, which were also enstoned.

"Grandfather," Nanaki mewed softly. "Who is this?"

"He is the warrior who fought the Gi," Bugenhagen said solemnly. "He kept them from taking even one step into Cosmo Canyon. Because of the poisoned arrows of the Gi which turned him to stone, he was never able to return to us. Look, Nanaki. Look upon your father, the great warrior, Seto."

"Seto," Nanaki managed to choke out. "That is my father?"

"You thought he was a coward and ran away," Bugenhagen nodded. "But he alone risked his life to protect us. Your mother made me promise to keep the cave shut and not tell you the truth, for fear that the Gi ghosts would do something horrible to you. It was a silly supersticioun, but she was my friend and I agreed."

"But you're telling me now?"

"Because I want you to continue your journey with Cloud and the others," Bugenhagen said.

Both Nanaki and Cloud turned and gave him the same surprised look.

"Listen, Nanaki," he smiled. "Cloud says they are trying to save the planet. Honestly, I don't think it can be done. Even if every reactor is stopped, it's only going to delay the inevitable. But I've also been thinking that if there is any remote possibility that we _can_ do something, as members of this planet, isn't it important to try? I'm too old to do anything about it, but you've grown so much. You said you wanted to take on the responsibilities of an adult. This is your chance. To take up the mantle of your father, Seto, and become a protector. Not just for Cosmo Canyon, but for all the world."

"Grandpa…" Nanaki said slowly.

"I wanted to show you your real father before you left," Bugenhagen went on. "I am old and have little time left on this earth. But if we could see the rescue of our planet before I expire, that would mean a great deal to me."

Nanaki stood up proudly, reaching his full height. With a proud gleam in his eye, he turned his head towards the stoned remains of his father. "Then it will be done, Grandfather," he growled ferociously. "I'll see to what is happening to the planet. Then I will come back and tell you how we saved everyone. I am Nanaki of Cosmo Canyon, son of the warrior, Seto."

"Nanaki," Bugenhagen said quietly. He pointed up at Seto. "Look."

From seemingly stone eyes, bright gleaming tears were falling upon them. There was no change in Seto's face, but somehow Cloud could read pride in the tears themselves.

Nanaki stared up for a moment before gathering himself and letting loose with an otherworldly howl that echoed around them. He went on for minutes, engaged in the only kind of communication with his imprisoned father that was possible.

Wordlessly, Bugenhagen led Cloud away. Nanaki's howls filled the cave as they traveled back to Cosmo Canyon together, fading into the distance as they left him behind. Cloud had no idea how long he stayed there, howling into the night sky.

But when they left the following morning, he padded along and hopped into the front seat, gazing expectedly at the horizon, as though anxious to find out what came next.

I wish I was as anxious, Cloud thought. All I see in our future is more fear and struggle.

But maybe we can do some good as well, like Seto, Nanaki's father.


	18. Chapter 17: Nibelheim

**Chapter 17: Homecoming Unexpected**

They started away from Cosmo Canyon in the buggy and headed north. The mountains thinned out before too long and they were once again surrounded by grassy plains, the occasional farm popping out in the distance. The mood had lightened somewhat since they'd sat around the bonfire of the Cosmo Candle, mostly the result of a decidedly renewed spirit within Nanaki. He seemed to be spryer, somehow, eyes darting as he spotted animals in the grass or cocking his head humorously at whatever conversation was going on in the back of the car. Cloud listened to them as he drove, noting that their spirits were relatively high, even as his sence of forboding increased with every mile they drove.

"Do we _have_ to go through Nibelheim?" Tifa asked from the back seat, leaning forward to touch his shoulder.

"If we want to get to Rocket Town we do," Cloud said. "The pass that goes up through Mount Nibel to the other side is the only one in the entire mountain range."

"It's going to be strange, seeing the ruins."

"Yeah, well, we won't spend too much time there," Cloud shrugged. "We'll just go through, hit the reactor to make sure Shinra and Sephiroth aren't there, and then head back down the other side."

"You think he might be at the reactor," she said. "Don't you?"

He shrugged again. "It's where this whole thing began. Who knows?"

They drove on for hours, stopping only to relieve themselves or to grab a quick bite to eat. By midday, Cloud was beginning to think ahead, wondering what the reactor would be like, or what would still be left of the town's remains, or speculating on where Sephiroth might be headed next. When they finally came into view of the mountain range, he recalled familiar peaks and headed straight for Mount Nibel. They approached its base an hour later.

Cloud stopped the car a couple miles away, his jaw dropping even as he heard the hiss of Tifa's surprised gasp. He exited the buggy, standing with the door open and staring. He heard another door open and Tifa came around to stand with him as the others hopped out of the car as well.

"What the hell?" Cloud finally managed.

Tifa shuffled a little closer to him. "Cloud," she said quietly. "What is this?"

"I don't know."

"Hey, you two," Barret said irritably from the other side of the buggy. "What's the hold up?"

Silently Cloud pointed a single finger at the Mount Nibel.

And the fully intact, bustling little village at its base.

Nibelheim was alive and well.

(BREAK)

After parking the buggy in a brief reception area, they shuffled up the path to Nibelheim's square as a group. It was a small town, just as Cloud remembered it. There couldn't be more than thirty or so total structures in the entire village, with much of the population in the area living elsewhere in small mountain settlements and only coming to Nibelheim to shop and trade.

"This isn't right," Tifa shook her head as they looked around. "All of this was burnt down, wasn't it?"

"I thought so," Cloud said as he craned his neck. He pointed to a two-story house in the distance. "That's my house. Sephiroth went out of his way to torch it."

"And there's mine," Tifa nodded to a general store. "My father's shop and or apartment above it."

The others were looking at the two of them oddly.

"Guys…" Aerith said.

"I'm telling you, this shouldn't be here," Cloud said angrily, throwing up his hands. One of the villagers, who he didn't recognize, was walking past and Cloud stepped to block his path. "Excuse me, sir."

The villager smiled. "Well, hello! I don't recognize your face, so you must be visiting. Welcome to our town."

"Nibelheim was supposed to have burnt down five years ago," Cloud said impatiently. "What the hell is going on here?"

The villager frowned. "What an awful thing to say. I was born and raised in this town."

Tifa stepped forward. "You're lying. This town was destroyed."

"Excuse me," the villager glared. "But I think I would remember if my hometown was destroyed, thank you. If you're going to do nothing but stand there and lie, then I see no reason to continue this conversation. If you'll kindly get out of my way, I'll be going."

And he shuffled off, glancing back at them with daggers for eyes.

Cloud glanced around at the others, seeing confused looks on everyone's faces. He sighed and beckoned for them to follow as he made his way to the nearby inn, where he and Sephiroth had stayed all those many years ago. It looked exactly the same on the outside. The inside appeared to be as he remembered it as well, with a friendly style of wallpaper lining the walls and a large welcome desk in the foyer. The man behind the desk, however, was unfamiliar. Cloud got them a room so they could investigate further and the friendly innkeeper chatted with them.

"This is a wonderful town," he said warmly. "You will find places to eat. Or you can go sightseeing in the mountains with one of our guides."

"How long have you lived in Nibelheim," Cloud asked suspiciously.

"Oh, many years now," the clerk smiled. "This inn has been in my family for generations."

"I don't remember you," Cloud said.

The innkeeper studied him for a moment. "Why would you? Have you spent time in Nibelheim before?"

"I was born and raised here," Cloud said. "I left when I was fourteen years old, but I don't remember you at all."

The innkeeper gave him a funny look. "I don't know what game you're playing, kid, but it isn't nice to lie. Here's your room key."

Shaking his head, Cloud took the key and led the others up the stairs. The top floor of the inn was just as he remembered it. There was the large picture window facing Mount Nibel, where Sephiroth had been standing just before telling them all to go see their families. There was the single large boarding room, not unlike the one they'd stayed at in Kalm, with a smattering of comfortable beds, a few windows, a bathroom down the hall, and a large fireplace. The room was nearly empty, other than a solitary man shuffling around near one of the windows. They couldn't see much of him as he was shrouded in black shawls, a black hood huddled atop his head. He was mumbling to himself as the others stowed their gear. When Cloud approached him, he turned to stare with a vacant gaze.

"Can you hear?" the man mumbled.

"Hear what?" Cloud asked.

The man reached with one hand and pointed out the window. The shawls about his arms fell away far enough that Cloud could see a poorly formed tattoo inked into his forearm, the number twelve. "The voice," he mumbled. "The voice of Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, surprised.

"The voice calls," the man mumbled. He turned back to stare out the window. "And we must come. We must join him. It is our destiny."

Chills ran down Cloud's spine. A quick turn of his head indicated that the others had been too busy to overhear the conversation. Not wanting to remain in the room with the strange man, he gathered them quickly and led them back out into the town.

"Look," Tifa pointed once they had hit the streets. "They even rebuilt the well where we met before you left. Remember?"

Cloud nodded. It had been where he'd made Tifa the promise that had led to him helping Avalanche. Looking it over, he decided that it was exactly the same structure, as best as he could tell. But he also remembered watching it burn, the wood at the top splintering five years ago and falling in a shower of embers to the dirt.

At the base of the well was another man in black shawls. Feeling a sense of foreboding, he walked to the man and got his attention.

The shawled man had the same vacant expression as the one in the inn. He looked Cloud up and down, drool forming at the corners of his mouth. "We must get it," he mumbled. "And then bring it to him. Then we can become one. Become one with Sephiroth."

Cloud reached out and gripped the man's arm, pulling the shawls away to reveal another tattoo.

"The number five," he said darkly. "The guy in the inn had a tattoo as well. The number twelve. What the hell is going on here?"

Tifa, biting her lip, insisted they go to her father's shop. There they found his store, stocked fully as it had always been, but with a strange man behind the counter and another shawled figure stumbling around the aisles. Cloud found that man had the number four tattooed into his arm and was also mumbling something about a reunion with Sephiroth. Tifa began arguing with the shopkeeper, who insisted that the store was his and had been for decades. Cloud led them away before they drew too much attention.

Knowing it would be useless, he marched into his childhood home without bothering to knock. A young woman who had been cooking something on the stove yelped in fright and ordered them out of her house. Cloud argued with her briefly, insisting that he had grown up there, but the woman told him he was sick to say such things and ordered them again out of her house.

"I don't get it," Barret said.

They were standing near the well, watching as several townspeople shuffled around from building to building, the occasional black-shawled man shuffling along with them. Cloud didn't recognize a single one of them, something that would seem to be impossible given the tiny population of his hometown.

"And what's with all the guys in black?" Aerith frowned.

Cloud turned to Cait Sith. "You don't happen to have any information on Nibelheim, do you?"

"No," Cait Sith shook his mechanical head. "There is no mention of it in my data store."

"Data store," Cloud repeated quietly. He turned and looked towards the path to the mountains. He noted that the Shinra Mansion was standing where he remembered it being, large and ominous in its size. "That's where all of this started," he said, pointing at the building. "I guess we should go check it out."

They walked up the path. Whenever they passed one of the mumbling men in black shawls, Cloud would stop, lift up their sleeves, and note that each of them was tattooed with a number. No one stopped them as they walked through the gates to the mansion and up to the door. He reached out and gripped the handle, expecting it to be locked. It twisted easily and the door creaked open.

"Creepy," Aerith whispered.

"Everyone just stay behind me," Cloud said.

He stepped through the door. His first impression was that this place too was exactly the same as he remembered it from five years ago. But upon deeper inspection, he noted that that wasn't exactly true. The building looked the same, yes, and all the same furnishings and wall art were there, but everything was covered in dust and darkness. It looked at first as though no one had been in the place for years. Paintings on the wall were askew. Plants had long since withered up and died. The blinds on all the windows were shut tightly, making for long rays of light that snuck through small but untouched.

He turned to the others. "Come on. The stairs to the basement are this way."

He led them up one flight of stairs, down a hallway, and to a small wooden door that led downstairs. There was another corridor, dark and damp like a cave. They walked past a single door that Cloud remembered had been used for storage. The library was at the end, behind a large door. He stopped the others by holding up a single hand, then pointed at the floor near the door.

"Light," he said.

Indeed, a small amount of light was coming through the bottom of the door. Someone was inside.

Cloud entered the library cautiously. Here things were different than he remembered. The walls were still lined with bookshelves filled with scientific journals. There was still the small table for reading in the center of the room. There was still some scientific machinery off to one side. But new were the two large bio-tubes on the walls. They were made of transparent glass with hatches in the center. Clearly they were meant to store people who were undergoing some kind of procedure.

His head flashed with pain, causing him to reach up and grip his head.

_Do you remember? Are you ready?_

"Ugh," Cloud grunted. He shook his head clear and then looked down the hall to the adjoining study area. "Sephiroth," he managed.

The others turned and saw what he'd seen. There, standing near the desk where five years ago he'd informed Cloud that he was going to take over the world with his mother Jenova, was Sephiroth. He turned casually to look at them, long locks of gray-white hair framing his angry face. He was dressed in black, one sleeve rolled up so that his tattoo of the number one could be seen.

The others pulled their weapons out and stood ready, but Cloud stepped forward. "Sephiroth," he said again.

"Being here brings back so many memories," Sephiroth said quietly, peering back at him. "Are you going to be attending the Reunion?"

"The Reunion?" Cloud repeated. "I don't know what that is."

Sephiroth cocked his head curiously. "Then perhaps you aren't meant to participate. Jenova will be at the Reunion. Jenova will reclaim her rightful place, becoming a calamity from the skies once more."

Cloud shook his head. "I thought Jenova was an Ancient."

"To hell with this nonsense," Barret growled from behind him. "Get out of my way so I can feed this maniac some bullets."

Before Cloud could turn around and tell him to stop, Sephiroth waved one arm at them. Cloud found that he couldn't move. He was rooted to the floor, completely paralyzed. The lack of gunfire indicated that the others were in the same condition.

Sephiroth walked down the corridor towards them, smirking. "You insignificant people," he laughed. "So ignorant. I will be going north past Mount Nibel. If you wish to find out what the Reunion is, you may follow me."

And then he was past them, out of the library and the mansion.

(BREAK)

It was nearly a half an hour later before they could move again. They found that they could move their heads first, anxiously speaking with one another about what had happened. Then their arms and torsos became free, followed finally by their legs. The others looked as panicked as Cloud felt. He tried to calm them, suggesting that they forego their rest at the inn and travel north immediately. The others agreed and they left the library.

As they were walking again down the corridor to the stairs, they were passing by the storage room. What's in there, Cloud wondered. He thought back to those two bio-containers in the library and the weird voice in his head asking if he remembered them. Why would he? But there was so much that was strange about this whole place, all of Nibelheim, that he couldn't help but wonder.

"Let's check that room out," he said to the others, stopping to point at the door. "With all that has gone on in this place, we probably shouldn't leave any room unsearched."

Nobody argued. Cloud tried to open the door, but found that it was locked. He had Barret splinter the door apart with his gun-arm, and they kicked the splintered remains out of the way as they stepped through.

It did indeed look like a storage area. There were boxes piled up to one side, shelves of medical and scientific instruments in the back, and file storage elsewhere. A creepy set of coffins bearing the Shinra logo lie in the center, likely left behind from when the reactor was still being built and the company had to transport any accident victims back to Midgar.

The others started looking through the room, picking up the equipment and such, while Cloud picked through the documents. They were reports of a myriad of topics. One that caught his attention was a Soldier progress report, detailing the tracking of two escaped prisoners, tracking them nearly all the way to Midgar, until they had both been killed. That sounds like work for the Turks, he thought to himself.

"What's the deal with these coffins?" Barret growled. "Seems needlessly cryptic, if you ask me."

"The company keeps them on hand at construction sites," Cloud answered. "In case anyone dies and needs to be transported back to Midgar."

Tifa looked over the coffins. "But why does this one have a note tacked onto it?"

Frowning, Cloud walked over to where she stood. He bent over and plucked the scrap of paper from the coffin lid, reading it out loud to the others. "I must get rid of all those that stand in the way of my research," he read. "Even that one from the Turks. I scientifically altered him and put him to sleep in the basement. There he will hopefully lie until I am ready for him."

"You don't think the person in that letter is in this coffin," Aerith said quietly. "Do you?"

"Only one way to find out," Cloud said. Taking a deep breath, he slid the coffin lid aside.

They all jumped back at the sight of the man lying inside. He was pale of skin, with long sark hair, and dressed in a strange mix of black leather and red cloth. He looked as though he were in his mid-twenties and he would have looked impressively strong save for the sickly tone of his skin.

As they watched in horror, backing away towards the corridor, the man's eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

He looked each of them over with a dead man's stare. "Why have you awoken me?"

"Um," Cloud stammered. "Who are you?"

The man's cold gaze focused on Cloud. "You have awoken me from my nightmare. Yet I do not know you. You should leave this place."

"You were having a nightmare?" Tifa squeeked.

"My nightmares are all I have left," the man grumbled. "I suffer them in penance for my sins."

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked, more than slightly confused.

"I have nothing else to say to strangers," the man said coldly. "I will return to my sleep now and leave you to your own nightmares."

"Wait," Cloud said. "You were down here when he showed up. Do you know Sephiroth?"

The dark man's eyes lit up. "How do you know that name?"

Cloud gave the man a brief summary of all that had happened: the events of five years ago, Avalanche's fight in Midgar, how they had been chasing after Sephiroth since.

The dark man looked down at his lap, still seated in the coffin. "So he knows," he grumbled. "Sephiroth knows he was created by Shinra. He knows about the Jenova Project. And now he is after the Promised Land."

"Your turn," Cloud said.

"I'm sorry," the man shook his head. "Hearing your story tells me that I have sinned again without knowing it. More nightmares will come to me now. More even than I previously had. Leave me to them, for I must atone for all that I have done."

"But who _are _you?" Tifa pressed.

"My name is Vincent Valentine," he said impatiently. "I was a member of a special operations group in Shinra called the Turks."

"You're a Turk?" Aerith asked.

"Not any longer," Vincent said darkly. "Now I belong to no group. I have no friends. My family is gone. I am alone."

"I was in Soldier," Cloud said, not quite sure why.

Vincent's gaze fell upon him again, this time with a hint of hope in his face. "Then do you know Lucrecia?"

Cloud shook his head. "Sorry, no. Who is Lucrecia?"

"The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth."

Cloud shivered. "I thought Jenova was Sephiroth's mother?"

"That isn't completely wrong," Vincent nodded. "But it's more complicated than that. He was birthed by a beautiful woman named Lucrecia, whose womb had been injected with Jenova's cells since conception. She was an assistant to Professor Gast, you see. They worked together on the Jenova Project. But rather than be content with her brilliant mind, Hojo convinced her to become a human experiment as well. That is what prompted Gast to eventually leave Shinra behind and take his experiments north."

Cloud's head flashed with pain. "Human experiments?"

Vincent nodded again. "I couldn't convince her not to participate. That was my sin. I let the one I loved, the one I respected the most, face the worst."

"You must hate Shinra," Tifa said quietly.

Vincent's expression turned even colder, something Cloud wouldn't have thought possible. "More than you will ever realize, young lady. If I could meet Hojo some day and punish him, then my sins would finally be atoned for."

"We're going after Sephiorth," Cloud said. "Sooner or later, we'll probably come across Hojo as well, since he seems to be knee deep in all of this. We could use all the help we can get…"

Vincent seemed to consider his words. Then, slowly, as though he were using parts of his body that hadn't moved in years, he stood from the coffin and stepped over the sides. "As a former Turk," he said. "You may find me useful. I can fight as well."

Cloud nodded hesitantly. "Welcome aboard. If you'll accompany us to the inn, we can gather out things and head for Mount Nibel."

Which is exactly what they did. As they got their things and started up the mountain, leaving behind the strange setting of his hometown no longer destroyed, Cloud kept sneaking glances at their new compatriot. He was dark, quiet, and serious.

He'll fit in just fine, Cloud decided. No matter his motivation, we're all after the same thing.

Redemption.


	19. Chapter 18: Rocket Town

**Chapter 18: Rocket Town**

Mount Nibel was every bit as dark, cold, and difficult to traverse as Cloud remembered. They trudged up one side of the mountain, stopping briefly to peek inside the reactor to ensure that Sephiroth wasn't inside, and then made their way back down the other side. He noted that the group had turned rather quiet, seeming to take on the air of their newest companion. They had to deal with pests while nearest the reactor, though, and Vincent Valentine proved to be a formidable ally. The first time they were attacked, he slipped a double-barreled shotgun from beneath his red pancho-like overshirt and blasted away with deadly accuracy.

Once they were back to sealevel, Cloud immediately pined for the swift transportation of the buggy, which they had to leave behind outside of Nibelheim, or whatever that town was. It had been some time since they'd been forced to trudge along on foot. Frequent breaks to rest did nothing to lighten the mood. By the time they got within sight of Rocket Town, and the large Shinra spacerocket for which it was named, they were tired.

"It's huge," Tifa said breathlessly as they walked into town. Like the others, her head was craned awkwardly upward, looking at the vertical rocket with wide eyes. "It has to be three hundred feet tall!"

"Easily," Barret muttered in awe. "The amount of energy needed to launch that thing has to be incredible."

"It runs on biofuel," Vincent said quietly. "Not mako."

"I don't think it runs on anything any longer," Cloud said. He pointed at various spots on the rocket's metal hull. "Look at all the rust and grime. And it looks like its leaning in one direction, too. It can't be meant to sit like that."

They all saw it. The rocket wasn't pointing straight up at the sky. Instead it leaned dangerously against one of the supports of the launchpad.

One of the villagers that had been passing by them overheard. "If you want to know more about this town and the rocket, you should ask the Captain. He runs everything around here."

"Who's the Captain?" Cloud asked.

"He was a pilot when Shinra was still interested in their Space Program," the villager replied. There was a hint of sadness in his face. "He was going to be the world's first astronaut, but there was an incident. Ever since then he's run things around here, but we all know that he's still dreaming about going into outer space. He lives in that small house near the base of the launch pad."

"Uh huh," Cloud said. "Have you seen any other strangers in town? One with white hair and dressed in black, perhaps?"

"No," the villager said. "Sorry."

As he shuffled off, Cloud turned to the others. "We could probably use a restocking of our supplies. A few of us should probably hit the shops here and load up."

"I'll hit the general store," Barret nodded.

"Fine," Cloud said. "Cait Sith can walk around and see what he can learn about this place. What about you, Vincent?"

The dark man glowered at him. "The locals may find me…unnerving," he said. "I shall go find a quiet place to meditate."

"I think I will join you," Nanaki mewed. "All that walking has produced callouses on my pads."

"Right," Cloud said. He pulled out his communicator and tossed it to Vincent. "We'll call you when we're done looking around."

They walked off towards a nearby glen, where the grass lined several tress.

Cloud turned to Aerith and Tifa. "What about you two?"

"I'm staying with you," Aerith smiled.

Tifa tossed her a perturbed look. "I wouldn't mind finding out about this rocket. I'll tag along as well."

"Okay," he said. "Let's go see this Captain and ask him if he's seen any sign of Sephiroth or Shinra."

They walked through town together, villagers glancing at them occasionally. Cloud noticed a certain spring in the people of Rocket Town's step, as though they were anticipating something. Something good. What that could be, he couldn't guess.

They came to the house at the base of the rocket and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a woman in her thirties. She had long brown hair and the appearance of a librarian. Cloud decided she would have been pretty if she hadn't looked as though life had beaten her down over the years. They asked for the Captain.

"Are you with Shinra?" she asked.

"No," Cloud said slowly. "Why?"

"President Rufus is supposed to be visiting today," she replied. "The Captain thinks they're going to be restarting the Space Program. He's been running around all day, making everything presentable. He even touched up the Tiny Bronco."

Tifa wrinkled her nose at the name. "That enormous rocket is called the Tiny Bronco?"

"No, no," the woman laughed kindly. "The Tiny Bronco is out back. It's a propeller plane that the Captain built a long time ago. One of the only working models left in the entire world."

"A propeller plane," Cloud repeated. He started thinking of how much ground they could cover in such a vehicle. "Is it, uh, for sale?"

The woman frowned and looked them over more closely. "Maybe you should tell me who you all are, since you aren't with Shinra."

"Cloud. Ex-Soldier," he replied. "This is Aerith and Tifa. We're from Midgar. We also have a couple of friends checking out the town."

"I'm Shera," the woman said, visibly relaxing. "I doubt the Captain would want to sell the Tiny Bronco, but you're welcome to ask him. He's up in the rocket now, trying to put things in the best condition possible."

"Thanks," Cloud said. He turned and led the others towards the rocket.

What had seemed large from afar proved to be downright enormous up close. The rocket launch pad itself was huge. It meant bending their backs uncomfortably if they wanted to look up to the actual top of the rocket. Cloud wasn't sure at first how they were going to get up to the hatch he could see in one side, but then he saw a series of scaffolds and ladders that led upward. Deciding that waiting for the Captain to decide to come down wasn't an option, he and the girls began what proved to be a frightening climb up to the hatch. Hand over hand they went, up the scaffolds and ladders, with wind whipping their clothes around them as they went. They were out of breath by the time they reached the latch at the top, but Cloud hopped through easily and reached down to help the others.

Inside the rocket was a brief corridor leading to a single door, which was ajar. The walls were lined with computer displays and brightly colored buttons, labeled with system after system. Cloud guessed that if he knew how to read all of them, they would give him a fairly accurate status report of the rocket's operational condition. But he didn't know how to read them, so he instead led the others to the open door and into a dimly lit cockpit.

There, turning in his chair to see who had entered, was the Captain. He had a gruff exterior, with several days' worth of stubble poking from his cheeks. He wore jeans and an aviator jacket, and his disheveled graying hair looked as though it hadn't been combed in years. There was no dismissing the purposeful gleem in his eyes, however, nor the half-consumed cigarette hanging from one corner of his mouth.

"Who the hell are you people?" the Captain asked. He seemed jovial enough, despite the profanity.

Cloud studied the man. "You're the Captain?"

"That's right," he grinned. "My name is Cid, actually, but everyone calls me Captain. What do want?"

Cloud looked around the cockpit and its dazzling array of light boards and switches. "What's the story behind this rocket?"

"Can't keep your eyes off her either, can you?" Cid chuckled. "Everybody that visits Rocket Town wants to know its story. Shinra developed an immense amount of technology during the war with Wutai. Most of it was useless, the kind of things they paid scientists to dream up on the off chance they would have some important application in the war. See, Shinra is a power company now, but in the old days they were a weapons manufacturer."

"They still are, to some extent," Cloud said.

"Yeah, well, not like back then," Cid shrugged. "Anyway, they developed the technology to produce rocket engines using compressed fuel. One of their side projects was the Space Program. Tons of people around the world worked together, all of them with the same dream, to send a man to outer space. Those dreams resulted in prototype after prototype; twenty-five rockets built, all of them deemed failures. But then they built number twenty-six." He reached over to the console and gave it a loving pat.

"So this rocket actually works?" Cloud frowned, thinking again about how shoddy the exterior had appeared.

"You're damn right it works," Cid shook his head. "And they chose the best pilot in the world to fly it, me. We were all set on launch day. All set to send me gloriously into space. But because of that dumbass Shera, the launch got messed up." He turned and stared at the cockpit console, frustration etched onto his face. "Next thing I know, Shinra nixes their Space Program. Nevermind my dreams of going into space. Nevermind that we already have the damn rocket built and most of the project costs had already been paid. No, none of that is important now that they've discovered mako energy. All of that time, all of that effort, for nothing. My dreams were just a financial number to them. Now look at the damned rocket. It's been left to rust to death. I was _supposed_ to be the first man in space with this heap."

Cloud wasn't sure what to say. The man was clearly getting himself worked up. The girls weren't helping by keeping the awkward silence going, either. All he could do was mumble a weak apology for his situation.

"Screw it," Cid barked. "Every day this heap tilts another inch, falls another centimeter into the soil. For a long time, I'd given up. But now," he added, his grin returning. "Now the President is coming here. Why would he show up in Rocket Town unless he wanted to restart the Space Program? He's much younger than his father, you know. Maybe the kid has the same kind of spirit."

"Maybe," Cloud said.

Cid nodded. Then his eyes seemed to refocus on them. "You still haven't told me why you came up here."

"We, uh, were going to ask you about your plane."

"The Tiny Bronco?" Cid asked. "What about it?"

Cloud looked him in the eye. "We were hoping you might consider lending it to us."

There was a moment of thick silence. Then Cid threw his head back and laughed, his guffaws echoing around the cockpit. "You knuckleheads must be out of your damned fool minds," he laughed. "I built that plane from scratch. It's my most cherished possession. I'll let you take that plane from me when you can pry it from my dead fingers."

Cloud sighed. "Great. Thanks."

Cid was still laughing to himself. "Look, you seem like a bunch of nice kids. Why don't you go back to my place and have Shera fix you something to drink. I'll be down shortly and I'll let you check the plane out, okay? Show you how it works."

"Uh, okay," Cloud shrugged.

"Best I can do, under the circumstances," he chuckled.

As they left the cockpit, they heard him laughing to himself.

"Take the Tiny Bronco. What a bunch of knuckleheads."

(BREAK)

Once they'd descended the rocket back to earth, Cloud called the others on their communicators and told them to meet him outside of Cid and Shera's place. When they were gathered outside the house, he filled the others in on their conversation with Shera and the Captain.

"I need to know what you all think," Cloud finished. "We could really use that plane, assuming it actually works."

"Do you even know how to fly it?" Barret said, wrinkling his nose.

"I do," Vincent said darkly. "I've had to fly propeller planes before. When I was still working for the Turks."

Cloud nodded. "The question is whether we actually want to steal it from this guy."

Tifa shrugged. "I don't like the idea, but it's not like we're doing it out of greed. We're trying to save the planet, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Barret nodded. "If I didn't have a problem with blowing up reactors, it'd be silly to flinch at the idea of stealing a plane."

The others bobbed their heads in agreement, even Cait Sith, odd as the mechanical gesture was.

"Fine," Cloud said. "The Captain invited us into his home. I say we go on inside, grab something to eat with him, and then get a room at the inn. We'll come back at night and fly the Tiny Bronco out of town."

They knocked on the door again. As before, Shera appeared.

"Did you see the Captain?" she asked.

"He, uh, asked us to come here and have something to drink with him."

"He did?"

They heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Cid approaching. "Yes, damn it, I did," he growled at Shera. "And here you are making our guests wait on the porch instead of serving them some damn tea. Can't you do _anything_ right?"

Cid pushed past them and beckoned them through the door.

"I'm sorry," Shera mumbled, looking at the floor as they walked into a kitchen area.

"You're damn right you're sorry," Cid barked at her. "A sorry excuse is what you are." He knocked on the kitchen table and pointed at the chairs. "You people sit down and shut up. I need to use the damned facilities. In the meantime, we'll see if Shera can manage even the rudimentary task of serving you all some tea."

With a last glare at the woman, he disappeared further into the house.

"Sheesh," Aerith said, clearly exhasperated. She turned to Shera. "He has terrible manners."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Cloud added. "We didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"No, it's alright," Shera sighed. "He's always like this."

"You're kidding," Tifa said. "Why is he so hard on you?"

Shera looked down at the kitchen floor. "Because of me, his dreams were destroyed. Because of me, Cid never got a chance to go to space."

Cloud looked at her. There were tears forming in her eyes, restrained only with effort. She wanted to talk about this, he decided. Maybe this was the first time she'd opened up about whatever had happened. "Tell us what went wrong," he said.

Shera looked at them in turn. Her shoulders slumped. "It was the day of the launch. Everyone was running around, getting ready for lift off. I was Cid's assistant on the project, the lead scientist contracted by Shinra. I was concerned that with all the last minute activity, something might be overlooked. That's why I spent the morning in the rocket, checking each system until I was sure they would all work flawlessly."

She went on, detailing how she'd ended up in the rocket's main engine room. That is where the fuel was stored next to the intake system. She was just getting around to verifying the operational condition of each of the oxygen tanks when Cid and his crew were boarding the rocket. He'd seen her working and told her to get out of there, but she stayed behind anyway, refusing to leave without performing the checks on the oxygen levels.

"There's a speaker system in the engine room," Shera went on. "I was able to hear him go through the preliminary system checks as I was working. I could hear the control center in Midgar clear him for launch. I could hear him mumbling to himself about finally being able to achieve his dream."

And that had been when the engine room check had turned up the alarm, sensing her presence. It alerted the cockpit, causing Cid to ask who the hell was still down there over the intercom.

"I told him to go ahead," Shera said pleadingly, as though begging them to understand. "I told him to continue the launch, even though I couldn't survive it in the engine room. The tests on the oxygen tanks were coming back with a fault, and I wanted to be sure they would hold up."

Cid had pleaded with her to get out of there, knowing that she wouldn't survive. But she didn't leave. She told him that she didn't mind dying. Control told Cid that shutting the launch down would cause a minimum six month delay in launch. The main thrusters ignited from the stock fuel. It would be only a matter of seconds before the main engines kicked in and she was burnt to a crisp.

"My god," Tifa said softly. "What did he do?"

"He aborted liftoff," Shera hiccupped. "Just as the main thrusters ignited. He pushed the emergency engine shutdown switch, aborting his dreams just to save my life. The rocket never made it more than a few feet off the ground. When it fell back to earth, it was just enough off of center so that it broke the pad housings and made it lean against one of the support beams."

"Wow," Nanaki mewed.

Shera sighed again. "After that, the Space Program had its funding cut and was put on hold. No new launch date was ever planned. It's my fault that Cid never got to fulfill his dream. That's why I don't mind what he says now. I owe the Captain my life and I'll live every day in his debt."

Silence filled the room as she hung her head. Looking at the others, Cloud could tell that, like him, they had no idea what to say. They were saved from the awkwardness when they heard a flushing sound and Cid came back in the room. He looked at the table, them, and Shera, then threw his hands up in disgust.

"Damn it, Shera!" he shouted angrily. "You still haven't served them tea."

She mumbled apologies and turned back to the stove, working at a tea kettle.

Just then, the door to the house opened and a familiar looking man waddled into the kitchen. He was round, like a beach ball, and just as bald. The expensive suit he was wearing did nothing to stave off the impression that the man probably couldn't even dress himself in the morning, nevermind have any sense of fashion. Cloud recognized him from back in Shinra Tower: Palmer.

He winced, wondering how long it would take Palmer to recognize them and sound the alarm. But the fat man must have been equal parts overweight and stupid, because he said nothing as he glanced at them seated around the table.

"Hey, hey, Cid my man," he said, grinning slyly. "Long time no see. How the hell have you been?"

"Well, if it ain't the fat man himself," Cid glared back at him. "I've been waiting a long time for you people to show up around here. When are we starting the Space Program back up?"

Palmer smiled even wider. "I'm not sure yet. The President is outside, so why don't you go ask him yourself?"

Cid stepped around Palmer and walked through the door, muttering curses at Palmer as he went.

"Hey," Barret said quietly, leaning over the kitchen table. "If Rufus is out there, we should probably go have a look, no?"

Cloud watched Palmer begin hassling Shera for tea and sweets, insisting that she put lots of sugar in his drink, before whispering back. "We don't know how many soldiers are out there with him. Let's take a peek through the window."

As they got up and drew the drapes aside, Cloud heard Palmer ask Shera for directions to the bathroom. He breathed a little easier once the fat man had left the room.

Outside, however, a full-fledged argument was taking place between Cid and Rufus, who was lined on either side with Shinra soldiers in their dark blue uniforms. They could just make out what was being said through the glass.

"What the hell do you mean we're not starting the Space Program back up?" Cid shouted angrily, jabbing a finger in Rufus' direction. "You tell me you're coming here, you get me all excited, and it's for nothing? Then what are you here for?"

"I want to borrow the Tiny Bronco," Rufus said calmly. "We're chasing after someone, but it appears we'll be needing an easy way to cross the ocean again. Your plane would be a great help in that respect."

"God _damn_ it," Cid spat back at him. "First you take the airship I designed, you cancel the plans for the space rocket, and now you want to take the Tiny Bronco. Shinra took outer space away from me and now you think you can take the sky away from me too?"

"If you'll recall," Rufus said coldly. "It was because of the company that you were ever able to fly in the first place."

As he was watching the exchange, Cloud jumped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Shera biting her lip and looking anxiously at him.

"You wanted to use the Tiny Bronco, right?" she asked.

Cloud hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"Palmer hasn't come back from the bathroom," she went on. "I thought I heard the back door open and shut. The hangar is back there. I'm pretty sure he's going to try and steal it."

Cloud studied her face, wondering whether she'd guessed that that was exactly what they had planned to do as well. "But the Captain said he wouldn't let us use it."

She shrugged. "I'm sure he'd rather it be taken by you than by Shinra. You'd better hurry, though. It's clear that Rufus is distracting him while Palmer takes it."

Cloud nodded and took off down the hall, the rest of the group fast behind him. He barreled through the back door, which emptied into a brief courtyard. There was a metal shed-like structure in the middle of the courtyard. One end of the shed was completely open and they could see Palmer struggling with the front propeller of an aluminum plane, the Tiny Bronco.

It was bigger than Cloud had pictured. There was a large repository behind the cockpit that looked as though it were designed to hold a small contingent of troops. He guessed that something like twenty or so total people could ride in the thing. On the side of hull was a crudely drawn painting of a woman in a bikini. Cloud stared at it, noting that the image looked an awful lot like Shera.

"I can't believe I have to do this," Palmer was muttering as he tried to spin the propeller. "I'm the head of the Space Program, not some common thief."

Cloud removed his sword from his back as he approached. "Go ahead and stop right there," he said darkly. "We'll be taking the Tiny Bronco."

Palmer turned and stared at them. "I could swear I've seen you people before…"

"Shinra tower," Barret growled, lifting his gun-arm.

"That's right!" Palmer cried, his eyes going wide. "The night the President was killed!" And then he cupped his hands over his mouth. "Help! Security!"

Wincing at the noise he was making, Cloud rushed him. He was nearly within arms reach of Palmer when the fat man whipped a pistol from inside his suit jacket and fired at him awkwardly. Cloud went into a slide to avoid the bullets, chancing a look back at the group to see them fanning out as well.

The slide brought him to the ground immediately behind Palmer. He rose quickly to stand behind him, intending on swinging the butt of his sword handle down on his head. But Palmer had anticipated the attack and ran in the opposite direction, around the side of the plane.

"What the hell?" he heard a shout.

Cloud turned to see Cid coming through the back door, his face alight with fury. "Palmer," Cloud yelled back at him. "He's trying to steal the plane."

"That fat son of a bitch," Cid growled. He reached back into the house and retrieved a wicked looking spear. Its stem was made of cherry wood and the tip was fashioned from some kind of strong-looking metal. His gaze fell on Cloud once more. "They won't get her without a fight. You people just get the propellers started. I'll deal with the fat man."

And he took off around the side of the plane.

"Help me," Cloud shouted at the others.

They rushed to his side and he directed them to help him starting the big blades of the propellers moving. Vincent informed him that they had to simultaneously start the engine in the cockpit and hopped aboard, working at the controls. They had to spin the propellers several times before the engine roared to life, drowning out all the shouting they'd heard between Cid and Palmer.

"Let's go!" Cloud shouted over the noise. "Everyone on board!"

They scrambled up into the seating area behind the cockpit, Vincent still punching buttons and slapping the control stick forward. The Tiny Bronco lurched and began to roll precariously out of the hangar.

"No!" they heard Cid shout from below. He lifted himself onto the plane as well as they rolled on. "You knuckleheads aren't leaving me behind, damn it!"

Vincent turned back to him as he sat down with the others, looking as calm as ever. "How much room will I need for takeoff?"

"The entire courtyard," Cid shouted back. "Go to the end, turn around, and then take off."

Vincent did as instructed, driving the plane to one end as the propellers hummed loudly. Then he slapped the stick sideways while pumping one of the rudder pedals with his feet. The Tiny Bronco pivoted back in the direction they'd come, the hangar on one side and the house on the other. Just as Cid shouted for them to hurry up, Shinra soldiers began pouring through the back door of the house, raising their rifles up at them.

Vincent hit the throttle lever hard, causing the wheels of the plane to spin before catching the dirt with their treads and lurching them forward with a stomach-renching level of speed. The wind rushed around them as they sped through the courtyard, shots ringing out from the Shinra soldiers but passing behind them harmlessly. Cloud barely caught a glimpse of Palmer running out of the hangar directly in their path before he felt the bump of the wheels as they ran him over, surely crushing him to death. He imagined he heard a tiny scream, but with all the noise that wouldn't have been possible.

The wheels left the ground a moment later as Vincent pulled back on the stick. Cloud fought away nausea as his stomach dropped. They flew upward, spinning back over the house and soaring directly overhead President Rufus, who was pointing up at them as he shouted at his soldiers. They fired at them as well. With so many of them, even the random shots eventually landed several hits, splintering the Tiny Bronco's tail.

Cloud knew they were in trouble when he heard Vincent shout something he couldn't hear and when he felt the plane begin to tip forward. They were moving so fast that Rocket Town was behind them. They were headed directly west, flying on a downward angle towards the blue sparkling ocean.

"The damn tail's been hit!" Cid shouted. "We can't fly like this for much longer! We have to prepare for an emergency ocean landing."

Vincent turned briefly and nodded.

"Damn," Cloud muttered. He turned to Cid. "Are we going to be able to survive this?"

Cid grinned back at him. "I guess we're about to find out. Hold onto your drawers and try not to piss in them!"

And for some reason, Cid, the Captain, the man whose dream was to be the first man in space, began to laugh maniacally.

His laughter didn't stop until they hit the water at such a speed that the plane buckled and wrenched apart in several places. Whether any of the rest of them managed to stay seated in the plane Cloud didn't know.

He was thrown from his seat. Through the air and into the ocean. Slamming into the water at that speed was like hitting a wooden wall.

He barely had time to feel the ocean water on his skin before he blacked out.


	20. Chapter 19: Wutai

**Chapter 19: Wutai**

He was surprised when he woke up and found he was still alive. Weighed down by the broad sword on his back, Cloud's first thought upon opening his eyes was that he never should have been able to do so. Yet, there he was, floating precariously next to the splintered Tiny Bronco. A quick turn of his head informed him why he wasn't resting at the bottom of the ocean.

The strap from his sword sheath was hooked around one of the plane's propellers. Lying next to him on the wing was Tifa, soaked in ocean water, her eyes closed and her head resting on one arm. She looked beautiful lying there, so much so that it broke his heart a little to reach over and nudge her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey," she said.

"Tifa," he said. "How did I survive the crash?"

She sat up, pulling her wet hair behind her head and wringing it out with both hands. "I swam out and kept you from sinking. I had enough energy to pull you back to the boat, but you were too heavy to lift onto the wing. All I could do was hang your strap around the plane."

"You saved my life," he said. "Thank you."

She smiled weakly. "You and a couple of the others, too. Most of them weren't jettisoned from their seats, but Aerith toppled over the side. She was easier to move, though, so I was able to get her back onto the plane."

"Right," Cloud said. He tucked his arms over his head and slipped out of his sheath strap, ducking briefly into the salty ocean water, then coming back up and lifting himself onto the wing. He reached out and lifted the sword and sheath off of the propeller and replaced them on his back before sitting next to Tifa. "We're in trouble, aren't we?"

"Yeah," Tifa nodded. "The plane is a wreck. We've floated far enough into the ocean that I can't even see the coast. We know Sephiroth isn't on either the east or west continents, but we don't know where else he could be. In the meantime, it seems like the whole world is against us." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah. I'd say we're in trouble."

He turned to look the plane over. The main fuselage was still mostly intact, as were most of both wings and their propellers. But the front nose propeller had been sheared off by the impact with the water and, at one point or another, half of the plane's tail had been severed off. He could see the others sitting in the fuselage. He caught Cid's eye and the older man came down the wing to stand over them.

"She won't fly anymore," he said simply. "But she isn't entirely useless either."

Cloud peered up at him. "What do you mean?"

"She can still be used as a boat," Cid sighed. "I built her to be useful in case of a water landing. The wing propellers will act like a ships motor and propel her through the water. I always kept a full tank of gas in her, so she should be useful for quite a while."

"You'll let us take it?"

Cid looked down at him for a moment and then turned to look off into the horizon. The sun was coming down to greet the water, an orange ball of fire ducking behind the earth. "Do whatever you want," he said. "What the hell do I care?"

Cloud got up to stand next to him. "What are you going to do now, Cid?"

"How the hell should I know? I'm history with Shinra, that's for sure. And it's not like I can just go strolling back into town now, can I?"

"What are you going to do about Shera?"

Cid turned and gave him a hard look. "Shera? Why should I do anything about her at all? We ain't married." He took a deep breath. "What is your little group doing again?"

"Going after a man named Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" Cid laughed. "Thought he was dead."

"He isn't," Cloud said. "Chances are we're going to have to deal with Rufus as well."

Cid scowled. "That snot-nosed punk. This is all his fault." And then he turned to Cloud and surprised him by holding out one hand. "What the hell? Sign me up."

Cloud studied him a moment. "You sure? Things are likely to get dangerous."

"Yeah," Tifa said as she too stood up. "And if you think Shinra is after you now, it'll be ten times as bad if you start traveling with us."

"Don't think you can scare me off that easily, sweetheart," Cid grinned. "If joining up with you knuckleheads means I get a chance for revenge on Rufus, then that's where I need to be."

Cloud felt a faint smile drag his lips upward as he shook Cid's hand. "Knuckleheads?"

"Damn right," Cid laughed. "Anyone stupid enough to take on Shinra _and_ Sephiroth has to be a knucklehead. I like it."

The others in the fuselage were now paying attention, having sat up to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, welcome aboard," Cloud said.

"Sure, thanks," Cid nodded. "So where are we headed? We can't go back to the western continent with Shinra looking for us. And we know that they think they had to cross the ocean to get to Sephiroth. I'd say the Wutainese Continent is our best bet."

"So we drive the Tiny Bronco west?" Cloud asked. "Isn't that continent huge?"

"Yeah," Cid said. "But it's mostly farms and mountains. Wutai is the only settlement of any consequence any more. If anyone was going to head in that direction, that's where they'd go. It's way up in the northern part of the continent, near the coast. We can take the Tiny Bronco straight there."

Cloud turned to look at the others. "What do you all think?"

"You tell us, Cloud," Barret said. "You're the one making the decisions here."

"Yeah," Aerith smiled. "Show us the way, oh mighty leader."

"Fine," Cloud said, feeling himself blush a little. "We're headed for Wutai."

"What are we going to do for food?" Nanaki mewed.

Cid whipped out his spear. "Plenty of fish in the ocean, you weird cat thing."

"You may call me by my name, human," Nanaki mewed.

Cid laughed. "Nah, I think I'll call you Whiskers. It fits your cute, knucklehead demeanor."

Nanaki bared his fangs and growled, but said nothing else.

Cid walked over and jumped into the cockpit, checking the dials and buttons next to the stick. "We better get moving. We can take turns driving, but it's still going to be a couple days' journey to Wutai."

(BREAK)

It was three days later that they finally landed the Tiny Bronco along a gorgeous beach on the northern part of the Wutainese Continent. On the other side of the beach, Cloud could see a strange combination of mountainous peaks and grassy plains. Farms pocketed the landscape, far enough apart to make traveling between them easy. Cid informed them that it would be at least half a day's walk to Wutai, but after three days of floating aboard the plane and eating tough, scaly fish cooked only with the application of fire materia, it was a pleasant enough change for all.

"You know anything about these people?" Cid asked as they walked along.

"Only what I heard about the war," Cloud answered. "Amazing sword-work, craftsmanship, and an obsession with materia."

"Yeah, well," Cid said. "That materia thing developed recently. They were a proud people before Shinra leveled the place. Their warfare style is amazing. Silent assassins, all of them, and adept with just about every kind of weapon that's ever been created."

"Great," Cloud said. "Are they friendly to visitors?"

"They don't have much choice anymore, do they?" Cid shrugged. "After the war, the only commerce that comes their way is from tourists who vacation in Wutai, or travelling merchants who buy their weapons."

"Why did Shinra start the war with Wutai anyway?" Tifa asked. "Did they build a reactor here?"

"Nope," Cid shook his head. "Really, they had no good reason to go to war. I remember them putting out paper after paper about the importance of global hegemony. Really, I think it was about business. Remember that back then Shinra was chiefly a weapons manufacturer. Wutai was known as _the_ place to get the best weapons. I suspect Shinra simply didn't want the competition."

They entered a brief bit of light forest, the trees large enough, but spaced so far apart that they could walk between them easily. The shade made for a nice respite from the cloudless sky and the sun that was insisting on its presence.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen anyone at all," Cloud said. "You'd think they'd keep an eye out for foreigners after the war."

"Oh, they know we're here all right," Cid said. "I'm sure they've had eyes on us since the moment we hit the beach."

"That is correct," Cait Sith said in his mechanical voice. "My sensors indicate several heat signatures in the immediate vicinity. Some are close within the trees, in fact."

Cloud stopped and looked around, but saw nothing. "Why aren't they coming to greet us?"

The others stopped along with him, also looking around.

"Their entire nation got their heads handed to them by foreigners," Cid said. "Caution is something of a necessity for them now."

"Well, I wish they'd get over it," Barret growled. He kept twisting his head around suddenly, as though he were going to catch someone peeking out at them from the trees. "Knowing their out there is giving me the creeps."

As if on cue, Cloud heard the strangest sound. It was something akin to the noise a helicopter made, except smaller and quieter. Whatever it was, he thought, it was coming closer.

And then he saw it. Whipping from behind the trees it came, small and metallically shiny. It was a boomerang of sorts, except that the edges were made of metal and looked deadly sharp. The weapon was twisting towards the group, juking precariously through the air.

In one swift movement, Cloud pulled his sword out and swung it downward just as the flying weapon got close enough, sheering it in half with an angry spark. The rest of the group looked down dumbly at the pieces, then back up at Cloud.

"Come out!" he bellowed into the trees.

They appeared as a group. There were three of them: two men and a woman. The men wore what looked like traditional garb, long flowing robes tied at the waist with a sash, long tube-like sword sheaths bouncing at their backs and their long hair tied ornately in buns. The woman, girl really, was altogether different. She wore dangerously short khaki shorts, rolled up even further at the legs, and a sleeveless green tanktop. Her hair was short and black, the look on her face petuous. She was pretty enough, although Cloud decided she couldn't be yet beyond her teenage years.

She scowled as they approached, looking down at the weapon he'd cleaved in half. "My shuriken," she said. "I can't believe you did that."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have thrown it at us then," Cloud said, gripping his sword tightly.

"Spikey headed jerk," she snarled comically. "If you wish to test your skills in a fight, continue with your disrespect."

"We're not interested in fighting with children," Cloud said simply.

Her head snapped at the last word. "I recognize the words of a coward. Those who bluster while refusing to fight are those that are most afraid. You must be quite scared."

Cloud looked down at her. "Petrified."

"Of course you are," the young woman said. "I imagine this is the first time you've encountered a Wutai assassin. So tell me, why are you people here?"

"We're visiting Wutai," Cid stepped in before Cloud could answer. "We're hoping to buy some weapons."

The young woman studied Cid for a moment before turning back to Cloud. "Is this true?"

Cloud nodded.

"And you aren't with the others that arrived?"

"Others?" Tifa asked.

"Shinra soldiers," the girl glared. "The filthy scum. There are several of them in town waiting for one of the traveling weapons dealers to arrive."

Cloud crossed his arms. "We're not with Shinra. In fact, you might say we're considered their enemies."

The young girl hesitated, then stooped into a deep bow. "In that case, welcome to Wutai. My name is Yuffie. We can escort you into town, if you'd like."

"That'd be fine," Cid said, letting out a deep breath. "We appreciate the hospitality."

Yuffie seemed to think about that for a moment, before inclining her head graciously.

They turned out to be not far from the town of Wutai. Yuffie chatted them up about the shops and sights as they closed in on the city walls. Wutai hadn't abandoned their tradition of weapons smithing completely, but these days there was a far greater focus on tourism. There were a few bars serving locally developed drinks and food, gorgeously quaint inns, and the Dachao Cliffs, where a path had been cut into the mountains and beautifully carved faces of past Wutai leaders had been etched into the stones.

When they finally entered the town, Cloud saw that she wasn't exaggerating. It was all a strange combination of hokey tourist traps and authentic beauty. There were coy ponds everywhere. The people sitting outside of the gawdy restaraunts ate with beautifully crafted chopsticks. And the sight of the mountains in the distance, and the enormous faces carved into them, was breathtaking.

Yuffie turned to the group. "Welcome to my village. There is a proper greeting custom, which I will show you now. After that, you may peruse Wutai as you please."

She walked directly to cloud and stood in front of him. She reached out with both hands and took his, lifting them so their palms were flat together. Then she got up on her toes and kissed both of his cheeks and his forehead.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Cloud asked, feeling heat rush to his cheeks.

"Hold on, almost done," she answered.

She pulled him close in a tight embrace, touching lightly upon several parts of his body: his hips, his legs, his chest and back. When she was done, she stepped away again and steeped low in a deep bow. "May the sun shine warmly on your face and may you be protected for all of your time in our company," she said softly.

"Um, thanks," Cloud mumbled.

Then, as he watched, she repeated the ceremonial greeting with each of the others, even Nanaki and Cait Sith. Cloud felt a bit uncomfortable watching her kissing and touching Aerith and Tifa, but Yuffie didn't seem to be the least bit embarrassed as he hands flew over them, making complicated gestures that were apparently important.

And then she bid them goodbye, walking out of sight with her guards.

"What a strange girl," Vincent said quietly.

"And strange customs, too," Cloud agreed.

"Actually," Cid said, his brow furrowed in thought. "I don't know _what_ that was all about. I've been to Wutai a few times and I've never had that ceremony performed on me before."

"Really?" Cloud frowned.

"I'm telling you, that's the first time I've ever seen anything like that done," Cid said. "Something is wrong…"

They figured it out a few minutes later. Cloud wanted to split up again to avoid being seen as a group by the Shinra soldiers Yuffie had mentioned, by Aerith insisted first that they duck into a nearby materia shop. One of the shop's clerks was informing Aerith about the high quality of their materia compared with what was found around the world. He said that you could determine its strength based on how it reflected certain light spectrums. When Aerith reached into her pockets to pull one of her materia orbs out so he could show her, she cried out in surprise.

"My materia! It's gone!"

"Damn," Cloud mumbled, digging through his own pockets to find them empty. "I thought something was fishy. My materia is missing as well."

Cid turned out empty pockets, his face red with anger. "Where the hell is that damn kid? I'm going to wring her little neck."

They ran out of the shop, searching the paths between buildings for any sign of Yuffie, but they found nothing. Cloud pulled aside one of the locals who had been walking nearby. "Yuffie," he said. "Do you know a Yuffie?"

"Yuffie?" the villager asked. "I'm, uh, not sure. Perhaps you should ask Lord Godo. He is the leader of Wutai."

"And where can I find this Lord Godo?"

The villager pointed off toward the mountain, where a large heavily decorated building rose into the air. "That is Lord Godo's palace."

They made their way through the paths between the shops, carefully ducking away from merchants shouting about their wares outside each entrance. Cloud was seething with anger. How could he have let a little girl get the drop on him like this? Here he was, an ex-Soldier, and some teenage girl manages to sneak away literally every last piece of materia they had right from under his nose.

He thought back to Yuffie performing her fake welcoming ceremony, trying to replay what she'd done in his mind. He'd watched her with the others but he couldn't picture when she'd taken their materia.

He looked up and saw that they had arrived at the palace. He hesitated, trying to decide how they should announce themselves.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Cid asked, still angry.

"We can't just go barging in there," Cloud said.

"Well I damn well can," Cid snarled.

He shoved past, walked directly up the steps to the palace entrance, and shoved the door open. Cloud and the others followed him.

Inside, the large building certainly didn't look much like a palace, although it was beautifully put together. There were more coy ponds in the foyer, along with exquisitely crafted statues of fat laughing men sitting cross-legged. A young woman in a kimono welcomed them and asked them why they had come.

"Lord Godo," Cid said sharply. "We wish to see him."

"Lord Godo is napping," she replied.

"One of his citizens robbed us of our materia," Cloud stepped in. "We would like his help in getting it returned to us."

The woman inclined her head to one side. "I don't believe Lord Godo would want to get involved in such lowly matters as petty theft. We have a police force here in Wutai. I would be happy to guide you to their offices."

"And then we would be happy to spread the word of how we were treated here," Cid barked back. "Of how we were stolen from and then dismissed without the courtesy of the local leader's concern. I'm sure that would go a long way to shoring up the nice little tourism business you people have cultivated. What do you think about that?"

The woman's expression turned cold, but she bowed briefly. "I think that I will go inform Lord Godo of your situation and see what he says."

"Thanks," Cloud said after her as she disappeared behind a paper-framed door.

Cid turned and poked him in the chest with one finger. "You've got to toughen up, kid. Learn to demand what you want from people, otherwise they'll walk all over you."

"Get your finger off of my chest," Cloud said.

"No," Cid laughed. He poked again with his finger. "Not until you toughen up."

Cloud reached up and shoved him hard with both hands. Cid shouted in surprise and went toppling over. But when he got back up, he was laughing.

"There you go, kid. That's what I'm talking about."

The woman in the kimono returned and informed them that Lord Godo would see them. She led the group into the building, through a series of paper-lined hallways, indoor gardens, coy ponds, and small statues. Soon enough they arrived outside another door and she bowed and returned in the direction from which they'd came.

Not sure what else to do, Cloud pulled the door aside. On the other side was Lord Godo's bedroom. There was a flat mattress lying on the floor in the center of the room. Behind him was a beautifully constructed wooden meditation desk, upon which burning insense filled the room with wonderful smells. The rest of the room was decorated sparsely, but that only added to the humble charm of the room.

Lord Godo himself was a massive man. He stood next to the mattress in his robe, his arms crossed and hands tucked into his sleeves. Muscles were in abundance, even on his thick neck that led to a baldig head, stern face, and a wide mustache and thin goatee. He stared directly at Cloud. As he did, Cloud thought for sure that he could see directly into his soul.

"What do you want?" Lord Godo boomed.

"Your help," Cloud said. "One of your citizens, a young girl named Yuffie, has stolen a great deal of materia from us. We need to get it back."

"Yuffie," Lord Godo repeated. "I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name."

Cloud sighed. "One of your villagers seemed to think you would."

"Then they were mistaken," Lord Godo replied flatly. "This is what happens when we deal with strangers. Lately I've been seeing a lot of Shinra soldiers around here. You wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?"

"We are definitely not with Shinra," Cloud said.

"The glow in your eyes tells me differently, foreigner," Lord Godo spat. "Frankly, I don't care who you are. I don't know your thief and I don't want to get involved in anything having to do with Shinra soldiers."

Before Cloud could response, he heard an exhasperated shriek of frustration. From the ceiling beams dropped a familiar looking young girl in khaki shorts and a green tanktop.

"What's with you, you coward?" Yuffie shouted.

"Yuffie," Lord Godo said.

"You're scared of Shinra, is that it?" Yuffie snarled. "Then why don't you just fall into line and obey their orders like all the other towns?" She pointed at Cloud. "These guys aren't Shinra. They're _fighting_ Shinra."

"Shut your mouth, Yuffie," Lord Godo bellowed. "You know nothing of what it takes to keep Wutai free."

"I know you got beat once," Yuffie shouted back. "And that now you've given up. What happened to the mighty Wutai I used to know?"

"You dare talk to me this way?" Lord Godo gasped. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Well I'm not ashamed," Yuffie snapped back. "So don't try to dictate how I should act."

Lord Godo glared at her. "You're a horrible daughter."

"And you're a sad excuse for a father," Yuffie replied.

With another bellow, Lord Godo reached back to grip one of the incense canisters and flung it visciously at where Yuffie stood. Cloud and the others ducked out of the way. When they got back up, Yuffie was gone, Nanaki had sprinted off after her, and Lord Godo was glaring at them.

"Take your things and get of here," he snapped. "Now. For the good of Wutai, I cannot afford to stand up to Shinra."

"You lied to us," Cloud said.

"I do not care!" Lord Godo shouted back at him. "Leave this place immediately, or I shall call on my guards."

With a sigh, Cloud turned away and made off in the direction Nanaki had disappeared in. The others followed, all of them looking more than a bit perturbed at their situation. It made them all the more happy when they finally exited the palace to see Nanaki down the path, standing over Yuffie, his paws planted firmly on her shoulders. They rushed up to join him, looking down at the furious young woman.

"Nice catch there, Whiskers," Cid laughed. "Now, you little thief, where's out materia?"

Yuffie glared back up at them. "In my home. It's just down the path. If you let me up, I'll take you there."

"No tricks this time," Cloud said. He nodded to Nanaki to let her up.

Yuffie rose from the path, dusted herself off, and then promptly reached into her pocket and threw something at the ground. An enormous ploom of smoke erupted, immediately blinding them all. Cloud went into a coughing fit, having inhaled rather deeply. He waved his arms in a desperate attempt to sweep the smoke away.

"Damn it," Cid growled once they could see. "She ran off again."

Cloud looked in every direction, but he couldn't see any sign of Yuffie. He'd let her get away. Again.

"What do we do now?" Tifa asked. "Go back and try to talk to her father again?"

"No point to that," he shook his head. "Let's just scope out the town and see if we can spot her. She can't stay hidden forever, right?"

"I could use a drink," Cid said. "I'm going to hit the bar."

"Me too," Tifa sighed.

"I'm going with Cloud," Aerith said.

"And everyone else?" Cloud asked.

"I'll see if I can catch her scent again," Nanaki mewed. "But I could use some help."

"I'll come with you," Barret nodded. He pointed at Cait Sith. "You. Machine. You're coming too. Maybe we can make use of those sensors of yours."

Cloud turned to Vincent. "And you?"

The dark man looked off at a temple in the distance. "I will go and pray," he said quietly. "It has been days since I have asked for forgiveness. It is something I must do regularly."

"Uh, right," Cloud shrugged. "Everyone, just keep your eyes open, no matter where you end up going. If you see the girl, call me on my communicator so we can form a plan to make sure she doesn't get away next time."

The others split off, leaving Cloud, Aerith, Tifa and Cid to head back down the path to the bar. It was a gawdy tourist trap, the kind of place that made your skin crawl just looking at it. There were signs advertising all manner of things for sale, from dumbed down food, to expensive local drinks, and even souvenier shirts. It was called the Turtle's Paradise, whatever that meant. Seeing the exterior of the place, Cloud almost tried to suggest that they look for another place to grab their drink, but Cid started swearing at him again and marched through the door.

They came to a stop as soon as they were inside. The interior of the place wasn't huge, but it was fairly packed with patrons. Still, there was no mistaking the three figures huddled together on stools at the bar. They looked completely out of place amongst the tourists, with their primly pressed blue suits and weapons hanging awkwardly from their hips. There was one with crimson colored hair, one that was bald and wearing sunglasses, and one female with platinum blonde locks falling down her face.

"Turks," Cid snarled.

All of three of them turned on the stools to look at them. Reno shook his head and sighed while Rude just stared blankly at them. Elena, however, jumped off of her stool.

"You!" she shouted, pointing a finger directly at Cloud. With her other hand, she pulled a wicked looking pistol from its holster. "I guess fate has determined that we'd be here with you. Your time of hassling Shinra is over!"

Before Cloud could reach for his sword, Reno reached out with one arm and plucked Elena's weapon out of her hand. "Sit down and shut up," he growled.

She turned on him, rage in her eyes. "What did you say to me?"

Reno took a long sip of a tall glass of fruity liquid. There was an umbrella poking out of the top of the glass. Then he turned back to Elena. "What are we doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"We're on vacation, taking a rest from our work," she answered.

"And yet here you are," Reno said darkly. "Threatening to ruin that vacation."

"But what about—"

"Even the booze tastes bad now," Rude growled, having just put down his own glass.

Reno nodded. "Elena, just sit down and relax. Leave those fools alone for now."

"Fine," Elena said. She slumped back onto her stool, looking over her shoulder once to glare at Cloud and the others. "You lucky fools. The next time we meet, you won't get off this easy. Now get the hell out of my sight."

Reno turned to glare at Elena again before lifting his glass toward Rude. "Drink, buddy," he said brightly. "How long have we been a team? There have been some hard times being a Turk, but I'm glad I did it. I got the chance to meet a crazy wingnut like you."

Rude, his eyes indistinguishable behind his glasses, and his face as blank as ever, raised his own glass and clinked it against Reno's. "To the Turks."

Both men drained their glasses in a single gulp.

They heard a ringing sound and Elena reached into her pocket and pulled out a relay phone. She flipped it open and Cloud listened in on the one-sided conversation.

"What?" she said into the phone with a frown. "He's here? On vacation? Are you sure?"

"Elena," Reno growled. "What did I just say about us being on vacation?"

She flipped the phone closed. "But the, uh, subject we've been after for some time is here in Wutai. The soldiers have him cornered and want our help taking him out."

"We're off duty," Reno said. "We don't have to go save their butts today."

"But we have orders from headquarters to look for him!" Elena said, throwing up her hands.

"Too bad," Rude said. "I don't feel like sobering up enough to go on duty."

"Elena, don't misunderstand," Reno said patiently. "It doesn't make you a professional to sacrifice yourself for your job. That just makes you foolish."

Elena stared at them for a moment. "I don't buy that. We've had orders to find this guy for weeks now. I intend to help catch him."

She got off the stool, tossed one more withering glare at Cloud, and shouldered past them and out there door.

"Reno…" Rude started.

"Relax, buddy," Reno said, turning back to his drink. "She isn't a child. Let her do what she wants."

"Let's go," Cloud said to the others.

Outside once more, Cloud pulled out his communicator and rang Barret. "You guys found anything?"

"Yeah, I was just about to call you," Barret said in what was clearly a whisper. "We're back by the temple that Vincent went to. He says he saw something. You better get over here."

They hustled up the path towards the temple. The others were waiting outside for them, beckoning them over quickly.

"Vincent saw the thief," Barret said.

"She was being taken away by several men," Vincent said. "I saw them in the distance as I was coming out of the temple."

"Locals?" Cloud asked.

"No," Vincent shook his head. "Actually, they looked like typical Midgar slum thugs. Punky clothes, strange hair, tattoos. The guy ordering them around was fat, with an expensive looking coat. He kept going on and on about how he'd finally found a new girl to interview."

Cloud froze. He turned to Tifa and Barret. "You don't think…"

"It _has_ to be Don Corneo," Barret growled. "Although what he's doing this far outside of Midgar is beyond me."

"We just saw the Turks in the bar," Tifa said. Seeing Barret's face, she rushed to continue. "They didn't attack us. Apparently they're on vacation. But they got a call about how their soldiers had found someone they'd been ordered to search for in Wutai. Could be Shinra is after Corneo."

"That's exactly who we're after," said a voice coming up the path behind them.

Cloud turned to see Reno and Rude approaching them. "What do you two want?"

Rude looked down his nose at them. "Corneo has Elena."

"And he's quite good at escaping," Reno added. "We're going to give him a taste of Turk vengeance, but he has a fair number of men with him at last report. We could use some help."

"Right," Cloud grimaced. "Corneo has someone we're after as well. We need to get her back so she can return what she stole from us."

Reno stared at him a moment before cocking his head. "Don't misunderstand. We have no intention of joining up with you. But for now, we'll agree to work together fighting Corneo."

"Fine," Cloud said. "And we have absolutely no intention of cooperating with the Turks after today either. So where are we headed?"

Reno pointed up the path passed the temple. "Our reports indicate that Corneo and his men are trying to hide out in the Dachao Cliffs until they can escape Wutai. He's already killed several of our people. The cliffs are split into two directions, corresponding to two sets of face sculptures carved into the rocks. Between both of us, it shouldn't take too long to find them. Just don't do anything to endanger Elena."

"And you leave our thief alone," Cloud nodded.

They made for the path, an uncomfortable silence permeating the air. It was strange, to be walking in concert with these Shinra kidnappers whom they had fought against several times. Still, Cloud was beginning to see the Turks in a different light. They were bastards, sure, but not just for the sake of it. They followed their orders and did their jobs, treating their duty like any employee in any job. There was a certain honor to it, no matter what underhanded deeds they were asked to carry out

He kept going back to the scene in the bar. Reno and Rude could have hopped off of their barstools and engaged them in a boozy fight if they'd been so inclined. But Reno had told Elena to back off. Why? Because they were on vacation. It seemed silly, thinking about it, but Cloud expected that such simplicity exactly defined Reno and Rude. And maybe most of the other Turks as well.

They hit the split in the path, each direction leading up to a twisted series of sculpted cliffsides, half of them hidden from view. Reno informed them that there were caves built in to the cliffs as well that would have to be searched. A moment later, the Turks left and they were free to head up their path.

They heard the muffled shouts before they actually saw anything. Coming around one of the twists in the path, Cloud heard a high-pitched and angry curse storm being hurled about, followed by the laughter of several men. Then he saw them.

Corneo was standing along the edge of the cliff, just as portly and lewd as ever. He was shifting from foot to foot excitedly, all the while brandishing a beautifully crafted revolver. Six men surrounded him, lounging lazily and chuckling amongst each other. Tied up against the cheeks of one of the huge carved faces on the rock were Yuffie and Elena. Their mouths had been gagged and, though each of them struggled continuously, it was clear that they could not move.

They hadn't been noticed yet, most of them still hidden by the cliff-side. Cloud dropped into a crouch and waved the others back so he could listen to what was going on. As he did so, he quietly removed his sword from his back and motioned for the others to get their weapons ready as well. Then he turned back to watch.

"Ungag them a moment," Corneo laughed happily. He turned to the women as the other men pulled the dirty rags from their mouths. "But if either of you scream, I'll have no choice but to shoot you someplace extremely painful."

As soon as her gag was pulled, Yuffie barked, "Let me go!"

"Oh, but how could I, darling?" Corneo grinned. "With such a delicious little girl like you in my grasp."

"You won't get away with this," Elena said darkly. "I'm one of the Turks."

"Ah, but tonight you will know my loving embrace," Corneo leered.

"Oh, God," Yuffie said nervously. "This is so gross."

"You are quite saucy!" Corneo laughed. "That is why I think I shall entertain you first."

Unable to stand it any longer, Cloud stepped out from around the corner, followed closely by the others. "That's enough, Corneo," he said sharply. "Let the women go. Now."

Corneo turned. "What? Who's there?"

"Oh, man," Yuffie groaned. "Of all the people to rescue me…"

"Oh, it's you," Corneo sneered. "Long time no see. I wouldn't even need to be here if it weren't for you and your silly little group. You have no idea how much pain and suffering you've caused me."

"Can it," Tifa shouted back at him. "Just let those two go."

"Hmm, you guys are serious," Corneo laughed. "That's good. I'm not fooling around this time either. You killed my men back in Midgar. These men here with me now were their friends. They've been itching for a chance at revenge."

Cloud hefted his sword in front of him. "Bring them on."

At a shout from Corneo, his men charged pointing their guns and shooting wildly. Everyone got down in a crouch, Aerith and Cait Sith slinking back behind the cliff, Barret carefully aiming his gun-arm, Nanaki baring his fangs and preparing to pounce, Tifa yanking her gloves tight and getting ready to strike, and Cid twirling his lance directly over his head. They were ready, but Cloud was sure it was still going to be a dangerous fight.

And then, from a little further behind them, deafening shots rang out. Cloud could feel the sonic force blowing the back of his hair as enormous shells flew past him, taking out one of Corneo's men, then another, then another, and another, until all of them lied dead on the ground, bleeding profusely from gaping wounds in their torsos.

Cloud turned and saw Vincent standing stoically at their backs, tall at full height, with seemingly no care given to the shots that had been plinking off the stones around him, smoke issuing wisps from the double-barrels of his gun.

"My men!" Corneo wailed. "You killed them again!"

Cloud turned back to him, standing up and pointing his sword. "You're done, Corneo," he growled. "Now let the women go."

"Wait," Corneo said, holding up one hand. "Just give me a second."

Cloud started walking towards him. "No."

"Just listen to me. This won't take long," Corneo pleaded. "Why do you think a guy like me would swallow his pride and plead for his life?"

Cloud kept advancing on him. "Because you're ready to die."

"Nope," Corneo said. And then, a wicked smile appearing on his face, he lifted the pistol in his hand and pointed it directly at Elena, then Yuffie, then back to Elena.

Cloud froze. "Put the gun down, Corneo."

"I think not. All I have to do is squeeze this trigger and these lovely little ladies' heads will explode like a rotten tomato."

"You coward," Cloud said.

Corneo laughed. "Looks like I'm the won who wins in the end."

"No," came a voice from behind them. "That would be us."

Cloud turned to see Reno coming up the path. He had no weapon in his hands, yet he walked with confidence.

"The Turks?" Corneo squeeked.

"You knew this was going to happen ever since you leaked our plans for Sector Seven," Reno said darkly. "There's no way out of this for you. We're going to take care of you personally."

Corneo's face screwed up with anger. "If that's the case, then you're woman is going down with me."

He turned the pistol on Elena and cocked back the hammer. He closed one eye, aiming carefully at her head. Elena squeezed her eyes shut, obviously anticipating death.

But when the shot rang out, it wasn't her that screamed. It was Corneo, the hand that had been holding the pistol shattered in a mist of blood. He screamed out, tucking the mangled remains of his palm into his stomach, trying desperately to stem the flow of blood.

Cloud looked up towards the cliff where the sound of the gunfire had come from. There, lying prone, his arms outstretched as he'd carefully been aiming his weapon, was Rude.

"Good timing, buddy," Reno shouted at him, even as Corneo dropped to his knees and wailed.

"Just finish this," Rude shouted back.

Reno nodded and sauntered over to Corneo. He picked him up roughly with two hands and dragged him over to the edge of the path, where the cliff fell off several hundred feet. Corneo was still weeping in pain as his heels hung just over the edge, only Reno's fists bunching at his shirt keeping him from going over.

"Okay, Corneo, listen up," Reno said calmly. "You still with us? You're not going to faint on me are you? Good. I'll make this quick. Why do you think we went to all the trouble to team up with those Avalanche guys to get you?"

"Because you knew you'd be victorious?" Corneo asked fearfully.

"No," Reno said darkly. He pulled Corneo's face a bit closer and stared directly into his eyes. "Because it's our job."

And without another word, he gave the Don a light shove, letting his hands go from his shirt and sending him toppling awkwardly over the side of the cliff. They heard a scream followed by a dull, sickening thud.

Don Corneo was dead.

Reno sighed and turned to Cloud. "Help me untie them."

"Right," Cloud said.

They went to work untying the women, first Elena and then Yuffie. Cloud had Vincent keep his gun out and trained on the thief to ensure that she wouldn't get away this time, despite her assurances that she wouldn't try to run. When they were done, the two groups stood facing each other, the Turks on one side and Cloud's group on the other.

"I guess we should thank you for today," Cloud said to Reno.

Before he could his answer, his relay phone rang and he picked it up. "Yes, this is Reno. Yes. Yes sir. I understand." He closed the phone.

"Was that the company?" Elena asked.

"Yes," Reno said, turning back to Cloud, a funny look on his face. "We have new orders. We're to find the group formely called Avalanche and stop them by any means necessary."

Cloud tensed. One hand began inching back towards his sword.

"Now?" Rude asked.

Reno appeared to think about that for a moment before shaking his head. "No. Today we're off duty." He turned to Cloud. "I'm giving you a chance to clear out of Wutai. After that, things go back to normal."

Cloud nodded. "Vincent, get our thief moving down the path. We'll get our materia back and clear out of here."

"Vincent?" Reno frowned. "Vincent Valentine?"

The dark man looked back at him. "Leave me be, Turk."

Reno smiled.

(BREAK)

Although he wasn't quite sure how much to trust his own judgement, Cloud was surprised that how much Yuffie's attitude appeared to genuinely have changed. She showed them directly to her house, a small abode not far from Lord Godo's palace. All the while she kept thanking them for saving her. Cloud did his best to ignore her, but she kept at it so much that he eventually warmed up a bit.

At her house, Yuffie was quick to hand them back their materia. It took a moment for everyone to get things situated in their pockets and satchels, but before long they had things as they were.

"That Corneo guy was a real creep," Yuffie smiled. "I'd rather deal with my dad than that guy."

They all just glared at her.

"I know, I shouldn't have stolen your materia," Yuffie said, hanging her head. "But you have to understand, Wutai used to be a lot more crowded and important. You see what it is now, right? It's a tourist town. After we lost the war, we got peace, but we lost something else. That's why…I mean…if we had a lot of materia, maybe we could get some of our glory back, you know?"

"Listen, thief," Cid barked back at her. "We don't give a damn about the history of Wutai or your feelings about it. You stole our materia and now we've got it back."

"I know, I know," Yuffie drooped. "The thing is, you saved my life back there. Under the tradition of the people of Wutai, I you a life debt. Until I save each and every one of your lives, I am bound to travel with you and keep you safe."

Cloud sighed. "No, you're not. We don't want a thief hanging around with us."

"I'm sorry, but it isn't your choice," Yuffie said. "This is something I have to do. Even if you don't want me to come with you, I'll follow you anyway."

"Oh, great," Tifa said. "That ought to be inconspicuous."

"You see?" Yuffie shrugged. "You might as well just welcome me into the group. It'll be easier that way. Look, I know you don't have any reason to trust me yet, but why don't you all get some sleep here in my house. Call it a sign of good faith. Then we can continue on wherever you were planning to go in the morning before the Turks are up and about."

"That's the thing," Aerith said. "We don't know where we're supposed to go next. Wutai was a bust."

"That Turk lady was saying that they were going after Sephiroth," Yuffie said helpfully. "Is that who you're after too?"

Cloud hesitated, then nodded.

"Well, she said something about him going after something called a keystone," Yuffie said. "Whatever that means. Apparently they think it's in the showroom of someplace called the Gold Saucer."

Cloud studied her. "You're kidding me."

"No," Yuffie shook her head. "That's what she said."

"Come on, Cloud," Aerith said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She sounds like she's trying to be helpful. And she at least gave us a direction to head in. Maybe we should just get some rest here and leave in the morning."

Cloud thought about it for a moment. "Fine. We'll sleep here for the night." Then he gave Yuffie a hard look. "But we'll sleep in shifts. I wouldn't want anything happening to our materia this time."

"Great," Yuffie smiled. "I'll make us some dinner."

They slept in shifts, just as Cloud instructed, but Yuffie didn't try to pull anything this time. Cloud wondered whether she would actually be useful, or just a hinderance. He looked around the room during his shift, seeing the others asleep on the floor. Not just Barret, Tifa and Aerith anymore. Now there was Nanaki, Cait Sith, Vincent, and Cid. Our little group keeps getting bigger.

All the more people to potentially let down, Cloud thought.


	21. Chapter 20: The Keystone

**Chapter 20: The Keystone**

They left Wutai early the next morning, long before the sun rose. Cloud was pleased that they were able to avoid any further confrontation with the Turks, but he was preoccupied with another problem. As he saw it, the only mode of travel available to get them back across the ocean was the Tiny Bronco. Cid seemed to think that they had enough fuel to cross the ocean and then follow the coastline north around to the other side of the western continent, where the Gold Saucer and Corel were located. The problem was in how much time that would take.

The Tiny Bronco wasn't horribly slow, but going around the entire continent would take time. The only other option would be to take the plane directly back towards the opposite shore, travel a couple hundred miles south, and then reclaim the the buggy vehicle that Dio had provided them, assuming it was still stashed outside of the oddly existing Nibelheim. From there they could make a direct run back across the land, past Cosmo Canyon and Gongaga Village, and simply return the way they'd come. It seemed like a waste to just go back the way they'd come, but Cloud was sure it would shave a couple day's travel off of their journey.

He informed them of his preference as they were making for the beach. Cid pushed back on the idea predictably.

"You just want to beach the Tiny Bronco and _leave_ her there?" he asked.

"We did it while visiting Wutai," Cloud shrugged.

"Well, sure, where the beach was uninhabited and no one travels. You can't find any beach like that on the western continent."

"We'll have to risk it," Cloud said firmly. "I don't know what this keystone thing is all about, but if Sephiroth is after it, it must be important."

"Actually, I've heard of they keystone," Aerith said quietly.

Cloud stopped and looked at her. "You have?"

She nodded. "From my mother. She told me that the keystone is a special kind of materia that unlocks the gateway to a very old temple somewhere. According to the legend, it was the Temple of the Ancients."

Cloud shivered. "And Sephiroth is after it."

Cid barked out laughing. "Oh, come on, kid. You aren't taking that seriously, are you? The Temple of the Ancients is just a legend!"

"That's what people thought about the Ancients themselves," Aerith frowned. "The Temple is a real place. My mother told me that it holds untold amounts of wisdom, with direct access to the lifestream. And there's something else. The Temple of the Ancients is supposed to hide a special kind of materia. Something that is considered the ultimate in destruction magic."

Cloud frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

The air seemed just a little bit chillier as they made for the Tiny Bronco and climbed aboard. They pushed away from the beach and started the propellers, zooming away from the coast back toward the western continent.

The next days saw a furious pace of travel for the group. It took two moons for them to reach the other coast, another half a day to get to the buggy outside of Nibelheim, and a full two days unbroken driving to revisit Corel. Once they had made it to the buggy they traveled without stopping, taking turns sleeping in the back of the vehicle between driving shifts. Fatigue wore them down even so. There was little time for much other than the task at hand. It was a sullen mood that found them picking through North Corel once more, past the poverty-stricken merchants and up the gondola to the Gold Saucer's entrance.

Cloud stopped to ask the woman at the ticket counter where Dio's showroom was located. She informed him that it was in the same area as the Battle Room facility, a virtual contraption designed to simulate battle for sport. Cloud and the others headed there immediately.

The group passed by excited patrons engaged in conversation about their Battle Room exploits, and the gamblers surrounding them, and made for a side room clearly labeled as the showroom. Though relatively small, the showroom was absolutely _filled_ with expensive looking trinkets, incredible art, a few ancient looking weapons, and jewelry. In the center of the room, however, was an ornate pedestal. Resting atop it was a dark blue orb of materia. Cloud walked up to it slowly, bending down to read the description plate at the base of the pedestal.

"It's the keystone," he said softly.

"You like that, huh?" he heard a voice from the showroom entrance.

Cloud turned to see the familiar form of a tall, slick looking man with a shock of blonde hair and an expensive suit, opened at the collar to reveal his bare chest. "Hello, Dio."

"Long time no see, my boy," Dio smiled broadly.

Cloud pointed to the keystone. "We need to buy that."

Dio laughed. "Sorry, kid. It's not for sale."

"You know," Cloud started. "Seeing as you falsely imprisoned us, forcing us to fight our way out of your corporate dungeon despite our innocence, I'd have thought you'd be more open to accommodating us."

Dio's expression darkened. "I gave you a damned buggy, didn't I?"

"Sorry," Tifa stepped in. "But that isn't worth the price of our freedom and dignity. Now, we're not asking you to just hand the keystone over. How much would you be willing to sell it to us for?" She reached into her satchel, digging around for their stash of gil.

"A couple hundred thousand would cover it," Dio sighed.

Tifa stopped digging and looked back up at him slowly. "We don't have that kind of cash."

"Of course you don't," Dio said. He turned to Cloud. "And frankly I don't want all kinds of people coming around asking to buy this thing. It's just going to draw out the thieves and hooligans. Just yesterday a dangerous looking guy in black was here asking about it. Who the hell has the number one tattooed on their arm?"

"Sephiroth," Cloud said quietly.

"Look, you've been good to me in the past, so I'll let you have the keystone on one condition."

"What's that?" Cloud asked.

Dio pointed back towards the Battle Room simulator. "Put on a good show in there, generate some money for me from the betting booths, and you can have it for a couple thousand gil."

(BREAK)

As it turned out, the Battle Room wasn't designed with someone like Cloud in mind. Between his level head, being in shape, and his Soldier training taking over, he fared well. It was something else, fighting virtual enemies for sport, hearing the roar of the crowd of hundreds around him as they watched and cheered, knowing that people were alternatively betting on him or against him. There was a certain rush when he finished off one of the virtual enemies, slicing his very real sword through their wispy holographic images. Before long it was over and the Battle Room darkened, leaving him to exit the simulator and find his friends and Dio pushing their way through to him amidst legions of spectators.

Dio pushed his way to the front, past Tifa and Aerith, who were both beaming at him.

"That was pretty good, boy," Dio smirked. "You should have seen the betting numbers. No one thought you'd last that long. We made a _fortune_."

"The keystone," Cloud said simply.

"Sure," Dio nodded, pulling the materia orb from his jacket and handing it over. "A promise is a promise, I guess. You earned it."

Cloud turned the keystone over in his hands, noting how heavy it felt. The blue colour was something else, at once shimmering and captivating. He thought he could see his reflection in it for a moment, but then decided that the eyes looking back at him weren't his at all, but someone else's. Before he could look deeper, however, they disappeared.

"Well, boy," Dio sighed. "Thanks for the laughs. I'm sure we'll meet again."

As he walked away, the others gathered around Cloud, peering down at the keystone in his hands. He turned it over for them to see.

"It's materia," Cid said.

"But different," Nanaki mewed. "You can feel it just looking."

"You should probably put it away," Barret said. "Something that valuable is going to attract the wrong kind of attention if we're brandishing it about."

"Yeah," Cloud said. "Who wants to carry it?"

Cait Sith stepped forward. "Let me have it," he said in his mechanical voice. With one hand, he reached down to his white metal belly and pulled open a small hatch that Cloud hadn't noticed before. "I can keep it in here."

Cloud handed it over. "Just don't lose it." He looked around at the others. "Well, should we get moving?"

"Moving where?" Vincent said darkly. "We still don't know where this Temple of the Ancients is."

"Folks?"

It was the voice of one of the Battle Room attendents, in her dark uniform. She was walking up to them.

"I just wanted to inform you," she went on. "That we're experiencing a small technical problem on our gondola. It should be back up and running in a couple of hours, but we're giving all Gold Saucer patrons these coupons in the meantime."

She handed over several small tickets. Looking down at them, Cloud saw that they were redeemable for a free stay at any of the Gold Saucer hotels. "We can't leave?" he asked.

"We're really sorry for the inconvenience," the attendant said blandly. "We hope to have the problem resolved shortly."

"This happens occasionally," Cait Sith said mechanically. "Why don't we hunker down and get some rest until the gondola is repaired? I know some people at one of the theme hotels."

Cloud sighed. "Fine. Lead the way."

(BREAK)

The hotel Cait Sith took them to was about as hokey an establishment as Cloud could imagine. Dark and foreboding in the vein of an old castle, it was made to look like a haunted house. The attendents all wore gruesome costumes made to look as though they'd suffered brutal injuries. Holographic ghosts wisped about the ceiling.

After stowing their things in separate rooms, they made their way back to the lobby and lounged around together, chatting in groups. Cid and Vincent engaged themselves by playing on one of the chess board setups off to one side. Aerith seemed to be in a whispered debate about something with Nanaki. Barret and Tifa were looking at a wall of brochures and maps, discussing what they thought would be coming next. Yuffie had disappeared into the gift shop momentarily, returning with a sly grin on her face and the pockets of her shorts looking a little fuller than when she'd left.

Cait Sith whirred up to him on his mechanical joints. "We don't usually get a chance to just sit around as a group like this, do we?"

"I suppose not," Cloud shrugged. "To be honest, it feels like I haven't sat down and done nothing since I left Midgar. Even before that, maybe."

"That's the thing," Caith Sith continued. "I haven't been here since the beginning, so I don't know exactly what's going on. Neither have some of the others. Maybe you should give us all a quick summary, for those of us that don't know."

"Hell, I'm all for that," Cid piped up, looking away from his game.

Barret snorted. "I've been here since the beginning and I _still_ don't know what the hell is going on."

The others were all looking at him, so Cloud addressed them. "Okay, I'll give it a shot. We're going after Sephiroth, the once great warrior of Shinra's Soldier corps. He is searching for the Promised Land."

"What the hell is that?" Cid asked.

"A land full of mako energy," Cloud answered. "At least that's what Shinra believes. I don't know for sure that it even exists."

Aerith stepped forward. "The Cetra will return to the Promised Land. It is a land of supreme happiness."

"Cetra?" Cid asked, his nose wrinkling. "Sounds like some kind of disesase."

"It's what the Ancients called themselves," Aerith glared at him. "And the Promised Land isn't something you can know about in the traditional sense. You search and travel until you feel it. When you're there, then you will know that you have found it."

Cloud looked at her. "You can feel it, can't you?"

She hesitated and then nodded. "I think so."

Tifa cleared her throat. "So Sephiroth is traveling the world because he's searching for the Promised Land? He wants supreme happiness?"

"I don't think so," Cloud shook his head. "He wants to take the world back for Jenova, who he thinks is his mother."

Vincent's head snapped at the words, but he stayed silent.

"Then why is he looking for the Promised Land?" Barret growled.

"Because he thinks it will make him powerful," Cloud answered. "And I think he believes in this ultimate destruction materia we've heard about. It's associated with the Temple of the Ancients and we know that Sephiroth was here asking Dio about the keystone."

"I've been meaning to ask," Barret said. "What's up with that tattoo of his? The number one? Those people in Nibelheim had number tattoos as well. Are they connected?"

"I would guess so," Tifa said. "But who knows how many of them are out there."

"I have a number tattoo," Nanaki mewed softly.

They all turned to look at him. For the first time, Cloud saw fear in Nanaki's eyes. His head drooped slightly as he looked around at them. "Show us," Cloud said.

Nanaki turned his haunches towards them. Inked onto his skin, barely visible beneath his orange fur, was the number thirteen. "Hojo put it on me when I was captured," Nanaki mewed.

"So there's at least thirteen," Tifa said softly.

"I think Hojo did something to those people in Nibelheim," Aerith put in. "But I can't figure out what it has to do with Sephiroth. I think the best course of action is to just go after him ourselves and not worry about the others."

"Me too," Barret shook his head. "This is all too damn confusing."

"Aerith," Cloud said. "Do you have some kind of plan for when we confront Sephiroth?"

"I…" Aerith began. "I'm tired, I think. I'm going to go to bed now."

She smiled weakly at them and then hurried up the hotel stairs towards her room.

"What was that all about?" Vincent asked, his eyes trailing after her.

"I don't know, but I'm tired too," Barret growled. "We should all get a good night's sleep." He too ascended the stairs.

"Cloud," Nanaki said, padding up to where he and Tifa stood. "I have a number tattoo, just like those men in Nibelheim. Am I going to go mad like them?"

Tifa bent down and patted his head. "I don't know what Hojo did to you, but you've been all right so far, haven't you?"

"But…"

"Be strong," Tifa said firmly. "You're not the only one who's worried, but we'll get through all of this together, okay?"

Nanaki looked up at her as though disbelieving, the forlorn expression on his feline face never wavering.

The others went up to their rooms after that, Nanaki disappearing into Tifa's room to curl up at the foot of her bed. Cloud tried to sleep for a long time, but eventually gave up. The room was comfortable enough, but his thoughts had his mind racing. What was Sephiroth's plan? What was this ultimate destruction materia they'd heard about? Did the Promised Land truly exist?

And what is Aerith planning, he wondered. She knows something, or thinks she does. The look she'd had in her eyes worried him more than anything else. Aerith wasn't the weak little girl he'd thought upon first meeting her in the slums of Midgar. She'd proved herself a valuable member of the group time and time again.

So why am I so afraid?

_Because you know you can't protect her_.

Yes I can, he thought. I was in Soldier.

He found himself standing in his hotel room, fully clothed and staring absently out the window. The hotel offered a pretty spectacular view of the rest of the Gold Saucer. The chocobo racetracks were off in the distance. Above it all was the Lover's Ride, the slow moving ferris track where couples lost themselves in each other while seeing the sights.

It's just like the train back in Midgar, Cloud thought. Those people get on the ride, but they can only go where the tracks take them. What about my ride? Where are my tracks taking me? And can I get off them?

His thoughts were broken up by a soft knock at the door. He walked over and opened it, seeing Aerith standing there blushing and smiling. She was dressed once more in her tight red shirt and pink skirt that she'd bought back in Costa Del Sol. Cloud did his best not to stare, but it was difficult.

"Hey," she grinned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I owe you a date from when you rescued me in Midgar and I haven't made good on it."

"What?"

"A date, Cloud. You and me. Or haven't you ever been on a date before?"

Cloud frowned. "I guess I haven't."

Aerith nodded. "Too busy fighting the world all your life?" She reached out and took his arm. "Oh well. Let's get going."

Cloud allowed her to lead him from his room, down and out of the hotel, and through the transport system to the main hub connected to the gondola station. There Aerith pulled him towards the bank of transport elevators with all of their destinations lighting up above them. There was another Gold Saucer attendant standing near the elevators, dressed in her prim uniform, and she walked over to them with a smile.

"You two look like a happy couple!" she grinned.

"Uh," Cloud stammered, looking sideways and seeing Aerith trying to stifle a laugh.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're doing something special for our guests to make up for the gondola being down," the attendant continued. She held out two printed tickets. "Not only are all of our non-wagering attractions free of charge, but we're putting on a delightful show in the Event Square."

"What kind of show?" Aerith asked, looking excited.

"It's a tale of love and adventure," the attendant said. "The tale of the legendary Alfred and Princess Rosa."

"Oh, I _love_ that story," Aerith clapped her hands together. "Come on, Cloud. Let's go!"

Cloud sighed and followed her into the elevator marked for the Event Square and it whisked them away. Aerith chattered happily away, telling him about how her mother used to tell her The Tale of Alfred and Rosa when she was a child before tucking her into bed. Cloud had heard the story as a youth as well. Everyone knew it.

But when the elevator doors opened up to a large auditorium with a stage at the center, he almost had to laugh.

"This looks ridiculous," he said.

"Hmm," Aerith frowned. "They certainly haven't put much thought into their scenery or props, have they?"

It was an understatement to say the least. The stage was constructed of simple wood planks, the backdrop looked like a single white sheet with crudely drawn watercolor paintings of trees and a castle on it, and the props on the stage looked like something out of a children's school. But despite all of that, the seating was nearly filled and people were whispering with one another impatiently.

"Hi," a Gold Saucer employee said, coming over to them. "I have great news. You two are our one-hundreth couple of the night. That means you get to play the leads in tonight's show!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Cloud sighed.

Aerith giggled.

"Oh, don't worry," the employee said quickly. "It isn't hard. You don't even have to follow a script. Just play it however you want and the rest of the cast will cover up for you. If you'll follow me."

"But-" Cloud started.

"Oh, don't spoil the fun," Aerith admonished him, dragging him along behind the employee. "This sounds like it'll be a good time."

They were shown into a small area behind the stage where several actors were putting the finishing touches on their makeup and stagehands were taking their places behind the scenery sheet. A young woman introduced herself as the production manager and had someone else apply makeup to their faces. Lastly they were fitted with comically brief costumes that fit over their clothes. On Cloud they placed fake armor over his clothes, took away his sword, and replaced it with a fake one made with what appeared to be paper mache.

Cloud pulled the production manager aside. "I've never done anything like this," he said. "Maybe you should find someone else."

"Sorry, there's no time," she replied. She reached up and placed a hokey looking fake helmet on his head. "You're on first."

And she shoved him through a small opening out onto the stage.

Cloud tried to look around, but the lights glaring around him made it so the audience was nothing but a blurry shadow. Up close, the props looked even more ridiculous than they had from afar. Unsure of what to do, Cloud stepped to the center of the stage.

A voice boomed over unseen speakers around him. "Long, long ago, an evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia," the voice said, narrating the play. "Princess Rosa had been kidnapped by the evil Dragon Lord, Valvados. All the people of the land feared for her safety. Just then, the legendary hero Alfred appeared."

The crowd applauded loudly. Looking around, Cloud saw he was still alone on the stage.

They must mean me, he thought. He raised his fist in the air meekly and the crowd applauded louder. From off stage, a flamboyantly dressed knight twirled his way towards him, stopping next to Cloud and raising his arms in the air theatrically.

"Oh, great legendary hero Alfred," the knight said in a booming voice. "I know in my soul that fate has sent you here to help us. Please, save our beloved princess, Rosa!"

The knight stepped away, knelt down, and pointed with both hands off stage. As he did so, another actor dressed in a purple robe with a sparkling crown atop his head danced out onto the stage.

"Please, Alfred," the knight boomed. "Talk to our king!"

Unsure of what to do, and feeling quite stupid on top of it, Cloud walked over to the man dressed as a king. "Uh, hey there," he said.

"Oh, legendary hero, Alfred," the king sang. "You have come to save my beloved Rosa. The evil Dragon Lord, Valvados has kidnapped her and whisked her off to his lair on top of his mountain peak. You will require help in beating him, I am sure. Allow me to introduce my two most loyal subjects, this knight with whom you have already spoken, and our kingdom's finest wizard!"

The lights dimmed briefly. Sound effects of thunder crashed from the speakers as the lights flickered to simulate lightning. As this happened, a comical figure in a tall pointy hat and a long blue robe waltzed onto the stage, twirling his arms and kicking out his legs before coming to rest beside the knight.

"Whose help will you seek, hero Alfred?" the King sang.

Cloud shrugged and walked over to the knight, deciding that he looked the least strange of the two. "Um," he started. "I need your help, knight."

The knight, still kneeling, looked up at him while spreading his arms wide in a dramatic gesture. "Oh, Alfred, what would you have me do?"

"We're, uh, going to defeat the evil Dragon Lord."

The narrator's voice cut in over the speakers. "And so they formulated their plan, the two gentle warriors. They would defeat the Dragon Lord with the power of braun, beating him down and regaining the prize of the kingdom, the beautiful Princess Rosa."

The crowd cheered. Not knowing what else to do, Cloud faced the audience and gave them a thumbs up, eliciting a round of laughter.

"But someone else was listening to their plans," the narrator continued. "The evil Dragon Lord had come down from his mountain with his stolen prize in hand, intent on punishing the kingdom further with death and destruction."

A big lumbering figure approached them from offstage. Cloud had to hide his head to keep from laughing. It was obviously a man, but he was dressed in an oversized green dragon costume, complete with scaly tail and horns on its head. The most hysterical part was the open mouth and the fact that between the lamely fashioned teeth anyone who was looking could see the man's face poking out.

He had Aerith by the hand, pretending to drag her along. Cloud was more interested in the outfit they had given her to wear. She wore a long flowing dress, one truly fit for a princess. The top had an old-fashioned bust lift trimmed with lace. Aerith, slight of figure as she might be, looked downright curvaceous.

The man in the dragon costume issued a weak roar that caused some in the audience to snicker. "I am the evil Dragon Lord, Valvados!" he shouted in a deep voice. "I have not yet harmed your princess, because I have been expecting _you_!"

Aerith put one forearm to her head. "Oh, legendary hero," she wailed. "Please help me!"

Cloud could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"Do not worry Alfred!" the knight shouted. He pulled a fake sword from his sheath. "I will save the princess according to our plan!"

The knight ran at the Dragon Lord, waving his sword above his head. In what was obviously a predetermined choreographed move, the Dragon Lord swiped at the knight with two hands, sending him crashing off into the scenery.

"Ha, ha!" the Dragon Lord laughed loudly. "I have defeated your knight, hero. What will you do now?"

The narrator cut in again. "And so our hero realized that simple strength would never defeat the Dragon Lord. Instead he had to brandish the one weapon that evil has always feared: love!"

Cloud looked up at the speakers. "Uh, what?"

The guy dressed as the king leaned over to him. "Go kiss your princess. That's how the story ends."

Cloud stared back at him. "Wait…what?"

The king grabbed him lightly with both hands and pushed him towards Aerith. "Go kiss your damn princess, kid. It's how the story ends."

Cloud, feeling exceedingly foolish, walked over to the Dragon Lord and Aerith. He took Aerith's hands, seeing her face blushing, and pulled her gently away.

"Cloud," Aerith said softly, looking into his eyes. Then she smiled. "I mean Alfred. You don't have to make a big deal out of this."

But Cloud barely heard her. He didn't know why, but looking down into her eyes, all the sounds and sights around him melted away. She was staring back up at him, cheeks red, eyes bright and liquid. He hadn't noticed much before, but her skin was that strange kind of pale that seemed to exude elegance and innocence at once.

He took one hand and held her cheek. He hadn't been sure how she'd react, but she surprised him by closing her eyes momentarily and nuzzling her nose into his palm. And when she looked back up at him, she got up on her toes, leaning against him, falling into him, tumbling further into his grasp.

And she kissed him. It wasn't simple and it wasn't cute, but nor was it lavacious. There was passion in it, their lips bonding together as they explored one another's mouths, but it was something Cloud knew was beautiful. He reached around and gripped the small of her back, holding her close, feeling warmth spreading throughout his body.

Why does this feel so right? Why does this feel so familiar?

_Because it was I who kissed her once_.

He shuddered at the unbidden thought, confused as to what in the world it could possibly mean. Perhaps it was that shudder that caused Aerith to pull away from him, smiling in an embarrassed way, her face flushed with red.

The sounds around them came back to him then. The crowd was erupting with applause and the Dragon Lord bellowed.

"Curses! The power of love! I have been defeated!"

"Look!" the king sang. "Love has triumphed over evil! Let us go back to the castle and celebrate!"

"Oh, how profound the power of love," the narrator spoke as the curtains fell over the stage. "And so the legendary hero Alfred and our story live on happily ever after."

(BREAK)

After they had gotten help in removing their costumes and washing away the makeup, Cloud and Aerith returned to the bank of elevators near the gondola station. After the play, he'd worried that perhaps there would be awkwardness between them. But, though there seemed to be less conversation now, they walked together easily. While they were in the elevator headed back to the station, Aerith snuggled up next to him and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and resting her head on his shoulder.

Now they were standing at the elevators again. Cloud asked her what she wanted to do next.

"How about that ride that goes all the way around the Gold Saucer?" she asked.

"The Lover's Ride?" Cloud said.

She blushed again. "Yeah. The sites are probably pretty amazing."

So they took another elevator to that area, got in line, and boarded the small enclosed coaster car. It jerked them out of the station and set off on its track, out into the open air high above all the Gold Saucer attractions. They sat next to one another, Aerith looking out the window.

"Wow," she breathed softly. "Look at that."

Cloud leaned over to look. They were passing through a series of beautiful searchlights, carnival rides, and neon signs. People below them were waiting in line for all manner of fun things. In mere moments they were sliding along just above the chocobo tracks, watching as the large birds raced aside one another, jockeys perched on their backs and urging them along.

"It's all so pretty," she said. Then she pointed. "Look at that!"

They were coming up high above the Gold Saucer now. Timed with their passing, several multi-colored fireworks exploded above them, showering them with shimmering light.

She snuggled up against him again, taking his hand and lightly kissing his cheek. Then she rested her head on his shoulder again and let out a deep sigh.

"At first," she whispered. "It bothered me how you looked so much like him. Two completely different people, but you looked so similar. The way you walk, the gestures you make. I think I must have seen him again in you."

"Aerith?" Cloud asked.

But she buried her head in his shoulder all the more. "I know. You're different. Things are different now. I'm different." Then she lifted her head up and looked directly into his eyes. But this time there was no romance, only concern. "Cloud, I'm searching for you."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to meet you," she said.

"But I'm right here."

"I know, I know," she shook her head. "But I want to meet…you."

Before he could ask her what she meant, the coaster car jerked to a halt. Looking around, Cloud was surprised to find that they were back in the Lover's Ride station. They climbed out, Aerith taking his hand once again.

"I had fun tonight," she said simply. "I hope we'll get the chance to do something like this again someday."

Cloud stared into her eyes. "Why wouldn't we?"

She bit her lip, but didn't answer his question. "Did you have fun too?"

"Sure," Cloud said. In truth, thinking back on the entire evening, he couldn't seem to think of anything besides the kiss they'd shared.

"I'm glad," she said softly. She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and holding him close in a hug. When she was done, she leaned up and kissed him again. It wasn't new this time, but it was just as exhilarating. Then she pulled away. "It's late. I should probably get to bed."

"Sure," Cloud said. "I'll take you back."

They'd ridden the elevator back to the station hub, intending on going directly back to the hotel. But just as they were exiting their elevator, Cloud caught a glimpse of Cait Sith disappearing into the elevator for the Battle Room square.

"Hey!" Cloud called out, wondering what that fortune telling machine was doing walking around.

Cait Sith turned and saw them. But instead of responding, he jabbed hurriedly at the elevator buttons and the doors closed and wisked him away.

"What was that all about?" Aerith frowned.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not sure. But I've got a bad feeling…"

"Let's go after him."

Cloud nodded and pushed the elevator button. A moment later they were exiting into the open air of the platform outside the Battle Room building when they saw something that shocked them.

It was the sound that he noticed first, the steady _whump-whump_ noise of a helicopter. Confusion was short-lasting as he looked upwards and saw the Shinra helicopter he'd seen in Costa Del Sol flying overhead. That Turk, Tseng, was leaning out its side, holding out both hands expectedly.

And directly below, the keystone in his mechanical hands, Cait Sith was looking upwards.

"Wait!" Cloud shouted, rushing towards them. "Hold on!"

It was too late. Cait Sith reared back and threw the keystone upwards awkwardly. Tseng reached out and snatched it out of the air, holding it up briefly. Without another word, the helicopter veered off and away from the Gold Saucer.

Cloud and Aerith reached Cait Sith just as he was turning around, his machine arms raised in defense. "Hold on a second. I won't run or hide."

"You son of a bitch," Cloud growled, tearing his sword from his back.

"Yes, I was spying for Shinra," Cait Sith said quickly in his mechanical voice. "I was hired by them to infiltrate your group."

"We trusted you," Aerith said, sounding more hurt than anything else. "I can't believe you did that."

"Believe me, I have my reasons," Cait Sith said. "But I can't reveal them to you now. I still want to help you. I want to fight with you. Can't we just continue on like this never happened?"

"Never happened?" Cloud roared angrily, not caring that several people had appeared in the Battle Room building's door to see what all the commotion was about. "Are you insane? You've got a lot of guts asking that after being a Shinra spy!"

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Cait Sith said simply. "It'd be a waste of time, I'm afraid. This body is nothing but a machine, but I'm controlling it from Shinra headquarters."

Aerith stepped forward. "You're a Shinra employee? Who? Tell me your name."

"No," Cait Sith replied defiantly. "I can't tell you that."

"You won't get anything out of a Shinra spy," Cloud growled

"See?" Cait Sith said. "It's pointless to argue. Yes, I am a Shinra employee. But I can tell you that we're not entirely enemies. Not everyone at Shinra thinks the same as the upper brass, you know. And there's something that bothers me about you people."

"Bothers you?" Aerith frowned.

"It's your way of life. You risk your lives every day, continuing on this journey, fighting past one danger after another. But you don't get paid. You don't get praised. Seeing that…" Cait Sith paused. "It just makes me think about my life. I don't think I'd feel too good about my life if things ended the way they are now. So, even though I have some obligations to my employer, I want to help you, because I think what you're doing is good and necessary."

"I don't believe a word coming out of your machine mouth," Cloud spat. "Once a spy, always a spy. If you think I'm going to let someone like you continue traveling with our group, you're delusional."

Cait Sith's shoulders drooped in a decidedly human gesture. "I was afraid you wouldn't listen to reason. I prepared something in case this happened. Why don't you listen to this." He reached up and flipped a switch on the side of his body.

Immediately there was a burst of static, followed by the whimpering of a little girl.

"Papa," the girl whimpered. "I want Papa and Tifa…"

"Hey!" Aerith shouted, her face screwed up with anger. "That's Marlene!"

The voice on the speaker stopped crying. "Flower lady?" it hiccupped. "Is that the flower lady?"

Before they could respond, Cait Sith reached up and flipped the switch off again. "So you see, you have to do as I say."

Cloud was literally trembling with rage. "You're the lowest form of scum—"

"Enough," Cait Sith cut him off. "I didn't want to do this. Using tricks and takig hostages isn't my style. But this is how it is. There are no compromises to be made. So we'll continue on as we were before."

Cloud looked down at the ground, unable to see a way out. "I'm sorry, Marlene," he said softly.

"Trust me, she'll be fine," Cait Sith said. "I'm not in this to hurt anyone. I want to help. And I'll prove it."

"How?" Aerith asked, looking frustrated.

"You're looking for the Temple of the Ancients, right?" Cait Sith asked. "Shinra discovered its location recently. As a sign of good faith, I'll tell you where it is."

"Tell us now," Cloud said.

But Cait Sith shook his head. "Sorry. I need to make sure you don't leave me behind. I'll tell you tomorrow when we leave. For now, I'm heading back to the hotel."

And he turned his back on them, walking back towards the elevator. Cloud looked down to see his sword still in his hands. Forget it, he thought. He won't hurt Marlene. I'll smash that stupid machine body of his to pieces. I'll make it so he can never spy on us again.

But Aerith put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head slightly. "Cloud," she said. "Don't be rash."

His shoulders sagged. "We're stuck, I guess. We have to do what he says."

"I just hope Marlene isn't too afraid," Aerith nodded. "And I wonder what happened to Mom."

And I wonder when the people that get involved in my cancerous life will stop being hurt because of me, Cloud thought as they walked back to the elevators to go back to the hotel.

I wonder when I'll stop hurting the people I'm trying to help.


	22. Chapter 21: The Temple Of The Ancients

**Chapter 21: Temple Of The Ancients**

They'd gotten back late and, with all that had gone on, Cloud couldn't sleep. He passed the time twisting and turning on his bed, the way a child does when they have a cold just bad enough to ward of rest. What was he supposed to do about Cait Sith, the Shinra spy that had manipulated them into giving up the Keystone, but who had also fought along side them all in battle after battle? Should he tell the rest of the group? Would that do more harm than good? Didn't they deserve to know?

In the end, he decided to punt on the question. If he trusted any of his friends to do the right thing, it was Aerith. He would leave it up to her to tell the others if she so chose.

Morning came slowly. The sun rose in centimeters, spilling over the mountains through the windows, casting shadows from Gold Saucer attractions everywhere. Unsure of what else to do, he got up and made his way down to the hotel lobby.

Apparently no one else was able to sleep either. The entire group was waiting for him, lounging in chairs and holding quiet conversations. Cait Sith marched right up to him as though the previous nights events had never occurred.

"What took you so long, Cloud?" he asked in his mechanical voice. It was almost enough to make Cloud sick. "About the Temple of the Ancients, I think if we get back to the Tiny Bronco and use it to cross to the islands southeast of the mainland, we should be able to find it. The area hasn't been inhabited for a long, long time, which is probably why nobody knows it's there."

"And how do you know all this, exactly?" Barret asked suspiciously.

The machine hesitated. "It doesn't matter, does it? The information is reliable."

"So we're talking about backtracking _again_?" Cid shook his head. "All the way back to the Tiny Bronco and then on down the coast?"

"Three days," Vincent said softly. "No more than four."

"Whatever," Cloud said, taking a moment to glare at Cait Sith. "Let's just go see if the gondola is working yet and get moving."

They were back in the buggy and on their way to the Tiny Bronco within the hour.

(BREAK)

By the time they ditched the buggy once more outside of whatever Nibelheim had become, they were all irritable from being cooped up together. Not wanting to waste time resting, Cloud was forced to hope that the open air of the Tiny Bronco would be enough to put everyone in a more pleasant mood.

His hopes were dashed rather quickly.

"You think you can get any closer to those rocks, you idiot?" Barret growled from the back of the plane as they zipped on down the coast. "It'd sure be nice if our journey could end with you dashing our heads against a bunch of boulders, don't you think?"

Cid turned around with a snarl. "You want to drive, numbskull? You can't, can you? You're a damned pilot like Sherra's a cook, which is to say not at all. So cut the shit and let me get us where we're going."

"Humans are so nice to one another," Nanaki mewed sarcastically.

"At least we don't walk around naked," Yuffie snapped. "And what the hell _are_ you, anyway? Some kind of overgrown tabby?"

"That's enough," Cloud said sharply. "Cid, how much longer before we get to the islands?"

"No more than a couple of hours."

"You see?" Aerith smiled. "We're almost there."

"We're almost there," Tifa repeated in a mocking voice eerily similar to Aerith's. "Dear lord, are you _ever_ anything other than sweet and chipper?"

"Well, excuse me," Aerith frowned.

It went on like that for the next three hours. Then they left the continent's coastline behind and drew out into the open sea. There they all fell silent, with childhood stories of sea monsters dominating their thoughts. With suprising speed, a long, lush green island appeared in the distance.

"Look at the size of that forest," Barret breathed.

Cloud couldn't help but stare. The trees themselves were enormous. Even from the distance he was sure they were larger than any of the buildings in Midgar. But as they approached the coast, the forest became an afterthought.

"What the hell is _that_?" Cid gasped.

"The Temple of the Ancients," Aerith said simply.

And somehow, Cloud knew she was right. From what looked to be the center of the expansive forest shot a black steppe-style pyramid, made perhaps of obsidian-like material. Even without a close look, Cloud knew it was a place of immense age and importance.

They beached the Tiny Bronco and headed directly inland, into the forest. It was evening when they stoo at the entrance gate to the Temple of the Ancients.

Looking up a towering set of stairs to the entryway at the top, Cloud shivered.

"This is it," Aerith said quietly as they all stood together. "This is the Temple of the Ancients. I…I can feel it. I can feel the knowledge of my people. I can feel them all around us."

"Around us?" Cloud asked.

"They want desperately to become one with the planet, but they're stopping it with an immense strength of will. They're staying here for us. For the future."

She dropped to her knees, putting her face close to the ground, as though listening.

"Aerith?" Cloud asked. "What does all of this mean?"

She stood abruptly, her forehead creased in concentration. She looked up at the temple. "They're uneasy," she said. "But happy. They've been waiting for me to arrive. We have to go inside."

"Right," Cloud nodded. He turned to the others. "Tifa, you come with me. The rest of you wait outside and keep your communicators on. If we run into any trouble, come in after us."

"Why don't we just go in with you now?" Barret growled.

"Because I don't know what's inside," Cloud said firmly. "And it might be dangerous. There's no reason to put everyone at risk until we know what this place is."

The three of them began climbing the steep steps up to the entrance at the top. The stone beneath their feet was slippery wth moss and pocked with small calcium holes, cementing the notion that this place was one of forgotten history. Cloud thought back to stories he'd been told as a child, stories of jungle tribes and their arcane monuments to heretic Gods. Were those stories built on the history of the Cetra?

His head began to get light as they neared the top. A moment's look around confirmed the height they'd reached, even as they were canopied by the forest around them. Cloud spent the time climbing trying to think up a way for ancient peoples to construct such a massive structure as the temple, but he came up empty.

Aerith was hurrying ahead, with him and Tifa trailing behind. When they came to the top of the temple, lying at the foot of the entrance was a man in a black cloak, looking similar to the men they'd met in Nibelheim. Aerith and Tifa knelt at his side.

"Hey!" Aerith shouted at him. "Are you okay?"

The black cloaked figure appeared to fight to raise his head up. Cloud was glad for the shadows hiding his face, because what little glimpse he had was frighteningly pale and sickly. "Black…materia," the man moaned.

Tifa, hesitating for only a moment, reached down and peeled one of this shawls back to look at his forearm. "The number nine," she said softly. "Another man with a tattoo."

"Does that mean Sephiroth is here?" Cloud asked.

"I'm not sure," Aerith shook her head.

Abruptly, Cloud's head exploded with pain and a white whine filled his inner ear. He fell to his knees and shook his head violently and shut his eyes as hard as he could, willing the mysterious pain to go away. He rubbed at his eyes furiously as they too began to burn.

"Cloud?" one of the girls said. He couldn't tell which.

What is this?

He forced his eyes open, looking upwards at the top of apex of the temple. And there, staring back at him, perched on the stone peak like some kind of raptor, was the wispy visage of a man in a black cloak, with long pale hair and an impossibly long sword hanging from his back.

"Sephiroth," he said weakly.

Then the girls were there, kneeling beside him, their hands comforting him, rapidly asking him if he was alright. He was distracted by them long enough to tear his eyes away from his nemesis and when he looked back, the image of Sephiroth was gone.

The way it had looked to him, Cloud wondered if it had ever truly been there.

"Cloud, say something," Tifa said pleadingly.

"I'm fine," he said, getting to his feet. "Let's just go inside."

Walking through the temple's entrance was like being transported to another world. The sun-streamed forest outside gave way to a dark and dank room constructed completely of stone. A single wide beam of light shot through from a hole above, shining upon a single slab stone altar along the far wall.

"Cloud, look," Tifa said, pointing to one side of the altar.

There, crumpled in the shadow of the stone, was a man dressed in a dark blue suit and tie, his long black hair tied back in a ponytail. "Tseng," Cloud said. "I guess we knew you Turks would be here."

Tseng looked up at them with apparent difficulty. "Be…careful…"

"He's injured," Aerith said quietly. She walked over to look down on the man, a conflicted look on her face. "What happened to you?"

"We were had," he groaned. "All this time, we had it wrong. Sephiroth fooled us into thinking he was after the Promised Land, but he wants something far more dangerous."

Cloud stepped forward. "Sephiroth is inside the temple?"

"See for yourself," Tseng glared back at him. He turned back to Aerith and his expression softened. "Perhaps if you had stayed we would have figured it out sooner. Maybe we could have done some good together."

"You wanted to exploit the Promised Land," Aerith shook her head. "But that was because you didn't understand what the Promised Land _is_. It's nothing like you've imagined. And I never would have helped you. Shinra never could have won."

"Harsh and hopeful," Tseng said softly, smiling. "That's you, Aerith. I wish you wouldn't go down there, but I know I can't stop you." He reached into his jacket, wincing. When he retrieved the Keystone, the jacket fell away enough to see a crimson red stain on his white shirt, darkened with blood from what must have been a deep cut. "Take this and put it in the slot in the center of the altar," he said. "I won't stand in your way."

Aerith reached out and took the keystone from him. With what had to be an immense amount of effort, Tseng pulled himself away from the altar to slump along one of the walls. Cloud couldn't tell if he'd remained conscious or not, but there was no question of him being a threat, injured as he was.

"Tseng," Aerith sniffed.

"Are you crying?" Cloud asked.

She shook her head and turned away. "He's our enemy, I know. But I've known Tseng since I was little. I've known him for years. There aren't a lot of people I can say that about. In fact, there are probably only a handful of people in the world that really know me."

Cloud reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Hey, I know you, don't I?"

He'd meant for it to be comforting, but she looked even sadder than before.

"Look," he said. "We can sort out the emotions later, right? Let's just put the Keystone in the altar and get to work."

With a grim nod and one last glance back at Tseng, she walked over to the altar, turned the Keystone over in her hands a couple of times, and placed it in a small circular groove.

"What happens now?" Tifa asked.

"Wait for it," Cloud said.

Even before he finished speaking, the Keystone began to glow a pale blue. The light eminating from it pulsed like a heartbeat, getting brighter each time. Eventually it began to look as though the entire altar was glowing and the light got so bright that they had to avert their eyes.

"I can't see," Tifa said from somewhere to the side.

Cloud reached out and felt for her hand, taking it and squeezing tight. With his other hand he reached out and took Aerith's. The light was so bright that it began to shine through his eyelids, causing odd blue shapes to dance in front of his shut eyes.

And then it was gone. He felt a slight breeze, heard the sound of insects buzzing around him, and felt at peace. The harsh light was gone, but he had a sense that there was no darkness, either.

He opened his eyes and his confusion doubled.

They were in what appeared to be an expansive open area. Looking up, he could see no sky or sun, but neither could he see the ceiling of the temple, nor walls around him. It looked as though this area they were in, which he knew to be enclosed in stone, simply went on for eternity. Surrounding them were stone brick walkways, green mossy steps, and archways leading to secondary interiors.

They were inside. They were outside. There was stone. There was life. There was light, but no source.

"Wow," Cloud breathed. He looked to either side and noted he was still holding Aerith and Tifa's hands. He let them drop.

"Words," Aerith whispered. "Feelings. There's so much here. I can hear them like I've never heard them before."

"What a strange place," Tifa said, looking around. "Is there anyone else in here?"

"I'm not sure," Cloud said. "Sephiroth may be around, so keep your eyes open."

"There's so much space," Tifa said.

"I think it's an illusion," Cloud told her. "Look around. It looks like a lot of surface area, but how many doorways and archways do you count? Only a couple? I don't think it'll take us long to explore."

"Look at that!" Tifa exclaimed, pointing off in the distance.

It took a moment for Cloud to recognize what she'd seen. That was because the figure at which she was pointing was simply unlike anything he'd ever encountered. Short and squat, its body was a deep purple color, it wore an odd hat, and short stubby arms appeared to be anticipating danger. The figure's long white beard would have been enough to make him laugh if not for their surruoundings.

The being, whatever it was, seemed to know it had been spotted and it took off hopping away on unseen legs, making for one of the archway doors they'd spotted earlier.

"What the hell was _that_?" Tifa asked.

"I…" Aerith mumbled. "Let's go after it."

They made their way cautiously along, their heads swiveling around to take in the strange sights around them. The more they looked, the more sure Cloud was that the expanse confronting them was indeed an illusion. There were a fair amount of stairways and paths that simply lead to nothing but dead ends, vast areas filled with nothing. It was all connected in a way that seemed to indicate that, despite all appearances, they were still inside the temple and within confines that were fairly limited.

He insisted on going through the archway first. The little purple thing that had scurried away hadn't appeared to be dangerous, but all things being equal he thought brevity was the best of policies in this strange place.

But once through the archway into the covered recess beyond, he fell back at ease. There was a small fire going inside, the somehow-pale smoke pluming back outside along the ceiling. The purple being huddled along the wall, shivering in fear. Cloud waited for the girls to come along side him, noting the "nyum, nyum" noises the creature made as it watched him nervously.

Aerith took one look at the poor thing and walked slowly to face it, her arms spread wide to indicate that she held no weapon. "I'm sorry if we frightened you," she said soothingly. "I think you've been waiting for me, but I don't know how to say hello."

"Aerith?" Cloud asked, not moving. "What are you doing?"

"This is the spirit body of an Ancient," she answered him in that same soothing voice without turning around. "They've kept their essence away from the planet for a long time to protect this temple. They probably can't talk, as their only purpose would be to guard this place."

"So how are you going to speak with it?"

She shook her head and addressed the creature. "Please, can you talk? No?"

The creature seemed to calm a bit as Aerith spoke, but still it only made variations of it's grunting.

"I'm sorry," Aerith said woefully. "I can't understand you. Are you afraid? Is it because Sephiroth is here? Or is it something else?"

The creature appeared to attempt to gesture with its arms, all the while grunting along as it pointed. They all listened for a while before Aerith finally turned back to them.

"I just can't make out what it's trying to say," she said sadly. "Maybe we should leave it in peace and continue looking around."

They turned to walk back through the archway. Once they were outside, a shuffling sound made them turn and they saw the purple Ancient spirit wobbling after them. It stood in front of them, pointed at itself, and then it pointed towards the rest of the area around them.

"I think it wants us to follow it," Aerith said.

"Is that a good idea?" Cloud frowned.

"It's an Ancient spirit," Aerith said simply, as though that answered the question.

The creature plodded along and they followed it, up this staircase, down that path, through this arch, and finally into a corridor. There it turned and held up its hand, clearly intending on making them wait.

"What's it doing?" Cloud asked.

"Let's just watch," Aerith said.

And even as she spoke, the creature took off with blinding speed. It zigzagged through the corridor, touching various places on the walls, ducking and weaving. As it did, it avoided all manner of obstacles that made to obstruct the path. Darts shot out of one place on the wall, where as elsewhere a heavy granite block came crashing down to where it had squatted only a moment before. At one point, it even hurdled over a jet flame that erupted from some hidded wall spigot.

"Traps," Aerith said. "It's activating all the temple's traps so that they won't harm us."

"Why would it do that?" Tifa asked.

"Because I am here."

A moment later, the creature beckoned them hurriedly down the corridor and they followed it. Along the way, the walls opened up on one side. There Cloud saw the strangest thing he'd ever come across in his life.

There was a circular opening in the stone floor and ceiling, in line with one another and leading to unseen places. Flowing through the openings was a wispy blue substance that Cloud would have thought was water save for the fact that it floated vertically like a gas and had the consistency of vapor. Yet, even without touching it, he could tell that it had some solidity to it. Whatever it was glowed dark blue, pulsing in a manner similar to the Keystone.

"What is this place?" Tifa asked.

"A special room," Aerith said softly. She walked towards the flowing substance, reaching her hand out and penetrating it. "Full of the knowledge of the Ancients. No, not just knowledge. A consciousness. A living soul."

"Soul?" Cloud repeated.

"And it's trying to say something. I'm having a hard time understanding. It's warning me of something. A danger has penetrated this place. An evil consciousness."

"What does it mean?"

"I," Aerith began. Suddenly she stood up. "I think it's going to show us."

And within the wispy material they saw an image emerge. It waved a bit with the flow of the material, but was otherwise clear. It showed a room with granite walls. Upon the walls were painted a series of glyphs, scenes from a culture long gone attempting to explain the indecipherable. There, standing and peering intently at the glypsh, was Tseng.

"You see?" Aerith whispered. "It's showing us what happened to him."

As they watched, they saw Elena, the blonde-haired Turk, walk into the image to stand next to Tseng and stare at the walls with him. "Tseng, do you know what any of this means?" she said, her voice echoing around the chamber. "Does any of this help us find the Promised Land?"

"I'm not sure," Tseng shook his head, still looking up at the walls. "But we're due for a report to the President. He may want to view these etchings himself. Have we found an exit?"

Elena nodded. "Further along the corridor, there's a door that dumps you back out into the jungle."

"Good. I want you to go outside, find a relay signal, and inform the President of what we've discovered. Then you can wait for me outside."

"What about the reports of Sephiroth being in the area?"

"Inconsequential," Tseng said firmly. "We have a job to do and we're going to do it."

"Right," Elena nodded. "Look…just be careful, Tseng."

"Yeah, you too." Tseng seemed to consider a moment before turning to her. "And once we're done here, how about we take some time for dinner together?"

Elena froze. "Together? With all the Turks, you mean?"

Tseng shook his head. "I mean just the two of us. Some place decent with a good menu. I think we've earned that much, at least."

"I…" Elena stammered. "Thank you, sir. That'd be very nice. I'll go call the President so we can get this over with."

And she ran out of the image.

"Is this the Promised Land?" Tseng mumbled to himself. "Or is it something else?"

The image went white and they heard a whining noise. Cloud thought for a moment that he was hearing it inside his head again, but then he realized that it was coming from the image. The scene went bright white before resolving once more on Tseng and the room he was in, only there was another figure now kneeling before him.

"Sephiroth!" Tseng exclaimed, taking a step back.

"So," Sephiroth said silkily, hatred dripping from his words. "You've managed to open the door. Well done."

Tseng took another step backwards. Fear was clearly etched on his face, but there was curiousity there as well. "This place," he said cautiously. "What is it?"

Still kneeling, Sephiroth lifted his head and looked around at the walls and their glyphs. "A lost treasure house of knowledge. The wisdom of the Ancients," he said. Then he stood, turning away form Tseng to face in the direction from which Cloud and the others were watching. If he hadn't known that these events had already taken place, Cloud would have been certain that Sephiroth was looking directly at him. "I am becoming one with the planet," Sephiroth said darkly.

"One with the planet?" Tseng repeated.

The scene flashed white again and now Sephiroth was standing, only feet away from Tseng, who took another startled step back. Sephiroth raised a finger to point at him. "You silly little people. You never even considered it, did you? All the spirit energy of this planet, all of its wisdom and knowledge, I will meld with it all. I will become one with it. It will become one with me."

"You…you can do that?"

The image of Sephiroth let out a loud and humorless laugh. "Only death awaits you all. But do not fear." And with unimaginable quickness, the long curved sword was off his back and in his hands and, from there, slicing on a angle across Tseng's chest. Blood showered from the wound in a rush, as though the life inside Tseng's body were attempting to escape Sephiroth's wrath. His body crumpled to the floor. Sephiroth looked down at the body, a sneer on his face. "It is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, very soon, you will live again as a part of me."

And with a twisting white light, the image in the substance evaporated, being whisked away by the current upwards.

"My God," Tifa said softly.

"We have to find the room with the pictures on the walls," Cloud said.

Aerith turned to the little purple being who was once again cowering, just outside the recess. "Please, can you take us to that room? Can you show us the way?"

The little creature nodded vigorously and took off down the corridor, beckoning them once more to follow.

It ends here, Cloud thought to himself as they followed. If Sephiroth is still here, I'll take him out and this will all be over.

He looked at both Aerith and Tifa as they walked on either side, each with a grim look of determination on their faces.

And then maybe, just maybe, I can redeem myself in the eyes of the people that care about me.

(BREAK)

They wove their way through the temple corridors, following the purple Ancient spirit body as it bounded along and doing their best not to be distracted by all there was to see around them. Cloud decided whoever had built this place had either been a genius or certifiably insane. There were other recesses in the halls, more vertical rivers of that same ethereal substance in which they'd witnessed the attack on Tseng, and even stranger rooms as well.

The strangest came near the end of their trip through the temple, when they emerged into a room with twelve doors, each of them with a numeral etched above it numbered one through twelve.

"Like a clock," Tifa said, looking around at the doors. "Another trap?"

"Perhaps," Aerith nodded. She looked over at Cloud. "You look exhausted."

"We're all tired," Cloud said.

"Just hang in there. Someday we'll look back on these hard times and laugh." She turned back to the purple creature. "The room with the pictures, is it behind one of these doors?"

The little being pointed a stubby arm at the door with the number six etched over it.

"Thank you," Aerith said. "You've been very helpful. Is one of these doors the temple exit as well?"

The creature pointed to the door with the number twelve.

"Let's get moving," Cloud said, walking to the number six door and pushing through it, the girls close behind him. And he instantly recognized the room on the other side.

"This is the room with the murals," Aerith said as she looked around. "I feel the knowledge of this place inside me."

"We can do our learning later," Cloud said firmly. He took a deep breath and bellowed, "Where are you, Sephiroth!"

And in the blink of an eye, he was there. Kneeling before them, head bowed, as though genuflecting. His great sword balancing in its sheath at his back. His white hair tumbling around his face. Strength seeming to poor from him, as though he were somehow made of fluid rock, unbreakable and uncaring. And when he straightened up, tilting his head so that his icicle eyes glared at them narrowly, Cloud was sure he was looking into the face of the devil himself.

"I am always by your side, puppet," he said silkily. "Like all the rest, you are a part of me. Come and witness this place with me."

Cloud pulled his sword from its sheath, but Sephiroth turned and walked away, deeper into the room with the murals on the walls. He stopped and looked up at the pictures.

"It is splendid, this treasure house of knowledge," Sephiroth said, nodding up at the walls. "A blueprint to becoming a god."

"I don't know what you're rambling on about," Cloud growled. "And we don't care about anything you have to say."

Sephiroth let out a mirthless laugh. It echoed cruelly throughout the chamber, as though there were an infinite number of Sephiroths mocking him. "Ah, but you should, puppet. Look up at the walls here and tell me what you see."

Despite himself, Cloud glanced at the wall, still holding the sword protectively in front of him. The mural here showed pictures of people cowering on the ground as a large fiery object hurtled toward them. The picture next to it showed those same people as skeletons and the land around them crumbling away.

"I don't understand," Cloud said.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Sephiroth smirked. "But this is the way it will happen. It is how I will become one with the planet." He looked upwards, raising his arms as though he saw someone above. "Mother, it's almost time. Soon we will be one. Soon we will be together."

Cloud wanted to strike then, as Sephiroth appeared to be distracted and looking elsewhere. He wanted to raise his sword high, fill his arms with all of this sadness, the death of his mother, of his townspeople, the pain of his friends, of Tifa, of Barret, of Wutai, of the Midgar slums and Cid and Vincent and all the rest. He wanted to charge his grasp with all the suffering they'd endured and bring the sword of Shinra's Soldier down on the company's greatest success and most horrid folly. He wanted this all to end.

But Aerith put a hand on his arm and shook her head before stepping up to Sephiroth. "You say you will become one with the planet," she said meekly. "How?"

"It's simple," Sephiroth said, lowering his arms and looking at Aerith with an expression of reluctant respect. "When the planet is injured, it gathers spirit energy to heal itself. The amount of energy gathered depends on the size of the injury." With blinding quick movements, he whipped his sword form its sheath and buried it into the stone ground, cutting through it as though it were butter. "What would happen if there was an injury that threatened the planet's very existence? Think how much energy would be gathered!" He pulled the sword from the ground and turned to face them, evil plain in his eyes. "And at the center of that injury will be me. All of that boundless energy will be mine. By merging with all the energy of the planet, I will become a new life form, a new existence. Melding with the planet, I will cease to exist as I am now, only to be reborn as a God to rule over all souls and control them with my will."

"An injury powerful enough to destroy the planet?" Aerith said, taking a step backwards.

"Behold the mural. The puppet did not understand, but surely an Ancient will. The ultimate destructive magic." Sephiroth laughed cruelly. "Meteor."

Cloud had had enough. "We'll stop you," he growled, hefting his sword higher.

"Will you?" Sephiroth sneered. "How will you stop me when you can't even stop yourself?"

"Stop myself?"

"Goodbye, puppet. We shall talk again soon."

And there was a white light, and they averted there gaze.

Sephiroth was gone.

"Where are you?" Cloud bellowed, his words echoing around them. "Sephiroth!"

"Cloud, please," Aerith said pleadingly. "Calm down."

And then there was the pain again, blazing and white and piercing between his ears. It felt as though he were going to explode. He dropped to his knees, hands on his ears, his head twisting this way and that, desperate to relieve itself from the agony inside. Voices spoke inside his head, horrible voices, some that ordered, others that accused, all of them recognizable and familiar yet unidentifiable.

And when the pain subsided enough that he could open his eyes, he saw that he was kneeling before the mural of meteor, looking up pathetically at the deaths of the people depicted. "Black materia," he mumbled, the pain coming and going, driving him mad. "Ah, meteor?"

"Cloud?" Tifa gasped, skidding down beside him. "Come on, get a hold of yourself!"

"Cloud?" he said, turning to look at her. For a second, he wasn't sure who she was, but then the pain went away. "Cloud. I'm Cloud."

"Cloud," Aerith said softly, still standing and staring at him apprehensively.

"Just this pain in my head," he mumbled, rising to his feet. "It makes me confused. But I'm fine now."

"Right," Aerith nodded. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"What about Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.

"He got away."

"Yeah, well, that's okay," Cloud nodded. "I understand what he was saying. This mural shows meteor, the ultimate destructive magic."

"You mean what he was talking about is _real_?" Tifa gasped.

"Very real," Aerith nodded. "Meteor can be called upon to destroy small, drifting planets, or severely injure larger ones. It collides with them. If he calls upon it, the entire planet might get wiped out."

"Look over there," Tifa pointed.

They walked to the far end of the room where there was another altar, very similar to the one at the temple entrance. Atop it, seemingly floating in the air on its own, was what looked like a miniature model of the Temple of the Ancients.

"What is this?" Cloud frowned.

"There's something written on the altar," Aerith said. She wiped away the gathered dust and the etching became clear. "It says 'black materia'."

"This model is the black materia?"

"I guess," Aerith shrugged. "What should we do? Do we take it?"

Cloud reached out and closed his hand around the model, intending to pull it to him. But as soon as he touched it, the entire room began to shake, knocking them off their feet and sending dirt and dust cascading down from the ceiling. It lasted only a moment, however, and they rose back to their feet.

"I don't think I should touch it again," Cloud said.

"Hold on," Aerith said. "Let me see if I can ask the spirits here what to do." She knelt down on the ground, splaying her hands out on the temple floor. Then she lowered her head so that it nearly touched the stone ground, her lips working silently, speaking under her breath. "I don't understand," she said a little more loudly. "Really?"

And then she stood, faced them, and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Tifa asked.

"This temple," Aerith said. "_Is _the black materia."

"What?"

"What does that mean?" Cloud asked.

"The entire temple makes up the black materia," Aerith said. "That's what they're telling me."

"This huge temple?" Cloud frowned. "If that was true, we wouldn't have a problem. No one could take it."

"They can, actually," Aerith sighed. She pointed at the altar. "That's a model of the temple. And inside it is a device that causes the model to become smaller the further you take it from this room. The thing is, the Ancients interlaced the model with magic that binds it to the _real_ temple, so whenever the model shrinks, the real temple shrinks as well. If you take this model and walk it to the exit, by the time you got there the temple itself would be small enough to fit inside a person's hand, but you'd be caught inside, crushed as it shrunk."

"Ah," Cloud said. "Ingenious, actually. The Ancients didn't want dangerous magic to be taken out of the temple easily, so they set up this final trap for anyone trying to use the temple's magic to hurt the planet."

"Let's just leave it," Tifa said, eyeing the model nervously.

"We can't," Cloud shook his head. "We have to think of a way to get it out. Otherwise Sephiroth will use someone, maybe those men in the black cloaks, to take it out for him. He wouldn't think twice about throwing someone's life away if it ment getting his hands on the black materia. This place isn't safe anymore."

"But that means one of us is going to have to die," Tifa insisted. "We can't ask anyone to do that, or we're no better than Sephiroth."

Cloud sighed and pulled out his communicator, dialing up Barret and telling him to put the device on speaker. He explained everything they'd just discovered as quickly and clearly as possible. "So that's the situation," he continued. "We need to get the black materia away from this place so we can hide it somewhere, but to do that someone will have to give up their life."

"No they won't," he heard Cait Sith say. "You're forgetting about me. I'm a machine. And I have duplicates of myself sitting around, so it doesn't matter if I give up this one for the sake of the planet."

"Sorry," Cloud said. "We can't let Shinra get their hands on this materia either."

"You don't have any choice," Cait Sith insisted in his mechanical voice. "Any other option means one of you dies. A real person, not a stuffed machine like me. And, really, what can I do? I'm going to be crushed inside the temple and you're going to get the black materia. It's not as though I can make off with it, can I?"

"What the hell is this about Shinra?" Cloud heard Barret ask.

"I'll tell you later," Cloud said. "Look, we'd be trusting you…"

"I know," Cait Sith said. "Just leave it to me. Just leave the temple model there, find the exit, show me where it is, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Fine."

(BREAK)

"So this is it?" Cait Sith said once they had showed him where the exit spilled out into the jungle.

"That's right," Cloud said. "The corridor leads straight into the clock room and you can go straight through to the room with the glyphs and the model.

Cait Sith nodded. "Well, take care of yourselves then. I'll send another Cait Sith body along at some point. It shouldn't be too hard to find you ruckus makers, I guess."

"Cloud," Aerith said. "Maybe you should say something to him?"

"I, uh…"

"It's okay," Cait Sith said mechanically. "I don't really know what to say either. I'll send another body, and I'm of course safe and sound in Shinra Tower, but this still feels like a goodbye, doesn't it?"

Aerith smiled. "Why don't you read our fortunes?"

"Sure," Cait Sith said. "Anything in particular?"

"Hm," she said. "Why don't you tell us how compatible Cloud and I are together?"

"Excuse me?" Tifa said.

"Sure," Cait Sith said. "Just hang on a moment." As he had back in the Gold Saucer, the first time they ever met the Shinra spy friend, his body went rigid, the arms cycling up and down before a slip of paper was spit out of a tiny slot in his body. "This isn't…But Tifa…"

"What?" Aerith asked. "Tell me what it says."

"You're a perfect match," Cait Sith said. "Your star and Cloud's are in line with one another. I'm showing a great potential future for both of you if you stay together."

"Damn machine," Tifa muttered.

"Look, guys," Cloud sighed. "This is all very pointlessly interesting, but we should probably get moving."

"You're right, as always," Cait Sith said. "It's been a pleasure guys. Now go stand clear and I'll take care of the rest."

And without another word, he got his mechanical body moving through the temple's exit door and towards the altar room.

(BREAK)

As the group watched slackjawed, the Temple of the Ancients compressed in on itself in stages, over and over again, as Cait Sith made for the exit with the model inside. Cloud wondered whether whoever was controlling the machine was making a last ditch attempt to clear the exit door before being crushed. If he or she was, they failed miserably as eventually there was nothing left of the temple but a compressed black pyramid that looked exactly as the model had back in the altar room.

And so from the trees they stood and looked at the clearing that had replaced where the temple had stood, sunlight shining brightly into it and illuminating the black materia sitting peacefully on the ground.

"There it is," Cloud said.

"Go get it, Cloud," Tifa said softly. "We'll wait here."

"I'll come with you," Aerith said.

They walked into the clearing. A cold wind whipped suddenly through, making the leaves on the forest trees ruffle noisily and causing a shiver to tingle down Cloud's back. They stood over the black pyramid and stared at it.

"So, can you use this materia?" he asked.

"No," Aerith said. "You'd need an enormous amount of spiritual power to use it."

"You mean spirit energy?"

"That's right," Aerith nodded. "One person's power alone won't do it. You'd have to find a special place, where there's plenty of the planet's energy."

"Like the Promised Land?"

She nodded again. "Fortunately, Sephiroth isn't an Ancient. He shouldn't be able to find the Promised Land."

There was another rush of wind.

"Ah," said a voice behind them. "But I've _already _found it."

They turned to find Sephiroth standing before them, his arms crossed across his chest, smiling evilly from ear to ear. With a shout, the others attempted to charge at him from the forest trees, but a casual flick of Sephiroth's wrist froze them mid-stride. He turned back to Cloud and Aerith and laughed.

"You see? I am far superior to the Ancients. I became a traveler of the Lifestream five years ago and gained the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients. But that isn't all. In the Lifestream I gained the wisdom of those that came after the extinction of the Ancients as well. And now I will create the future."

Aerith stepped forward in front of Cloud, as though she were planning on protecting him. "No," she said firmly. "I won't let you. The future is for all of us. It is not yours alone to mold and shape."

Sephiroth laughed again. "Oh no? Watch this."

Watch what, Cloud wondered. And then his head burst with pain and the piercing whine between his ears was so violent Cloud was sure it would kill him. Time meant nothing for him then. All that mattered was the pain. How to make it go away?

And then the voices came back. Usually he heard only one and it was relatively quiet. Now, however, he heard as many as three and they were all screaming at him, ordering him to do this, insisting he do that, urging him on to do _something_, but he didn't know what. Yet he was moving. He could feel it. But there was so much pain, so much confusion from the voices that he couldn't focus on what he was doing. Best to just let the voices shout, he decided. The voices.

The voices.

Were gone.

And he was alone again, resting in a grassy plain, confused and unsure of his surroundings. It felt as though he had just woken up from a dream that he'd had before. Once? Twice? Where am I?

Midgar. You're outside of Midgar. You. Cloud the mercenary.

Cloud? Midgar? Zak?

"Cloud!"

They shot him and now you're alone. Your friend is gone. Find Tifa.

"Cloud!" Tifa shouted. "Come on, wake up!"

No, not Midgar. South. The temple. The Black Materia.

His eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was that his hands were empty. A moment later he realized he was on the ground, lying fetal in the grass, his arms stretched out in front of him as though reaching for something.

"Cloud!" Aerith pleaded. "Say something!"

"The Black Materia," he muttered pitifully. "I gave it to him, didn't I?"

The others looked away from him.

"Tell me what I did, damn it!"

"Cloud," Aerith said softly. "Be strong, okay?"

"What have I done? What have I done?"

"Cloud, this isn't your fault."

And the voices came back in a rush. Anger, hatred, and rage filled him so much that the emotions would have overflowed had they been placed in a cup. This time he knew what he was doing when he hit her, landing blow after blow on Aerith's pretty face, climbing on top of her and hitting her even as consciousness slipped from her eyes and a tiny wail escaped her lips.

He watched himself do it all and hated himself for it, even though he could do nothing to stop it. It wasn't him. Somebody else was inside him.

And as he hit her, the pretty flower girl that had never been anything other than sweet, encouraging and hopeful, even as the fists he wasn't controlling slammed into her now bloody cheeks, he saw Cid swinging his trident weapon down towards his head.

And he was glad.


	23. Chapter 22: Chasing Aerith

**Chapter 22: Chasing Aerith**

It was a strange sensation, to be so utterly ashamed even in sleep. Stranger yet was somehow knowing you were unconscious but being unable to wake.

I hit her, he thought into the blackness. I didn't want to, but I hit her.

_We he hit her_.

We?

And in his minds eye, there was an explosion of light and color. He was in a strange place, an emerald forest of trees and sun. When he gasped in surprise, he could see his breath on the air, and yet he felt no chill.

Because I'm still asleep, he decided.

Looking around, he wondered how he could have dreamed up such a place. Certainly he'd never been in any forest like this. The leaves seemed to spill over with life, the colors bleeding out into their surroundings to mesh with one another like some kind of exceptional watercolor painting. The occasional benign animal scurried down one tree and up another. The sunlight streaming through the leaves appeared to sparkle through the air.

And then she walked out from behind one of the trees. Aerith, dressed in her simple pink dress, her hair tied back wth a colorful red ribbon, her face still bruised from the force of his fists.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly, knowing how inadequate any apology would be. "For what happened, for not being strong enough, for giving Sephiroth the black materia. I'm so sorry."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it."

The simple way she forgave him made him all the more ashamed. "I can't help it," he said softly. "I've hurt you."

"It wasn't you," she shrugged, turning away to look off in the distance, down a path through the forest. "But it'd probably be best if you worried about yourself right now, okay? And leave Sephiroth to me."

And then she laughed.

"Leave Sephiroth to you?"

"Just take care of yourself. There's no need for you to have a breakdown, right?"

Cloud took another look around, more to avoid the absurdity of Aerith worrying about his well being than anything else. "What is this place?"

She put her hands behind her back and cocked her head to one side. "The path through this forest leads to the City of the Ancients. It's called the Sleeping Forest."

"But why do you have to go?"

"It's only a matter of time before Sephiroth summons Meteor," she said. "But I'm going to protect the planet. Only a survivor of the Cetra can do it."

And she turned to walk down the path, leaving him standing there. Cloud willed his feet to work so that he could follow her, but he couldn't move. "Wait!"

She turned and grinned at him, still walking away. "The secret is just up here," she said. "At least, I think it is. I can feel…something. It feels like I'm being led." She laughed again. "Goodbye, Cloud. I'll come back when it's all over."

"Aerith? Stop!"

But she hurried off, nearly running, and she didn't look back again. And soon she was gone.

But he was not alone.

"She's going to interfere," he heard a voice inside his head. "She's going to be a difficult one, don't you think?"

And in the blink of an eye, Sephiroth stood next to him, facing the direction Aerith had run.

"We must stop that girl soon."

And despite all the effort Cloud put into making the dream continue so that he could reach out and strike at him, despite all the anger he felt at his one-time friend turned hated enemy, despite knowing Aerith was now the focus of Sephiroth's wrath, the dream ended.

And the unfortunate reality that he would have to wake set in.

(BREAK)

He awoke on a soft and comfortable bed in a cozy room, a pleasant breeze coming through the window. He felt a sense of familiarty, but couldn't identify his setting. Fortunately Tifa and Barret were standing next to the bed and noticed he'd awoken.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Gongaga Village," Barret said, looking down at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Thank God," Barret nodded. "Nobody knew what to do when you wouldn't wake up."

"Especially once Aerith disappeared," Tifa said. "We looked for her for a while, but no one wanted to leave you alone."

Cloud sat up slowly, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over him. "She's headed to the City of Ancients."

"How do you know?"

"I…just know."

"Hell," Barret growled. "We can't let her go off by herself. She's just a kid."

Cloud sighed. "She thinks she's the only one that can save us from Meteor."

"We have to help her," Tifa said firmly. "If Sephiroth finds out where she's going, she's going to be in trouble."

"Sephiroth already knows," Cloud said.

"Then why are we standing around?" Barret threw his hands up in frustration. "Get up and let's get moving."

He looked up at each of them in turn, letting his eyes rest on theirs so they'd know he was serious. "No," he said. "You saw what I did to her. What if I lose it again? If Sephiroth comes near me, I might not be able to control myself."

"You little punk," Barret snarled. "This is your fault to begin with."

"My fault?"

"You're damn right. You were the one that gave Sephiroth the black materia. We've all got problems, man, but you don't even understand _yourself_. But one thing you should know is that there's no getting off of this train we're on until we get to the end of the line."

"Cloud," Tifa said quietly. "We've come this far. Aren't you going to settle things with Sephiroth?"

The pain in his head was sudden and violent. He brought his hands to his ears, trying to shut out the whine, shaking his head back and forth. "No," he moaned. "I'm too afraid. I'm afraid I'm going crazy. I'm—"

"You're a jackass, that's what you are," Barret growled at him. "You think you're special? How many people in this world do you think _really_ know themselves? Half the planet is depressed because of their own personal issues, so why should you be any different? The thing is, those people don't run away, do they? They go on living. They fulfill their responsibilities. So when you're ready to fulfill yours, we'll be waiting outside."

He turned to leave, taking Tifa by the arm. "Cloud," she said as he led her away. "Please come with us. I believe in you."

And then they were gone, leaving him alone.

He hated to be alone.

What am I supposed to do, he wondered. I feel like I'm close to something important, but I don't want to know what it is. Why is that? Why would I be afraid of the truth, whatever that truth might be? Why would I be afraid to know something about myself?

_Because it isn't about you. Not really._

That voice again, he thought. Is it Sephiroth speaking to me?

_Not this time_.

I'm afraid, he thought. It's not fair that I have to go through this. It isn't right that I have to carry this burden. It's like I have the weight of two lives on my back and only two legs to carry it.

"Hey," said a voice from the door.

Cloud looked up and saw the innkeeper looking at him.

"It's good to see you awake. Those people were so worried about you that they stayed by your side until you woke up. You sure do have good friends."

"Yeah," Cloud mumbled. "I guess I do."

Which is why he couldn't give up, no matter how afraid he was. It's why he put his pack together and slung his sword on his back once more. It's why he thanked the innkeeper and walked out of the building to where his friends were waiting for him, gathered in a group.

"So what's it going to be, spikey?" Barret said with a raised eyebrow. "You want to stay here and wallow in the misery you created? Or are you going to help us save the planet?"

He took a deep breath. "I'll need everyone's help to make sure I don't do anything stupid."

"It'll be alright," Tifa nodded. "We're all with you."

"Yeah," Cid said. "And if you start screwing around again, we'll be happy to go upside your head and bring you back to normal."

"Especially if you try hitting any of the rest of us," Yuffie smirked.

"Or give anything else to Sephiroth," Nanaki mewed.

"We'll save you from your sins," Vincent nodded darkly.

Barret laughed. "And if worse comes to worse, I can always shoot you."

They all laughed with him.

"Okay," Cloud finally said. "So we go after Aerith. Anyone have any idea where the City of the Ancients is?"

"Yes, actually," Tifa said. "We got a call on our communicators from whoever was behind that Cait Sith machine. Apparently Shinra is sending people up north to track down the exact location, but they're sending their people to a small town on the Northern Continent called Bone Village. Cid's been there before, so he can lead the way."

"We'll have to get the Tiny Bronco then, right?"

"We've already got it," Cid said. "How do you think we got your sleepy ass here?"

"Okay," Cloud said resolutely. "Well, let's not stand on ceremony then."

They left immediately after, boarding their broken down boat-ship and heading north for Bone Village.

(BREAK)

The air turned cold as they went north. It was strange, to keep the Tiny Bronco motoring up the coast of the East Continent, eventually beaching just south of Junon so Cid could use a couple of old contacts to procure them fuel. Here they were, back near where it all began, passing through on their way to the next adventure or tragedy. Stranger still was seeing Midgar in the distance as they left the continent behind and propellored to the islands of the north.

When they beached again, icy water licking at their boots and their breath pouring mist from their mouths, Cloud saw something he hadn't seen in years: snow. There wasn't a great deal of it here, just small patches of white dust on the ground, but it was there. He was half-tempted to gather up a ball of it and throw it at one of the others, but just as had happened every time playful thoughts built up in his head over the past day and a half, the image of Aerith's bruised face penetrated his thoughts and beat back any positive feelings.

Not far from the beach was a brief crop of forest backed by enormous snowy mountains. Cid informed them that Bone Village was located just within the forest, built up against one of the mountain sides.

"What is this place like?" Tifa asked him as they walked.

"Excavating town," Cid answered. "They're all archeologists up here, digging in the earth and setting off their seismic charges to find buried artifacts."

"And they survive doing that?"

"Well, there's a fair amount of tourist money coming in from wannabe treasure hunters," Cid shrugged. "But they come up with some interesting stuff here that they sell to places like the Gold Saucer."

Making their way through the forest, they finally came upon Bone Village a half an hour later. It was mostly a series of leanto structures built up against the mountain, with what had to be a couple of hundred people digging in the earth around them. They had equipment to scan the ground and grids of twine were laid out in a checkerboard pattern every so often. Hard hats topped men and women wearing scruffy pants and undershirts, including the older gentleman who stared at them with his arms crossed as they cleared the trees.

"Welcome to Bone Village," he said with narrow eyes. "What do you want?"

"We're, uh, looking for the City of the Ancients," Cloud said.

"More of you?" the man shook his head. "Twenty years I've been digging in this soil and never have I had anyone asking about the ruins up north. Now all kinds of people are heading up there."

"Others have come through here?"

"Sure," the man nodded. "First a young lady came through all by herself. Then there were the suits asking if it was safe to fly their helicopter up there. And now you people. What's going on up there anyway?"

"How do we get there?" Cloud asked, ignoring him.

The man stared at him a moment before shrugging and pointing towards the back of the camp, where a path had been cut up the mountainside. "It's on a plateau a couple hundred feet up. I still don't know why anyone would be interested in those ruins, but if you want to get there, you'll have to go through the Sleeping Forest on the way up."

They made their way onto the path immediately, ducking around the strange people digging through the soil. It was difficult going at first, rocky and steep, the cold biting at them. But fairly quickly the earth leveled out and trees began to appear, rough barked and brimming with needles.

The Sleeping Forest, Cloud thought, looking around. This looks like the place from my dream.

"Cloud," Tifa said. "What do you think Aerith is planning to do?"

"I have no idea," he answered.

"Whatever it is, she shouldn't have run off alone," Barret said firmly. "A child like that, all by herself, Sephiroth will cut her to pieces."

"I don't know," Cloud said. "Aerith is young, but she's not a kid. And I think she might be stronger than any of us realize."

"She is an Ancient," Nanaki mewed beside him. "She is capable of great things."

"Like what?" Cid asked.

"I do not know."

Yuffie skipped up in front of them, twirling her throwing weapon on one finger. "My father used to tell me stories of the Ancients. He said they were magical beings that could call upon the very life of the planet to do magic."

"Anyone can do that," Vincent said darkly. "That's what materia is."

But Yuffie shook her head. "No, not like that. I mean they can get the planet itself to act. The very _core _of the planet."

"Then why hadn't she done that already?" Barret frowned.

Nobody had an answer to that, so they fell silent, each of them thinking about whatever experiences they'd shared with the pretty flower girl from the Midgar Slums.

The Ancient. The Cetra. Aerith.

And when they finally came upon the City of the Ancients, an entire village made of stone structures built on a mountain steppe, Cloud realized that her people had indeed been powerful to build such a place.

He looked over the buildings and thought, Aerith.

Where are you?


	24. Chapter 23: The City Of The Ancients

**Chapter 23: The City Of The Ancients**

"This place is unbelievable," Tifa breathed.

They were standing on the precipice of the plateau, staring out over the stone structures of the City of the Ancients. Cloud decided he liked the Bone Village guy's description better: The Forgotten City. That's what this place is, he thought. Forgotten. Magnificent structures made from immense slabs of stone, yet not a living being to be found. The paths between the buildings were silent. As dusk was setting, there were no lights coming from any of the windows carved in the granite. Even the wind they felt appeared to be blow silently.

"Should we check out one of the buildings?" Barret asked.

Cloud pointed to the nearest structure, what looked like a two story stone building with an impossibly large seashell for a roof. "Let's check it out."

The path they walked along was made of something Cloud have never seen before. If he had to guess, he'd have said it was the scales of some long dead beast, but sheer amount of it made that seem silly. Whatever it was, it made for comfortable walking and they were soon inside the building.

The outside of these structures was impressive. The inside was something else altogether. Massive blue orbs that looked an awful lot like raw materia lined the walls, glowing to provide soft light. The inside of the stone sides were decorated with elaborate painted murals, each of them appearing to depict scenes of warmth and natural beauty. The interior wound around in an ascending circle, culminating in several rooms that had been furnished with beddings that were somehow untouched by the years of disuse.

"Looks pretty comfortable," Cid said, looking hopefully in Cloud's direction.

"Maybe we should rest," Tifa said. "It's going to get dark soon anyway."

Cloud agreed and they bedded down for the night. It was funny how comfortable they all were with one another now, this conglomerate of people from different backgrounds and different worlds. As they split up the rooms, Tifa and Yuffie chattered away about fighting techniques, Cid and Vincent reminisced about times long gone, and Barret and Nanaki left together to forage and hunt.

But Cloud laid on one of the beds and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't force himself to thnk of anything other than Aerith. Where was she right now? As the sky shed itself of light, was she too somewhere in this forgotten place, lying her head down somewhere to sleep? Looking up at some other ceiling? Thinking of him?

He turned over onto his side. No, he decided. Aerith would be thinking of much grander topics than a disserter Soldier who had handed Sephiroth the weapon he wanted. She'll be thinking of how to clean up my mess. And if she's not careful, she'll get herself killed in the process.

Barret and Nanaki came back an hour or so later with a pack full of edible fauna and what appeared to be a couple of dead northern rabbits. They cooked everything inside using their fire materia and wafting the smoke out one of the porthole windows. And as they sat around the floor of one of the bedrooms, eating and talking with one another, it suddenly struck Cloud.

"I can feel them," he said quietly.

Everyone else stopped talking and looked at him inquisitively.

"Feel who?" Tifa asked cautiously.

"Aerith is here," Cloud said, standing up and walking to the window. It was well into night now and the moonlight was only enough to make out the general shapes of the other structures outside. "And so is Sephiroth."

"But how can you tell?" Tifa asked.

"I…" Cloud began. He shook his head. "I'm not sure. I just know."

"Maybe we shouldn't be sitting around on our asses, then" Cid said.

"It's okay," Cloud decided. "We rest here tonight and start looking for her in the morning. We wouldn't find much out there in the dark anyway."

And so the others began filtering off to the rooms they'd appropriated. Watching them go, it hit Cloud how tired they all were. They'd been going on for how long now? Day after day of travel and battle, dodging the dangers of the countryside only to be confronted by Shinra, or Sephiroth, or Don Corneo and his nonsense.

No, he thought. We need the rest. All of us.

So he rose from the floor and walked towards his own room, towards the soft inviting bed that would hopefully quiet the fear inside him.

"Cloud?"

He turned to see that Tifa had followed him out into hall. She walked towards him apprehensively, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. When she brushed the hair from her face and looked up at him, he saw her eyes darting back and forth.

"Look," she started. "About what happened back at the temple."

"I know," he nodded. "But I'll be stronger. I won't let anything happen to any of you."

"No, not that," she shook her head. "About what Cait Sith said. About you and Aerith. I just wanted to say…I won't get in your way."

Cloud stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You and her," she said sadly. "If you end up together, well, I think that'd be great."

"Tifa," he sighed. Then he reached out and took her hand. "With everything that's going on, with all we're facing, I assure you that romance is the last thing on my mind."

"Well, maybe it should be. This planet, our lives, love and happiness, those are the things we're fighting for, right?" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I see the way she looks at you."

"Tifa…"

"It's true. And I see how you look back at her. I'm just saying that I won't interfere."

In an unbidden rush, scenes from their childhood came back to Cloud in an instant. Tifa and her friends, popular and happy, while Cloud watched them from an outsider's perspective. That night at the well, when Cloud knew he had to tell _somebody _that he was leaving, and for some reason that someone had to be Tifa. Their reunion in Nibelheim and the trip up to the reactor. His promise to keep her from harm.

And now he saw the look on her face, saw the pain she was in, and he knew he had to chase that pain away.

"Tifa," he said again. He dropped her hand and put his on her cheek, drawing her eyes up to his. "Let's just get some rest, okay? We've got a big day tomorrow."

A single tear formed at the corner of her eye, twinkling in what little light there was before zigzagging down her cheek. She surprised him by reaching out and hugging him close and hard, pressing herself against him and clinging to his torso as though she were afraid he was going to fly away. "I feel like I'm losing you," she said. "I feel like you're going far away and there's nothing I can do to catch up."

He awkwardly patted her on the back. "I'm right here," he said. Hadn't Aerith said the same thing to him at the Gold Saucer? "I'm not going anywhere."

She squeezed him even tighter for a moment before pulling away. With an embarrassed smile, she turned and made for her room.

And so Cloud tried to sleep, but found only a restless night filled with nightmares of Ancients, Sephiroth, and the destruction that would be brought by Meteor.

He heard it the moment he awoke. Perhaps it had been what stirred him to begin with. The soft, beautiful melody being carried through the windows of the stone building towards his bed and into his ears was like nothing he'd ever heard. It spoke to him, although he understood none of the language. It moved him, yet he knew not why. It caused him hope and fear all at once with the simple grace of song.

Singing. Aerith's voice was singing. And it was coming from somewhere close by.

Rushing from the room he met the others also exiting theirs. They hustled together out of the building back on the strange path that wound its way through the Forgotten City.

"Aerith's voice," Cloud said aloud. And he pointed north, towards the center of the abandoned village. "Coming from over there."

They made their way quickly, picking down the path and doing their best not to stare at the impressive structures they passed. All of them made from large slabs of stone and what appeared to be the remains of immense sea creatures. They drove deeper into the city, weapons out and looking for any sign of danger. But they found none. Instead they discovered the most impressive building yet.

Surrounded by evenly placed trees, it sat on an abbreviated peninsula jutting into a calm, mirror-like pool of water. The pool itself was as beautiful a thing as Cloud had ever seen, with sunlight streaming through the fir leaves to glimmer on its surface. Even in this cold, he knew that the water would be soothing and warm, like a spring.

But impossible to ignore was the building itself, if you could call it that. It looked as though it were constructed of the hollowed out skeleton of some long dead sea monster. The spine curved upward and filler stones had been added between the vertebrae to create a tower like structure. The entrance itself was at ground level, and what lay inside Cloud couldn't tell.

He heard the voice again, belting out a serene song. Coming from somewhere inside the building.

"Let's go," he said firmly.

Inside, the structure looked much like the place they'd slept. Beautifully painted walls lined small glowing orbs providing light. Unlike their resting place, however, this building's interior seemed to serve only one purpose, and that was to house the entrance to a glass stairway that spiraled downward to places unseen.

"Below ground," Cid said as they stood at the entrance. "What do you think is down there?"

"Aerith," Cloud said.

And he started them down.

What they saw below was unlike anything _any_ of them had ever seen before. Somehow the chamber they entered held back the water from the pool which surrounded them on all sides. The sunlight streaming in from above appeared to be enough to light the place up with a beautiful blue hue. And in the center of it all was a circular construction, with an impressively modeled and painted stone floor and ornate granite pillars on all sides.

A shrine, Cloud decided. Some kind of holy place for the people that once inhabited this place.

And in the middle of the shrine, prostrated on her knees, eyes closed and hands clasped in front of her as though in prayer, was Aerith.

Cloud called out to her, but she did not respond. Maybe she can't hear me, he thought. I'll have to get closer.

So they continued down the glass stairway, weaving around in a spiral. He never took his eyes of Aerith, who was not moving. Looking closely as he went, he could see that she was murmuring something, smiling, and occasionally the song he'd heard earlier would escape her lips.

He was there, off the staircase and moving towards her. Towards the friend he'd met in the slums of Midgar. Towards the young woman he'd bought a flower from. Towards the compatriot he'd fought beside. Towards the girl he'd rescued for mthe clutches of Shinra and the Turks. Towards the soft, gentle creature who had favored him with a wonderful night in the Gold Saucer and the kiss that had nearly stopped his heart.

_Kill her._

He stopped. What was that? That voice. That angry, hateful voice.

"Cloud?" Barret asked from behind him. The others had stopped when he had.

"Stay there," he said. Hadn't he? Why would he say that?

_Kill the girl_.

And then he was beside her, looking down at her. Still she knelt before him, praying, smiling, at home. And Cloud hated her for it.

No I don't, he thought furiously. Why would I hate her? She's my friend.

She's home. She belongs to this place. Where do you belong? Where is your place of peace and comfort? When have you _ever _knelt somewhere and been able to smile?

_Kill her._

The sword was in his hands before he realized he'd unsheathed it. He looked at it, trying to think of where he'd got it. And why would he have it in his hands now?

He raised the sword above his head. Why?

_Yes. Bring it down on her head. Clear the way for me._

No! He suddenly realized what was going to happen.

_Yes!_

And the sword was falling, hurtling itself towards his friend, a woman he might be in love with, a girl so innocent and hopeful that it was infectious. The sword, his sword, rushed towards her neck, threatening to cleave it cleanly and cause such a sin that he was sure his heart would crumble.

She's dead, he thought. And I'll have killed her.

"Cloud!" he heard Tifa's voice shout from behind him. "Cloud, stop!"

For some reason, her voice pierced the murky thoughts in his mind and brought back control. With a surpreme effort, he halted the sword's fall, inches from Aerith's neck. He shook his head, backing away from her. "What are you making me do?"

"What any tool should do," came Sephiroth's voice, booming throughout the chamber. "Obey its master."

And the rest seemed to happen in slow motion.

Aerith looked up and her smile widened. "I knew you could do it," she said. "I knew that with the help of your friends, you could evict him from your mind."

But somehow, Cloud knew it was wrong. It was all wrong. And when he looked up and saw the black form leap from the top of the glass stairway, the dark cloak whipping around it as it fell, the gleam of the unsheathed and impossibly long swords glinting in the light, the silver hair trailing him like some kind of sail, he knew it was already over.

Sephiroth fell, like a calamity from the sky, to bring more death, destruction, and pain than Cloud had ever experienced. And when his feet hit the stone floor with a slam, and as his sword pierced cleanly through Aerith's heart with a surprisingly tiny spatter of blood, Cloud's heart broke.

Aerith's eyes went wide with shock. Her mouth opened and a tiny wail came from it, identical to the one she'd uttered as Cloud hit her at the Temple of the Ancients. It was pain and surprise, mixed with disappointment. In him.

In me. I've killed her, as much so as though I'd cut her open myself. I said I'd protect her. Be her bodyguard. And I've failed.

Sephiroth smirked at him with a sly smile, tearing his sword free and kicking her body forward with a sharp boot to her back. Cloud reached out and caught her limp form, watching as the small materia, the one Aerith had claimed was useless and had been grasping between her hands as she prayed, fell upon the stone circular floor and rolled away, falling over the edge to the pool of water below and oblivion.

He held her there, looking for any sign of life in her eyes. There was none. She was gone. Gone forever. "Aerith," he choked as his eyes welled up with tears. "This can't be real. Come on. Wake up."

"Don't worry," Sephiroth laughed, raising his hands to the sky. "Soon the girl will become part of the planet's energy. All that is left now is to go north, where my Promised Land waits over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting my will with the planet. This girl will become a part of me."

Cloud, still holding her, turned to look him in the eye. "Shut up," he said softly. "I don't care about your plans. They're nothing to me. Aerith is gone. She'll no longer talk, no longer laugh. She won't cry or get angry." Cloud bowed his head so his brow touched hers. It was already becoming cold and pale. "What about us? What do you expect us to do? What about my pain? My fingers are tingling and my mouth is dry. You've taken so much from me these past five years. Why did you have to take her from me too?"

Sephiroth smirked again, a bemused look devoid of humor. He lowered his arms. "Very convincing. You act as though you have feelings."

"Of course I have feelings!" Cloud screamed back at him. He laid Aerith gently to the floor and stood, his fists bunched at his side. "I'm not like you!"

"Stop acting as though you're angry. There's no need to pretend." And with surprising speed, he ducked down and lept into the air, zipping away from the stone floor and flying up through the entrance to the glass staircase and away from them all.

_Because you are a puppet_.

(BREAK)

Though they'd been frozen in shock, the rest of the group joined Cloud then on the stone circle. There were tears from most of them and somber looks from the rest. Predictably, Vincent murmured a prayer over Aerith's body. Tifa and Yuffie cried, the former reaching down to hug their friend's body and brush the hair from her face. Cid had taken to shaking his head and nibbling on a lit cigarette sadly. Barret fought tears back as best he could, but he too was visibly shaken.

All Cloud could feel was anger. Selfish, hateful anger at Sephiroth for taking yet another person from him. But angry as he was, he knew respect to Aerith had to be paid, so he scooped her up and carried her up the glass steps and out into the fresh air.

"Cloud," Tifa hiccupped through her tears. "What are you going to do with her body?"

She was still in his arms, eyes closed, face expressionless. Beautiful. "This is her home," he said to the others. "The place of her people. I'd seen her happy before, but this is the first place I ever saw her look as though she were at peace."

"Cloud…"

"She stays here," he said firmly. Tears began to form at his own eyes. "She loved the planet. She loved nature." He turned toward the pool of water next to the structure where she'd been killed. "And she looked peaceful down there. We won't leave her body for others to find. We won't leave it for the scavengers."

"What are you saying?" Vincent asked.

"The water," Cloud nodded. "We say a few words and we let her sink down to become one with the planet she loved so much."

No one argued. Cloud led them, wading into the pool and walking through it until his feet threatened to leave the surface behind as they got deeper. The entire time, he held Aerith's body so that it floated atop the surface. The others lined up on either side of him, all turned to witness their friend's corpse, looking ever peaceful in the beauty of the water, the trees, and the sunlight streaming down upon them.

Vincent cleared his throat. "Aerith was an Ancient," he said darkly. "The last of her kind. She was different from us. Separate. And yet she shared our purpose, our fights, and our path. Her path goes no further than this, but she'll live on in our memories. Separate from us, but the same. Different, but still one of our group."

"It's a damn shame," Cid growled miserably. "I can't say I knew the girl as well as the rest of you, but it's a god damn shame. She was a good kid. Young and hopeful. And she'll be missed."

"I didn't know her that well, either," Yuffie said. "But she never judged me. Even when I stole everyone's materia, I could tell in her eyes that she was a good person. I'll be forever ashamed that she passed in my presence."

"Aerith," Barret choked out from beside him. "I owe you so much. You saved Marlene in Midgar. You helped us find our true purpose in fighting for the planet. I…I'm not good at this kind of thing, but you were as much a part of Avalanche as Jesse or Biggs or Wedge."

Tifa waded a little closer and took one of Aerith's hands in hers. "Aerith," she said. And then she burst into tears. "We didn't always get along, but you were one of us. You were the nicest person I've ever met. I'm so sorry we let you go." And then she cried harder, so that she was unable to speak.

Cloud took a deep breath. "You were my responsibility," he said. "You hired me to be your bodyguard, but I failed. Everything the others have said is true, but it's my fault you're not here with us anymore. You saw something in me, the potential to be better than I am. I'm sorry for a lot of things, Aerith. For being manipulated into hurting you. For not cherishing the time we had together more. For failing to protect you. But most of all, I'm sorry that I'm not the person you thought I could be."

And he took his hands from beneath her back. She floated there for a moment, atop the water in the City of the Ancients. The last of her kind. The best of them all.

And before she could fall into the water, he gave her body a gentle push out to the deeper waters. From there, her body saturated with water and she sank below, down past the shrine below and back to the planet she had worked so hard to protect. And, from the shore, Nanaki let out a howl that perfectly mimicked the ache in all their hearts.

Aerith was gone.


	25. Chapter 24: Gast And Ifalna

**Chapter 24: Gast And Ifalna**

Once they were back out of the water, shivering in the cold and in their own misery, they seemed to have lost their will to push forward. Cloud could feel it looking around at them. They were lost, shocked by the death of one of their own. Every day of this journey they'd all joined in, every moment of it they faced danger and knew the time might come when one or more of them would pass. Yet, the suddenness with which Aerith had been stolen from them and the pure evil of Sephiroth seemed to shut them down. They stood together but apart, shoulders slumped and eyes locked firmly on their feet.

Because of me, Cloud thought.

"Everyone, listen to me," he called out, perhaps a little too loudly. "I'm Cloud, ex-Soldier, born in Nibelheim. I came to settle the score with Sephiroth. It was my choice to pursue him. At least, I _thought _it was."

"Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I'll be honest," he pressed on. "I'm afraid of myself. There's a part of me that I don't understand. That part that made me give the black materia to Sephiroth. That part made me strike out at one of my friends." He turned away from them, to avoid their eyes. "If I hadn't been stopped, it might have been me that cut Aerith down. There's something inside of me. Something I can't explain. Something that is me, but not really me. That's why I had thought it'd be better if I quit this journey altogether, before I did something terrible."

"You're not coming with us?" Barret asked.

"No, I _am_," Cloud said firmly. "Sephiroth destroyed my home five years ago, killed Aerith today, and is now trying to destroy the planet. I'll never forgive him for what he's done. I have to go on." He turned back to the others then, so that they could see the determination he hoped was plain in his eyes. "Given what we all just went through, knowing what we all now know, I have to ask you all something. I have to ask you again if you really want to follow me. I think this is something I'm supposed to do, but I also think that I can't do it without all of you. I want to do good and make up for what's happened, but I need your help. I need you to save me from doing something terrible."

There was a brief moment of silence before Cid stepped forward.

"You damned idiot," he smirked. "We were always coming with you."

"That's right," Tifa said, wiping at her eyes. "This is our journey, too."

"And I'll be damned if I let you save the planet on your own," Barret nodded.

"I can't go back to my people without doing everything possible to protect the planet," Nanaki mewed.

"And Sephiroth has to pay for taking Aerith from us," Yuffie said, more seriously than Cloud had ever seen her speak.

"We all have sins for which we must atone," Vincent said darkly, something beastly in his eyes. "We come with you."

Cloud looked at them all, saw the resolve upon their faces, and nodded. "I don't know what Aerith had planned to do to save the planet from meteor. I guess now we'll never know. But we still have a chance. We have to get that black materia back before Sephiroth uses it."

"Great," Barret growled. "So where are we going next?"

"North," Cloud said. "Sephiroth said he's heading north. There's a small town he's passing through on his way."

"How do you know all this?" Tifa asked, biting her lip.

"I…" Cloud started. "I don't know how to explain it. I can just feel it inside me, where he's going."

The others gave him a funny look, but didn't ask for further explanation. They left immediately, saying goodbye to the City of the Ancients and Aerith's final resting place.

(BREAK)

They headed north. Fortunately, because of the mountains nearby and the harshness of the cold around them, there was little option in how to continue. A single path had been cut into the snow, clear as it snaked through icey peaks and through the occasional cave. When they finally reached something of a flatland, caked in deep crunchy snow, they could only proceed further north.

And just as twin mountain ranges on either side of them began to narrow and close in, and just as Cloud was beginning to fear that they were heading towards nothing, they saw smoke rising in the distance. Soon after, as the sun began its descent, they saw the soft glow of habitation and made straight for it. A small handpainted wooden sign punctuated their arrival at the tiny little village of Winter.

Charming shops formed a circle, as though the very structures themselves were huddling together for warmth. Yet, despite the chilly surroundings, the snow-covered paths around the shops were filled with people. Some were adults making snowmen with their children. Others had sleds or skis or snowboards and were slipping their way slowly down hills. Others were simply standing around and talking, the same way folks in Midgar or Gongaga did, except they were wrapped in fur-lined parkas.

"Can we please get out of this damned cold?" Cid growled.

Cloud turned and seemed to notice for the first time how poorly most of them were dressed for this kind of weather. Cid was okay in his pilot's jumpsuit and his Soldier uniform was built for all climates. Vincent was wrapped up in his cloak and didn't seem to be shivering too much. Even Nanaki didn't seem terribly uncomfortable within his thick coat of fur. But Barret and the girls were clearly cold, the former in his torn military fatigues and the women mostly in shorts and light shirts. Tifa looked particularly uncomfortable in her short black skirt and white tanktop. They'd managed to keep warm during the trip through a liberal use of fire materia, but if they wanted to continue up north they were going to need some gear.

Cloud walked over to one of the parents building a snowman and tapped him on the shoulder. "Which of the shops has gear for traveling north?"

"You're going north?" the man said, wrinkling his nose. "Why? Not cold enough for you here?"

"We're seeing the sights," Cloud said evenly.

The man looked at the group skeptically but shrugged and pointed to a shop in the distance. "You can get supplies there. They've got everything from clothes and climbing equipment to skis and snowboards, which you'll need if you want to head north from here."

"We have to snowboard?"

The man nodded. "There's a bit of a valley directly north of town, which will take you to the Gaea Cliffs. There's a lodge there for climbers, but it's going to take you at least four hours to get there. The only thing north of them is the Great Glacier."

Cloud thanked him and they made for the shop. The people working there were busy assisting a surprising number of customers, clearly tourists from other parts of the world. Most were buying snowboards or skis, or else hunkering down at a nearby bar and talking with one another or staring up at a glowing television screen. Cloud decided that Winter was very much like Costa Del Sol. A resort town, it had a rather pleasant atmosphere that seemed a tad too forced.

Tifa dug into their remaining gil to get them each outfitted with snowpants, parkas, boots, and boards. A young man offered to give them lessons, but Cloud declined. They didn't have the time.

"Yeah, well, just be careful," the young man said. "Warm clothes or not, you're going to get cold out there. The suns at its highpoint right now, so if you're going to go…"

They took his advice and headed outside.

"Everyone ready?" Cloud asked them.

To his surprise, Vincent stepped forward and pointed to a small building near the town's exit. "We should stop there before we leave?"

"Why?" Cloud asked.

"Because," Vincent said darkly. "That was Professor Gast's home."

"The Shinra scientist Hojo is always rambling about?" Tifa frowned.

Vincent nodded. "I visited him here several times. He had a laboratory in that place as well."

Cloud didn't need to hear any more. He strode off towards the building, the others following close behind.

A knock at the door didn't produce anyone, so he walked on in. The interior was such a stark contrast to everything else they'd seen in Winter that he nearly laughed. There were machines _everywhere_. Computers rested on a table along the wall, an unidentifiable hulking machine sat next to them, and a bank of monitors finished the equipment off. On top of that were the cameras jutting down from the ceiling, an enormous set of bookshelves filled with spiral notebooks, and an ancient looking tome resting on one table.

The most surprising thing was that it was all on. He could tell from the blinking lights on the computers, the standby red glow on the displays, and the automated swivel in the cameras upon their entrance. Why would the people of this town keep everything on? Did they hold Gast in some kind of regard here?

"There's stairs," Barret said, pointing.

The downstairs revealed a normal looking home, with a large bed, a kitchen, and an area to relax. A small empty crib rested to one side.

"Did Gast have a family?" Cloud asked Vincent.

But the dark man just frowned deeply and stared at the crib.

They went back up to the top floor and began poking around. Tifa was thumbing through the notebooks on the shelves and revealed that Gast had apparently written thousands of words of research on the Ancients and the planet. Cid was poking around the computers, muttering to himself. The rest of them just looked around to see if they could find anything of interest.

"There's video," Cid finally said from the computer. "Four of them, actually. It says they're research videos."

"Play them," Cloud said. "In order."

"I'll put them on the monitors," Cid nodded. "First up is marked _The Original Crisis_."

He tapped away at the keyboard. The monitors blinked momentarily and then showed an image of the same room they were now in. The lighting was a bit darker, focused on the center of the room where a middle-aged man in a white labcoat was working at the computer. A beautiful woman in a long flowing red dress stood nearby. The camera panned up and down for a moment before settling to focus on the woman.

"Okay," Professor Gast said as he stood. "The camera is ready, Ifalna. If you could please tell us about the Cetra?"

The woman, looking nervously up at the camera, put her hands behind her back. "Two thousand years ago, our ancestors, the Cetra, began to hear the cries of the planet. The first to discover the wound were the Cetra that lived at the Knowlespole."

"Ifalna," Professor Gast interrupted. "Where is the land called the Knowlespole?"

"Here," Ifalna said, pointing towards the door. "Knowlespole refers to this area. The Cetra here were the first to perform a planet reading."

"And what does a planet reading entail, exactly?"

She looked down at her feet. "I'm not sure quite how to explain it. It's like having a conversation with the planet. The planet told the Cetra here that something had fallen from the sky and caused a wound. Thousands of Cetra came together then, trying to heal the planet. But it took many, many years."

Gast nodded. "And do the Cetra have a special ability to heal the planet?"

She shook her head. "No, it isn't like that at all. The life force of all living things becomes the planet's energy, which is what can heal a planetary wound. The Cetra tried desperately to cultivate the land in a way that would free up as much of that energy as possible."

"And here," Gast went on. "This far north, the snow never melts. Even in the warmer months, precipitation falls constantly. Is that because the planet's energy is still gathering here to heal its injury?"

"Yes," Ifalna said, lowering her head. "The energy needed here was so concentrated that it withered the land. The planet tried to tell us to leave this place, but…well…"

"Do you want to take a break?"

"I'm alright," she said. "The Cetra here were reluctant to leave. As they prepared to part with the land they loved, that's when it appeared. It looked like one of us. It claimed to share our past."

"Who is the person that appeared at the North Cave?" Gast asked hurriedly.

"It was the one that injured the planet," Ifalna said sadly. "We've sinced referred to it as the calamity from the sky." She lowered her face into her hands and wept openly. "It approached us as a friend, deceived us, and then it infected them. The Cetra were attacked by a virus and went mad, transforming into monstrous beings with no thought or concern for anything around them." She sank to the floor, face still buried. "And the calamity from the sky moved, going from one Cetra settlement to another, deceiving them all and infecting them with this same virus. Why? It's the question that still haunts us. Why would it do this to us?"

And she collapsed further onto the floor, weeping openly with grief.

Gast rushed to her side. "That's enough for today, Ifalna. We'll continue another time."

And the screen went dark.

"My god," Tifa said quietly. "The calamity from the sky…"

"Jenova," Cloud said. "Aerith said Sephiroth wasn't an Ancient. This must be what she meant."

"But what was this virus?" Cid asked.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know. What's the next video?"

Cid looked back at the screen. "It's titled _What Is Weapon_."

"Let's take a look."

As before, the screen winked for a moment before coming into focus. The image showed the same room again. Professor Gast was once more sitting at the console and typing at the keyboard. Ifalna, meanwhile, was seated on a chair in the center of the room. Cloud guessed it was a precaution in case she collapsed again.

Gast got up and addressed her. "Ifalna, I have come across some very old texts referring to a being called Weapon. Can you offer any insight into such a creature?"

She nodded. "The one that you all mistook for a Cetra was named Jenova. It was the calamity from the sky. The planet knew it had to destroy it. As long as Jenova existed, the planet would never be able to fully heal itself."

"So," Gast said. "Weapon was a creation of the planet itself? A being designed solely to protect the planet?"

"Yes," Ifalna said. "But there is no record that it was ever used. A small band of surviving Cetra joined together and defeated Jenova, confining it so that its evil could no longer be done. The planet had produced Weapon, but it was no longer necessary to use it."

"And what exactly is Weapon?"

She shook her head. "A terrible thing. A monster that cannot be described."

"And this terrible monster no longer exists?"

"It exists," Ifalna insisted. "Weapon is a being that cannot simply vanish. It remains dormant somewhere within the planet, ready to act if the planet is once again threatened. As long as Jenova survives, Weapon will exist."

"Then where is it?"

She turned away, facing north. "I…I don't know. I can't hear the voice of the planet the way I used to. Everything is changing."

Gast shook his head. "I think that's enough for today, Ifalna."

"Weapon," Cloud said softly.

"Do you think it really exists?" Yuffie asked aloud.

"This Ifalna seemed to think so," Cid shrugged. "Whoever she is."

Cloud looked to Tifa and Barret and saw the same recognition on their faces. There was no point to hiding it from the others. "She was an Ancient," he said. "Aerith's mother."

There was a moment of silence.

"You're kidding me," Cid said.

"No," Tifa said. "It's true. We've heard Hojo mention it a few times, talking about her mother back when Aerith was still alive. He called her Ifalna."

"Huh," Cid said. "Well I guess that makes the next two video titles self-explanatory."

Cloud looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"The first one," Cid said, pointing at the computer screen. "Is labeled _Daughter's Record: 10__th__ Day After Birth_. And the other one is twenty days."

"Play them," Cloud said tersely.

The screen winked again, but no image came up on the monitor. They heard a shuffling noise, followed by Ifalna's voice.

"What are you doing, Professor?"

They heard Gast laugh. "I told you you don't have to call me that any more."

"What then?"

Another laugh. "Honey would be nice. Or dear. Darling."

This time it was Ifalna who laughed. "Okay. What are you doing, darling?"

"I'm trying to get the video camera working. I've got the audio up, but not the image."

"Video? Is there still something you want me to record about the Cetra?"

"No, no. I want to record our beautiful daughter. When she's sleeping like this, her face looks like an angel."

"We still have to give her a name, you know. We can take the video later."

"I've already decided," the heard Gast laugh. "She should be called Aerith."

"Aerith," they heard Ifalna say, as though she were testing the name out, seeing how it came off her tongue. "Aerith. It's a good name."

They heard footsteps.

"Ifalna, what are you doing?"

"Wrapping my arms around the man I love," she said softly. "Now turn that video off for a moment."

And the screen went dark.

"Aerith was the child of Gast and Ifalna," Tifa said aloud. "And she was born up here in the north continent."

"Play the next one," Cloud said.

This timet here was an image, the same room again. Gast was once again working at the console, still dressed in his lab coat. Ifalna walked onto the screen and looked up briefly at the camera.

"Video again? You just got through taping!"

"This isn't for work," Gast said, turning toward her. "I want to capture our daughter's childhood on tape."

"If you keep doting on her this way, she won't grow up to be strong," Ifalna said severely. But she was smiling. "Aerith is different from other children. I wonder what dangers await her."

Gast stood up. "Don't you worry about that. I'll protect you and Aerith no matter what. You two are my only treasures. I'll never let you go."

Ifalna smiled again, stepping close to him. She reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself close. "If I hadn't met you, I don't know what my life would mean." And then she got up on her toes, leaning against him, falling into him, just as Aerith had done to Cloud back at the Gold Saucer, and she made to kiss him.

But she pulled away as a sharp knock was heard from the screen. Both she and Gast turned to look at the door.

"Who could that be?" Gast frowned. "I'll send them away."

"Yes," Ifalna said. "Hurry."

Gast walked to the door and opened it. A pillow of snow blew into the room, dusting Gast in white powder. He stepped back in shock. "You!"

And as Gast backed away, two Shinra soldiers marched into the room followed by a slumping young man in a scientist's coat, with long black hair tied back in a ponytail.

Hojo.

"Ah, Ifalna," Hojo grinned slyly. "Or should I say Cetra? I've been searching for you. And you too, Professor Gast."

Gast walked over to stand in front of Ifalna, his arms spread wide in a protective posture. "How did you know?"

"Oh, it took a great deal of work," Hojo laughed. "I had to turn over a great many stones to find you. Two years, but it was worth it. I finally have a new sample."

"New sample?" Gast frowned.

"Did you think we wouldn't know about the child?" Hojo laughed.

"Aerith!"

Hojo laughed again. "What a wonderful little name. As you're a scientist of Shinra, and Ifalna was supposed to be in our possession, your daughter's life is forfeit to the company."

Gast's face screwed up with anger. "Then I sever all ties with the company!" he shouted angrily. "Now you can turn around and get the hell out of my house."

Ifalna stepped forward, moving to kneel a few feet from Hojo. "Please, Aerith has nothing to do with any of this. When you went searching for us, it was me you wanted."

Hojo looked down at her with a blank stare. "The experiment has changed. I need all three of you now." He turned to face Gast. "Don't you understand? We can change the future of the planet. How could you not want to be a part of that?"

"You're not taking my family!" Gast roared.

Hojo shook his head. "I do hope you won't put up a fight. You're outnumbered and outgunned. And I would hate for any harm to come to my precious samples." He nodded to the guards. "Shoot the cameras and take them into custody."

The guards lifted their rifles and fired. The image shook with the impact and went blank, but there was still audio. They heard a scuffling, several screams. They heard Professor Gast telling Ifalna to take Aerith and run. They heard Hojo shouting out orders. And they heard a gunshot, followed by a woman's grief soaked wail.

"The Ancients," they heard Hojo mumbling. "Weapon? Jenova? Ah, Gast, you've hidden much from me. But now that you're gone, your knowledge is mine. And once we've caught your woman and her child, we'll do great things with your work."

And the playback ended.

"They escaped?" Cid asked.

"No," Cloud shook his head. "Hojo caught them and brought them to Midgar. He experimented on Ifalna and Aerith before they escaped. By the time they made it down to the slums, Ifalna was dying from whatever Hojo was doing to her. Apparently it wasn't quite so bad for Aerith."

"And she evaded the Turks after that," Barret nodded. "The poor girl had a hell of a childhood."

Tifa wiped a tear away from her eye. "It must have been hard for her."

"She was strong," Yuffie said defiantly. "Just as her mother wanted her to be."

They stood in silence for a moment, each of them remembering their friend. This new information didn't really change much, but the context of Aerith's childhood made her memory all the more powerful.

Did we really only say goodbye to her yesterday, he thought.

"We're losing daylight," Barret said into the silence. "If we're going to keep going, we should probably leave."

"Right," Cloud nodded. "Let's get moving."

And they filed back out of Professor Gast's home, the place where he stayed with Ifalna, the place where Aerith was born, and back out amongst the people of Winter.

And then Shinra arrived.


	26. Chapter 25: The Gaea Cliffs

**Chapter 25: The Gaea Cliffs**

They had just begun heading for the northern edge of town, where the land sloped away into a brief valley towards the distant cliffs, when all the commotion began. It was the children who cried out first, frightened by the men in dark blue uniforms jogging past them with their rifles. Then there were the angry shouts of the adults who jeered and taunted the Shinra soldiers as they passed.

But it was Elena, the blonde haired Turk, who shouted above them all and really got their attention.

"There they are!" she called out from the center of town, pointing in their direction as the soldiers flanked her. "Hurry, before they leave!"

The troops hustled over to the group, rifles drawn and pointed in their direction. Cloud and the others fanned out, each of them drawing their weapons and extending their hands, prepared to use their materia if need be. The two groups came together, each pointing their weapons at the other, still but prepared to act. Elena finally caught up, shivering in her blue suit, and walked directly up to Cloud.

"Damn northern air," she wheezed. Then she refocused on him. "We're not letting you go any further."

Cloud shrugged. "Sure you're not." He did a mental count in his head. There were seven of them, including Nanaki, against Elena and her full Shinra squad of twelve soldiers. She'd seen them fight. She had to know that if it came to a battle, and even if some of their group was killed, it wouldn't be Cloud's team that ended up the loser. "So what's north of here, anyway?"

"Right, I'm just going to tell you," Elena sneered. "You won't make it up the cliffs anyway. And after what you did to my boss, I'm not letting this chance for retribution go."

"Your boss?" Cloud frowned. Then he remembered. "You mean Tseng? That wasn't us. It was Sephiroth."

She glared back at him. "You can't fool me, liar."

He shrugged again. "I'm not lying. It was him."

She spat at his feet. "You're a liar and you know it. And now it's time for all of you to die." She turned to the soldiers. "Take them out!"

Cloud readied his sword and prepared for the worst. Confident as he was that they would win this battle overall, the idea that none of them would be killed in the process was downright laughable. Still, he didn't see a way out. The path leading to the valley exit was narrow. Small buildings lined them on either side and Elena and her troops blocked the path back into town. This was going to be bloody.

The Shinra soldiers raised their rifles, taking aim. Cloud and the others bent low, preparing to spring into action.

And then a single shot rang out to their right, sending a round streaking into the snow between the two sides.

Cloud looked up towards the second story of the nearest building and saw one of Winter's townspeople leaning out from an open window, a long-barreled rifle in his hands and trained on Elena and her troops. A quick scan in every direction revealed something like twenty other men, prone behind various obstructions, all of them also with guns trained.

"That's enough!" the window man's voice rang out. "There will be no violence in our town. Not from Shinra. Not from anyone."

Elena glared up at him. "You realize that I could have reinforcements here within two hours."

"Then go get them," the man jeered. "And I'll tell them the same thing. These people are just passing through. They've done nobody any harm. And now it's time for you all to leave."

Elena continued to glare at him, but she jerked her head backwards and her Shinra troops began filing back towards the town entrance. As she walked away, she looked back over her shoulder. "Don't think this is over," she said.

And then they were gone.

It was only then that Cloud finally relaxed, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He stood and watched as the armed townspeople of Winter came out from their hiding places to stand near them, guns now on their shoulders rather than at the ready. It took a bit longer for the man from the window to come out of the house and stand at the forefront.

"Thank you," Cloud said, knowing how weak it sounded.

The man stared at him a moment and then nodded. "You're welcome. Now tell us who you people are. And don't give us any nonsense about sightseeing either."

Cloud looked at the others and they all shrugged back at him. "Who we are isn't the easiest question to answer," he sighed. "Let's just say we're a small group trying to save the planet, despite how crazy that sounds."

The man smiled. "That doesn't sound crazy. It sounds like you knew Professor Gast."

"I knew him," Vincent said quietly. "He was brilliant."

"Yes he was," the man nodded. "And he died hating Shinra. Would it be correct to say that you're fighting against the company as well?"

"Amongst others," Cloud said.

The man took a step forward and reached his hand out to Cloud, who shook it. "Then you stay with us tonight as our guests. My name is Thomas Beaumont, Mayor of Winter."

"We were hoping to be leaving for the Gaea Cliffs," Cloud said.

"And you could still do so if you chose to," Beaumont said. "And if you were lucky enough not to get lost, you might even make it to the lodge there before midnight. Or, you could have drinks with me and the other townspeople at the Icicle Inn, sleep in a warm bed tonight, and let us take you to the cliffs in the morning by snowmobile. We'd have you there shortly after sunrise, which is when you'd begin your climb tomorrow anyway."

"And the snowboards we just purchased?"

"Return the boards and we'll call it even for the ride to the cliffs," Beaumont smiled.

Looking around at the others, seeing them shivering even in their new clothes, seeing the lines beginning to form at the corners of their eyes, Cloud knew there was no real decision to be made. "Thank you," he said. "For your help and your hospitality."

Beaumont clapped him on the back. "We'll show you all to your rooms," he laughed. "And then you, your scary men and beautiful women will sit with me for dinner and drinks at the tavern, where you can tell us all about your journey thus far."

(BREAK)

Beaumont was true to his word. Cloud and the others were shown to individual rooms, every bit as plush as you'd expect in a town that made their living from vacationing tourists. The bed was big and soft, with more pillows than he could ever hope to use. It was warm, even with a large picture-style window that faced north, showing him a breathtaking view of the valley below and the Gaea Cliffs beyond. A closet to put his things was near the door.

Looking around the room, he was struck by how little he had. Spartan had his lifestyle been, so much so that when he was finally given a room with some space and comfort, he didn't have anything to put in it. Dwelling on this, he was struck by the fact that everyone else in the group had a real home, a place to go to once this was all over. Barret and Tifa would have to find a new place in Midgar, but they called that city home. Cid had a place in Rocket Town, Nanaki at Cosmo Canyon, Yuffie in Wutai. Even Vincent could return to the abandoned mansion in whatever it was that had replaced Nibelheim if he chose.

Where will I go when this is over? I've never even thought about it. Is that because I subconsciously don't think I'm going to survive all of this? And if I do, where would I want to go?

For some reason, the image of Gongaga Village sprang to mind. He'd felt more comfortable and peaceful there than anywhere else. Upon visiting the town the first time, he remembered being pleased with the town and the people. And thinking back on it, though he hadn't realized it then, he was pleased that after his episode at the Temple of the Ancients, Gongaga had been where he recovered.

Once they were all done getting situated, Cloud and the others made their way down to the tavern they'd seen earlier. To his shock, it appeared that all of Winter's residents had come out to meet them. There was music being played by a couple on wooden instruments and the circular tables were filled with the townspeople and their mugs of various alcoholic drinks. As they group entered, the din wound down and people seemed to be sneaking glances at them.

Cloud saw Mayor Beaumont near the front of the room and walked to join him.

"Is it always like this at night?" he asked.

"No," Beaumont grinned. "But word travels fast in small towns. Thanks to Professor Gast, most people know the history of this place and we feel a special bond with the planet. Once they knew who you were and what you're attempting, everyone wanted to meet you."

"I…" Cloud started. "I don't know what to say."

"Well you better think up something quick," Beaumont clapped him on the back. "Because everyone wants to hear the story of your journey here." He turned around. "Right, everybody?"

A rowdy cheer went up from everyone in the tavern.

Cloud sighed and turned to Barret. "You want to handle this?"

Barret, never one to shy away from attention, agreed. Cloud and the others found a table and took their seats, listening as Barret recounted everything they had done so far. The people in the tavern sat with rapt attention, cheering the destruction of two Midgar reactors, jeering at the annihilation of the Sector Seven slums, gasping at their escape from Shinra's headquarters, looking frightened at the descriptions of Jenova and Sephiroth, and laughing at what had happened in Rocket Town and Wutai. By the time Barret told them about Aerith's death, tears were flowing freely in the tavern, the women weeping openly while the men attempted to hide in their mugs.

As he listened from his seat, Cloud felt Tifa's hand reach under the table and take his. She too wept as they heard the tale of Aerith's death again and Cloud squeezed her hand attempting to comfort her. Once Barret was done with his story and came to sit down beside them, the noise level picked up a notch as the townspeople conversed about what they'd just been told. Cloud had expected them to be a bit more afraid of what Sephiroth might do, and perhaps they were, but they certainly didn't show it. Rowdy conversation mixed with laughter. Every now and again, someone would come by their table to shake their hands and thank them for what they were doing.

And throughout it all, Tifa's hand gripped his tightly under the table.

Mayor Beaumont eventually came to sit with them and Cloud asked him about the Gaea Cliffs.

"Very difficult to climb," Beaumont answered him. "Fortunately, the guide who lives at their base knows his stuff. His name is Holzoff and he can guide you up safely."

"And what's at the top?" Barret asked. "What is Shinra so interested in up there?"

"Well," Beaumont frowned. "There's a crater, but no one gets too close. Apparently there are some very strange things to be seen down inside it. Some say there's an opening to the Lifestream itself."

The Lifestream, Cloud thought. Aerith should be here. She'd have loved to visit this place.

And for some reason Cloud was no longer comfortable in the tavern. He wanted to leave, to go someplace and be alone. Sadness washed over him and he worried that tears would show. Instead, he shook his hand away from Tifa's and left the Icicle Inn through the door.

Snow crunched beneath his feet as he walked to the northern edge of the small huddled town. Darkness had fallen hours ago, but the sky was lit up with the moon, the stars, and the soft pastel color of the electrical charge of the nearby northern pole. It was just enough so that as he plopped down in the snow at the edge of town, where the land fell steeply away into the canyon, he could just make out the Gaea Cliffs in the distance. They were a dark silhouette, enormous and permanent. A wonder of nature.

And the tears finally came. They felt so hot in the cold that it seemed as though they would burn his cheeks. Sitting with his knees against his chest, he tried lowering his face and shutting his eyes, but all that came to mind was the image of Sephiroth's sword piercing Aerith's chest and the light going out of her eyes. Looking up was no better, as the pastel colors of the Aurora were a hue the reminded him of her rosey-colored dress. The cliffs in the distance looked like the steeples of her church back in Midgar. The soft white snow a perfect symbol of her innocence.

In his mind came the unbidden repetition of a single question: why couldn't I have stopped him?

"Cloud?"

The soft crunch of snow beneath her boots announced Tifa's arrival as she walked slowly to him. He did his best to swallow his sobs and wipe his tears away, but it was no use. It would be obvious that he was crying.

"Cloud," she said again, sitting next to him in the snow. "I miss her too."

He shook his head. How could he make her understand? It wasn't just that he missed her. He was _responsible_. And if it could happen to Aerith, why should he think that he could keep it from happening to her as well? He couldn't. So he sunk his head back into his arms again.

"You're a good person," Tifa said. And she slipped an arm over his shoulder, ducking her head down into his neck to hold him. "You didn't have to leave. You don't have to be ashamed."

"But I am," he said. "Tifa, I'm so ashamed."

"Of your tears?"

"Of my failures."

She hugged him. "We all failed, Cloud. Every last one of us. But the thing is, look at what we're doing. Look at what we're up against. I don't think it'd be fair to expect that we were never going to have a failure or two along the way."

She meant to comfort him, to make him feel better. He shrugged her off and stood up, standing at the edge of the valley and looking down into the darkness. He could throw himself down in the snow, tumble down the hill and just wait until the cold finally killed him. What would happen then? Was Aerith right? Would his soul leave his body and travel into the planetary core to await its next life? Would he be with Aerith then?

"Cloud," Tifa whispered, standing and coming up next to him. "We have to fight."

"Why?" he asked in anguish. He turned to look her in the eye. "Why do we have to fight?"

"Because it has to be someone," Tifa said firmly. "And who better than us?"

He turned to look out at the cliffs again, barely visible in the darkness. "I don't know if I want to. I don't know if I'm doing the right thing."

"You are," she said, taking his hand and lacing her fingers into his. "You're keeping your promise."

"I'm scared."

"So am I," she nodded. "But as long as you're with us, I know we'll be okay."

He lost it. Every method of control failed him and the tears came back with a vengeance. This trust they all seemed to have in him, Tifa in particular, was something he could never live up to. They thought he was strong, but he was weak. They thought he was smart, but he was confused.

They think I'm…I'm…

_They think you're me._

Cloud turned and gripped Tifa closely, burying his head in her neck. He released, streaming anxiety and fear and sadness and everything else out into the cold night air. And through it all, she held him, providing the exact right combination warmth and solidity. And when he finally was through and pulled away from her, when he glanced at her face to witness the disappointment he was sure would be in her eyes, he saw something else. It was a look of warmth, and dedication, and devotion.

But it was mixed with fear, too. And when she reached up and kissed him, not the passionate sort of kiss that he and Aerith had shared in the Gold Saucer, but one of understanding and trust and everything else he needed, her lips felt cold.

Because she's worried too, he thought. Worried about what I might do.

(BREAK)

Barret woke him the next morning by barging into his room and announcing that Mayor Beaumont and his men were ready to take them to the cliffs. Grabbing his things and heading out onto the streets where a brilliant sunny morning greeted him, Cloud saw the others already loading up onto several snowmobiles. Beaumont walked over to him and clapped him on the back.

"You ready to go, son?"

"I think so."

"Good. Hop on board and we'll have you to the lodge in an hour or so."

It was a breathtaking ride as the men drove the snowmobiles expertly down into the valley with enough speed to take Cloud's breath away. They ducked and wove, hopped over banks of snow, and zipped underneath icicle dripping trees. All the while they got closer and closer to the Gaea Cliffs, which impressed all the more with every mile they traveled.

They looked as if they went straight up, with craggy rocks jutting out and threatening to escape their stoney prison. As they came to their base, Cloud found himself craning his neck and trying to see the top, but clouds were hiding it away.

A small but comfortable looking shack sat at the bottom as they drove up, it's chimney spewing gray smoke. As they came to a halt outside its door, Cloud shivered in the cold and wondered how anyone could possibly live up here.

"Holzoff is a crazy old man," Beaumont said to him as they gathered their things. "But when it comes to climbing these cliffs, there's no one more knowledgeable."

Cloud held out his hand. "Thank you," he said. "For everything."

Beaumont shook it with a grin. "You can thank us by stopping all this madness," he said. "Just go save the entire planet and we'll call it even, okay?"

"Right."

Beaumont and his men said their goodbyes and drove off back up the valley hills, leaving Cloud and the others to stand outside the door of this nondescript shack and wonder what to do next. They were saved from any decision as the door opened and a grizzly middle-aged man in a long-sleeved t-shirt and overalls stepped out onto the stoop. Despite his lack of covering, the cold didn't seem to bother him as he looked them over.

"You people going up?"

"That's right," Cloud nodded as he walked over, the others behind him. "We were told you might be able to help."

"Perhaps," Holzoff shrugged. "Though your best bet is to not climb them at all, if you value your life. You ever hear about these cliffs?"

"Not really."

Holzoff smiled. "Legend has it that something fell from the sky here a long time ago, pushing the land up and forming the cliffs. People sometimes try to climb the lower section. Thirty years ago, a friend and I decided to see what was all the way up top. We weren't prepared for how cold it got, though. It doesn't just challenge your body. It takes on your mind as well. We were only half way up when my friend cut his rope and fell to his death."

Cloud stared at him. "You're trying to scare us."

"Believe what you want," Holzoff shrugged. "I've settled here ever since, providing warning and shelter to other climbers. If you want to go up, you'll need the proper gear and a way to keep yourselves warm."

Cloud nodded and held his hand out, palm up. He snapped his fingers and a lick of flame erupted, a three inch fire dancing in his palm."

"Ah," Holzoff smiled. "Materia. That will certainly help. And I've got supplies for you. Why don't you all come inside and I'll show you the only route I know up the Gaea Cliffs."

Holzoff was nice enough, selling them climbing equipment, filling their bellies with hot chocolate, and showing them the best way up the cliffs on a map tacked to his wall. When they were ready, Cloud gathered everyone at the base of the cliffs.

"Are we ready?"

They all nodded back at him.

"I want everyone to make sure they're near somebody with a fire material," he reminded them. "And no prideful macho stuff. If you get cold, we stop and warm up."

"You know," Barret said as he looked straight up at the cliff before them. "Seeing this place makes you realize how awesome nature is, you know? People don't want to live here because of the cold, but think how differently we would all think if we saw places like this every now and again. It's like the opposite of Midgar."

Tifa nodded. "When we told them Shinra was killing the planet, they didn't know what we were talking about. _We_ didn't know what we were talking about."

"But now we do," Cloud nodded. He turned to face the cliff and stuck his first pick into the stone, preparing to haul himself upwards. "And now the time for talking is over. Let's get moving."

It was slow. It was cold. It was painful.

But they climbed the Gaea Cliffs, built as the result of something falling from the sky long ago.

And when they reached the top, shivering more from exhaustion than from the cold, and when they looked down into the crater before them and saw a path cut into the rocks surrounded on all sides by the eerie greenish-blue light of the lifestream and a general haze of condensation, they stood for a moment slackjawed.

"This crater," Barret breathed. "Was made by something that fell from the sky, leaving a scar on the planet."

"Damn," Cid shook his head. "The planet's gathered up all this energy to try to heal itself."

"And somewhere in that mist is Sephiroth," Cloud nodded. "Trying to use up this energy to summon Meteor. If he succeeds, the next wound will be much bigger."

"Cloud, look!" Tifa pointed down the path.

They were barely able to make them out in the dark mist, but they could see black cloaked figures winding down the path in front of them, disappearing from sight as the condensation became too thick.

"He's brought all his minions," Cloud said.

"It's time to settle up," Tifa said. "Right?"

But before he could answer her, Cloud heard a noise in the sky and looked up just in time to see the metal airship from Junon Harbor zip by headed towards the center of the crater and disappearing into the mist.

Shinra was here.


	27. Chapter 26: The Truth

**Chapter 26: The Truth**

"So," President Rufus Shinra muttered to himself as he stared out the front bay window of the Highwind airship. "I've finally found it."

They were slowing to come to a hover over the crater opening. Scarlet stood next to him, something she'd been doing a lot lately, and Heidegger lurked behind them.

"This is incredible sir," Scarlet smirked. "You've done it."

"Yes," Heidegger piped up, always eager to please. "Your father searched for the Promised Land for years."

Rufus turned to look at him coldly. "But I'm the one who found it. I succeeded where my old man failed."

"Yes, sir," Heidegger said cautiously. "It's yours, sir."

"Heh heh," Rufus heard a chuckle from the back of the cockpit. Hojo stood there, Rude watching over him as he shook his head sadly. "This land does not belong to anyone, Mr. President. It's a special land, where the reunion will take place. All of them will gather here. We might even get to see _him_."

"Him?" Rufus asked.

"Sephiroth."

(BREAK)

The path down into the crater and the mist surrounding it was dark and foreboding. They were all shivering constantly. Cloud found that once they were in the mist, the visibility dropped to a few meters at most. He got everyone to walk in a straight line, filing along with him in the lead.

The wound down the path, a twisting sort of land bridge. Cloud knew the lifestream teemed far below them, but with all the mist he couldn't see any of it.

And then, abruptly, the mist dissipated. In front of them was a continuation of the land bridge, winding and twisting downward farther into the crater's hole. Before them the path was filled with what had to be hundreds of cloaked figures, all of them trudging along, filing towards a dark figure blocking their path. And when they reached this figure, they leapt sideways from the land, hurtling over the edge in a silent fall into the lifestream.

The figure before them laughed, a far away sound. His dark garb whipped around him in the wind, as did his silvery-white hair. The impossibly long sword in his hands swiped at the cloaked figures as they fell, and he laughed, "This is the end for all of you!"

Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud bellowed.

They yanked their weapons out and rushed up the land bridge, launching themselves forward at him.

But just before they reached where he stood, perched atop the land bridge, Sephiroth looked up at them.

And winked.

And suddenly he was gone. In the blink of an eye, Sephiroth's form disappeared and everything around them went to hell. Completely gone was the mist that had once enveloped them, replaced not by empty air, but by a thick purplish smoke that seemed the stuff of nightmares. It surrounded them, but did not envelop them, as Cloud could still see the land bridge and the rest of the group.

"Is he gone?" Tifa asked, looking around in fright.

"No," Cloud said tensely. "He's close."

"I am always close to you," came a dark voice. "You carry me with you wherever you go."

"Sephiroth?"

"Fulfill your purpose. Deliver the black material to your master."

"My master?" Cloud frowned. He began to hear the whine in his ears again. His head began to ache.

"Hey, kid," Cid said, gripping his shoulder. "You okay?"

The dark voice spoke again. "Obey your master, those of you who carry Jenova's cells…"

Cloud's heart pounded faster. It felt as though it would pound right out of his chest and leap over the side of the land bridge, disappearing into the lifestream below. It felt like the purple smoke around them was closing in, coming to envelop not the group, but him personally. To invade his body and his lungs and drown him. To destroy him, the way the other black cloaked men were destroying themselves by going over the side.

And then he was back, amongst them. Sephiroth, he who had brought upon them so much death and tragedy, stood before the group, his arms raised towards the sky as he looked upward. He was smiling, an evil grin of triumph. He turned his back on them, arms still raised.

And he laughed.

Somehow Cloud found it within him to stand, even as the whine in his ears and the pain in his head increased to levels unsustainable. He pulled the sword from his back and stepped forward, holding it with two hands. When will he turn? When will he strike? He won't let me approach.

But Cloud continued forward, approaching an apparently unsuspecting Sephiroth, whose arms were still raised to the sky. He stood before his former compatriot, looked down at his sword, at his exposed back, to his sword again.

And he struck without obstacle, rearing back with the broad gleaming sword and plunging it into Sephiroth's back. It made no sound, which was strange. He felt none of the expected resistance from skin or blood or bone. The sword just went in. He held it there for a moment, noting that no blood fell, as though his sword was person who had already had its fill of drink and needed no more.

And when he yanked it back out, it retrieved smoothly and without stain. Sephiroth crumpled to the ground.

The others rushed to him, standing beside him, staring down at the body.

"Is it done?" Tifa asked breathlessly.

Cloud's heart continued to pound as he looked down. "Something's wrong. Look."

They did look. They watched in horror as the body of Sephiroth melted away as though it were made of putty. The skin sloughed away in the breeze, whipping out off the land bridge. Still there was neither blood nor bone. And when it had washed away, all that was left was a puddle of black goo. Not blood, Cloud was certain.

"Jenova cells," he pointed.

The black matter, seemingly on its own, trickled down into the rocks and disappeared.

"Jenova," Cloud said softly. "So that's what this has all been about. The Jenova Reunion."

"What does that mean?" Tifa asked. "You're saying we haven't been chasing Sephiroth?"

"I'll explain later," Cloud said firmly. "He's definitely here. And I'm going to end this now."

"But," Barret said confused. "I thought that was…I mean, Sephiroth…"

"He's here," Cloud repeated. "The real Sephiroth is here, deep within the planet's wound, releasing a will that's incredibly wicked and cruel." He bent down to examine where the Jenova cells had disappeared into the rocks and came back up with a small black object shaped like a steppe pyramid.

"Is that?" Nanaki mewed surprised.

"The black materia is back in our possession," Cloud nodded. "Now all we have to do is defeat Sephiroth and this will all be over."

"We'd better not take the black materia any further," Tifa said anxiously. "Cloud…maybe you should give it to someone else to hold on to?"

He saw the fear in her eyes, but that was okay. He had earned that fear. And she was right. He was going to battle with Sephiroth and there was no reason to bring the black materia any closer to him. Cloud turned to Nanaki. "Will you stay here and hold onto this for us?"

Nanaki stared back at him with his yellow eyes and his fire-tipped tail swished. "You're entrusting this to me?"

"Of course," Cloud said simply. He tucked the black materia into the small satchel around Nanaki's neck. "Don't give this to _anyone_, okay? We're counting on you."

Nanaki's chest swelled. "I won't let you down."

"Good," Cloud smiled. He turned to Tifa. "You ready?"

She nodded. "Let's go face him together."

He turned to the rest of the group. "Tifa and I will go on ahead. We'll clear the way in case any of this is a trap. That way you'll be here to help defend the black materia with Nanaki. When we've been gone for ten minutes and you don't get any indication that something's wrong, everyone but Nanaki will follow us in."

"Good luck, spikey," Barret nodded.

"Give 'em hell, kid," Cid smiled.

"Your time for atonement is at hand," said Vincent.

"Just make sure to use your materia!" Yuffie laughed.

And they turned to leave, continuing down the land bridge and away from the others. They found themselves still surrounded by the purplish smoke, but the mist was also back as well. The land tilted even more steeply downward and the land bridge narrowed, making the going slow. In some ten minutes or so, they had made it perhaps a couple hundred yards, the crater walls now soaring up around them as they went deeper and deeper.

Then came the light, the smoke and mist and everything else around them disappearing in a bright explosion of glare. They both shut their eyes as images seared into the inside of their eyelids. With one hand Cloud reached out to grip Tifa's arm, steadying himself and making sure neither of them accidentally staggered over the side of the land bridge.

"Cloud? What is this?"

"Stay calm. Sephiroth is nearby. Anything could happen."

That anything came as the blinding light fell away to reveal an all too familiar scene.

"Nibelheim," Tifa gasped.

It certainly _looked_ like their hometown. Cloud turned to see the gates to Nibelheim in front of him, the same place where he, Sephiroth, and their Shinra guard had approached all those years back. The well was in the distance. The inn to their left, his home to the right, Tifa's father's shop straight ahead. Sniffing the air, Cloud was sure that the smells were identical as well.

"Why?" he asked aloud. "Why Nibelheim?"

"Is Sephiroth doing this?" Tifa asked, leaving his grasp and taking a catious step forward towards the entrance.

"He's trying to confuse us," Cloud nodded. "It'll be alright. As long as we know it's just a meaningless illusion there's nothing to be afraid of."

Tifa turned back to look at him and her eyes went wide. "Cloud! Look!"

They turned to see men approaching. Leading the way was Sephiroth, stalking along as he had five years ago. On either side of him were two Shinra soldiers, their helmets on and their visors drawn down over their faces.

And behind Sephiroth, dressed in the splendid dark blue uniform of Soldier, was a man.

Not Cloud.

He was built similarly, with long spikey hair that was black instead of blonde. A large broad sword rested in a hilt on his back and he bounced along, just as Cloud had back then.

"He cut me out of the memory," Cloud frowned.

"Sephiroth," Tifa called out. "Stop this."

They watched as the group approached. From what he could recall, it was exactly the same scene that had occurred five years ago, but with this new person in place of him.

"This is so stupid," he shook his head.

"It's like you said," Tifa said nervously. She was biting her lip. "As long as we remember that it's just an illusion, we don't have to be afraid."

The blinding white light came again and the illusion washed away, leaving them to cover their eyes once more.

"Ugh," he grunted. "Now what?"

"Sephiroth!" Tifa shouted angrily. "Stop it already!"

And then the images came back and they were once again in Nibelhiem. Only it was later, when the entire town was afire and the ground was littered with Sephiroth's victims.

"This looks like what actually happened," Cloud sighed. He turned towards the image of the Shinra Mansion. "But he'll probably have someone else come running out. Another stupid illusion."

And, as if on cue, the dark haired man they saw earlier came running out of the mansion, his sword, Cloud's sword, bouncing at his back.

"See? I told you."

The dark haired man jogged into the center of the town, buildings ashing down around him, and he drew his sword. Zangan, Tifa's old martial arts instructor was outside the inn, bodies strewn around him. There was an animated discussion between the mystery man and Zangan.

"I don't want to watch this anymore," Tifa said hurriedly. "Cloud, let's not watch."

The mystery man headed into the burning homes, checking for survivors. Cloud remembered doing that as well. Each time he came out empty handed.

"What's wrong, Tifa?" Cloud asked. "It's just a dumb illusion. No need to worry."

Tifa looked around, ignoring him. "These people. They're made up here, but they were real. They died."

Cloud sighed and turned towards the Shinra mansion. "Sephiroth!" he bellowed into the air. "I know you're listening and I know what you're trying to say. You want me to believe that I wasn't in Nibelheim five years ago, right?"

And with a flash of light, he was there. Sephiroth stood before them, arms at his sides, glaring with a menacing smile. "You finally understand."

"I understand you're trying to confuse me," Cloud shook his head. "But it won't work. I remember everything. The heat of the fire. The people screaming. The pain you caused in me."

"Pain?" Sephiroth chuckled. "You're just a puppet. You have no heart and you feel no pain. How could anyone place any stock in the memory of such a being? What I have shown you is reality. It's your memory that is the illusion."

"Sephiroth," Cloud said, his heart beginning to pound and his head beginning to ache once more. "Tell me why you're doing this."

He walked towards them, not menacing this time, but as though he were taking a leisurely stroll around the memory of the town he destroyed. He smirked at Tifa before turning back to Cloud. "I am giving you a gift, Cloud," he sneered. "I am taking you back to your real self, the one who gave me the black materia that day. I lived most of my life without knowing the real me. Why should you have to suffer similarly? Your friends think you're strong, so why should you fear the knowledge that you're nothing but a failed experiment? Hojo would be so proud of you."

Cloud did his best to ignore the whine in his ears as he took a step forward. "Hojo? What does he have to do with me?"

"A little over five years ago," Sephiroth said, his face turning serious. "You were constructed by Hojo, piece by piece, just after Nibelheim was burnt to the ground. You are a puppet made up of a combination of my DNA, Jenova cells, her knowledge, and the power of mako. You are an incomplete Sephiroth clone, Cloud. You weren't even given a number."

He shook his head. "You're lying."

"Cloud," Tifa said, peering from behind Sephiroth. "Don't listen to him. Close your eyes and ears."

"Why are you so worried?" Cloud asked her, confused.

"All that talk about Hojo constructing you is a lie."

"I know that."

"Don't we have our memories together? Being kids, those star-filled nights, the well?"

Sephiroth laughed, a bellowing frightening sound. "You are scared, aren't you Tifa? You're worried that my ability to show the truth will reveal your memory as well. And you're right."

Tifa buried her face in her hands, as though she were trying to shut the world out, to keep it from invading her.

"Don't worry about me, Tifa," Cloud said. He was still confused. Why was Tifa so worried? It didn't matter. "No matter what he says, I'll never believe a word coming out of Sephiroth's mouth. It's true that sometimes I get confused and do strange things. There's a lot of things muddled up inside my memories. But, Tifa, when I got off the train that day in Midgar, you recognized me, didn't you? Those words alone prove that Sephiroth is lying. I'm the one you grew up with. I'm Cloud of Nibelheim. No matter how confused I get, that is the truth." He stepped to the side, giving Sephiroth a wide berth, so that he could see her. Her face was still buried in her hands. "Tifa, don't be scared. No matter what he or anyone else says to me, it's you that counts."

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, her cheeks red with emotion. Even then, she was beautiful, though he'd never seen her look so sad. "That's not true," she choked.

Cloud frowned. "What isn't true? Aren't I the person you grew up with?"

"That's not what I meant," she said, her head lowering. "I don't know how to say it. I need some time. Just give me a little time."

"Oh, Tifa," Sephiroth giggled. "You don't need time. Stop avoiding it and just tell him."

"Tell me," Cloud said, frustration beginning to creep into his voice.

"Cloud," she whimpered. "No."

"Don't blame her," Sephiroth said. He walked to him and patted him on the back, a strangely friendly gesture. "The ability to change one's appearance, voice, and words is the power of the Jenova cells. Inside of you, Jenova merged with Tifa's memories, creating you. A long time ago, there was a Cloud that grew up with Tifa. Her memories, your memories, they are real. It's only _you_ that is not."

"Cloud," Tifa cried out in anguish. "Please, don't think right now."

"Think, Cloud!" Sephiroth erupted. He separated from them, walking toward the image of the Shinra Mansion and Mount Nibel beyond. "Although perhaps I shouldn't be calling you that. You never did have a name of your own, did you?"

"Shut up, Sephiroth," Cloud said through gritted teeth. The noise and pain in his head was getting worse.

"Still denying the truth, eh?" Sephiroth chuckled sadly. He shook his head. "Do you remember the picture we took before we headed for Mount Nibel?"

"Stop it, Sephiroth," Tifa said softly.

"Ah," he smirked. "Of course _you_ remember it." He turned back to Cloud. "I have it, you know. Do you want to see? It turned out pretty good." He reached into his cloak and removed a slip of photo stock.

"Cloud," Tifa said. "Don't…"

"I should be in that picture," Cloud nodded. "But I won't be. Sephiroth is just creating another illusion, conjuring up a version of that photo in which I don't appear." He walked cautiously over to Sephiroth, who gleefully handed the photo over to him. Looking down, Cloud saw Sephiroth and Tifa, just as he remembered. But where it should have been him standing there with them, instead there was only the mystery man with dark hair that he'd seen earlier. "Just as I thought," Cloud said, dropping the photo the ground as though it were trash. "Your picture is a fake, just like your entire illusion. The truth is in my memory. Five years ago, I came back to Nibelheim to inspect the reactor. I was still young, only recently graduated from Soldier. The town hadn't changed at all. I went home and saw my mother. I tried to go see Tifa. I spent the night at the inn and we went to the reactor at the top of Mount Nibel. I was excited, because it was one of my first missions after becoming First Class in Soldier."

As though the words were punctuation on a sentence he didn't know existed, Sephiroth vanished in a falsh of light.

_Soldier? When did you join Soldier?_

"Soldier," Cloud said, the pain exploding in his head. "How did I join Soldier? When did I train? When was I accepted?" The pain somehow got even worse and he fell to his knees, holding his head in his hands, desperate to get the noise and pain to go away. "Why…why can't I remember?"

He got back up on one knee with an immense amount of effort. "I'm…" he stammered. Then he was able to stand back up, his legs shaking with sudden strain. "I can't remember," he said. "I can't remember because…"

"Cloud?" Tifa asked, running to him and gripping his shoulders. "Cloud! Say something!"

He looked her in her eyes, those big liquid eyes.

"I think I'm okay," he said.

And as the words came out, the illusion around them faded away, wisping into the wind as though it had been made of the fog itself. Colors melted, burning buildings faded away.

And he knew what he had to do.


	28. Chapter 27: Sephiroth's Return

**Chapter 27: Sephiroth's Return**

When Shinra entered the cavern deep down in the middle of the northern crater, Rufus Shinra hadn't quite known what to expect. This was supposed to be it, the Promised Land, the culmination of his work and the discovery that would cement his legacy. But what would it look like? How would he feel?

Finally seeing it, he realized that any speculation he might have entertained would have been useless. What he was seeing around him was so far beyond his wildest possible imaginings that it literally took his breath away.

"This is amazing," Scarlet said beside him.

They all craned their necks to witness the sheer beauty of their surroundings. The cave itself was built around the largest tree they'd ever seen. The trunk of the tree was encapsulated by a crystal-like material that had to have been at least ten feet thick in every direction. The colors coming off of the crystals were like a prism, glistening and glinting every different shade of every different color to create a hue that eschewed purity and wisdom. The cave walls around them were equally covered in the crystals, basking them all in their glow.

No, Rufus thought. Not crystals.

"It's all materia," Scarlet gasped as she too realized what they were looking at.

"Mako energy on the outside," Rufus nodded. "And a treasure trove of materia on the inside. This truly is the Promised Land."

"Ridiculous," Hojo said as he entered the cave behind them. "There is no such thing as the Promised Land. It's a legend, an old wive's tale."

Rufus glared at him. "Look around you, Hojo. It's everything I could have hoped for. My land of supreme happiness. It's your suggestion that this place isn't the Promised Land that's ridiculous."

Even as he finished the statement, they felt the rumble beneath their feet. It began as slight tremors but then built into a violent quake that sent several of them to their knees. "What's happening?" Rufus shouted.

Scarlett, from her knees, pointed up at one of the cavern walls. "It's coming from in there. Something's moving!"

And as the entire group followed her outstretched finger and stared at the wall, a single sapphire-colored eye, one which none of them had realized they were even looking at because of the sheer enormity of it, blinked.

"My god," Rufus breathed.

And the eye's iris contracted, the pupil pointing to look directly at them.

"Weapon," Hojo said gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "I can't believe it. I thought it was just another legend."

Rufus spun on him. "You _knew _about this?"

"I knew the mythology," Hojo laughed. "Who would have thought to take seriously stories about enormous monsters created by the planet to wipe out any and all threats? Even Gast's reports didn't lend much credence to the concept of planetary Weapons."

"Gasts report?" Rufus frowned. "Why wasn't I made aware of that?"

Hojo laughed again, but didn't answer.

(BREAK)

The others had run off after Cloud and Tifa, leaving Nanaki alone amid the strange purple haze enveloping the land bridge. Unsure of quite what to expect, he did his best to remain alert, ready for any attack.

Cloud trusted me with the black material, he thought. I wonder how he's doing.

"Nanaki!"

He looked for the source of the voice, but saw no one at first. Then, sprinting up the land bridge through the fog, came Tifa, her eyes wild.

"Nanaki!" she shouted again, coming to a halt before him. "Cloud's in trouble. He needs your help!"

And voices came from beyond the haze, frenzied cries and shouts, pleading for help.

Tifa turned back. "Please, Nanaki. Go help them!"

He didn't hesitate. With a frightening roar, he bounded down the land bridge into the fog. As he went, he turned briefly to see if Tifa was following him, but she'd disappeared.

Doesn't matter, he decided. The others need my help.

And he flew down the land bridge towards the cavern on clawed feet, eager to assist his friends.

(BREAK)

"Mr. President," Scarlett said, beginning to back away towards the cavern opening. "Rufus…I have a bad feeling about this place."

Rufus was still staring up at the enormous eye encased in the crystalized materia. "Yeah," he said slowly. "Me too. Let's get back to the ship."

Before he could turn to go, however, he heard Scarlett cry out, "How did you get here?"

And when he did turn, he saw Cloud Strife, one of those Avalanche cretins, standing just inside the cavern's opening.

"You!" Rufus snarled.

Cloud looked up at him, but it seemed as though there was nothing behind his eyes. They were vacant, the look of someone who'd been tortured to the point that life no longer meant a great deal to him.

"This place," Cloud said softly. "Is going to get pretty rough. You all should leave."

"What are you talking about?" Rufus asked him. He did his best to keep a brave face in front of his people, but there was something in the boy's look that scared the hell out of him.

"This is where the reunion is going to happen," Cloud said darkly. "Where it already _is_ happening. It's the beginning of the end."

And then others appeared in the opening of the cavern. More of the Avalanche rabble. Leading the way was a young woman, beautiful in a way, though not the sort that Rufus usually went for.

"Cloud!" she shouted.

And behind her came the cat-like creature that Hojo had captured a few years back. Rufus recalled from Hojo's file that it was some kind of creature from the canyons, part of a tribe that had the ability to speak like a human.

The cat thing ran directly to Cloud and sat back on its haunches. "I'm here to help, Cloud," he mewed, the strangest of sounds.

Rufus watched as Cloud stood there, head bowed, staring at the strange creature in silence. He reached up and held his head in his hands, as though trying to exercise some internal demon. And when he took his hands away, Rufus was sure that he saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes, but he spoke well enough.

"Thanks," Cloud muttered. "Nanaki, give me the black materia."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Cloud said. "You did well, but I'll take it from here."

"Cloud!" the girl shouted. "Cloud, no!"

"Give it to me, Nanaki."

"You're sure you're okay?" the cat mewed.

"Cloud!" the girl shouted again. Her face screwed up with effort, as though she were trying to move, but was unable. "Nanaki! Can't you hear me?"

"I'm fine," Cloud said. He reached out.

And the cat lifted its head up high, revealing a small pouch that it had tied around its neck. "Here. I was apprehensive about holding this thing anyway."

"Stop!" the girl cried out, strain plain in her voice. She was able to turn her head slightly to look in Rufus' direction. "Stop them! Please, stop them!"

Stop them? Rufus wondered what she was so worried about. What was going to happen?

And then he realized that he couldn't move. He tried to take a step, but his feet refused to obey. He tried to lift his arms, but they stayed still. Beginning to panic, and sensing that something horrible was about to happen, he tried to speak, to order his people to act in his stead, but his lips remained firmly shut.

What the hell was going on?

Cloud reached into the pouch and removed a small black pyramid. He looked at it for a moment. Then his head flinched upwards, as though responding to a noise. Then he turned and looked around at them all.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Everyone, thank you for everything you've done. Thank you for letting me have my moments with you. I didn't deserve any of them, because I'm not the man you think I am. But I want you to know that I am sorry."

"Cloud…" the girl said, more quietly this time. "Please don't…"

Cloud turned to her, his face blank. "Especially you, Tifa. I'm really sorry. You've been good to me, which makes this hard. I never lived up to the name Cloud, did I? I tried to become him, but I failed. I hope he's alive, though, and I hope you get to see the real Cloud again."

Rufus struggled again, but found he still couldn't move. He tried to make sense of this nonsense. Here was Cloud, someone he'd been pursuing the past several weeks, saying he wasn't the _real_ Cloud? What the hell did that mean?

Rufus watched as he made his way to where Hojo stood, as the girl began crying, still frozen and unable to move.

"Hojo," Cloud said. "You created me using Jenova cells."

Hojo's face broke out into a wide, evil grin. "Ah, I see now. This is _perfect_. It means my hypothesis was correct!" He laughed loudly. "What number were you? Where is your tattoo?"

But Cloud shook his head sadly. "You didn't give me one. I think that I must have been a failure."

"A failure?" Hojo frowned, losing his smile. "There was one subject whose injections didn't take, but…I thought…"

"Professor," Cloud said quietly, his head bowed. "I don't want to be a failure anymore. Please give me a number."

"A failure," Hojo said, turning his head away. "Who would have thought it'd be a failure?"

And then a collective shout went up, as Cloud's body lifted violently into the air. He made no sound, even as everyone else in the cavern gasped, suddenly released from their invisible hold. Cloud hung several feet in the air for a moment before zipping swiftly up towards the top of the enormous tree to perch on the materia crystals enveloping one of the top branches.

"What the hell was _that_ all about?" Rufus said angrily, shaking himself off now that he could move. He turned to see the cat creature looking up towards the top of the tree and shaking. The girl had fallen to her knees, completely losing control and crying heavily. And there was Hojo, one hand over his mouth as he laughed silently. "Hojo," Rufus growled. "Tell me who that is."

Hojo grinned back at him. "Five years ago I created a series of drones after Sephiroth disappeared. A combination of Jenova cells and mako make for the powerful warriors we know as Soldier, but only if their minds and constitution can handle it. In those that are weaker, it breaks them and allows them to be vessels of Jenova's will." He looked up towards the top of the tree. "And now the Jenova reunion theory has been proven correct. Based on what we saw occurring at the cellular level, I believed that in the event that Jenova's body was dismembered, those pieces would eventually seek to become one again, to reconstitute Jenova's original form. That's what we call the reunion. I waited five years for this to begin. Today we saw the drones begin to return, along with the other pieces of Jenova we had in Midgar. I thought the pieces would all return to where the largest portion existed, namely what we had at Shinra headquarters. But apparently I was wrong. That section of Jenova we had began moving away on its own, changing its form as it went to suit its disguise. That is a Jenova power. But still, I had to wonder why they were coming here."

"Well?" Rufus asked, still angry, but also interested.

(BREAK)

Cloud listened from above, sitting atop the materia tree.

I shouldn't even be calling myself Cloud anymore, he thought. I don't even have a name, I guess. Or, if I did have one before Hojo did whatever he did to me, I certainly don't remember it.

He peered down at the others so he could listen as Hojo was continuing.

"…figured it out," he was saying. "It was Sephiroth's doing. The one part of Jenova we never found was its head, likely where its consciousness was, if you could call it such. After Nibelheim, Sephiroth fell into the lifestream while clutching Jenova's head. As he traveled through the planet, he melded not only with Jenova, aided by the cells injected into his own body when he was a mere fetus, but he also gained access to the collective knowledge of existing in the lifestream itself. Generations upon generations of knowledge, infusing with him, and with Jenova under his command."

Yes, Cloud thought. That would certainly explain everything.

"The one thing I couldn't figure out is where all the cells of Jenova were eventually going to end up," Hojo continued.

Me neither.

"The one thing I _did_ know was that Sephiroth would likely be at their final destination."

All this time, I thought I was pursuing Sephiroth. But I wasn't. That was a trick. He was summoning me and I rationalized to those around me why I was obeying his call. Because I'm not just me. Because I have Jenova with me as well. I carry its cells wherever I go.

"The planet's wound here has never fully healed," Hojo laughed. "So the most likely place for mako to travel is here, as the planet attempts to heal itself. And here, somewhere, is where Sephiroth resides, still in possession of Jenova's head, the place where all the rest of its cells are attempting to return and reconstitute."

Cloud stood up on the branch and walked towards the trunk of the tree, which was of course also encased in materia. "Sephiroth," he said quietly, so the others wouldn't hear. "I'm here now. I've brought you the black materia. Show yourself to me so I can give it to you."

And even as he continued to walk along the materia branch, a soft glow began to emit from the materia around the trunk of the tree. It became translucent, offering a distorted view through it.

But instead of the trunk of the tree, he saw only the form of a body. A shirtless man, wearing dark pants and boots, frozen inside the materia.

His long, white hair draiping around him.

"Sephiroth," he whispered. "We finally meet again."

"Look there!" Rufus shouted from below. "What is that glow?"

"Can't you see him?" Hojo squeeled gleefully. "It's him! It's Sephiroth. The Jenova reunion and Sephiroth's will, occurring at once as they refuse to reenter the lifestream and instead create a more powerful entity!"

"Professor," Tifa cried out. "He has the black materia. Sephiroth is going to use it to summon meteor."

"Cloud!" Nanaki howled.

But he ignored them. They weren't his friends. Not really. Maybe the real Cloud would have listened, but a being like him didn't have feelings. Sephiroth had already told him so.

So he brought the black materia up and held it against the crystals encasing Sephiroth. As the black pyramid made contact with materia, deep cracks spiderwebbed throughout the tree, beginning to fall apart and rain pieces down on the others.

He heard Rufus shout something about evacuating.

He heard Tifa's wail as she was dragged away.

But he didn't care.

Finally the crystals had shattered away so that a path to Sephiroth's naked torso lay bare. He knew what he had to do. It was plain as day. He felt it within him, as though the cells of Jenova were cheering him on, encouraging him. It felt right.

He pressed the black materia against Sephiroth's stomach and watched as the materia melted into his body.

And mercifully, the entire tree and the crystals that still surrounded it shattered in a wave of energy from Sephiroth's body as he came awake. Cloud caught a glimpse of the icicle blue eyes as he began to fall. He thought as he dropped that he was probably going to die and that that was probably okay with him. Spinning as he went, he noted with interest that the entire cavern was disintegrating around him, revealing the teeming green lifestream below, where the planet had gathered its lifeforce to combat the injury caused by Jenova, the calamity from the sky.

I wonder if Tifa and the others will make it out okay, he thought. Maybe they'll make it to Shinra's airship in time. Then they can fly away and live a little longer, until Sephiroth finishes this.

But before he hit the water, he saw something else. Something in the cavern that was _not_ falling apart. That was _not _falling into the lifestream. That was _not_ shattering.

He internalized his realization just before he splashed into the lifestream and everything went dark.

_Weapon_.


	29. Chapter 28: Aftermath

**Chapter 28: Aftermath**

Asleep, but not really. Too much information. Too much weight. It all swirled around him, like some kind of cerebral cement mixer, and he was just a flea that had accidentally dropped in and become caught in the goop.

I was so naïve. I wanted her memories so badly, I tried to become them.

_Did you?_

Of course I did. Sephiroth showed me, didn't he? He showed me that I'm not the person I thought I was.

_Not only, anyway._

Not only? What does that mean?

_Do you remember that first day, when she found you?_

I'm not sure. Do you?

_I'll show you_.

Somewhere deep in his subconscious, as he floated along in the lifestream, he saw the Sector Seven train station. It was nearly deserted, save for one fidgeting Shinra conductor and his own form, lying unmoving on the concrete platform, the broadsword balancing precariously on his chest.

What's the point of this?

_You'll see_.

From the path to the Sector Seven slums, Tifa walked into the vision. Unlike the conductor, she ran to him when she saw him lying there. He watched himself open his eyes and groan.

"Are you alright?" Tifa asked anxiously as she crouched beside him, gently lifting the sword to one side. "Say something."

But he saw himself only moaning again, unable to form any coherent speech.

Tifa knelt beside him and tried to help him sit up.

And finally he was able to speak, though it was only a single word. "T-Tifa?"

She looked at him.

"Tifa?"

And now, with her help, he was finally able to stand.

"Tifa," he said more confidently. "It's me."

Comprehension came slowly to her as she peered at him curiously. But finally her face lit up. "Cloud? You look so different! Is that really you?"

"Yeah," he nodded, reaching to pick up the sword. "It's been a long time."

"What happened to you? You don't look well."

He sheathed the sword at his back. "I'll be fine."

She looked away, as though she were ashamed of something. And as she did so, taking her eyes off of him, he watched himself clutch his head as though in agony. But when she turned back to him, he regained his composure.

"How long has it been?" she asked.

"Five years," he said.

"A really long time," she frowned.

_She knew that was wrong_.

Did she?

_Of course she did. It had been seven years, not five, when Cloud left to join Soldier. You told her then you were going to become a mercenary, and then you told her what you'd been up to after the Nibelheim incident, but she knew something was off. The things you said, the things you didn't know that you should and others that you did know but shouldn't. She wanted it to be you so badly, but she didn't know how to find out. She decided she needed more time, so she told you about Avalanche. All so she could be with you. All so she could watch you._

Why?

_Because she cares._

Why?

_Because she remembers her childhood. Do you understand?_

You're saying she fooled herself into believing I was somebody I wasn't?

_You don't understand at all_.

(BREAK)

Tifa was still beating herself up for being so stupid. The others had gotten away on their own, fleeing the crater before it crumbled, but she'd been so frightened that when Rufus Shinra had told her to board their airship and escape with them, she'd followed. And when he saw her going with him, Barret had barreled after them to protect her.

This was all Shinra's doing, after all, with their extraction of mako energy and Hojo's inhumane experiments. Rufus had even seemed to understand that back in the cavern when the world was falling apart around them.

So of course Shinra had takent hem prisoner and transported them back to Junon Harbor, throwing Barret and her in a holding cell to await whatever fate they decided for them.

"You awake?" Barret asked from another cot.

"Yeah," she said. "How long have we been here now?"

"Seven days, give or take a couple of hours."

Seven days, she thought. And because I let myself get caught, I've been in this damned cell instead of out there looking for him. Stupid.

"You hungry?" Barret asked.

"I guess."

"Food should be coming soon," Barret nodded. "When they bring it, maybe you should ask about him. They might have news."

"They wouldn't tell me if they did," she said quietly.

"Yeah, I guess not."

"Do you think he's still alive?"

Barret paused and then nodded. "He's the toughest bastard I've ever met. If anyone could survive what happened, it'd be him."

"They tell you anything while I was asleep?"

He shrugged. "I overheard a couple of the soldiers talking. Apparently there's some kind of huge magnetic barrier over that crater up north now. They think Sephiroth is in there, using the barrier to protect himself. Apparently Shinra has tried to break through it, but nothing they're trying works, so everyone is just kind of waiting for him to come out." He took a deep breath. "And on top of that, that huge monster Weapon has been on the rampage."

"You mean that eye we saw in the crater?"

"Yeah," Barret said. "It's been flying around and attacking any human settlement it comes across. They say it's big."

"Is it…protecting Sephiroth?"

"Who knows?" Barret shook his head. "Right now it just seems to want to randomly tear shit up. Rufus is fighting it as best he can, but the best they can do is drive it off to attack its next target. Still, the guy has guts."

Tifa sat up on the cot, feeling every spring digging into her back as she did. She swung her feet around the side and stood up. The cell was fairly large, with four cots spread throughout and a large barred window on one wall with heavy blinds drawn. "What are we going to do?"

"Not much we _can _do right now. I was thinking about trying to break out of here until this morning. Now…" he paused. "Well, it all seems kind of pointless."

"Pointless?"

Barret turned and walked to the window. Pressing a button, the blinds slid swiftly up to reveal a view of the harbor, with its glinting blue water and unending horizon. But Tifa hardly saw any of that, for the scene was dominated by the enormous black ball of fire hanging in the sky like some kind of satanic moon of death barreling towards them.

"Meteor," she breathed. "It's finally come."

"Like I said," Barret nodded. "Pointless."

"We don't have to give up."

Barret just shook his head sadly.

And so they sat, waiting for their captors to bring them their meal, all so they could live until meteor came crashing towards them to kill them all. Several hours passed. Tifa considered trying to form a plan with Barret, to think of some way to break out of here, to continue fighting. But every time those thoughts arose, she would turn and look at meteor, hanging over them like the harbinger of death it was, and she would find that she could think of nothing else.

When their cell door finally opened, it wasn't soldiers bringing them food.

"Rufus," Barret growled. He stood up and reflexively pointed his gun-arm at the Shinra President, even though they had long since emptied it of ammunition.

Rufus stood in the door way as two Shinra soldiers flanked into the room, their sidearms drawn and pointed at each of them. He reached up and tapped his chin thoughtfully. "We had thought Cloud, or whoever he is, would show up to try and save you two," he said. "Professor Hojo wanted to check up on him, given all that's happened."

Tifa's fists balled beside her. "What are you planning to do with him?"

Rufus shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, does it? He isn't coming. And with meteor summoned, it's all but over now. Still, you two can serve a purpose."

From behind Rufus, Heidegger squeezed through the doorway. "Sir, the preparations for the execution are complete."

"Execution!" Barret roared. "What the hell is the point of executing us?"

"People are ignorant," Rufus sneered. "They need a reason to feel better and seeing you people punished for causing this situation will do that. Besides, there's always a chance that we might survive all this and it'd be useful to have someone besides the company to blame."

Barret looked as though he were going to completely lose control. "You sniveling little twit," he growled, shaking. "I take back what little respect I ever paid you."

"Yes, yes," Rufus sighed. "Bluster away if you wish, but please do try to enjoy your last moments in life. We're going to broadcast your execution to the world, so go ahead and struggle if you wish. It'll only cause the people to be more certain of your guilt."

Barret looked as though he was going to try and rush him, but the two Shinra soldiers raised their weapons preemptively. Heidegger produced to pairs of handcuffs and bound each of their hands behind their backs. Then they were led out into a hallway, which was lined with Shinra employees jibing and sneering at them as they went.

The walk to their death was quite long, leaving Tifa plenty of time to think as they went. Amidst all the hateful words from those witnessing their path, she looked back on her life. She thought to her childhood, when she and Cloud had been children in Nibelheim. She thought about the death of her mother, then her father. She remembered how she had followed the papers after Cloud had left town, trying to get some glimpse into what he was doing and being disappointed when she found nothing about him.

And then there were the past few weeks, where she thought she'd found him again. She wanted so desperately to know the truth that she considered being happy with her death if it meant an answer to the question she couldn't resist. Even when she realized that there was something going on between Aerith and him, somehow she knew it was her that would be with him in the end.

Or at least it would have been, if it weren't for Sephiroth.

And do I really know for sure that the Cloud I've known these past weeks is the Cloud from my childhood?

But then there was no more time for questions. They were led into what looked like a converted press room. There were several people inside, sitting at chairs and scribbling on notepads. Heidegger stayed back as they were led to the front of the room where two people waited for them. The first was a rather handsome man in a dark suit, his black hair tied back in a ponytail. Tifa thought she recognized him from when they had snuck into the Shinra Tower all those weeks back and watched the boardroom meeting from the ducts. She couldn't remember his name.

But the other person she _did_ remember. Her blonde hair spilling aside her face, and her long ruby-colored dress flowing at her feet, she smiled as they entered.

Scarlett.

Rage boiled up inside of Tifa as she was led beside the two of them and turned to face the pitiful little audience. A younger man knelt in front of them with a videocamera pointed at their faces.

"Now that everyone is here," Scarlett said gleefully. "I'd like to present to everyone the criminals who brought this madness onto the world. We will be broadcasting their deaths live on worldwide television, so that all may rejoice in their punishment."

"Scarlett," the man in the suit said quietly, leaning in close to her. "I want it noted again that I'm against this."

She turned to scowl at him. "And as we've explained to you, Reeve, all this chaos because of meteor and Weapon has caused a need to rally public support. The public wants someone they can blame. Anyone."

"You make me sick," Tifa said defiantly.

Scarlett turned to her and let loose with an evil laugh. "We'll start with you," she said happily.

"No!" Barret growled. "If you're going to do this, take me first!"

Scarlett laughed again and waved one of the cameramen over. "Make sure you're getting this. The public eats up tearful goodbyes."

"Tifa," Barret said quietly, trying to duck away from the camera that was now in his face. "I'm sorry I got you into all this."

"Don't be stupid," she told him bravely. "It was my choice. I wanted to make a difference."

"Look," Barret shook his head. "Whatever happens, it was a privelage to have you in Avalanche."

She smiled at him, trying to make him feel better, all while her heart was doing its best to leap out of her throat. Scarlett shoved her roughly towards a small chamber door, her hands still cuffed at her back. She was pleased that the cameramen weren't following, but once they were in the chamber she saw why. There were several ceiling mounted recorders in the corners of a nearly empty room. The only other thing inside was a large iron chair that had strange metallic tubes running throughout it, which all seemed to culminate towards the top of the chair's back.

"What is this place?" Tifa asked.

Scarlett shoved her again, this time towards the chair. "This is my special gas chamber. I built it myself, just for you and your friends. It'll oblige you with a slow, painful death."

And then she reached up and slapped her across the face, a stinging blow. Tifa's cheek burned where she'd been hit, but before she could spin around to face Scarlett, her cuffs were being undone and she was being crammed into the chair. Scarlett bound her hands to the restraints, giggling to herself as she did. She used a single key to lock her arms in place. When she was done, she stood to look down on Tifa.

"You really are a stuck up little bitch," she laughed. She reached back and slapped her again.

Tifa roared in anger, surprising herself with the sound of her rage. She reached out with her unbound legs and kicked Scarlett in the stomach, sending her crumpling to the ground, gasping for breath.

Scarlett glared up at her and for a moment Tifa was sure she was going to get hit again, and much worse this time. But slowly, that smirk came back to her face and Scarlett let out another series of giggles. "I'm not going to waste time bruising you," she snarled. "I want you to look nice and pretty when the cameras capture your death."

And then she walked out.

Tifa knew it was over. Soon the gas would come and the cameras would indeed record her death for all the interested world to see. How would they feel? Would they be fooled by Shinra's deception? Would they blame her and the rest of Avalanche right up to the point when meteor came crashing down on their heads?

It didn't matter. Death was coming for them all. Was Cloud dead already? Was Cloud even Cloud?

And then she saw it, glinting on the ground where Scarlett had fell.

The key.

(BREAK)

When Scarlett finally came back out into the main chamber, Barret saw that she was limping a bit. Good, he thought. Tifa must have put up a fight.

"Okay, everyone," Scarlett wheezed, grimacing a bit in pain. "The show's about to begin. If you'll all take your seats, I'll begin the-"

She cut off as all of the sudden the lights dimmed and hazard lights began flashing. She looked confused for a moment and then flinched when emergency klaxons began to blare throughout the room. A P.A. system crackled and a voice boomed through.

"Emergency! Emergency! We have an inbound target approaching! All military personnel are ordered to assume their defensive positions to prepare for battle. Weapon is approaching at thirty knots. Again, all military personnel are ordered to their defensive positions to prepare for battle."

"Weapon!" Scarlett screeched, fear plain across her face.

Panic ensued. The Shinra soldiers in the room sprinted out first and, after a moment of stunned silence, the small conglomerate of reporters and cameramen bolted for the door as well. Barret did his best to get out of the way, but he was knocked aside and fell without the balance of his hands, which were still bound at his back. It was over quickly, however, and he was able to leverage his knees to stand up and look around the room, where emergency lights were still flashing.

He looked to see Scarlett lying on the floor with her eyes closed and the other man in the suit kneeling over her, checking her pulse.

"What the hell happened to her?" Barret growled.

The man in the suit looked over and smiled. "A kind of sleeping gas. I was able to apply it during the commotion, so I don't think she noticed it came from me."

Barret frowned. "Ain't you a Shinra employee?"

He smiled wider. "I am, but you also know me by the name of Cait Sith. And I detest capital punishment." He looked down at Scarlett. "And I never really liked her much either."

"You!" Barret said. "You were the spy using that mechanical fortune teller body?"

"Yes," he nodded. "But we can't discuss that another time. The gas was set to a timed release, so it could go off at any moment. We need to get Tifa out of that room." He stood up and walked over. "Turn around so I can take those cuffs off."

Once free, they bolted to the door, but found it was locked. Barret tugged at it, rammed it with his shoulder, slammed his gun-hand against it.

But it wouldn't open. Tifa was trapped inside.

"Tifa!" he shouted.

"Barret," he heard her muffled voice. "The gas is starting to come out. I can smell it. Help!"

"Just hold your breath!"

"Hold my breath? Come on, get me out of here!"

He turned to the guy in the suit. "You know of any way to open this door?"

"No," he shook his head. "But there's a control room nearby for the gas chamber. We could try to shut everything down."

Barret called out to Tifa, promising that they'd get her free, and then the two men rushed out of the room. As they exited, they heard the door slam and click behind them.

"What the hell?" Barret growled.

They heard Scarlett laugh in response. "Fools," she giggled. "Now you can't save the girl. Go ahead and stop the gas if you want. I'll kill her with my bare hands."

"Damn it," Barret shouted angrily.

The guy in the suit tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, I've got another plan. We have to get to the landing pad up top."

"I'm not leaving Tifa here!"

"Trust me," he said urgently. "This is her only hope."

You better be right, Barret thought as he followed behind him. Because if Tifa dies, I'm going to give you a bullet for your trouble.

(BREAK)

"The gassing has begun, sir," Heidegger said to Rufus. "We can concentrate on repelling Weapon."

They were standing in the Presidential Suite, easily the nicest room in the Junon Harbor base. The ornate desk rested in the center of the room, but Rufus and Heidegger stood at the picture window that made up the western wall of the office. The sun was setting, basking them in an orangish glow, even as the dark orb of meteor hung overhead.

"Are we sure it's Weapon?" Rufus asked quietly as they looked out on the suspiciously serene ocean in front of them.

"Sir," Heidegger said. "If you saw the size of this thing on the radar, you wouldn't ask that question."

Rufus put his hands behind his back, doing his best to not let his head drop. There had been so many attacks lately, everyone was on edge. And no matter what kind of ruse they might be able to pull, he knew this was Shinra's fault. "Can we handle it?" he asked.

"We've got the Junon cannon, sir," Heidegger said.

"Okay," Rufus sighed. "As soon as it's in sight, fire at will."

"Yes, sir."

Heidegger scurried away to relay the order. By the time he returned, Rufus could feel the vibrations as the enormous canon mounted atop the base was rotating, preparing to aim in the direction of Weapon's approach. A Shinra soldier jogged into the room and said something to Heidegger before retreating.

"Sir," Heidegger said. "We have a lock on it."

"Proceed," Rufus nodded.

Heidegger pulled a radio talkie from his pocket and clicked it on. "Fire when ready."

There was a pause as they waited. And then the entire base shook as the cannon fired.

An enormous shell burst from the cannon's fifty foot muzzle. They watched as it flew out above the ocean water, twirling an odd path as it followed its tracking device to the lock that had been established. A couple hundred yards out, it suddenly took a dip and dove beneath the water.

They waited.

And a cheer went up as a concussion wave was felt. Displaced water burst out from the ocean and showered down, glinting in the light of the sunset.

Rufus turned. "Did we get it?"

"It appears so, sir," Heidegger nodded.

And then the emergency klaxons sounded again and a voice came over the P.A.

"Target still approaching! Speed is now fifty knots! It's heading straight for the harbor! Battle stations, battle stations. Prepare for attack!"

"But we hit it dead on!" Heidegger wailed.

"What is the status of the canon?" Rufus asked calmly.

Heidegger spoke briefly into his talkie. "They're reloading now, sir."

"Then order the use of regular firepower," Rufus said.

"Yes, sir." Then, back into the talkie, "All artillery doors and footsoldier personnel are ordered to fire. Fire at will!"

Even as he said the words, Weapon arose from the water. Rufus had never seen anything like it. It had to be at least a couple hundred feet high and nearly half as wide. It appeared to be constructed of ore-metal and took on the shape of some kind of ancient sentinel monster from their nightmares. Glowing yellow eyes shone from a sunken back head covered with more ore, while large metal plates formed a sort of exoskeleton. It's method of propulsion was unseen, so Rufus could only conclude that the beast could somehow fly.

Their Shinra soldiers put up a hell of a fight. They truly did. Artillery rounds blasted away as Shinra regulars fired rocket-propelled grenades from the shore. But it wouldn't be enough. Even before another warning came over the P.A. announcing that Weapon was closing in on them at seventy knots, Rufus knew it was going to be bad.

It completely obliterated the docks as it crashed through them, but it wasn't until Weapon actually slammed into the walls of the Junon Harbor base that they all went tumbling to the floor. Soldiers were killed instantly as they fled, no longer brave enough to man their posts. Bullets and projectiles plinked off its metal form, sending the attacks rushing back at those that had fired them. Rufus watched horrified as one of the rockets fired from somewhere on the roof rebounded and went spinning back into the base itself, casing a gaping hole.

What have I done, he thought as he watched the destruction.

(BREAK)

Tifa had gotten the key up and into her hands using her feet, but as soon as she managed to slip the key into the restraints on her right hand using her mouth, something struck the wall from the outside.

Fortunately, whatever had caused the explosion hadn't actually made it inside the room. Instead, she was showered with stinging bits of concrete and drywall, dust billowing around her. Coughing, but alive, she used her mouth again to turn the key and then freed herself from the other restraint.

She turned to the hole in the wall. It was easily ten feet wide, with plenty of room for her to escape. The gas had already dissipated and she was fairly sure she'd only received a small dose of it. Walking to the hole, hearing Scarlett shouting angrily from the other side of the door, Tifa stared at what was going on outside.

The docks had been completely destroyed. Their remains floated in a million pieces in the ocean water. Bodies littered the shore as well, while other soldiers were running away from the water. Sirens and klaxons were going off everywhere.

What kind of monster could possibly do something like this?

But when her question was answered, she'd wished she'd never had to find out.

Weapon burst from the water, huge and metal and more terrifying than anything she'd ever seen. Glowing sunken eyes glared around it as the ocean splashed down beneath. And it hung there, facing the base, rearing its mouth open to reveal a strange glow that was building, and building, and building.

It's going to fire, she thought. Some kind of energy weapon in its mouth and it's going to kill us all.

With a concussion that rocked the entire base, sending her tumbling to the floor, the Junon cannon fired again. The shell made contact from point blank range, exploding directly in the face of Weapon. Smoke issued from the beast and as it sank back into the ocean Tifa saw that its head had been ripped clean off.

Does that mean its dead? Are we safe?

"Hey!" Scarlett shouted from outside the door. "Open up!"

Tifa turned. "First you lock me in here, now you want me to come out?" She laughed. "I think I've got a better way out, actually."

She turned towards the hole in the wall and began climbing through. From behind, she heard Scarlett working to get the door open. Once outside, she realized that she was on the second story of the base, along a sloping curved roof. She navigated the concrete as carefully as she could, doing her best to avoid noticing that it was quite a fall if she lost her footing. Reaching the edge of the roof, she turned back to see Scarlett crawling giving chase, a wicked looking pistol in her hand.

Tifa peered over the edge. Below was the shoreline, rife with bodies and the splintered docks. The only thing between that and her was the Junon cannon, its long tubular form stretching out over the water. If she had to guess, Tifa figured it might be five feet wide or so. Not much room for error.

She flinched as a shot rang out, the bullet from Scarlett's pistol sparking at her feet.

Screw it, she thought. I was sure I was dead ten minutes ago anyway.

And she jumped.

Falling, she did her best to keep her eyes on the cannon. The wind was incredible and she was sure it would take her off course, sending her crashing to her death below. But then her feet hit the metal canon and she rolled with her momentum to take the brunt of the shock out of her legs. Looking around, the only place to go was further out onto the cannon's enormous muzzle, so she ran.

A brief look over her shoulder showed Scarlett crashing onto the cannon as well. She got back to her feet more shakily, but when she gave chase once more, she had the pistol up and was firing wildly.

"Tifa! Run!"

She nearly stumbled in surprise at the voice. It sounded like Barret, but where?

"Come on, woman! To the edge of the cannon!"

With nowhere else to go anyway, she complied with the voice. Scarlett screamed from behind her, shots still whizzing over her or else into the cannon's muzzle.

And then, from below, the Shinra airship burst into view, hovering just past the edge of the cannon. It yawed swiftly, revealing its open cargo bay door, where Barret was beckoning her with one hand while tossing a thick rope over the side with the other.

"No!" Scarlett screamed from behind.

Yes, Tifa thought. She ran to the edge, timing her jump so that she got every inch of distance out of the cannon, and she leapt.

More wind. Fear. A sensation of falling.

Cloud. I have to see Cloud again. I have to know the truth.

Somehow, her hands closed around the rope, stinging as they blistered. But she held on, swinging precariously as the airship pulled away from the harbor, Scarlett and Barret exchanging bullets.

She was safe.

She could continue to fight.

For Cloud.

Whoever he was.


	30. Chapter 29: Mideel

**Chapter 29: Mideel**

Barret hauled her up and brought her aboard the airship. Tifa, adrenaline still rushing and head still filled with thoughts of Cloud, was unable to keep from looking around the vessel as they walked her to the bridge. It was enormous, a flying machine that was zipping high above the land. Barret pointed out different sections as they went: cargo hold here, operations room over there, propulsion bay down below. Tifa took it all in with a sense of awe, even as her mind focused elsewhere.

As impressive as most of the airship was, it was nothing compared to the bridge. A large room filled with control stations manned by Shinra employees, the cockpit was dominated by the large viewport windows that displayed the rolling countryside as they flew over top of it. Everyone else was already there: Vincent brooding in one corner, Yuffie doubled over and clutching at her stomach, Nanaki laying on the floor and scratching his neck, and Cid standing in the center of it all as he barked out orders at those manning the control stations. Barret explained helpfully that the Shinra employees had gratefully pledged their allegiance to Cid, remembering him from the days when he designed the airship to begin with.

"Tifa," Yuffie urped. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me," she said quickly. "How did we get a hold of this thing?"

"The Highwind?" Cid smiled. "We took it off the landing deck in Junon. These knuckleheads can fly just fine, but they weren't much for putting up a fight."

"The Highwind?"

"That's her name," Cid nodded, grinning. "Named after the genius that built her."

"Okay."

"Hey, come on," Cid frowned, looking hurt. "You should be excited. This thing is going to make traveling a breeze."

"Cid," Nanaki mewed. "You're being insensitive. The problem is obvious."

"Not enough crew," Vincent said darkly.

"Are we strong enough without Cloud?" Yuffie piped up, still looking ill. "Can we actually do this on our own?"

Tifa took a deep breath. She wanted to appear strong, the way Cloud would have. She wanted to cross her arms, smirk, and tell them all it was going to be okay. She wanted to be a leader.

But she wasn't.

"Meteor is coming," she said. "And Weapon is on the rampage. I don't know what we can do. I just don't know."

"Get it together," Barret growled. "No matter what, we keep trying. We figure something out. There's no way we get off this train we're on."

"Barret…" Nanaki mewed.

"If Cloud was here, I'd think we had a chance," Tifa slumped. "He'd stand that cocky little way of his and tell us what to do. He'd tell me everything was under control."

Barret stared at her. "But you've always been so independent."

"I know," she sighed. "And I'm sorry. I can't help feeling like this. It's depressing."

Barret turned away from her, a disappointed look plain on his face.

"Tifa," Nanaki mewed softly. "You're talking about needing a person that might not even be who we all thought he was."

"I know," she replied. "That's why I have to know. I have to try to find him. I have to see him again."

Cid walked over and put an arm around her, the stink of cigarette smoke wafting to her nose. "We all liked him, you know. He was strange, sure. Just when you thought he had it together he'd do something crazy. He'd say something smart and then do something dumb. Every thing about the guy was kind of odd. Knowing what we know now, it's understandable. But I'll tell you this, sister, as long as you're alive, there's a chance you might see him again. So cheer up, okay?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll see him again."

"Good," Cid smirked. "And once we figure out where he is, the Highwind will get us there in no time."

"But where is he now?" Yuffie asked.

"He fell into the crater," Vincent brooded. "Below which was the teeming lifestream. We know the planet gathered its energy there to heal its wound, so there must be a conduit through which the lifestream can flow."

"So he could be anywhere now," Barret shook his head.

"Actually," Nanaki began. "There are a few places on the surface of the planet where the lifestream comes out. Normally it's through cracks in the ocean or fissures. Bugenhagen took me to visit one such place a long time ago."

Tifa stared at him. "You think Cloud could be there?"

Nanaki lifted his haunches in an eerily accurate approximation of a human shrug. "I'm not sure, but what else are we planning to do? The village is called Mideel. It's on an island south of the Eastern Continent."

Tifa turned to Cid. "Can you find it with the Highwind?"

Cid laughed loudly. "Darling, between our fly-over capabilities and the onboard radar system, I'll have you there by mid-day."

"But let's not get our hopes up," Barret growled. "Chances are he won't be there. Besides, we did fine without him in the beginning. We'll continue fighting no matter what."

"Sure," Tifa nodded.

But she didn't believe that was true. She needed to find him again.

And so they flew south, buzzing several islands before finding Mideel, the place where the lifestream could be seen.

(BREAK)

When they landed the airship on a grassy plain just east of Mideel, Tifa had to take a moment to stare at their surroundings. The village was surrounded by the kind of lush green jungle that was normally reserved for safari stories and children's books. Huge trees with large fern leaves dominated the land, leaving green everywhere she looked. The ocean was in the distance, blue and rolling. But there was a strange tint to it as well, something green and glowing.

The village itself consisted of a series of buildings built out of what appeared to be bamboo stalks tied together with sea sinew. None of them were built beyond two stories, and most were less than that, and they huddled in a circle beneath the shade of the trees. In the center of the village was a large bubbling spring pool, also tinted green and emitting a slight glow.

They approached the village, which was surprisingly bustling, though mostly with older folks. One of them greeted them at the village entrance.

"Ahoy!" the old man said with a toothy grin. He was resting on a wicker bench, a cane to one side. "Aren't you a strange crew. This here's Mideel, a quiet hot springs town."

"We're looking for someone," Tifa said quickly. "An outsider who may have shown up here."

"We get them from time to time," the old man nodded. "Even get the occasional body coming up through the springs, the poor souls. You should check with the village doctor."

He pointed to a small squat building near the rear of the village and sent them on their way.

They walked through the village, listening to the townspeople as they discussed meteor, Shinra, and what they were going to do if the world came to an end. Funny, Tifa thought. All over the world, people are talking about the exact same thing. For hundreds of years we've been separated, split by our differences, occasionally warring with one another. It took the coming end of the world for us all to find our commonality. In the end all of us, Midgar, Wutai, Winter, and even here in Mideel, we all want the same things. We want love and happiness. We want people to share our experiences with.

We want _life_.

She heard a whimper at her feet and looked down. A small golden-furred dog, which looked like it couldn't have been more than a year old, was sniffing at her leg and whining pleadingly. Tifa pulled some food from her pocket and knelt down, feeding it to the puppy. "What's the matter? Are you all alone?"

The puppy looked up at her sadly, glancing wearily at Nanaki before nuzzling her hand with its wet nose.

"You got lost, didn't you?" Tifa asked soothingly. She reached up and scratched the dog behind its ears. "Did you get separated from someone you love? Silly little thing."

Two older men were walking past and noticed the group, specifically Tifa kneeling with the dog. One of them gave her a lurid look, causing her to become intensely aware of how short her shorts were and the lack of subtlety in her white sleeveless shirt. But the other favored her with a kind smile.

"That dog is a sad one," he shook his head. "Poor thing washed up through the springs with the other one."

"Another dog?" Tifa asked.

"Nah," the man said. "It was a young man. Blonde haired kid, actually, but with this ridiculously broad sword attached to his back and a strange glow in his eyes."

Tifa stood up immediately. "Where is he?"

"Infirmary," the man shrugged, pointing to the doctor's building.

Tifa turned to the others. "It has to be Cloud!"

"Nicely done, Tifa," Cid smiled.

Tifa grinned happily. "He's alive! Cloud's alive!"

And she turned to run at a sprint towards the clinic. Her feet hit the ground hard, but she didn't care. She threw politeness aside, crashing through the infirmary door, ducking past an alarmed woman sitting at a desk, and bursting into the back.

There were a few beds in the back, several of them hidden behind white privacy sheets. A man in a white coat with a stethoscope hanging from his neck was looking at her curiously.

"Cloud," Tifa said hurriedly, aware that the others were filing into the infirmary behind her. "Is he here?"

"Calm down, young lady," the doctor said. "Take a deep breath."

"Just tell me!" Tifa pleaded. "They said my friend was being taken care of here. They said he came up through the springs!"

"Ah, you're his friend?" the doctor frowned. "Yes, he's here, but his condition isn't good."

"Where?" Tifa demanded.

The doctor walked towards the end of the row of beds to the largest of the privacy curtains. He yanked them aside.

And Tifa's heart dropped into her gut.

It was Cloud, but he was clearly not well.

The first thing that struck her was that he was in a wheel chair. For some reason, just seeing him slumped there, a hospital gown resting awkwardly over his body, sent a chill down her spine. She wanted to run away and pretend she hadn't seen him, to make believe that she hadn't witnessed him in such a pathetic state.

"Cloud?" she whispered timidly.

He must have heard her, because he raised his head. But the motion was all wrong. When he managed to look up at her, it was an obvious struggle to do so. There was a strange tint to his skin, something unearthly and sickening. And his eyes, which had glowed alluringly blue these past few weeks, now seemed saturated and ill. A spot of drool hung from his slackened mouth and Tifa resisted the urge to run again.

"Ugh…" he groaned, his eyes flitting around the room, not really appearing to see anything.

"Cloud," she said again, holding back her revulsion. "What's wrong with him?"

"Mako poisoning," the doctor said, crossing his arms sadly. "A degree to which I've never seen before, too. Frankly, I can't believe he's even alive. He must have been exposed for a protracted period of time."

"But," Tifa said. "Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor looked at her and gave a barely perceptible shake of his head, almost as though the words he was going to say were distasteful. "He probably has no idea who or where he his at the moment. He can't even speak properly. Wherever his consciousness is at the moment, it sure isn't here with us."

"Doctor…"

"Damn," Cid said from behind her. "This is bad."

"Real bad," Barret growled.

"Cloud," Tifa said softly again. She bit back the feeling in her stomach and knelt down before him, trying to get him to look her in the eyes. But his head kept bouncing up and down and his eyes refused to focus. She pushed his chin up with her hand, trying to keep him steady, trying to get him to _see _her, somehow hoping that if he could recognize her this would all be alright. "Cloud?"

"Ugh…" he groaned. A bit of spittle dribbled back onto his chin as his tongue hung out a bit.

She couldn't help it. She knew it would be best to remain strong in front of the others. With Cloud in this state, they needed each other more than ever, they needed the confidence to keep going.

But she broke down, dropping to her knees, burying her face in Cloud's lap. And when the tears came, they came with force, splashing her face as though she had dove into the ocean.

She heard the doctor excuse himself and then usher the others out of the room. She heard Cloud's labored breathing and his incoherent moans.

When she looked up at him, she could barely see his face for her tears. "What am I supposed to do?" she sobbed. "Please. Just talk to me. Tell me you can see me, that you can hear me. Just tell me everything is going to be okay."

Cloud's eyes rolled back in his head for a moment and he let out another meaningless moan.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered. "I came this far believing in the memories we have together. This is…so cruel."

(BREAK)

The others had been milling about outside the clinic for some time. Nobody really said much, other than weak attempts to talk just for the sake of talking. Barret knew that they were all waiting for Tifa to come out and tell them she was staying here with Cloud. They knew it was coming. They'd seen the way she looked at him, the jealousy with Aerith, the deferential treatment.

Still, he hoped she wouldn't stay, for her benefit and theirs.

When the door to the clinic opened, it was the doctor coming out, presumably to give Tifa more privacy with Cloud.

"Hey, doc," Barret growled. "How about a little more detail on what's wrong with our friend."

The doctor crossed his arms and shook his head. "As I said, he has mako poisoning. I've never seen a case this bad. An immense amount of mako-drenched knowledge penetrated his brain in an instant. To be honest, I can't figure out how he survived. But now his mind is broken, filled with the memories of too many people other than himself."

"But is there any hope for him?"

The doctor just shook his head sadly.

"Damn," Barret muttered. He turned away, towards the others. "Maybe it's for the best, though. His heart may have been in the right place, but look at how much damage he caused. He might be nothing more than Sephiroth's shadow, even."

"Barret…" Cid said.

"Hey, I know," Barret threw his hands up. "I don't like saying it either."

"We want him back," Yuffie said softly.

"We need him back," Vincent said.

"Why don't we go see how your friend is doing?" the doctor said.

They filed back into the clinic, navigating past the front room and into the back, where Tifa was now standing next to Cloud and cleaning what looked to be a spot of dribble from his chin.

"Hey," she said, looking up at them. Her face was streaked with dried tears.

"You okay?" Barret asked.

"I think so," she nodded. She walked to stand behind Cloud's wheelchair, resting her hands on his shoulders as his head swayed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry if I had any of you worried about me. I have something to tell you."

"We figured," Cid said.

"Right now, I don't care about anything besides Cloud," she said. "I want to be with him. I need to be by his side."

"Sure," Barret nodded. "You just hang in there with him. It's probably best, for the both of you."

She smiled weakly. "Thanks. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"We'll miss you both," Nanaki mewed.

"But don't worry," Cid said. "We'll be sure to stop in to see you soon."

"Tifa," Barret said. "Look, I don't like asking this, but I have to know…Is he really your childhood friend? Or is it like Sephiroth and Hojo said?"

"I…" she started. She shook her head. "They were wrong. I'm sure of it."

"Huh," Barret grunted. "Okay then. We're going to get back to the Highwind. You take care of yourself."

"You too. All of you. Good luck."


	31. Chapter 30: Redemption At Corel

**Chapter 30: Redemption In Corel**

They gathered together on the bridge of the Highwind, somber silence hanging over them like rain clouds. Cid sat sprawled in the center of them, head hanging low.

"So what do we do now?" he muttered. "Where do we go?"

"Well, we certainly don't sit around waiting for Cloud to get better," Barret snarled.

His communicator rang suddenly, so reached down and flipped it open.

"It's Reeve," came a whispered voice through the device. "Don't talk. Just put the commincator on speaker and listen."

Barret did as instructed, placing the communicator to play through the speaker and setting it down on a nearby console. The others gathered around and stared at it curiously as multiple voices came over the line.

"So, we're left with two distinct goals," came an arrogant voice. Rufus. "We have to destroy meteor and we have to remove the barrier around the North Cave and defeat Sephiroth. What's the plan?"

An ugly laugh buzzed out of the speakers, easily recognizable as Heidegger. "We've already solved the meteor problem, sir. We're going to smash it into harmless pieces. We're already collecting Huge Materia from several regions."

"Huge Materia?" Rufus asked.

"Yes, sir," they heard Scarlet say. "It's a special kind of material formation, very high density, made through an advanced compression process in our reactors. The energy extracted from it is several hundred times the strength of normal material."

"Riveting," Rufus said dryly. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"We're going to gather it together," Scarlet laughed. "And ram into the meteor. There'll be a huge explosion, reducing meteor to insignificant particles."

There was a moment of silence.

"You're going to ram it into meteor…" Rufus trailed off.

"Yes, sir."

"And you're confident we have the technology to do that?"

"Yes, absolutely," Scarlet said. "But to make this work, we need to finish collecting the Huge Materia."

"We've already got most of it, sir," Heidegger said quickly. "We have collected the samples from Nibelheim and Fort Condor. And I've already dispatched troops to Corel. I suggest we meet again tomorrow."

A burst of static hissed from the communicator and then they heard Reeve once more. "Did you guys all hear that? Corel. Get to Corel."

And the communicator clicked dead.

"My damn home," Barret erupted. "Like they haven't done enough to those people!"

"Let's focus on the huge material," Nanaki mewed. "Bugenhagen once told me about Huge Materia. It's supposed to be very powerful, with the ability to strengthen our smaller material. It could help us if we got it instead of Shinra."

"Right," Barret nodded. "Then we go after it. Besides, whenever Cloud comes around, I want to show this Huge Materia stuff to him. He's going to be shocked."

Yuffie giggled. "We just left him behind and you're acting like you miss him already. Even though you give him a hard time, you want him around, don't you?"

"Keep laughing, chucklehead," Barret snarled at her, causing the grin to slip from her face. He turned to the rest of them. "Every group's got to have a leader."

"And you think it should be you?" Vincent said quietly.

Barret paused. He shook his head. "I wish it could be me. But I'm no leader. I didn't realize that until recently." Barret thought about it another moment, and then turned to Cid. "I think it should be you."

Cid's eyes went wide with surprise. "Me? Hell no. Forget it."

"You're the natural choice," Barret pressed. "For us to have a chance in this thing, we need the Highwind. That means we need you. We're trying to save the entire planet and you're the only one who knows how to run this ship. That's why it's got to be you. There ain't no one else who can do it."

Cid glared at him. "No."

"Cid," Vincent mumbled from off to the side. "You're needed here."

"And I'll fight," Cid spun on him angrily. "But not lead. You say you need the ship to save the planet. Personally, I don't think it can be done, but I'll still fight, because what else would I do? But you can't ask me to take everyone's lives in my hands."

"It has to be someone," Nanaki mewed. "And like Barret said, you're the logical choice."

"Yeah, come on gramps," Yuffie urped, still clutching her stomach. "Don't be such a wimp."

Barret watched Cid, watched him look at them all in turn, so the different emotions play across his face. And finally, as Barret was sure would happen, Cid looked down briefly, then back up at them, his chest puffed out just a bit.

"Fine," Cid said. "You idiots want to put me in charge, then it's on you if I get you all killed."

Barret smirked. "Whatever you say, old man. Now how about we get moving to Corel?"

(BREAK)

They touched down outside of North Corel a couple hours later. Flying over top before landing had shown no signs of Shinra activity, but the mountains and the wind sheers whipping through them meant they couldn't get too close. Still, Barret was hopeful that they'd beaten Heidegger's men there.

Cid seemed to take to his new role well enough, ordering them into groups and generally being a bossy pain in the ass. He had Barret and and Vincent come with him and told Nanaki and Yuffie to stay behind and guard the Highwind. As they picked their way into the ruins of North Corel, Barret saw that time and the planet's impending doom had done nothing to blank the hatred the townspeople had for him. Glares shot from everywhere and he could practically feel their disgust.

Cid motioned him to stay back and approached one of the townspeople, asking him if the Shinra had come into town.

"Yeah," the man nodded, taking a moment to glare again at Barret. "They came through here about an hour ago. Said they were going to the reactor to collect some Huge Materia. They kept asking us about the tracks along the way, whether they would hold up under a train. Like any of us would know."

"Right," Cid said. He turned back to them. "Let's get moving. And stay alert."

The tracks leading up to the reactor appeared as Barret remembered them from their trip in the opposite direction. Cid hadn't been with them, of course, and neither had Vincent, so Barret lead the way. How much time had passed since they'd first come down this bridge? How long since they'd passed the Corel reactor trying to get to the Gold Saucer? A week? Two weeks? Somehow it seemed simultaneously longer and shorter at once. These past weeks had been a whirlwind, but they'd grown and learned so much in the process.

It's too much, Barret decided as they picked their way along the tracks, keeping watch for any sign of Shinra soldiers. We've been through so much in such a short amount of time, how can we expect to keep all of this straight? Maybe that's what ultimately happened to Cloud. Too much information in too short a span of time.

"Barret!" Cid hissed. "Stop!"

He got out of his own head and saw the reactor in the distance. Barely within sight was the entrance to the reactor, where two Shinra guards in their dark blue uniforms would standing watch. He dropped to one knee, the other two following suit. A small ridge to their right provided some rocky cover, so they humped atop it, lying down in the dirt, prone and staring at the two guards.

"Okay," Cid said. "We go any further on the tracks and they'll see us. If either of you have any suggestions here, I'm all ears."

Barret looked down at his gun-arm. "This thing isn't exactly built for marksmenship."

"I can hit them," Vincent said darkly. He reached to his back and pulled his rifle down, checking several parts of the barrel and the sight attached to its neck.

"Are you sure?" Cid frowned.

With another quick move of his hand, Vincent had a short metallic cylinder in his fingers and was screwing it onto the barrel of the rifle. "I'm sure. They'll feel the touch of death, but they will not hear it coming."

"You can get them both?"

Barret watched something dark flash through Vincent's eyes. There was something there. Something animal. "Watch me."

They stayed crouched as Vincent brought his rifle to his eyes. He was lying flat on his stomach, dark shawls spread around him like a vampire's cape, dark hair fluttering a bit in the wind, legs splayed out in what was obviously a throwback to his Shinra Turk training. Barret held his breath watching him bring the sight to his one eye, closing the other, breathing in measured intakes.

They stayed that way for what seemed like minutes, though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. That breathing, purposeful but raspy, as though Vincent were barely holding something within that was threatening to escape. The guards down below were talking with one another, several feet apart. They were motionless, easy targets.

"Vincent," Barret whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Playing."

"Just do it."

Even as the last syllable escaped his lips, the rifle whined like angry spittle and bucked back against Vincent's shoulder. Twisting to see, Barret watched one of the guards head explode in a shimmer of red mist. His partner froze in shock. Barret was just beginning to wonder what he was going to do next when his head too was rocked back violently and he fell to the ground.

"Damn," Barret shook his head.

"I told you."

"So what do we do now?" Barret said, getting to his feet. The reactor and the tracks were just below them, now free from obstruction. "We know Shinra is in there. Do we go in after them?"

Before anyone could respond, they heard the sound of a whistle piercing the air. A hatch in the side of the reactor where the train tracks terminated slid open and a short three-car freight train rolled out. The middle car was an open carrier box, in which lay what was obviously an enormous hunk of processed materia.

"Damn," Vincent muttered. "They have it already."

They watched silently as the train slowly rolled towards the front of the reactor. There it turned, picking up speed as it righted itself back towards North Corel.

"Damn it," Barret growled. "We have to get on that train."

"How?" Cid shrugged.

"I will get us on it."

They both turned to Vincent, who had risen to stand beside them, glowering darkly.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Just stand back," Vincent said.

They didn't need to be told twice. Barret and Cid scurried away from him as Vincent began to convulse, shaking as though he were being manhandled by some unknown beast. His body began to glow with darkness, pulsing as he shook. Near the end, he let out a tremendous howl and Barret was sure he heard the word "chaos" in it.

He turned his eyes, afraid to watch what was happening to his compatriot. And when the howling and the thrashing ceased, and he turned back, he almost wished he hadn't.

Vincent was gone. In his place, stood a beast. It was purple and ugly, twice their size and positively rippling with sinewy muscle. Short, dirty horns pierced its skull and its eyes were ablaze with what could only be described as black fire.

"What the hell?" Cid gasped.

The beast turned on him and Barret prepared to fire from his arm. But then it spoke.

"Chaos," it growled, a guttural noise that reminded Barret of an earthquake.

The train below them whistled again, preparing to pass them. The beast glanced towards it briefly and then back at them. It lowered itself to a kneel. "Climb on my back."

"You've got to be kidding me," Barret said breathlessly. "Vincent? Is that you?"

"Hurry. We don't have much time."

If he hadn't been the one climbing atop the back of whatever Vincent had turned into, Barret never would have believed he and Cid could have even fit, nevermind still be jumped onto the back of a moving train that had to be getting near its cruising speed. But there he was, straddling one shoulder of the Chaos beast, Cid atop the other, flying through the air and then toppling into a heap onto the roof of the third boxcar.

They went sprawling, but recovered quickly. Shinra soldiers appeared, climbing up the sides of the boxcars. Barret readied his gun-arm, preparing to fire, but as the soldiers came they were met by flames erupting from the Chaos beast's snarling mouth. They dropped away like stones, plinking down onto the tracks, the screams of dying men escaping away as the train sped along.

"My God," Cid said breathlessly as the last of the soldiers were vanquished.

The Chaos beast turned on them. "Chaos," it growled. And then it's form changed once more, pulling in on itself, light erupting once more and causing Barret to avert his eyes.

And when the growls had ceased and the light was gone, Vincent stood in its place, normal once more, though rigid and with closed eyes.

"Vincent," Barret said sharply, moving towards his compatriot. Cid followed close behind. "What the hell was _that_?"

His eyes fluttered open, face as expressionless as ever. "Chaos," he whispered.

"Yeah, we gathered that much," Cid said, clearly exhasperated. "But what _was_ it?"

"A beast that lives within," Vincent brooded. He turned towards the front of the train cars as still they sped along. "More than that I cannot tell you now. We must hurry if we're to stop this train before it reaches North Corel."

"Fine," Barret said darkly. "But when this is over, I want an explanation. For now, though, let's take care of whoever is driving this wagon."

They hopped into the middle boxcar, doing their best to time their jumps at moments with a minimal amount of wind. The speed of the train had become tremendous, the scenery on either side whipping past and almost unseeable. They encountered no more Shinra soldiers there, only the enormous hunk of glowing processed Huge materia.

Barret took a step towards it, holding his hand out. "It's warm," he said.

"Warm with memories of the fallen," Vincent said darkly. "Let's keep moving."

When they climbed out of the open boxcar and ambled across the connector to the engine car, they burst as close together as they could through the door to the engine's interior.

Three Shinra soldiers were waiting for them. One was operating two levers, controls for the train. The other two had their guns drawn and pointed at the group. The rest of the interior of the car held only a table and four chairs.

"You guys," one of them snarled. "You just don't know when you're not welcome, do you?"

"Stop the train," Cid barked. "We're taking the huge materia."

"Over our dead bodies," the soldier replied.

Vincent took a step forward. "That is a stipulation we are willing to accept." And with lightning fast speed, he had his rifled whipping around from behind his back and firing, all while Vincent himself was diving sideways to avoid any return fire.

The soldier who'd spoke took Vincent's shot directly in the chest, toppling sideways into the table as his gun spit shots wildly in the spasms of death. Barret ducked down low to avoid the wild fire and watched Cid spring forward, his rarely used by deadly trident spear out and flashing towards the second soldier. That soldier ducked away, bringing his gun to bear on Cid, who was desperately attempting to shift direction and ended up crashing into the wall. Barret raised his gun-arm and fired just before the soldier could pull the trigger, machinegun bullets rippling through his torso and sending him too toppling into the table, overturning it.

As this was occurring, the soldier who had been operating the train finally turned, bringing his own pistol out of its holster. Barret knew he was dead long before Vincent and he fired. But what happened next made his heart drop.

The force of their shots sent the soldier violently backwards, crashing into the levers he'd previously been operating. With a noise that sounded like breaking bones, the levers snapped at their base and fell with the soldier to the ground. Looking out the front viewport window, They were still racing along the tracks, down the mountain towards North Corel.

"Why the hell did they even fight us?" Cid shouted over the sound of the engine. "They had to know they were going to die."

"We don't have time for that right now," Barret shouted angrily. "How the hell do we engage the breaks?"

"I would imagine with those levers that have broken," Vincent said calmly.

"We've got to find another way, damn it," Barret growled. He looked at the panel to which the levers had been attached, but saw nothing to indicate another way to slow down. "We're going to crash into North Corel if we can't stop it."

"There's nothing we can do…" Vincent said darkly.

"Oh, yes there is," Cid said, stepping forward and pushing Barret out of the way. He had his trident spear out once more and jabbed fiercely at the console where the levers had been attached. He continued to slam his spear into it, splintering the metal housing and peeling it away. Eventually he'd cleared out enough of a section to reveal a mess of wires jutting down from where the levers had been attached. "Now we're getting somewhere," he smiled. And then he dove down into the opening.

Barret looked up through the window. He could see the outline of North Corel now in the distance, rushing towards him and getting noticeably larger with each passing second. He imagined the people there, so broken and downtrodden, going about their miserable lives and never knowing that there was a screaming train-missile speeding towards them all and bringing an explosive death in its wake.

"Come on, Cid," he said desperately. "Hurry it up."

"Just shut your mouth and let me work."

Barret looked down. Cid had cut several of the wires and was tracing others back to where they disappeared into the walls with his fingers. Decisively, he took two of the cut wires in his hands, holding them inches apart.

"Here we go," he said quietly. "Hold on to your ass."

And he touched the wires together.

The results were immediate. Sparks splashed from the exposed wires, causing Cid to curse and turn his face away. But those curses only increased three fold as all three of them were thrown forward as the train's breaks clamped down on speeding wheels. Barret and Vincent each went sprawling into the console and they heard the sound of Cid's head slamming into the wall below. Regaining themselves, Barret got to his feet and stared out the window.

They had slowed down considerably, but North Corel still approached. He could see people now, pointing and scrambling away for safety. Still they came closer, even as they slowed, the entrance to town coming closer. And closer.

And still they slowed.

"It's gonna be close," Barret said, helping Cid to his feet.

And it was. But just before the train could pierce the entrance to North Corel and slam into the first of the makeshift abodes, it creaked to a firm halt.

Cid looked over at Barret and grinned. "Well, that was fun wasn't it?"

(BREAK)

As they got off the train and called the others on the communicator to help move the Huge Materia, the townspeople of North Corel gathered around. Someone had to speak with them, and since Cid was barking orders to move the materia and Barret assumed the townspeople wouldn't want to speak with him, it was left to Vincent to tell them what had happened. They listened silently as the story of their near death was told.

When the story was over, there was a moment of silence. Then, the same townsperson who had spoken so cruelly to Barret during their first visit stepped forward. "You stopped it," he said sincerely to Barret. "The Shinra were about to destroy our lives. Again. But you stopped it. This place might be full of junk, but it's the only home we have."

Barret nodded gratefully. "I grew up in the coal mines too. No matter how tough things get, our hearts burn red like the coal. We can find a way to live anywhere, tough as the mines made us."

"Thank you," the townsperson said. "Thank you for saving our lives. Please feel free to stay at our inn whenever you like."

"Thanks," Barret said.

The others had lifted the Huge Materia out of the train car and were lugging it back towards the Highwind. Cid came over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "We have to get moving, Barret."

"I know," he replied. Turning back to the townspeople, he said, "I want you all to know I never stopped thinking about you. You're the reason I've been fighting for the planet all this time. Fighting against the Shinra. I have to go now, but I hope that when our fight is over, I can return here and help build Corel back to what it once was."

The townsperson took a step forward and looked him in the eye. Then he pointed towards the Highwind. "You give 'em hell Barret. You give 'em hell and you don't stop until they know the fire that burns inside the people of Corel."

And with a sense of renewed purpose and vigor, Barret followed the others back to the Highwind, to do as his people had instructed.


End file.
